Damas Grifinórias
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Hogwarts é controlada por um famoso quintento: as Damas Grifinórias. Cinco garotas tão belas quanto cruéis que acabam de declarar guerra contra todos os seus inimigos...
1. Avisos!

**Resumo:** Hogwarts é controlada por um famoso quintento: as Damas Grifinórias. Cinco garotas tãos belas quanto cruéis.  
Os Marotos nunca se deram bem com elas, mas também nunca se envolveram. Até agora.  
Uma guerra acaba de ser declarada e nenhum deles quer perder. Mas há coisas que não se pode prever...

_**AVISOS!**_ (como se vocês já não soubessem... XD)

1 - Esses personagens e cenários não me pertencem é tudo daquela tia loira la e tals...

2 - Eu não sou uma leitora da tia JK (quem me conhece sabe disso), então qualquer deslize ai... Foi mal... (mas eu melhorei bastante recentemente XD)

3 – A fic não vai ser considerada livre. Eu diria uns 14 talvez 16 anos em alguns momentos. Motivos: linguagem (não vai ser nada de muito absurdo, mas tem gnt q não gosta mesmo) e cenas calientes (não chega a ser NC descarada, mas...). Na minha humilde opinião isso não seria necessário de se avisar, mas eu não quero q ninguém se sinta ofendido por algo que não sabia que ia estar ali.

**Personagens:**

_**AS DAMAS**_

**Lily Evans:** Monitora-Chefe, conhecida pelos colegas por ser extremamente inteligente e uma monitora exemplar. Nunca deu a ninguém motivos para desconfiarem de sua atitude como monitora.

**Marizza Rogers:** A mais vaidosa entre as meninas, gosta de estar sempre na última moda e também leva muito isso em conta na hora de julgar uma pessoa.

**Nora Carter:** A única entre elas que não se preocupa em parecer uma boa menina. Ela é puro veneno e não faz questão nenhuma de esconder.

**Olivia Morgan:** A mais fria entre as meninas, mas que consegue parecer um anjo sempre que quer. E ela quer muito. Pensa que posição social é tudo e que por isso vale tudo.

**Paloma Parker:** Sexy e tranqüila ela se destaca das outras por não ser tão agressiva, mas ela segue e se diverte com todas as "crueldades" das amigas.

_**OS MAROTOS**_

**James Potter:** Capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória, arrogante e um tanto metido, adora desafios.

**Sirius Black:** Batedor do time da Grifinória. Um tanto temido por alguns alunos, arrogante e prepotente. Também um conquistador.

**Remus Lupin:** Monitor-chefe. O mais calmo entre os Marotos e o que tenta manter a frágil paz que parece existir em sua Casa...

**Peter Pettigrew:** O Maroto que prefere ficar de longe nas confusões. Um tanto assustado e manipulável.

**Dimitri Potter:** Professor de DCAT de Hogwarts. Jovem e atraente vive tendo problemas com alunas mais saidinhas, mas nunca se envolveu com nenhuma delas.

Espero que vocês curtam ;


	2. Trailer

_Em Hogwarts há a Casa dos Bravos Leões..._

-GRIFINÓRIA! GRIFINÓRIA!

_...lar dos corajosos..._

-Eu não tenho medo de nada.

_...e de cinco belas jovens..._

-Somos as damas Grifinórias.

_...que governam Hogwarts._

-Somos as vagabundas mais quentes daqui.

_Lily Evans_

-Você precisa de uma licença para ser tão idiota assim?

_Marizza Rogers_

-Não é fácil ser eu, mas certamente é divertido ver as outras tentando.

_Nora Carter_

-Não me odeie porque eu sou bonita, me odeie porque seu namorado também acha.

_Olívia Morgan_

-Eu posso ser má, mas sou perfeitamente boa nisso.

_Paloma Parker_

-Eu fiz porque eu posso, eu posso porque eu quero e eu quero porque você disse que eu não podia.

_Elas são lindas..._

-Hogwarts pára para elas passarem.

_...sensuais..._

-Só de olhar para ela eu já tenho um frenesi.

_...cruéis..._

-Você é ridícula. Não se aproxime.

_...mas tem seus momentos sensíveis..._

-Lily, você ta chorando?

_...e seus dons..._

-Eu só achei que... –ele começou meio desconcertado.

-Que alguém fútil e estúpida como eu jamais conseguiria fazer uma coisa dessas, né?

_...e estão apaixonadas._

-Meu deus, isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo.

_Hogwarts que se cuide._

-Nós falamos, vocês fazem. É só.

**AS DAMAS GRIFINÓRIAS**

Estréia amanhã! Aguardem!


	3. Prólogo

**N/A: Bom, aqui vou eu com mais uma fic. Espero que vocês gostem dessa também.**

**Ginna A. Potter: Eu vou ter que admitir que eu só coloquei drama pq eu não sabia que outro gênero escolher. Não vai ser muito mais dramática do que todas as minhas outras histórias são...**

**XxX **

**Prólogo**

Era uma noite de setembro. Clara e fresca, com a lua minguante clareando o céu la fora. Era primeiro de setembro e mais uma vez os alunos preenchiam as mesas do Salão Principal da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, colorindo o ambiente. O diretor Albus Dumbledore dava agora os regulares avisos de inicio de ano.

-E para finalizar eu gostaria de pedir uma coisa a vocês. Procurem ser mais compreensivos com seus colegas, conheça-os melhor. Assim quem sabe evitamos as ocorrências desagradáveis do ano passado. –ele falou passando os olhos pelo salão e provocando sorrisos maliciosos em um certo quinteto que se percebeu sendo observado.

O banquete transcorreu calmamente. Logo os monitores se levantaram para acompanhar os primeiranistas.

-Alunos do primeiro ano por aqui. –uma bela ruiva Grifinória chamou.

Lily Evans era o nome dessa ruiva. Tinha os cabelos lisos recentemente cortados um pouco abaixo do ombro, com uma charmosa franja que caia na testa e os olhos do tom mais impressionante de verde já visto naquela escola. Agora aluna do sétimo ano e monitora-chefe. As menininhas mais novas suspiravam de admiração enquanto as mais velhas espumavam de inveja. Lily era uma das Damas Grifinórias, grupo formado por cinco beldades Grifinórias cheias de poder e de veneno. Não havia uma pessoa sequer em Hogwarts que fosse imune a doçura falsa do quinteto.

Lily aproximou-se do outro monitor do sétimo ano com um doce sorriso.

-Ola Remus. Pronto para o trabalho?

-Como sempre, Lily. –Remus sorriu para a ruiva.

Remus Lupin como sempre tinha a expressão cansada e uma certa tristeza presa nos olhos cor de mel. Um menino doce e de temperamento tranqüilo, mas com um ar de mistério que encantava as meninas da escola. Tinha os cabelos loiros escuros curtos e um ar intelectual.

Os dois saíram guiando os alunos mais novos pelos corredores em direção a Torre da Grifinória.

-Olha a saia dela! –Lily ouviu uma das primeiranistas cochichar e sorriu.

Ela e as amigas lançaram a moda de usar a saia do uniforme mais curta, mas a moda pegou rápido demais e logo todas as meninas da escola usavam minissaia. Então para se diferenciarem mais uma vez as cinco jovens colocaram um acabamento em renda negra na barra da saia e apenas elas podiam usá-la dessa maneira. A renda na saia e as unhas impecavelmente feitas com esmalte negro eram as marcas registradas das cinco damas.

-Você também teve a impressão de que Dumbledore deu o aviso olhando para vocês? –Remus falou de repente.

-Sim. Eu sei que as meninas exageram um pouco às vezes, mas não era caso para isso. –Lily falou.

-Só elas é?

Lily deu um sorriso doce.

-Creio que sim. Afinal, eu sou monitora e também nunca ninguém me viu fazendo algo desse tipo. Certo? –ela provocou.

-Vocês são terríveis... –Remus falou dando um sorrisinho.

-Você não tem muita moral no quesito amigos, Remus. –Lily sorriu levemente irônica.

-_Touchet_. –ele sorriu divertido.

Eles chegam diante do quadro da Mulher Gorda.

-Senha?

-Sangue de unicórnio. –Lily respondeu.

Eles entram na sala comunal da casa junto com os aluninhos.

-Eu vou mostrar os dormitórios para as novatas. –Lily informou –Boa noite, Remus.

-Boa noite, Lily. E juízo. –ele completou sorrindo.

-Sempre. –ela deu uma piscadela para ele e subiu as escadas.

Remus ficou observando a ruiva sumir pelas escadas. Nem podia acreditar que aquela era a mesma garotinha que ele conhecera no expresso em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

-Secando a ruiva, Aluado?

Remus virou-se calmamente para encarar o amigo que estava, junto dos outros Marotos, jogado num sofá num canto mais afastado da sala comunal.

-Só pensando, Sirius...

Sirius Black era o cachorro mais amado de Hogwarts, o ídolo das menininhas. E ao seu charme e lábia somavam-se ao fato de ser o batedor do invicto há três anos time de quadribol da Grifinória. Tinha os cabelos negros e olhos cinzas e um porte de dar inveja.

-A Evans mudou muito desde que a gente conheceu ela. –observou Peter.

Peter Pettigrew era o comilão covarde do quarteto, mas sempre disposto a ajudar de algum jeito com as armações dos amigos. Tinha os cabelos cor de palha, cacheados e olhos castanhos.

-Era nisso que eu estava pensando. –Remus suspirou –Ela está muito diferente.

-A ruiva ficou poderosa. –James falou –E perigosa também.

-Tome cuidado, Pontas. –Sirius provocou –Ela pode acabar com você.

James Potter sorriu confiante. Era o cabeça do quarteto conhecido como "Os Marotos". Irritantemente confiante, sorridente e charmoso. O sonho de consumo de todas as meninas de Hogwarts, porém desejava apenas uma. A única que não podia ter. Mas ao contrário do que poderia parecer esse desejo de tê-la não era exatamente um desejo romântico ou doce. Ele tinha os cabelos castanhos bagunçados e olhos castanho-esverdeados escondidos por trás das armações de aro redondo dos óculos que usava.

-Ela precisa saber quem manda aqui. E eu adoraria mostrar isso a ela.

-James... –Remus começou, mas foi cortado pelo amigo que já conhecia muito bem esse tom.

-Aluado, não se preocupe. Isso não tem nada a ver com amor.

XxX

Lily deixou as novatas em seus dormitórios e dirigiu-se para o quarto que dividia com as quatro amigas.

-Demorou, queridinha. –Paloma Parker que folheava uma revista deitada na própria cama, falou.

Ela era de longe a menos venosa entre as damas, mas nem por isso a mais calma. Ela transpirava sexualidade, sua pele bronzeada era um convite para a maioria dos meninos. Tinha cabelos negros e ondulados até o meio das costas e belos olhos azuis.

-Fui acompanhar a pirralhada até os dormitórios. –Lily bufou cansada –Odeio me fazer de boazinha.

-Alguma de nós tinha que fazer isso. Era para o nosso próprio bem. –Olivia Morgan falou enquanto colocava sua camisola.

A mais fira e calculista dentre as cinco. Seus sorrisos eram bem colocados para fazer todos pensarem que se tratava de um anjo. Tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, lisos, até o meio das costas e olhos chocolate.

-Eu sei. –Lily falou.

-Quem estava com você? –Marizza Rogers perguntou saindo do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha.

Era a super poderosa e glamurosa do quinteto. Sempre impecavelmente arrumada e irritantemente metida. Tinha cabelos loiros e cacheados até o meio das costas e olhos azuis. A pele bronzeada seria a mais nova sensação da escola, com toda a certeza.

-O Lupin. –Lily respondeu com um sorriso maldoso.

-Ele já te superou? –Olivia perguntou maldosa.

-Ninguém supera ou esquece uma de nós. –sentenciou Nora Carter, que terminava de retocar seu esmalte.

Era a mais descaradamente cruel entre as cinco. Seu maior prazer era destruir namoros. Tinha os cabelos castanhos lisos, até o meio das costas e olhos num tom de verde-musgo.

-É verdade. –Lily falou com um sorriso divertido –Ele veio com um papo de que a gente era terrível... Tipo querendo dar bronca.

-Como se ele tivesse moral. –Paloma falou.

-Foi o que eu disse. Acho que ele ainda me vê como aquela garotinha que ele ajudou no primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

-Será que ele ainda gosta de você? –Marizza perguntou.

-Duvido. –Lily falou dando de ombros –Ele gostava da outra Lily. A que eu enterrei.

-Que _graças a Deus_ você enterrou. –Paloma falou rindo –Agora todas nós somos diferentes do resto, nos destacamos. Agora nós somos as donas da Grifinória.

-Exatamente. Somo as vagabundas mais quentes daqui. –Nora falou arrancando risadas das amigas.

-E qual o projeto das vagabundas esse ano? –Lily perguntou tranqüila.

-Bom, levando em conta que esse ano é nosso último nós temos que finalizar nosso projeto maior. –Olivia lembrou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Hum... Destruir todos nossos inimigos... –Nora pareceu saborear a idéia –Precisamos de uma lista? –ela perguntou divertida.

-Não. Não é nada que nós vamos nos esquecer. –Marizza lembrou divertida –Alguns deles são inesquecíveis.

-Bellatrix Black. –Nora falou –Eu quero acabar com essa cadela. Ela acha que pode bater de frente comigo, mas ela esta muito enganada.

-E o que você vai fazer contra ela? –Paloma quis saber.

-Bom, ela não se orgulha de ser a única que deixa o priminho na coleira? –Nora lembrou com um sorriso maldoso.

-O Sirius Black? –Marizza perguntou.

-O próprio. Eu vou tirar o imbecil do Black dela.

-Cuidado, Nora. O Black não é fácil de lidar. –Olivia alertou.

-Por isso mesmo você vai me ajudar a bolar um plano, queridinha. –ela falou piscando para a amiga.

-Eu vou finalizar meu projeto do ano passado. –Lily falou tranqüila –Está na hora de me livrar dele e de me vingar.

-Lily, esse vai ser o escândalo do ano... –Marizza falou rindo.

-Merlin te ouça, Marizza. –a ruiva falou.

-Quem mais? –Olivia pediu animada.

-Amos Diggory. –Paloma falou.

-Ah verdade! –Nora apoiou –Se aquele idiota acha que pode mexer com duas de nós ao mesmo tempo e sair livre ele esta bem enganado.

-Os Marotos. –Olivia falou com um sorriso quase cruel.

Dois sorrisos idênticos enfeitaram os rostos de Nora e Lily.

-Eles? –Paloma pareceu desconfortável –Vocês têm certeza?

-Paloma, esquece deles. –Olivia pediu impaciente –Não é como se você e o Potter fossem amiguinhos. –ela lembrou.

-Mas eu freqüento a casa dele! –a morena argumentou –Eu não quero rolo pro meu lado.

-Paloma, você sabe que nosso trabalho é profissional. Sem manchas, sem evidências. –Nora falou tranqüila.

-Me senti uma assassina profissional agora. –Lily riu.

-Estamos quase la, minha cara. –Olivia falou divertida.

-Então estamos combinadas? –Paloma perguntou.

-Esse ano é guerra minhas caras. –Nora falou com um enorme sorriso.

-E que ninguém tente ficar no nosso caminho. –Lily completou prevendo diversão.

-Quem vai ser nosso primeiro alvo?

De fato. Quem seria o primeiro a sofrer pelo veneno delas?

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews, por favor?**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**


	4. As Leis das Damas

**N/A: Ai esta, finalmente, o primeiro capítulo de DG. Obrigada pelos reviews.**

**Miss Yang Fa: Sim, mas elas ainda nem começaram a mostrar que manda ;)**

**Zia Black: Hahahaha I am not bad, I am worse ;) hahahaha ****Que bom que vc esta curtindo, flor**

**Gabiih Malfoy: Ah logo voces descobrem que é a primeira vitima ;)**

**Srta. D.E.S.A.B.U.: Eu gosto de mudar a Lily sempre, acho mais divertido do que fazer dela sempre a santa Evans. A única vantagem no orkut é que tem post mais regularmente, mas fique a vontade.**

**Flavinha Greeneye: Espero que a DG continue a te emplogar!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 1: As Leis das Damas**

Somos Grifinórias acima de tudo.

-GRIFINÓRIA! GRIFINÓRIA!

As arquibancadas pareciam vibrar ao som estrondoso de toda a torcida rubro-dourada. A Casa dos Leões mostrava mais uma vez suas garras para o time adversário.

Era meio de outubro já. Esse seria o primeiro jogo da Grifinória naquele ano, contra a Corvinal. A platéia gritava eufórica como não podia deixar de ser.

Um tanto longe das arquibancadas cinco belas jovens estavam no vestiário Grifinório. Já era praticamente uma tradição do time esperar pela visita das Damas antes de entrar em campo. Elas sempre estavam no vestiário antes dos jogos e eles nunca jogavam se receber os desejos de "boa sorte" delas. As Damas eram as musas do time Grifinório.

Marizza estava a um canto abraçada a Jeff Hills, batedor do time e seu atual namorado, pelas últimas três semanas. Nora e Olivia conversavam com Lisa Ring e Vanessa Mins, respectivamente artilheira e goleira, enquanto Lily e Paloma trocavam galanteios com os outros dois artilheiros, Thomas Klein e Mark Willis.

-Não vai desejar sorte para o seu capitão, _Evans_? –a voz provocante de James murmurou no ouvido de Lily.

_Nunca mentimos para nós mesmas._

Ela sequer vira ele se aproximar. A voz dele sussurrada daquele jeito fazia um arrepio poderoso atravessar seu corpo. Ela não era louca ou cínica de negar que James Potter era extremamente bonito e atraente, mas ela também não era louca de cair no charme dele.

-Eu não tenho capitão, Potter. –ela falou encarando-o com um sorriso zombeteiro –Mas boa sorte, Potter. Para o time. –ela reforçou.

-Você me daria um beijo de boa sorte? –ele provocou, se aproximando um pouco.

-Eu te daria _qualquer coisa. _–ela respondeu também provocando. Então o puxou para mais perto pela camisa, até seus rostos estarem bem próximos –Depois que você vencer o torneio das Casas. –ela completou com um sorriso divertido, antes de soltar James e se afastar.

-Vamos meninas. –Olivia chamou –Temos um jogo para ver.

Elas desejaram boa sorte para o time uma última vez antes de saírem do vestiário.

-Eu vou terminar com o Jeff. –Marizza falou, tão logo elas se afastaram do lugar.

-Por que? –Nora perguntou.

-Porque eu cansei dele. –a loira falou dando de ombros –Ele é um idiota.

-Concordo. –Olivia falou, fazendo as outras rirem.

_Nós nunca abaixamos a cabeça para ninguém._

Elas caminharam mais um pouco antes de se depararem com a professora de Adivinhação, Victoria Portman. A professora havia sido Sonserina enquanto estava na escola. O desprezo dela pelas cinco e por toda a Grifinória não era segredo para ninguém.

-Ora se não são as queridinhas da Grifinória... –ela falou com zombaria.

-Não, professora. –Paloma falou tranqüila –Ser "queridinha" significa ser a boa menina. Nós somos as vagabundas da Grifinória. –ela concluiu piscando para a professora e passando por ela junto com as amigas.

Elas não ligavam para o fato de estarem "atrasadas". Sabiam que a arquibancada já estaria lotada a essa altura. De qualquer maneira poderiam sentar-se onde quisessem. Ninguém ousaria dizer nada. Ninguém nunca ousava.

_Nunca demonstramos fraqueza._

Elas expulsaram facilmente as primeiranistas que estavam sentadas onde elas costumavam sentar.

-O sol está forte, não acham? –Nora reclamou.

-Está mesmo. Eu não suporto esse sol. –Lily falou.

-Eu acho bom. –Marizza opinou –Mantém a cor da minha pele.

-Não fiquem reclamando. –Olivia cortou –Parecem crianças mimadas.

Marizza não queria falar, mas aquele sol a estava fazendo sentir um pouco de vertigem. Bom, não era só o sol, também tinha o fato de ela se sentir desconfortável aquela altura.

-Você esta bem, Marizza? –Paloma perguntou –Você parece mal.

-Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe. –a loira afirmou sorrindo.

-Você tomou café da manhã, né? –Lily perguntou desconfiada.

Marizza revirou os olhos.

-Tomei. A Olivia viu.

A morena confirmou.

-Eu fiquei de olho nela. Ela comeu direitinho. –Olivia falou passando a mão na cabeça de Marizza como se ela fosse um cãozinho.

-Engraçadinha. –Marizza falou tirando a mão da amiga de sua cabeça e arrumando o cabelo.

-Onde vai ser a festa depois do jogo? –Paloma perguntou.

-Ah, você não vai trazer aquele seu namoradinho Corvinal para a festa, né? –Nora reclamou.

-Não. –Paloma falou como se fosse óbvio –Eu vou me encontrar com ele primeiro e _depois _eu vou para a festa. Sozinha. –ela reforçou.

-Grande garota. –Nora falou com um sorriso.

Um balaço passou a centímetros delas, lembrando-as de que havia um jogo que aparentemente já havia começado.

_Nós não sofremos por homem nenhum._

O jogo acabara e como era de se esperar a Grifinória vencera. Já nem era mais uma surpresa. A casa estava invicta havia seis anos e aparentemente continuaria assim.

Paloma saiu da sala comunal de sua casa para encontrar com o namorado, Patrick Shaw, como sempre fazia. Ela e as amigas ainda não haviam decidido o que fazer para se vingarem de Amos Diggory, mas cedo ou tarde elas teriam uma idéia. E melhor que fosse tarde, assim ele não estaria esperando.

O problema de Amos era que ele havia tentado ser esperto. Ele saíra com Paloma por duas semanas no ano anterior, antes de pedi-la em namoro. E então deu em cima de Nora, uma semana depois que já namorava Paloma. Ele achou que como Nora tinha fama de destruidora de casais ela não se importaria em sair com o namorado da amiga. Doce engano. Ele quis enrolar as duas, mas apenas acabou caindo na lista negra delas. Afinal elas não brigavam por homens e elas não se traíam.

Ela caminhou por um corredor até que ouviu barulhos vindo de uma sala de aula que estava com a porta aberta. Ela olhou para dentro da sala, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, e viu seu suposto namorado se agarrando com Mary Hopkins, uma sonserina mais barata que jornal.

-Quando você vai largar aquela vagabunda? –Mary perguntou em meio aos beijos quentes que trocava com o corvinal.

-Logo, meu amor. –ele prometeu, sem para de tentar encontrar uma brecha na blusa dela.

-Pat... –a garota choramingou, forçando Paloma a morder a língua para segurar a risada.

-Amanhã. Na hora do almoço. –Patrick afirmou –Na frente de toda a escola, só para humilhar aquela vagabunda.

Paloma arqueou a sobrancelha divertida e saiu dali. Virou num corredor e pegou sua varinha. Conjurou um pedaço de papel. Tirou um batom do bolso e escreveu algo no papel, beijando-o em seguida, deixando assim sua marca. Ela viu um garotinho que passava por ali. Pela cara não devia ter mais de doze anos e pelas roupas devia ser da Lufa-Lufa.

-Ei garoto. –ela chamou –Você mesmo, vem aqui. Patrick Shaw está na sala quinze, no próximo corredor. Você entrega isso para ele? –ela perguntou mostrando o pedaço de papel.

-Claro, senhorita Parker. –o menino falou sorridente.

-Obrigada, docinho. –ela falou dando um beijo estalado no rosto do menino, o que deixou uma marca de batom ali e deixo o Lufa-Lufa muito corado também.

O garotinho saiu caminhando e entrou na sala indicada pela morena e encontrou o casal num ardoroso beijo.

-C-com licença. –o menino pediu constrangido.

-O que você quer pirralho? –Patrick perguntou obviamente incomodado pela interrupção.

-Ah... Me desculpa, mas a senhorita Parker me pediu para te entregar isso. –ele falou, muito envergonhado, oferecendo o papel.

-Ta. –Patrick falou arrancando o papel da mão do garoto –Agora some daqui.

O menino saiu correndo da sala.

-O que aquelazinha quer? –Mary perguntou.

-Ela quer se encontrar comigo numa sala ai... –ele falou amassando o papel e jogando para o lado –Eu vou la ver o que ela quer e já volto.

-Não demora, lindo. –Mary choramingou.

Patrick saiu da sala confiante. Namorar uma das Damas Grifinórias era bom para seu status. Tudo o que elas tocavam virava ouro. Ele nunca fora tão popular entre as garotas quanto era agora que namorava Paloma Parker.

Caminhou pelos corredores desertos até o quarto andar onde ficava a sala que Paloma indicara. Tudo estava no mais completo silêncio até que ele abriu a porta. Provavelmente um feitiço havia sido feito na porta para que todo o barulho dentro daquela sala não soasse no corredor. Naquela sala, naquele exato momento, acontecia a festa da vitória da Grifinória. Os alunos lotavam a sala. Toda a torcida rubro-dourada parecia estar ali.

Patrick sentiu seu sangue ferver ao pensar na cilada que havia caído. O que Paloma pretendia trazendo-a a território Grifinório?

Encontrou uma garota e perguntou onde Paloma estava. A garota apenas indicou o fundo da sala para ele. Algo no sorriso daquela garota o incomodou. Era como se ela estivesse se divertindo com algo que estava na cara dele e ele não sabia.

E qual foi a sua surpresa ao chegar lá. Paloma estava sentada num sofá, ao lado de Thomas Klein, artilheiro do time Grifinório, as pernas no colo dele **(n/a: deu pra entender o que eu quis dizer? ")**, trocando um beijo caloroso diante de todos na sala. Diante dele!

-Paloma! –ele chamou enfurecido.

A morena separou os lábios dos do artilheiro e olhou para Patrick de forma surpresa, mas não culpada.

-Ah perdão, Patrick. Não tinha visto que você já estava ai. –ela falou tranqüila –Eu só chamei você aqui para avisar que a gente não namora mais, ok? –a essa altura muitas pessoas já olhavam para os dois –Bom, era só isso. Você já pode ir. –ela falou fazendo um gesto de dispensa e voltou a beijar Thomas, que tinha um enorme sorriso.

Patrick ficou olhando a cena em choque, enquanto vários alunos riam dele. Então saiu de la bufando de raiva, e ao passar pelas outras quatro Damas e ver o sorriso zombeteiro delas só se sentiu ainda mais enfurecido.

_Nós estamos acima de todos._

-Pobre menino... –Olivia falou sarcástica.

-Esses meninos ganham confiança rápido demais, esse é o problema deles. –Lily falou dando um gole no whisky de fogo que os Marotos haviam contrabandeado para a festa,

-Por falar em confiança... Eu tenho que terminar com o meu namorado. –Marizza falou colocando a própria bebida de lado.

-Você não ia esperar a te a festa terminar? –Nora perguntou.

-Pra que? –a loira perguntou –Só pra adiar o inevitável?

-Você tem razão. –Lily concordou –Vai la, loira.

Marizza fez um aceno com a mão e se afastou das amigas, indo em direção ao namorado que estava cercado por alguns amigos. No geral Marizza era a que se dispunha a assumir namoros sérios com os meninos, ela só não sabia porque. Ela cansava deles rápido demais. Namorar exigia muita mão de obra, ela tinha que parar de arrumar sarna para se coçar.

Ela caminhava em meio à multidão, mas não precisava pedir licença. Ninguém ousaria ficar no caminho dela, assim como ninguém ousaria reclamar do jeito dela. Ela era realeza, os outros eram resto.

_Nós nunca pedimos desculpa._

Os dois terceiranistas que cortaram-na por acidente pediram imensas desculpas. Ela sequer olhou na direção deles.

-Jeff. –ela chamou quando já estava próxima.

-Oi princesa. –ele falou se aproximando, mas quando ele foi beijá-la ela virou o rosto suavemente –O que foi?

-Nada. Eu só quero terminar. –ela falou com uma calma assombrosa, olhando nos olhos dele, sem hesitar, o que o deixou ainda mais desconcertado.

-Mas... Por que? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Por que? Não tem motivo. –ela falou tranqüila –Eu só quero terminar.

-Mas Marizza... –ele começou ainda muito chocado.

-Até mais, Jeff. –ela falou dando as costas para ele.

Não esperou resposta. Não tinha mais o que falar, nem o que ouvir.

_Garotas Grifinórias não são inimigas (a não ser que elas insistam muito...)._

-Sou só eu ou tem mais alguém entediada aqui? –Nora perguntou.

-Você tem andado entediada mesmo. –Lily observou –O que foi?

-Nada. Só plano _genial_ da Olivia para eu "pegar" o Black que tornou meus dias entediantes. –Nora reclamou.

-Mas vai funcionar. –Olivia assegurou tranqüila –E você vai começar a ver isso logo.

-O que vocês estão aprontando? –Lily perguntou curiosa, mas foi interrompida quando alguém abraçou-a por trás.

-Como vai a ruiva mais perigosa da escola? –Sirius perguntou, seu corpo sem equilíbrio balançando e levando Lily junto.

-Black, você esta bêbado. Como sempre. –Lily falou incomodada –Tire as mãos, por favor.

-Sempre tão refinada, Evans. –ele falou irônico soltando-a.

-Por que você não estava no vestiário hoje, Black? –Olivia perguntou divertida –Perdeu o nosso desejo de boa-sorte. –ela provocou.

-E mesmo assim nós vencemos. –ele falou zombeteiro –Eu não preciso de vocês para vencer um jogo, então eu estava gastando meu tempo de maneira mais proveitosa.

-O que quer dizer que você estava provavelmente iludindo mais uma pobre coitada. –Lily falou.

-Como se você fosse uma menina muito boazinha... –ele falou revirando os olhos.

-Até eu tenho princípios, Black, o que você e seus amiguinhos desconhecem totalmente. –ela rebateu.

-Só porque vocês não usam azarações e não mexem com garotas Grifinórias você se acha melhor que a gente? Me poupe, Evans...

-Sirius, deixa as meninas em paz. –Remus pareceu colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.

-E vem o salvador de donzelas indefesas. –Sirius falou cheio de ironia.

-Desculpe o incomodo, meninas. –Remus pediu tranqüilo.

-É sempre um prazer, Lupin. –Olivia falou irônica.

Remus fez um aceno com a cabeça e levou o amigo embora.

-Sempre tão encantador... –Nora falou sarcástica.

-O Lupin ou o Black? –Lily perguntou.

-O Lupin. O Black é um babaca.

-Com certeza... –Olivia concordou rindo.

-Falando mal do Sirius? –Paloma perguntou se aproximando. As amigas fizeram que sim com a cabeça –Repararam no estilinho novo dele?

Sirius tinha mudado um pouco desde o começo do ano. Seu cabelo agora estava crescendo, formando alguns cachos rebeldes e ele tinha uma principio de barba também.

-Ele aproveitou a fama de rebelde que ganhou porque fugiu de casa e agora ta fazendo estilinho pra pegar as meninas. –Nora falou com desprezo –Daqui a pouco ele compra uma moto e uma jaqueta de couro.

As meninas riram.

-Mas até que fica bom, não acha? –Paloma comentou maldosa –Dá uma cara de selvagem para ele...

-É, dá sim... –Nora comentou mordendo o canto inferior do lábio.

_Nós não temos medo de nada._

Olivia decidiu voltar para o dormitório. As amigas ainda decidiram ficar mais um pouco, mas ela não agüentava mais. Aquela barulheira, aquelas pessoas. Não suportava tudo aquilo. Mas agora andar sozinha pelos corredores desertos não lhe parecia mais uma boa idéia.

Ela tentou conter o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo. Odiava sentir-se frágil e assustada, mas nessas horas sempre se sentia assim. Odiava lugares desertos e odiava ainda mais estar sozinha neles.

Ouviu passos a frente e refez sua pose, embora sua mão já estivesse segurando firmemente a sua varinha, no bolso das roupas caras que usava.

Os passos continuavam a se aproximar, alguém vinha em sua direção.

Quando a luz lhe permitiu ela pôde ver quem era. Peter Pettigrew que provavelmente vinha da cozinha, a julgar pelos inúmeros pacotes de comida que trazia nos braços.

-Morgan? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha –Precisando de alguma coisa? –ele perguntou inseguro.

Olivia sabia que Peter tinha um certo medo delas. Principalmente dela e de Nora. Ela podia _exigir_ qualquer coisa dele que sabia que ele faria. Mas pedir alguma coisa a um maroto, mesmo que fosse um tão reles quanto Peter Pettigrew era humilhação demais.

-Eu só preciso que você saia do meu caminho. –ela respondeu, irritada por nada, passando por ele como um furacão.

_Nossa amizade está acima de tudo. Mesmo das outras regras._

Quando as outras meninas voltaram para o quarto, duas horas depois, encontraram Olivia deitada em sua cama lendo um livro.

-Demoraram. –ela falou fechando o livro.

-Noite difícil. –Lily murmurou.

Em silêncio elas pegaram as varinhas e fizeram movimentos silenciosos e as camas se afastaram. Então Olivia e Marizza jogaram um dos colchões no chão, enquanto Paloma fazia um feitiço para aumentá-lo. As cinco deitaram-se ali lado a lado, o mais próximas que pudessem.

-Tudo vai ficar bem. –Lily, deitada no meio, afirmou –Tudo sempre fica bem.

As outras concordaram e tentaram dormir e foi o único momento naquele dia que Paloma se permitiu uma lágrima solitária.

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai esta. Próximo capítulo: Jogos e Regras de Sedução.**

**Reviews são mais do que bem vindos!**

**Até a próxima**

**B-jão**


	5. Jogos e Regras de Sedução

**N/A: Ei todo mundo!**

**Ai está mais um capítulo para vcs se deliciarem. Só cuidado com o veneno que escorre dele ;)**

**Obrigada pelos reviews.**

**Gabihh Malfoy: Bom, já que é pra terminar nada como sair por cima, né? ;)**

**L. Fernii: Obrigada flor.**

**Zia Black: You can bet on that... ****hahaha Que bom que vc esta gostando.**

**1 Lily Evans: Vai demorar um pouquinho ainda mais logo a guerra vai ser oficialmente declarada. Aguarde ;)**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 2: Jogos e Regras de Sedução**

A primeira aula que as cinco damas tinham naquela manhã era Adivinhação. Elas só faziam essa aula porque enquanto o professor ficava devaneando sobre coisas ridículas e sem sentido elas podiam fazer as unhas em paz.

Os Marotos estavam na aula de História da Magia, onde metade da sala dormia e a outra metade, como eles, conversava.

-Pontas, você está obcecado por essa ruiva. –Sirius falou.

-Eu não estou obcecado. –o moreno falou revirando os olhos –Eu só quero mostrar para essa garota em que mundo ela está. Se ela acha que vai poder mandar assim a vida inteira ela está muito enganada.

-James, deixa a Lily em paz. –Remus pediu suspirando –É nosso último ano aqui, vamos passá-lo em paz.

-Nós iremos, Remus. –Sirius falou tranqüilo se espreguiçando –A não ser que elas queiram problemas. Ai nós seremos obrigados a atender...

-Caras, as vezes vocês me dão medo... –Peter murmurou.

O sinal tocou e todos saíram animados daquela sala. Qualquer aula era melhor do que aquela, mas a que vinha agora era a preferida por muitos: Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

As Damas vinham da sala de Adivinhação, caminhando calmamente pelo corredor.

-É certo tratar os garotos como brinquedos? –Marizza perguntou de repente.

-Isso é um jogo, Marizza. –Olivia falou tranqüila –Sedução é brincadeira pra quem sabe como brincar direito.

-E a questão é que nós sabemos como. –Nora comentou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Vocês parecem estar aprontando. –Paloma falou divertida.

-Nós estamos jogando minha cara. –Nora falou arrogante –Nós sempre estamos.

-E de qualquer jeito, qual é esse tal "plano genial" da Olivia para você pegar o Black? –Marizza perguntou –Eu não vi você fazendo nada até agora.

Mal Marizza concluíra a frase as Damas avistaram os Marotos parados ao lado da porta da sala de DCAT.

-Lily. –Remus fez um gesto com a cabeça quando Lily passou por eles.

-Remus. –lily respondeu ao gesto de forma educada.

E foi isso, elas passaram por eles, entraram na sala e sentaram-se onde sempre se sentavam, numa das últimas fileiras. Até que depois de alguns passos...

-Você esta ignorando ele! –Lily e Paloma falaram juntas.

-Bingo. –Olivia falou irônica.

-Para a garota mais inteligente da escola você demorou para perceber, hein Lily... –Nora provocou.

-Não enche. –Lily retrucou rindo –Então é isso? É genial Nora.

As Damas e os Marotos nunca haviam se dado bem, mesmo antes de elas serem quem eram e antes mesmo de eles se tornaram como eram. Apenas Lily falava com Remus eventualmente. Mas Nora e Sirius se provocavam desde o primeiro dia de aula no primeiro ano da escola. Com o passar do tempo o conteúdo das provocações foi ficando cada vez mais atrevido, chegando ao ponto de ter deixado McGonagall corada ao ouvi-los uma vez. Mas, de fato, desde o começo desse novo ano Nora não respondera a nenhuma provocação de Sirius.

-Ei Carter! –elas ouviram a voz masculina chamar.

Nora deu um sorriso satisfeito, mas quando virou-se para encarar seu interlocutor sua expressão era a de mais completo tédio.

XxX

-Eu não acredito que ela esta me ignorando. –Sirius bufou inconformado.

-Deixa pra la, Sirius. –Remus pediu –Como se a Nora fosse sua pessoa preferida...

-Não é, mas nenhuma garota me ignora. –ele falou entrando na classe –Ei Carter!

Eles viram as garotas levantarem a cabeça para olhar na direção deles. Nora estava com uma expressão tranqüila quando o encarou.

-Não cumprimenta mais os amigos não? –Sirius provocou se aproximando.

-Não cumprimentando os amigos? –Nora pareceu confusa –Deixei de falar "oi" para alguma de vocês hoje, meninas?

As quatro amigas negaram, com sorrisos divertidos.

-Acho que você se enganou, Black. –ela falou, a voz limpa de qualquer provocação.

-Eu reformulo então, Carter. –Sirius falou revirando os olhos –Não me cumprimenta mais?

-Eu deveria? –ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha –Sabe, Black, todos esses anos foram até divertidos e dava pra passar um tempo, mas... –ela suspirou –Eu resolvi entrar nesse último ano me livrando de coisas infantis. Nossas "conversas" foram algumas dessas coisas. Até mais, Black. –ela falou, voltando-se para seus cadernos e ignorando Sirius que ficara ainda parado ali.

Logo Sirius saiu da sala como um furacão com os amigos atrás dele.

-Nora, isso foi perfeito! –Marizza comemorou.

-Vocês viram a cara do Black quando você chamou as conversas de vocês de "infantis"? –Paloma riu.

-Eu falei que era um bom plano... –Olivia gabou-se.

-Espero que não leve tempo demais. –Nora reclamou –Eu preciso esfregar essa na cara da Black logo.

-Por falar em Black... –Olivia começou dirigindo seu olhar para Lily –Como vai o...

-Vai do jeito que sempre foi. –ela cortou de ombros –Ele sempre acaba voltando para mim.

-E até quando você vai continuar nessa? –Paloma perguntou.

-Até que alguém descubra e espalhe para a escola inteira. –Lily falou dando de ombros.

-Eu sei quem pode fazer isso. –Olivia falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Quem? –as outras perguntaram curiosas.

-Os Marotos... –ela falou com um sorriso quase cruel.

XxX

Os Marotos voltaram para a sala no último minuto, pouco antes do professor entrar na sala.

-Bom dia, sala. –ele cumprimentou a sala com sua voz forte, fazendo várias alunas suspirarem.

Dimitri Potter já estava dando aula pelo segundo ano em Hogwarts. Era jovem, praticamente recém-formado. Primo de James, tinha o mesmo brilho maroto nos olhos, aparentemente característica dominante na família Potter... Ele tinha a pele morena e corpo forte. Os cabelos e olhos eram castanhos escuros. Ele tinha uma aura magnética e atraente.

-Bom dia. –alguns alunos responderam.

-Hoje nós falaremos sobre o Feitiço do Patrono...

Quando o sinal tocou, indicando o horário de almoço, os alunos deixaram a sala rapidamente, com exceção dos quatro marotos.

-Fala Dimitri. –Sirius cumprimentou animado.

Dimitri revirou os olhos.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar para vocês que dentro da escola eu sou Professor Potter? –ele perguntou incomodado –Vocês ainda vão me por em problemas.

-Calma, priminho. –James falou espreguiçando, tranqüilo –Eles não se arriscariam a perder o melhor professor dessa escola.

-Muito gentil da sua parte, James. –Dimitri falou irônico –O que você esta querendo para me elogiar assim?

Os quatro marotos rira.

-É que assim, você que é um cara mais vivido...

-Obrigado por me chamar de velho. –Dimitri cortou sarcástico.

-Não é culpa minha que você é mais velho. –James falou dando de ombros –De qualquer jeito, o que nós podemos fazer para enjaularmos algumas cobras? –ele perguntou com um sorriso maldoso.

-O que vocês estão aprontando? –Dimitri perguntou desconfiado.

-Nada. –Sirius garantiu –É que a gente andou pensando.

-Que milagre. –Dimitri falou irônico –Pensando no que?

-Eu acho que já esta na hora de colocar tudo em ordem por aqui. –James falou com um sorriso maroto.

-James... –Dimitri falou em tom de aviso.

-Calma, Dimitri. –Remus falou com um sorriso confortador –Não é nada de mais. Palavra de maroto.

XxX

-Vocês acham que tem fórmula mágica para conquistar alguém? –Marizza perguntou para nenhuma das amigas em específico.

As cinco estavam sentadas num canto afastado da sala comunal. Já era noite, após o jantar. Cada uma tinha o respectivo gato no colo. Elas fingiam não perceber que os Marotos estava próximos e atentos a conversa delas.

-Fórmula mágica não. –Nora falou calmamente –Alguns jeitos, algumas regras, mas mágica não.

Shadow, o gato negro de Nora espreguiçou-se no colo da dona. Paloma também tinha um gato, ou melhor, uma gata, totalmente preta, chamada Satine. Marizza tinha uma gata persa branca, chamada Tinkerbell. A gata de Lily era rajada de branco, laranja e preto, chamada Lilith. E Olivia tinha uma belo gato siamês de olhos azuis chamado Orion.

-E se você quiser conquistar alguém específico? –a loira insistiu.

-De o que ele quer e depois jogue-o fora. –Olivia falou dando de ombros.

Uma coruja pousou na janela da sala comunal e bicou o vidro pedindo passagem. Um dos primeiranistas que estava por ali abriu a janela e a ave entrou na sala voando até a poltrona em que Lily estava sentada. A coruja sentou-se no braço da poltrona e ofereceu a pata com uma mensagem para a ruiva. Lily pegou a pequena mensagem e leu, com um sorrio muito satisfeito.

-Eu tenho que ir, minhas caras. –ela falou colocando Lilith no chão e levantando-se –Tem alguém me esperando. –ela completou com um sorriso misterioso.

Quando estava a meio caminho para a escada que levava aos dormitórios femininos ela virou-se e falou para as amigas.

-Ah mais uma coisa. Não importa o que se leia em revistas, ou o que digam por ai. No jogo da sedução só existe uma regra: nunca se apaixone.

**XxX**

**Próximo capítulo: Doce Tortura**

**Reviews por favor!!**

**B-jão**


	6. Doce Tortura

Capítulo 3: Doce Tortura

**N/A: Senhoras e senhores... Preparem seu fôlego porque agora as coisas começam a esquentar... hahahaha**

**Zia Black: Bom, o mistério será mantido ainda mais um pouquinho sobre quem é o caso da Lily... Sem querer bancar a metida ainda bem que os capítulos deixam com gostinho de quero mais. Isso faz você vir ler mais! Também acho se apaixonar perda de tempo e perigoso. Eu primeiro e o resto depois. Eu largo o marido, mas não meu orgulho ;) hahahaha**

**Gabiih Malfoy: Eu sou cruel, nunca te contei? Hahahah Mistérios logo serão revelados, aguarde e confie ;)**

**Doidinha Prongs: Obrigada queridinha!**

**Nina-osp: Obrigada flor!**

**Flavinha Greeneye: Hahaha Que bom q a DG é boa a ponto de você dar uma paradinha nos estudos. Espero que continue valendo a pena essa pausa... ;)**

**1 Lily Evans: Os capítulos estão mesmo pequenos se comparados ao das outras fics, mas acho que logo eles vão aumentar... Hahahaha Prêmio por ser boa menina... Ah aqui na DG só as meninas más são premiadas, então se ela é papagaia chama ela de papagaia... hahahaha Assim que eu tiver um minuto pra entrar no MSN eu te adiciono la, ok?**

**Srta. D.E.S.A.B.U.: Desculpadíssima flor ;) hahahaha Elas são um perigo né? hahahah**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 3: Doce Tortura**

Havia agora uma semana que James tentava descobrir quem era o "amante secreto" de Lily. Pelo mistério todo que ela fazia devia ser alguém interessante. A princípio Sirius achara a curiosidade do amigo irritante, mas uma certa conversa mudou sua idéia...

-Lily, o que é isso no seu bolso? –Marizza perguntou.

-Ah isso? –a ruiva perguntou tirando uma gravata verde e prata do bolso –Ele esqueceu ontem. –ela falou com um sorriso travesso.

-Ele saiu com pressa? –Olivia perguntou maldosa.

-Ele tinha que se encontrar com a noiva dele. –Lily falou com desprezo –Mas eu consegui "retê-lo" por um tempo. –ela acrescentou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Você é tão má... –Paloma falou rindo.

-Eu faço o que posso...

Depois disso até Sirius queria muito saber quem era o sonserino comprometido que se encontrava com Lily Evans.

XxX

_-Meu bem, você me dá água na boca..._

-Cantarolando logo cedo, Rogers?

Marizza pulou ao som da voz masculina. Ela estava na biblioteca, procurando um livro para um trabalho de Herbologia, sequer percebera que estava cantando.

-Bom dia, Lupin. –ela falou sorrindo –Não existe hora para cantar.

-Acho que você está certa... –ele comentou tranqüilo, então ele olhou-a com interesse –Por que você não me chama mais pelo nome?

-O que? –Marizza perguntou confusa.

-Quando eu e a Lily namorávamos você me chamava de Remus. –ele explicou –Por que você não me chama mais assim?

-Porque você não é mais namorado da Lily. –ela falou dando um leve sorriso e passando por ele –Até mais, _Lu-pin_.

Remus viu Marizza sair da biblioteca com seu costumeiro ar superior. Ele lembrava-se da época em que nem ela nem Lily eram assim. Mesmo Paloma já havia sido diferente e, por vezes, quando não estava com as amigas, ainda era diferente. Ele se perguntava por vezes porque elas faziam questão de serem as vagabundas da escola. Mas então ele se lembrou. Ele também não era mais o mesmo e não tinha um pingo de arrependimento por isso...

XxX

Lily voltava da sala de monitoria agora. Ela trazia um livro nas mãos, um livro que ela fora buscar la. Era o livro onde estavam escritas todas as regras de Hogwarts. Marizza havia pedido esse livro a ela, e Lily não tinha a menor idéia do porque. A única vez que Lily tinha lido aquele livro havia sido quando ela chegara em Hogwarts, louca para ser a aluna perfeita e exemplar. Hoje ela não ligava mais para as regras da escola, só para as suas próprias, todas as outras ela podia contornar sem preocupações maiores.

Ela esbarrou em alguém.

-Não olha por onde anda não? –Sirius reclamou grosseiro.

-Com essa educação toda tinha que ser você mesmo, Black. –Lily falou irônica.

O livro havia caído no chão. Quando Lily abaixou-se para pegar Sirius foi mais rápido e pegou antes dela.

-O que é isso? –ele perguntou lendo o título do livro –Lendo as regras da escola, Evans? Resolveu se regenerar ou você quer ver se tem algum jeito de cometer um assassinato e não ser expulsa da escola?

Lily tomou o livro de volta.

-Eu não cometo assassinatos. Eu pago alguém para fazer no meu lugar. –ela respondeu fria –Além do mais o que eu quero não é da sua conta.

-Sabe qual é o seu problema e o das suas amiguinhas Evans? –Sirius começou provocativo –Vocês só saem com caras inferiores e fracos que vocês podem dominar sem problemas, então vocês se esqueceram que quem tem o poder são os homens. Mas uma hora você vai dar de frente com um homem de verdade que vai te mostrar quem manda.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha divertida.

-Ah é, Black? E quem seria esse homem? –ela perguntou irônica –Seu amiguinho Potter? Você? –ela provocou.

Sirius deu um passo para frente, ficando mais perto dela. Seu olhar era ameaçador, mas Lily sequer se mexeu, ou pareceu se amedrontar.

-Cuidado Evans, ou você pode acabar descobrindo. –ele falou com um tom de voz que sugeria uma ameaça.

O olhar dos dois estava cravado um no outro.

-Eu duvido. –ela falou com um sorriso cruel.

-Algum problema aqui?

Lily desviou os olhos dos de Sirius e encontrou a monitora da Lufa-Lufa, a setimanista Kátia Mars, ali parada olhando para eles, parecendo preocupada.

-Nenhuma, Kátia. –Lily respondeu com um sorriso doce –Eu e o Black estávamos apenas tendo uma conversa amigável. Se você me dá licença, Black... –ela falou espantosamente gentil –Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer. Mas foi um prazer falar com você.

Ela fez um aceno para Kátia também e saiu dali tranqüilamente.

Kátia olhou insegura para Sirius. Este sorriu cafajeste.

-Então... Kátia, certo? –ele perguntou sorrindo ainda mais, ele andou na direção da garota como um predador cercando a presa –O que você acha de dar uma volta comigo agora?

Apesar da garota ser tímida Sirius não demorou muito para convencê-la a sair com ele. Mas ainda assim a imagem dos olhos de Lily brilhando em desafio não saía de sua cabeça. Mas ele deixaria a ruiva para la. De mulheres malucas na sua vida já lhe bastava uma e, acima de tudo, Lily Evans era de James, não dele.

XxX

Dimitri suspirou cansado. Já fazia pelo menos uns dez minutos que ele estava tentando, educadamente, fazer a aluna corvinal parar de dar em cima dele, mas não estava dando muito certo.

Esse negócio de ser professor, jovem e (modéstia a parte) bonito não funcionava muito bem. Várias meninas consideravam um desafio conquistá-lo e isso era um fato incômodo para ele.

A garota falou mais alguma coisa que ele não entendeu e colocou a mão em seu obro de uma forma íntima. Íntima demais.

-Senhorita... –ele começou já disposto a dar um basta naquilo. Educado ou não.

-E depois a vagabunda sou eu. –eles ouviram a voz provocativa de Nora vindo do final do corredor –Dando em cima do professor, Vidler? –ela perguntou ácida ao se aproximar.

A garota não respondeu nada, mas a encarou com clara hostilidade. Nora arqueou a sobrancelha divertida.

-Continue olhando, isso não vai te fazer mais bonita. –a morena falou cruel.

A garota corvinal fez uma expressão ofendida e empinou o queixo saindo dali.

-Obrigado pelo suporte, senhorita Carter... –Dimitri falou irônico –Mas eu poderia ter lidado com a situação.

-Percebe-se. –Nora comentou irônica –Mas eu devo admitir que o senhor é um homem forte, professor... Dois anos ensinando aqui e nunca caiu em tentação... –ela provocou.

-Muito engraçado, senhorita Carter. –ele falou revirando os olhos –Eu não me lembro de ter te dado toda essa intimidade. A não ser que você também esteja dando em cima de mim. –ele comentou desconfiado.

-Longe de mim, professor –ela respondeu tranqüila –Além do mais você não é comprometido, então não tem graça. –ela falou dando de ombros.

-Só você mesmo, Carter. –Dimitri falou rindo,

-Eu faço o que posso professor. –ela falou dando uma piscadela para ele e saindo de lá.

Dimitri sorriu ao ver a menina caminhando tranqüila. Os outros dissessem o que quisessem. Aquelas meninas eram suas melhores alunas e ele as achava maravilhosas.

XxX

Olivia caminhava tranqüila. Esse geralmente era o sinal que todos esperavam para entrar em pânico. Quando ela estava sozinha e em silêncio significava que ela estava armando contra alguém. No momento ela repassava em sua cabeça os alvos que eles haviam escolhido. Ela sabia que já estava na hora do primeiro cair. Ela só precisava decidir entre as opções quem seria esse primeiro. Ela estava inclinada entre duas opções, mas como as duas iriam requerer um contato com a mesma pessoa ela não precisava se decidir já...

Ela passou por uma das salas e foi puxada para dentro. Ela virou-se furiosa, pronta para dizer as piores coisas possíveis para seu atacante, quando ela percebeu quem era.

-O que você quer Lestrange? –ela perguntou agressiva.

Rabastan Lestrange deu um sorriso de canto de boca. Rabastan era sonserino e um ano mais novo que ela. Ele estava encostado na parede de forma displicente. Seus cabelos castanhos caiam na altura da orelha e seus olhos verdes eram inundados de malícia.

-Entre maltratar criancinhas e planejar a dominação mundial você ficou ocupada, Morgan? –ele perguntou debochado.

-Não sei do que você esta falando. –ela falou fria, em desafio.

Rabastan olhou preguiçosamente para ela, enquanto ela sentava-se na mesa do professor e cruzava as pernas. Ele caminhou lentamente na direção dela, parecendo uma pantera a ponto de atacar. Olivia conhecia bem os irmãos Lestrange para saber que ele provavelmente _estava_ a ponto de atacar.

Ele parou diante dela.

-Ficou ocupada demais para rever antigos amigos? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Desde quando nós somos amigos? –ela provocou, passando a língua pelos lábios.

Não era só pela provocação, o nervosismo (que ela morreria antes de demonstrar) havia secado seus lábios.

-Nós não somos amigos. –ele cedeu –Nós somos destinados. –ele completou com um sorriso, antes de atacar os lábios dela.

Olivia sentiu os dedos dele se enroscarem no cabelo dela e puxarem-na para perto sem muita gentileza. Rabastan beijou-a nos lábios e forçou-a a aceitar o beijo. Não que ele tivesse que insistir muito para isso.

Olivia estivera ocupada demais para se preocupar com os encontros com Rabastan, mas tinha que admitir que às vezes a noite a saudade do corpo dele era tão grande que ela sequer podia dormir.

O beijo se tornou agressivo e sensual logo. As línguas se cruzavam e se sentiam naquela dança perigosa, que ambos sabiam muito bem aonde ia levá-los. E eles queriam muito chegar la.

As mãos de Olivia mergulharam nos cabelos de Rabastan, puxando-os. Ele riu por entre os lábios dela. Uma das mãos dele desceu acariciando a pele da coxa dela que a saia deixava exposta. A espera era de enlouquecer e Olivia queria mais era acabar com ela. Ela tirou a gravata dele e passou a desabotoar os botões da camisa branca.

-Rabastan... –ela chamou após morder o lábio inferior dele –A porta...

Sem deixar de beijar o pescoço dela, Rabastan tirou a varinha do bolso traseiro de sua calça e apontou para a porta. Olivia sentiu ele pronunciando as palavras que os daria privacidade contra a pele do pescoço dela.

Quando ela terminou sua tarefa com os botões deslizou a mão pelo peito forte dele, sentindo a pele quente dele. Rodolphus era uma pedra de gelo, mas Rabastan era um poço de fogo. E Olivia adorava se queimar nele.

Ele deitou-a na mesa e começou a desabotoar a camisa dela. Rabastan tinha mãos fortes, mãos dignas do melhor artilheiro da Sonserina.

-Espera! –Olivia pediu de repente, quando ele beijou a barriga dela –Quando é o próximo jogo da Sonserina?

Rabastan olhou para ela desconfiado, antes de responder.

-Em três dias, contra a Lufa-Lufa.

Um brilho de prazer cruel passou pelos olhos de Olivia. Rabastan deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

-Que maldade você esta planejando agora, Olivia?

Ela sorriu maldosa.

-Eu te conto depois. Agora... –ela falou manhosa, puxando-o para cima dela –que tal continuar o que você estava fazendo antes?

Olivia sorriu entorpecida enquanto Rabastan beijava a pele de sua barriga, mas seus olhos ainda mantinham o brilho cruel. Ela já decidira quem ia ser o primeiro a sofrer...

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai esta meus amores. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Reviews please!**

**Próximo capítulo: Meu Vício**

**Aguardem!**

**B-jão**


	7. Meu Vício

**N/A: Ola para todas! Como vão essas mentes cheias de maldade? Hahahaha**

**Prontas para um pouco mais de veneno? Bom, as coisas esquentaram um pouco mais nesse capítulo, por isso leiam com cuidado...**

**Tahty: Que bom!**

**Cristal Evans: Sem problemas flor, o que importa é você ter comentado agora. Sim, a Lily malvadona costuma ser um choque, mas eu adoro ela. Que bom que você ta curtindo, espero que continue assim.**

**Gabiih Malfoy: Hahahah Sinto muito, mas eu sou do Mal mesmo. Afinal quem criou essas cinco né? ;)**

**L. Fernii: Sim, fics fofinhas agora só as outras! Hahaha A DG é do mal ;) hahahaha**

**1 Lily Evans: Hahahaha É o que rola com professores chatos... Bom, vamos aguardar e ver o que rola. Pode ter certeza que ainda tem muito rolo pra acontecer aqui.**

**La vai mais um capítulo fresquinho pra vocês!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 4: Meu Vício**

Lily estava sentada numa das mesas da sala comunal, estudando. A cabeça dela já estava começando a doer, tamanho era seu cansaço, mas ela não podia parar. Não agora. Ela tinha que ser perfeita nos seus N.I.E.M.'s. **(N/A: escrevi certo? ") **A escola contava com isso, seus pais contavam com isso, ela contava com isso.

Lilith estava deitada na mesa em frente a dona e parecia olhá-la com curiosidade. A gata soltou um miado baixinho.

-O que foi meu anjo? –Lily perguntou sorrindo –Também esta se sentindo cansada? –ela esticou o dedo coçando preguiçosamente o queixo de Lilith.

Ela as vezes se perguntava se o que ela vivia agora era real. Ser bruxa, ser considera linda, ser tão popular... A despeito da imagem que ela pudesse passar agora ela não era tão egocêntrica quanto Marizza ou Nora. Ela não se achava linda. Se achava uma garota bonita, como várias outras o eram. Sabia que seu atual sucesso na escola não era resultado de sua "beleza formidável" e sim de uma popularidade que ela ainda não acreditava que havia alcançado. E pensar que até o começo de seu quarto ano ela era só mais uma cdf certinha...

-Minha fortuna por seus pensamentos. –a voz provocante de James sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela já estava acostumada com o maroto chegando assim. James Potter parecia não entender muito bem de espaço pessoal quando se tratava dela. Fazia um bom tempo que ele tentava seduzi-la. O propósito disso ainda era desconhecido para ela e até ela entender o que ele _realmente_ queria, James Potter não ia encostar sequer um dedo nela.

-Proposta tentadora... –ela falou irônica, sem sequer encará-lo –mas eu não estou á venda.

-Jura? As vezes você faz parecer justamente o contrário. –ele provocou dando a volta na mesa. Ele puxou a cadeira diante dela e sentou-se de forma largada ali.

Lily nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Voltou a fazer anotações em seu pergaminho.

-Como vai, Lilith? –James falou com a gata acariciando-a.

Lilith aceitou o agrado com alegria e logo já estava deitada no colo de James.

-Por que você não segue o exemplo da sua gata? –James perguntou de repente.

-O que? Me comportar como uma idiota na sua frente? –ela perguntou sarcástica, sem olhá-lo.

-Não. Vem se sentar no meu colo. –ele falou arrogante.

A raiva foi tanta que Lily acabou exagerando na pressão sobre a pena, fazendo a ponta desta se quebrar. Ela se obrigou a respirar calmamente. Ela não era mais a pirralha que brigava aos berros com James.

Ela respirou fundo e levantou-se da sua cadeira, indo na direção de James. O moreno não desviou o olhar dela, enquanto ela se aproximava. Ela parou diante dele e inclinou-se na direção do moreno, apoiando as mãos no espaldar da cadeira, deixando os rostos dos dois a centímetros de distância.

-Você precisa decidir o que quer de mim, Potter. –ela falou de forma murmurada, seu hálito fresco acariciando o rosto de James –Você não sabe se quer me ter ou me destruir.

-Eu sei muito bem o que eu quero, Evans. –ele falou tranqüilo –Eu quero te ter _e depois_ te destruir.

Um sorriso tranqüilo passou pelo rosto de Lily e ela se afastou.

-Você precisa de uma licença para ser tão idiota assim? –ela riu –Se você acha que qualquer uma das duas situações pode se concretizar você esta muito enganado, Potter.

-Nós veremos isso, Evans. –ele afirmou tranqüilo.

Ela tirou a varinha das vestes e com um gesto fez seus materiais se juntarem e virem para seus braços.

-Vamos, Lilith. –ela chamou, dando as costas para James.

A gata pareceu hesitar por um momento, mas então seguiu a dona.

-Tenha um bom dia, Potter. –Lily falou subindo as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

-Você também, Evans... –ele deu um sorriso ao vê-la sumir.

Talvez Sirius tivesse razão e ele estivesse mesmo obcecado. Mas ela era extremamente viciante de algum jeito e ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela...

XxX

Naquela mesma noite as garotas estavam acordadas em seu dormitório. Marizza estava sentada em sua cama, o livro de regras da escola ao seu lado, enquanto ela passava hidrante nas pernas com uma lentidão irritante. Paloma lixava as unhas, preparando-se para retocar seu esmalte. Já as outras três garotas vestiam-se preparando para sair.

Lily estava colocando seu uniforme já que estava indo fazer sua ronda. Já Nora e Olivia vestiam-se com cuidado.

-O Rabastan estava com fome ontem, Olivia? –Paloma perguntou maliciosa.

Olivia olhou para a própria barriga, onde havia uma marca de mordida. Ela sorriu maldosa.

-Quando ele _não_ esta com fome? –ela perguntou marota.

-A cobrinha la tem potencial, viu... –Nora falou rindo.

-Ele fica falando que somos almas gêmeas. –Oliva comentou rindo.

-Ah não me fale de almas gêmeas. –Lily pediu revirando os olhos.

-Por que não? –Olivia perguntou confusa.

-Me faz lembrar meus pais. –a ruiva respondeu tranqüila.

-O que tem a ver? –Marizza perguntou confusa.

-Meu pai fica falando que aquela música Alma Gêmea é a música dele e da minha mãe.

-Qual? –Nora perguntou –Aquela do incesto?

-Incesto? –as outras perguntaram confusas.

-É. –ela abre um sorriso maldoso antes de cantar –_"As metades da laranja, dois amantes, __dois irmãos__"._

As outras meninas caíram na risada.

-Só uma mente doentia como a sua para pensar nisso, Nora. –Lily comentou revirando os olhos.

-E você Marizza? –Olivia falou de repente –Já achou o que queria nesse livro de regras?

-Ah já sim. –a loira respondeu tranqüila –Amanhã essa escola vai ter uma surpresa daquelas e o melhor: eles não vão poder fazer nada. –ela tinha um sorriso arrogante no rosto.

-Não vá guardar só para si mesma se isso vai ser tão divertido assim! –Nora fingiu reclamar.

Marizza riu.

-Vocês já estão no esquema queridinhas. –ela piscou para as amigas –Só aguardem.

-Vamos? –Lily perguntou terminando de se arrumar.

-Sim.

-Eu vou patrulhar o quinto andar para garantir a segurança de vocês. –a ruiva informou -Mas não percam muito tempo la.

-Nós só ficaremos o bastante para filar um cigarro. –Nora falou com um sorriso maldoso.

XxX

As noites em Hogwarts eram sempre silenciosas. Com horários para estarem nas salas comunais os alunos não tinham muito a fazer a não ser obedecer. Mas para quem sabia onde ir podia-se encontrar de tudo também.

Numa das salas do quinto andar um grupo de alunos vendia drogas todas as noites. Não era difícil de comprar e a escola nunca pegara ninguém. Os Marotos conheciam essa sala, mas evitavam sem problemas aquela região. As Damas também sabiam da existência desse lugar, mas nunca fizeram nada contra. Ocasionalmente elas tiravam uma ou outra Grifinória mais nova de lá, mas nunca se preocupavam com os outros. Até o dia em que Nora e Olivia encontraram duas garotas de onze anos la. Nesse dias elas ameaçaram delatar os alunos dali para a diretoria, caso voltassem a encontrar _qualquer_ Grifinória ali que tivesse menos que quinze anos. **(n/a: a sensibilidade delas para o assunto chega a ser tocante... ¬¬)**

Nessa noite Olivia queria uma informação e ela sabia que la era o lugar para conseguir isso.

Era meia noite, quando Olivia e Nora entraram na sala. Apenas uma luz fraca e vacilante iluminava o ambiente. O ar parecia encoberto por uma névoa. Aqui e ali podia-se ver alunos largados no chão, ou sentados em rodas, rindo de nada e usando o que quisessem.

-Madame Olivia! Madame Nora! A que devo a honra? –Keiko Suzuki perguntou se aproximando das duas.

Keiko era uma Corvinal de traços orientais. Cabelos negros e lisos até a cintura e olhos perspicazes. Ela era a pessoa responsável pela sala e que trazia, de algum jeito, as drogas para a escola, mas estava sempre sóbria.

-Nós só queremos saber de umas coisinhas... –Olivia falou aceitando o cigarro que Keiko lhe ofereceu.

-Sobre o que? –a outra perguntou interessada.

-Sobre Amos Diggory. –Nora informou –E também Bellatrix Black. –ela também aceitou um cigarro.

-O que tem eles? –Keiko perguntou acendendo os cigarros para elas.

-O que a Black tem feito de novo? –Olivia perguntou.

-Finalmente resolveram dar o golpe de misericórdia nela? –Keiko perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

-Ela já foi rainha por tempo demais para o nosso gosto. Esse último ano é nosso. –Olivia falou.

-E não só ela vai cair. Quem for nosso inimigo e quem estiver no caminho vai junto. –Nora completou.

-O que vocês têm em mente? –Keiko quis saber.

-Os dois ainda são seus clientes? –Nora perguntou.

-Sim. Diggory não consegue deixar de ser o garoto de ouro do papai e da Lufa-Lufa. Ele precisa e muito da minha ajuda. –ela falou com um sorriso debochado –Já a Bellatrix... Ela é minha cliente mais fiel. –a morena contou –Aquela garota é louca e perigosa. Vocês têm que ser cuidadosas com ela.

-Não se preocupe. –Nora sorriu cruel –Nós seremos...

XxX

Sirius e Peter vinham voltando da cozinha. Cortar caminho pelo quinto andar era sempre mais seguro. O único inconveniente era encontrar um daqueles drogados, mas não era nada que eles não pudessem lidar.

-Vocês são terríveis. –eles ouviram vozes e pessoas rindo. Decidiram ver quem era.

Sirius olhou cuidadosamente dentro da sala escura. Apesar de ser um pouco difícil de ver alguma coisa a princípio assim que seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão não foi difícil reconhecer Nora e Olivia fumando despreocupadamente com Keiko.

-O que será que elas estão fazendo aqui? –Peter perguntou desconfiado.

-Sei la, mas não deve ser coisa boa. Vamos sair daqui. –Sirius falou puxando Peter, mas antes de sair ainda deu uma última olhada em Nora.

Não era segredo pra ninguém que Nora era venenosa. Ela não se importava em esconder. As outras eram discretas, ela não. Não ligava para ninguém.

Dentro da escola pouco se sabia sobre ela. Sabia-se que era nascida trouxa, como Lily, sabia-se que adorava roupas de couro (jaquetas, calças, sapatos), que adorava Transfiguração e que não suportava o professor Slughorn. Nada mais.

Ela não recebia nem enviava cartas. Não falava dos pais, nem do que fazia fora de Hogwarts.

Sirius sempre teve uma certa curiosidade em relação a ela. Queria saber porque ela era daquele jeito. Ela parecia alguém tão delicada e...

Ele balançou a cabeça tentando tirar essas idéias de sua mente. Já havia um tempo que ele reparava nela, mas desde que eles não se provocavam mais ele passara a reparar ainda mais nela. E isso o estava incomodando. Já bastava uma mulher louca na vida dele. E por falar nela...

-Peter, eu tenho um encontro. –ele falou de repente –Você pode voltar sem mim.

Ele nem deu tempo do amigo responder. Pegou outro caminho e entrou por uma passagem secreta, antes de sair em um outro corredor.

-Pontual como sempre... –ele ouviu a voz debochada.

La estava ela. Linda como sempre. Bellatrix estava encostada contra a parede de pedra. Ela vestia uma capa longa e negra que quase se fundia aos seus cabelos também negros, que lhe caiam pelos ombros. Ela tinha olhos azuis, que brilhavam de forma perigosa.

-Eu sou um jovem educado. Eu nunca deixo uma dama esperando. –ele respondeu arrogante, enquanto se aproximava dela.

O perfume dela era como ópio, viciante, alucinante.

-Você nunca me deixa esperando, Sirius querido. –ela lembrou –Você não liga para as outras. –ela afirmou tranqüila.

-Como você sabe? –ele desafiou.

Ela sorriu de forma cruel. Era só assim que ela sabia sorrir. Sirius se aproximou mais dela e levou as mãos a fivela que prendia a capa dela, soltando-a. Por baixo da capa ela usava apenas um vestido negro, que realçava cada curva de mulher que ela tinha. Ela não era como as outras garotinhas. Ela era única.

As mãos dela mergulharam nos cabelos dele, agarrando os fios com força, trazendo-o para um beijo. Um beijo tão violento quanto ela podia ser se quisesse. Os corpos dos dois poderiam se fundir tamanho era o calor e a proximidade entre eles naquele momento.

Sirius não se importaria nada em tê-la ali mesmo naquele corredor, mas não queria correr o risco de uma interrupção. O toque dele no corpo dela era firme, exigente, apertando cada pedaço de pele branca até por vezes deixar marcas ali. Foram essas mãos fortes que desceram pelas costas dela, quadris e coxas, até puxarem-na para cima, fazendo que ela rodeasse a cintura dele com as pernas. Sirius pressionou Bellatrix firmemente contra a pedra, queria que ela sentisse o quão mais forte ele era, o quanto seria fácil para ele fazer o que quisesse dela.

Ele a carregou até uma sala de aula ali perto e deitou-a na mesa.

-Sabe como eu sei que você não liga para as outras? –ela provocou enquanto tirava a camisa dele.

-Como? –Sirius perguntou de encontro a pele do pescoço dela.

-Porque você me tem. –ela respondeu tranqüila.

Sirius sabia que era verdade. Bellatrix era seu mais doce vicio, seu fim. Podia ter todas as outras garotas da escola, mas perto dela nenhuma parecia realmente valer a pena. Ela também tinha... Veneno...

XxX

Nora e Olivia voltaram para o dormitório quando já passava das duas da manhã. As amigas ainda estavam acordadas.

-Como foi? –Paloma perguntou interessada.

-Nós já sabemos o que queríamos. –Olivia afirmou tranqüila –Só falta agir.

-A poção esta pronta e esperando. –Lily falou tranqüila.

-E a garota? Vocês já escolheram? –Nora perguntou.

-Já sim. –Paloma falou sorrindo –O nome dela é Mary Helen Ambrouse. Uma Lufa-Lufa que se veste como uma freira.

-Tem certeza que ela serve? –Olivia perguntou desconfiada.

-Claro que serve. –Paloma falou tranqüila –Deixa que eu cuido da aparência dela...

As amigas sorriram confiantes. Foi então que Nora e Olivia repararam que havia uma caixa de presente sobre a cama de cada uma.

-O que é isso? –Nora perguntou.

-Presente queridinhas. –Marizza falou –Para amanhã.

Nora e Olivia trocaram olhares confusos, antes de irem até as camas e abrirem as respectivas caixas. Então um sorriso apareceu no rosto delas.

-A escola vai parar amanhã pra ver isso... –Olivia falou com um sorriso muito vaidoso.

XxX

James e os amigos estavam sentados no salão principal tomando o café da manhã. Eles geralmente eram os primeiros a chegarem e os últimos a deixarem o salão durante as refeições. Esse era um dos fatos que fazia deles as pessoas mais bem informadas de Hogwarts. Estando ali eles viam e ouviam tudo e mantinham as coisas em controle. Naquela escola eles eram os únicos que podiam criar caso, ou outros não.

A hora de maior movimentação na mesa do café era quarenta minutos antes das aulas começarem. Nessa hora a grande maioria dos professores estava la, bem como a maioria dos alunos. Geralmente era nessa hora que as Damas desciam.

O burburinho na porta do salão era comum. Muita gente ficava apenas esperando elas aparecerem, mas as exclamações de surpresa naquela manhã eram tantas que obrigaram os Marotos a se levantarem para verem melhor o que estava acontecendo.

A princípio eles não entenderam a causa da agitação, mas Remus foi o primeiro a dar um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Elas inovaram de novo... –ele comentou tranqüilo.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –Sirius perguntou sem entender.

-A Lily tem belas pernas, você não acha James? –Remus provocou.

James estava a ponto de xingar Remus quando seu olhar caiu nas pernas de Lily. O que elas estavam pensando?

Essa era a causa de toda a comoção. Os sapatos! Enquanto todas as meninas usavam o discreto (porém nada atrativo) sapato da escola as Damas usavam outros sapatos. E não qualquer sapatos. Eles podiam não ser grandes entendidos em moda, mas davas para ver de longe o quão caro aqueles sapatos eram.

Lily usava meias 7/8 negras, o que parecia alongar as pernas dela e um sapato boneca com um salto. Marizza usava uma bota de cano longo e Oliva uma de cano curto, como Nora. Já Paloma usava uma bota que não chegava a ser 7/8, mas que cobria seu joelho.

-O que elas pensam que estão fazendo? –James falou indignado.

-Não se preocupe, James. –Sirius falou com um sorriso maldoso –A professora Portman vai acabar com isso...

James seguiu o olhar do amigo e viu a professora indo na direção das cinco. Sorriu satisfeito. Da professora Portman elas não podiam escapar.

-Que vocês se acham as donas da escola todos já sabem. –a professora começou irritada –Mas isso é um abuso sem tamanho. Vocês acham que isso é o que? Uma passarela para vocês?

-Nós não temos a mínima idéia do que você esta falando. –Nora falou tranqüila.

-Bom, caso você seja tão estúpida quanto eu sempre pensei, senhorita Carter, eu vou me explicar melhor. –a mulher falou irritada –Os sapatos de vocês.

-Eu sei que são lindos, professora, mas infelizmente você tem que ser uma pessoa de classe para usá-los, coisa que você não é. –Marizza respondeu sorrindo, de forma falsamente inocente.

-Essa escola tem um uniforme! –a professora lembrou, perdendo cada vez mais a paciência.

Vários alunos haviam se juntado para ver a conversa mais de perto. O nível das vozes ainda era baixo o bastante por isso nenhum outro professor podia ouvir a troca de insultos entre elas.

-Nós sabemos disso muito bem, professora. –Lily falou tranqüila –Nós usamos uniforme completo, como você pode perceber. Os sapatos também estão de acordo com o uniforme. –a ruiva informou.

-Como assim? –a professora pediu, incrédula.

-Aqui no livro de regras da escola. –Lily falou tranqüila, entregando o manual para a professora –A escola tem sim um uniforme obrigatório que nós usamos exatamente como está especificado. Mas não há especificações para sapato. Apenas que tem que ser sapato fechado e preto. Como você pode ver nós atendemos as duas especificações, portanto, não há problema nenhum. –a ruiva concluiu tranqüila.

A professora não respondeu, apenas começou a procurar desesperadamente pelo manual e viu que de fato Lily estava certa. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

-Uma hora vocês vão cometer um erro. –a professora avisou –E quando isso acontecer eu vou estar la esperando pra pegar vocês.

-Estaremos esperando de braços abertos, queridinha. –Olivia falou com um sorriso ácido.

A professora levantou o queixo e saiu dali com o máximo de dignidade que pôde salvar.

-E elas vencem mais uma vez... –Peter comentou rindo levemente.

-Deixe eu descobrir exatamente o que elas quererem, Peter. –James prometeu –Depois disso elas não vão mais ganhar nada por aqui...

XxX

O dia do jogo da Lufa-Lufa contra a Sonserina logo chegou. A escola estava animada, como sempre em dia de jogos. As Damas geralmente não assistiam aos jogos de outras casas, mas hoje era um dia especial por vários motivos. Elas tinham que estar la.

Após o café da manhã Paloma estava em um dos vestiários retocando seu batom quando um grupo de Lufa-Lufas entrou ali. Ela analisou as quatro meninas pelo espelho até reconhecer seu alvo: Mary Helen Ambrouse. A garota era loira e tinha lindos olhos verdes, a pele parecia porcelana branca, levemente rosada nas bochechas. Mas sua beleza era facilmente escondida por ela mesma. Ela se vestia com um uniforme largo e que se ajustava terrivelmente a ela. Os cabelos precisavam seriamente de uma hidratação e de uma escova e também tinha aqueles óculos horríveis que ela usava, fundo de garrafa. Mas Paloma sabia ver por baixo disso tudo. Ela sabia que ali havia uma linda garota se escondendo do mundo. O que era bem conveniente para ela no momento...

Para a sorte de Paloma a garota estava com o cabelo preso. Isso iria facilitar a aproximação. Sem deixar que ninguém a visse Paloma apontou a varinha para a garota, um feitiço murmurado foi o bastante para fazer o elástico que prendia os cabelos de Mary Helen arrebentar.

-Ah não... –a garota reclamou baixinho.

-O que foi? –Paloma perguntou de forma simpática.

As Lufa-Lufas pareceram espantadas por Paloma estar falando com elas. Duas das meninas olharam com hostilidade para Paloma, que as ignorou.

-Meu elástico de cabelo arrebentou... –Mary Helen respondeu hesitante.

-Eu tenho outro aqui na minha bolsa. –Paloma falou –Você gostaria de pegar?

-Eu não quero incomodar...

-Não é incômodo. –Paloma falou tranqüila –Vem. –ela puxou a garota para a frente do espelho. Ela tirou um elástico e uma escova de cabelo de dentro da bolsa.

O elástico de cabelo que Paloma pegara era bonito. Tinha uma flor de strass presa nele.

-Que lindo. –Mary Helen falou admirada.

-É seu. –Paloma disse calma.

-O que? –a garota estava surpresa –Não, eu não...

-É sim, deixa disso. –Paloma insistiu –Toma, escova o cabelo antes de prender.

A garota aceitou hesitante a escova.

-Quer que eu segure seus óculos? –Paloma ofereceu.

-Ah...Acho melhor... –a garota deu o óculo para Paloma.

Paloma observou a garota escovar o cabelo, suas mãos pareciam tremer. Ela não devia enxergar nada bem sem os óculos. Assim que ela terminou de prender os cabelos Paloma sorriu para ela e devolveu os óculos.

-Aqui esta.

-Muito obrigada, senhorita Parker.

-Por nada, Mary Helen. –Paloma falou pegando sua escova e saindo de la.

-Ela sabe meu nome. –a menina exclamou impressionada.

Paloma sorriu maldosamente ao sair no corredor, enquanto tirava os cabelos loiros da escova e guardava no bolso.

XxX

Amos Diggory era o capitão do time de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa. Bonito, mas do tipo com cara de bebê. Cabelos castanhos cacheados e olhos também castanhos. Era o garoto de ouro da Lufa-Lufa e do papai também.

As Damas nunca tiveram nenhum problema em particular com ele. Ele apenas tentara ser mais esperto do que deveria ao redor delas e precisava aprender que quem fazia isso não escapava.

Havia sido assim desde que elas se tornaram as Damas. O terror fora necessário para se impor. Robispierre dissera isso na época louca da Revolução Francesa. Elas fizeram uma revolução, elas usaram o terror. Todos os alunos foram pegos de surpresa naquele quarto ano. Ninguém esperava por aquilo, ninguém nunca entenderia o que houve naquele ano...

Amos havia se dirigido aos vestiários antes que seus colegas de time. Ele sempre fazia isso. Era o único lugar que ele tinha um minuto de paz para fazer o que era necessário.

Ele tirou a pequena pílula que estava escondida dentro da costura de sua camiseta. Keiko lhe vendia aquelas pílulas. Sem elas ele não teria um desempenho tão bom, ele não faria seu pai tão orgulhoso quanto ele fazia.

Ele engoliu a seco o remédio. Sabia que logo começaria a fazer efeito.

-Como vai capitão?

Amos virou-se na direção da voz sedutora. Ele mal podia acreditar nos seus olhos. Por Merlin, quem era aquela garota? Ele nunca a tinha visto por la, mas ela era certamente maravilhosa, e usava um cachecol da Lufa-Lufa. A menina era loira, de olhos verde e pele branca como leite, tirando as bochechas levemente rosadas. Ela tinha um ar matreiro, mas inteligente por causa dos óculos de armações modernas que ela usava. O corpo também era perfeito. A cintura era delgada, os quadris e os seios fartos e ela não tinha problema nenhum em mostrar isso, com as roupas que usava: uma calça jeans super justa e uma regata que deixava sua barriga de fora.

-Olá. –ele sorriu para ela, o mais charmoso que pôde –O que você esta fazendo perdida por aqui?

-Vim desejar boa sorte ao meu capitão. –ela respondeu com um sorriso provocativo –E propor um brinde. –ela falou revelando a garrafa de champanhe que ela estava escondendo atrás das costas –A vitória que será certamente nossa.

Amos sorriu ainda mais. Aquela garota era incrível.

-Álcool antes do jogo não me parece uma idéia muito boa... –ele falou, não muito convincente.

A garota sorriu mais uma vez se aproximando dele.

-Eu tenho certeza que para um cara forte como você não vai fazer diferença um golinho.

Amos sorriu confiante.

-Não mesmo.

Ele pegou a garrafa e estourou o champanhe, o que fez a garota soltar um gritinho animado.

-Á Lufa-Lufa. –ele falou fazendo um gesto de brinde com a garrafa, antes de beber ali do gargalo mesmo.

-Á sua saúde... –a garota completou com um sorriso cruel, enquanto o via dar um longo gole da bebida.

Amos tirou a garrafa da boca com um sorriso satisfeito. Aquele champanhe era do bom. Foi ai que ele sentiu a sensação de tontura. Sua cabeça rodou e o ar desapareceu de seus pulmões. Ele se sentiu fraco e desabou no chão, mas ainda estava meio consciente.

-Pobre Diggory... –a garota falou ajoelhando-se ao lado dele –Sabe o que é isso, meu amor? É uma overdose. Por causa da droga ordinária que você tomou e misturou com álcool. –ela falou tranqüila, enquanto o virava de barriga para baixo e afrouxava a gola da camisa dele **(n/a: esse é um dos procedimentos básicos em caso de overdose, por isso ela ta fazendo isso) **–Não se preocupe, eu acho que você não vai morrer... –ela respondeu tranqüila –Mas pelo menos você vai aprender que com certas pessoas não se brinca... –ela se levanta –Até mais, Diggory...

Ela limpou a garrafa com um pano, mas deixou-a ali caída ao lado de Amos e saiu caminhando tranqüilamente. Podia ser que Diggory tivesse ouvido ou não o que ela havia dito. De qualquer jeito, elas estavam vingadas.

A garota caminhou tranqüilamente até uma das estufas de Herbologia. Ao entrar la ela deparou-se com quatro Damas esperando por ela.

-Como foi? –Paloma perguntou tranqüila.

-Exatamente como planejado. –a loira respondeu tranqüila. Seu cabelo começava a mudar de cor.

-E o Diggory? –Lily perguntou.

-Deve estar vivo ainda. Eu vi o batedor dele a caminho do vestiário quando eu estava vindo pra cá.

-E ele aprendeu a lição? –Marizza perguntou maldosa.

-Se ele não tiver aprendido... –ela falou retirando os óculos –Nós sempre podemos visitar de novo. –Nora sorriu cruelmente ao se livrar dos últimos vestígios de Mary Helen que havia em si.

-Eu devo dizer que mais uma vez você fez uma escolha brilhante, Paloma. Ninguém nunca iria pensar que uma loira daquelas pudesse ser a insossa da Ambrouse. –Olivia elogiou.

-Bom, seu plano também foi ótimo Olivia. –Paloma cedeu –Afinal foi você quem lembrou que o Amos usava aquele remédio e que tinha um jogo logo...

-Bom, podemos falar com certeza que tudo foi perfeito. –Lily falou tranqüila –Riscar o nome de Amos da lista e pular para o próximo.

-E quem seria o próximo? –Marizza perguntou curiosa.

Lily sorriu maldosamente.

-Meu querido sonserino...

XxX

-O que você disse? –James perguntou em choque.

-Diggory vai ser expulso da escola. –Remus repetiu tranqüilo.

Os três marotos olharam em choque para o amigo monitor. Eles estavam na sala comunal Grifinória, enquanto um jogo de quadribol era para estar supostamente acontecendo. Aparentemente não haveria jogo nenhum.

-Ele foi achado por um dos batedores dele tendo uma overdose no chão do vestiário, antes do jogo. –Remus informou –Descobriram que ele vinha usando um tipo de remédio como estimulante para jogar melhor. O jogo de hoje foi cancelado e a vitória dada para a Sonserina...

-Cobras idiotas. –James resmungou.

-Como o Diggory foi dar uma furada dessas? –Sirius perguntou debochado.

-Ele ainda não esteve exatamente acordado para dizer alguma coisa. –Remus falou –Mas ele falou umas coisas sem sentido sobre "uma garota Lufa-Lufa, loira, de pele muito clara e muito gostosa" ter dado a bebida pra ele.

-Não é preciso ser um gênio pra saber que essa garota não existe, pelo menos não na Lufa-Lufa... -Sirius falou tranqüilo.

-Se ela tivesse pele morena dava pra desconfiar da Rogers, mas como ela tem pele clara... –Peter falou.

-Não da pra confiar nelas, Peter. Se elas quisessem fazer algo contra o Diggory elas não poupariam esforços para passarem desapercebidas. –James lembrou.

-James, deixe as cinco em paz. –Remus pediu revirando os olhos –Elas não tinham motivo pra fazer uma coisa desse tipo com o Diggory. **(n/a: eles não sabem da história delas com o Diggory)**

-Desde quando elas precisam de motivo? –James teimou.

Remus bufou.

-De qualquer jeito... –James fez um gesto de descarte com a mão –Eu acho que nós já demos folga o bastante e esta na hora de descobrir o que estava nos incomodando antes.

-O que? –Peter perguntou confuso.

-Quem é o caso da Evans e como nós podemos usar isso em nosso favor... –ele falou com um sorriso cruel.

XxX

Na noite seguinte Peter, em sua forma animaga segui Lily pelos corredores a pedido de James. Eles já haviam tentado descobrir quem era o sonserino pelo Mapa do Maroto, mas Lily sempre sumia do mapa nas ocasiões dos encontros, então eles logo souberam que ela ia se encontrar com o tal na sala precisa.

A ruiva andava calmamente pelos corredores, cantarolando uma música qualquer. Ela caminhou até o sétimo andar, antes de passar três vezes de um lado para outro na frente de uma parede, onde logo uma porta surgiu. Ela entrou na sala e Peter seguiu-a para la.

A sala estava com a aparência de um quarto simples, sem grandes decorações. Apenas uma cama simples de casal e uma poltrona onde a ruiva se sentou aguardando calmamente.

Nem cinco minutos depois a porta se abriu e por ela entrou um rapaz que parecia um tanto apressado. Ele era magro, mas de um jeito elegante e porte aristocrático. Ele tinha cabelos loiros, muito claros, quase prateados, e olhos azuis frios como gelo.

Peter viu, com espanto, Lucius Malfoy ali.

-Se é pra você atrasar, não me chame. –Lily censurou, fria.

-Eu tive um problema. –ele respondeu com seu jeito frio.

-Problema seu. Eu não estou aqui ao seu dispor. –ela falou levantando-se e dirigindo-se para a saída.

-Espera. –ele segurou o braço dela –Você não vai me fazer implorar vai?

Um sorriso satisfeito apareceu no rosto de Lily.

-Não seria má idéia... –ela falou encarando-o.

-Você gosta de me fazer sofrer. –ele reclamou.

-Você merece. –ela falou fria –Pelo o que me faz passar me chamando de sangue-ruim na frente de todos.

-Eu tenho que disfarçar. –ele argumentou.

-Não me interessa. –ela retrucou fria.

-Por favor, Lily... –ele falou a contragosto.

Peter mal podia acreditar no que ouvia ali escondido.

-Por favor o que? –ela exigiu.

-Por favor fique aqui comigo. –ele repetiu com desgosto.

-Esta melhorando. –ela falou com um sorriso travesso.

Ela caminhou mais uma vez na direção da poltrona e sentou-se la tranqüilamente, cruzando a perna de forma provocante.

Lucius caminhou até ela, um desejo insano estampado em sua face. Lily tirou os sapatos de forma preguiçosa. O sonserino ajoelhou-se diante da ruiva (e nessa hora Peter quis rir) e beijou o joelho dela.

-Você é tão maravilhosa... –Lucius murmurava contra a pele dela, enquanto tirava uma meia que ela usava –Eu não consigo ficar sem você...

-Fala mais... –ela pediu, na verdade mais mandou, enquanto as mãos mergulhavam no cabelo dele.

-Você é perfeita... –ele murmurou puxando a outra meia dela –inteligente... –ele descruzou as pernas delas e calmamente deslizou as mãos pela coxa dela –bonita...

Lily riu quando ele beijou o seu pescoço.

-Continua. –ela exigiu dessa vez.

As mãos dela foram para a camisa dele, que ela não teve dó nenhum em rasgar e lançar longe.

-E eu estou aos seus pés. –ele falou mordiscando o queixo dela.

Lily deu uma gargalhada que chegava a ser cruel.

-Então tira essa gravata ridícula. –ela falou arrancando a gravata verde e prata que ele ainda tinha em volta do pescoço –E usa a que mostra a quem você pertence. –ela falou enquanto colocava a própria gravata vermelha e dourada em volta do pescoço do loiro e apertava bem o nó.

Ela puxou-o para mais perto pela gravata e o beijou de forma violenta. Ele estava tão perdido nela...

Uma hora mais tarde Peter entrou correndo no dormitório que dividia com os amigos.

-Vocês não vão acreditar no que eu vi!

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai esta mais um capítulo para vocês! E repleto de maldades! Hahahaha**

**Próximo capítulo: Suave Veneno**

**Aguardem! E reviews por favor!**

_**LISTA DE VITÍMAS:**_

_**-Amos Diggory – feito**_

_**-Lucius Malfoy – feito**_

_**-Bellatrix Black**_

_**-Professora Portman**_

_**-OS MAROTOS**_


	8. Suave Veneno

**N/A: E ai xuxus? Prontas para mais maldades? Hahahaha**

**Zia Black: Hey darling! Hahaha I just love to be mean! Hahahaha E sem problemas, queridinha, o importante é ter deixado uma agora ;) Bom, a lista tem a ordem do bom humor delas, então quem sabe se a professorinha insistir ela leva antes de todos os outros... hahaha Bom, espero que o que acontece aqui seja divertimento o bastante pra você ;) See you honey!**

**L. Fernii: Você acha poko flor? Huauhauhahu**

**Gabiih Malfoy: Yes, I am bad! ****Huauhahuahu Também amo preto, minha cor preferida, por isso é a marca registrada delas!**

**Cristal Evans: Ta na hora dos quatro começarem a se preocuparem... hahahaha**

**Doidinha Prongs: Hahaha Espere até ver os próximos ;)**

**Haruka Taichou: Só a Madame Lily tem poder pra tanto, fazer o que né? Hahahaha**

**1 Lily Evans: A resposta pra essa vem nesse capítulo. Mas o que os Marotos poderiam fazer senão contar pra escola inteira né? Huauhauha Bom, eu sempre fui uma Dama do Mal mais no estilo da Olivia, poucas pessoas realmente sabiam da minha maldade, por isso sempre que alguma professora fazia uma dessa comigo eu fazia charminho com a Diretora da escola e conseguia minhas coisas de volta... hahaha Sobre a Lily e o Dimitri... Você vai ver nesse capítulo que eu tive uma idéia mais cruel pro nosso amigo Potter. Acho que essa já vai ser o suficiente ;)**

**Srta. D.E.S.A.B.U.: Claro que se fosse para fazer alguma coisa com o Malfoy tinha que humilhar ao máximo! Uhauhauhauh A história das Damas vai ser contada mais pra frente, aguarde e confie ;)**

**Thays: Valeu flor!**

**Vamos ao que importa: MALDADES!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 5: Suave Veneno**

Pela manhã a única coisa que a escola comentava era o caso tórrido entre Lily Evans e Lucius Malfoy. Os Marotos acharam aquela informação suculenta demais para guardá-la. A escola inteira tinha que saber daquilo.

Hogwarts virara um verdadeiro circo por causa da notícia, mas Lily não ligava nem um pouco. Todos falavam em riquezas de detalhes como Malfoy implorava por ela. Ela não tinha a mínima idéia de como os Marotos haviam descoberto aquilo, mas eles haviam feito um bom serviço. Agora que ela estava vingada de Lucius, mostrando como a "sangue-ruim" era quem mandava, ela podia se livrar dele. Ela até sentiria falta do sonserino em alguns momentos, mas nada que algum outro garoto não pudesse resolver...

-É a quarta pessoa que te parabeniza... –Olivia falou rindo, quando a quartanista Lufa-Lufa se afastou.

-Todos os nascidos trouxa dessa escola adorariam fazer o Malfoy se ajoelhar. –Lily falou indiferente –O fato de ter sido eu quem fez isso só nos deu um pouco mais de crédito.

-Não que nós precisemos de mais... –Marizza comentou convencida.

As meninas riram.

-Agora que os Marotos fizeram um servicinho para nós, acho que deveríamos retribuir. –Nora falou com um sorriso travesso.

-Como? –as outras perguntaram curiosas.

-Eu não sei pra que tanta implicância com eles. –Paloma bufou.

-Você que não devia defendê-los, só porque você conhece o Potter desde sempre. –Olivia atacou –Até onde eu sei vocês nunca foram sequer amigos.

-É, eu não sou amiga dele, mas...

-Além do mais, Paloma, não se esqueça que se eles pudessem _eles_ acabavam com a gente.

-Eu sei. É que... No fundo eles são caras legais, sabe? Eu acho que a gente devia tentar se entender...

Nessa hora uma explosão foi ouvida no fim do corredor. Lily e as meninas foram na direção e viram inúmeros primeiranistas grifinórios sujos da cabeça aos pés com bomba de bosta. Observando tudo de uma distancia segura e gargalhando a plenos pulmões estavam os quatro marotos.

-Viu o porque? –Lily perguntou para Paloma.

-Ok. –a morena concordou –O que nós vamos fazer?

XxX

A fofoca sobre Lily e a cobra sonserina corria com tanta força na escola que chegava a parecer que não apenas Peter havia visto a cena, mas sim que um telão estava exibindo a cena para todos ali verem. Tirando alguns detalhes ridículos que saíram sabe-se la de onde, coisas como chicotes de couro e manteiga em partes do corpo, os detalhes que corriam eram precisamente os que Peter havia contado a eles.

Sirius vira nos olhos de James a fúria que ele não ousou declarar em voz alta ao saber com quem Lily andava transando por ai. Ele podia falar o quanto quisesse que não, mas Sirius sabia muito bem o sentimento de posse que James tinha sobre a ruiva. Ele a queria e não ia parar até tê-la. Sirius sabia que isso ia acabar de algum jeito muito divertido. E ele queria estar la assistindo.

Porque talvez esse fosse o principio de tudo. Se James pegasse Lily as Damas certamente ficariam desbalanceadas. Então caberia a ele e a Remus domar mais duas. Até Peter talvez fosse capaz de ficar com uma delas. E seria o fim das Damas e o ponto alto da supremacia dos Marotos.

Esse plano era perfeito. Ele tinha que lembrar de perguntar a Aluado qual delas ele iria querer... **(n/a: idiota ¬¬)**

-Ei você! O que pensa que esta fazendo?

Sirius olhou imediatamente para trás ao reconhecer a voz. Era Lily.

Ela estava dando bronca em algum Corvinal por algum motivo que não era claro para Sirius.

Ele encostou-se na parede de pedra do corredor e ficou observando a cena. James até tinha razões para ficar encanado com a ruiva. Ela era sexy. Para quem gostava do tipo é claro. Ela era toda pequenina, de proporções delicadas. Ele pessoalmente preferia garotas com corpos formados e tudo generoso. Como Bellatrix, ou mesmo Marizza. Uma garota como Lily seria mais pelo desafio ele imaginou. Ela era bonita, só não era o tipo dele. Mas claro, não se diziam que as ruivas eram cheias de fogo?

Ele viu Lily dispensar o Corvinal, que pelo jeito pegara uma detenção pelo o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo. A ruiva começou a vir na direção dele e logo seus olhares se encontraram. Sirius deu um sorriso de canto de boca. Lily passou por ele, disposta a ignorá-lo.

-Você e o Malfoy... –Sirius "pensou" alto, então soltou um assobio –Quem iria imaginar?

-Certamente não você, Black. –ela falou tranqüila, parando e virando-se para encará-lo –Mas ai eu também não vejo porque minha vida seria da sua conta.

Sirius sorriu tranqüilo.

-Isso só comprova o que eu te disse antes, Evans... –ele falou tranqüilo –Você só se envolve com caras fracos, pra manter o controle. Você precisa descobrir do que é feito um homem de verdade.

Lily riu.

-Ah Black, eu não preciso de nada. –ela falou tranqüila –E eu só estava com Malfoy para humilhá-lo um pouco. Eu não vejo problema nenhum nisso. –ela deu de ombros.

-Você percebe que acaba de se entregar? –Sirius perguntou com um sorriso maroto –Eu poderia espalhar isso pra escola inteira agora mesmo.

-Fique a vontade. As pessoas só vão falar ainda mais como eu sou genial de ter armado essa. –a ruiva falou tranqüila.

-As vezes eu me pergunto como uma garota como você pode existir. –Sirius comentou irônico.

-Eu também me pergunto como um idiota como você pode existir. –ela respondeu tranqüila –Mas então observando você e seus amigos eu cheguei a uma conclusão: Deus deve adorar pessoas idiotas, ele fez tantas...

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam com uma certa ira na direção dela. Isso seria um sinal para muitos pararem, mas para Lily não significou nada.

-O que foi Black? Ficou ofendido? –ela provocou, com voz açucarada –Não gosta que te chamem de idiota, ou ta cansado de ouvir o óbvio?

Ele apontou o dedo para ela de forma ameaçadora.

-Se eu fosse você eu parava agora Evans. Eu não sou de ficar irritado ou bater em garotas... –ele falou, a voz mal controlada pela irritação –Mas quando eu me enfureço as pessoas costumam procurar um lugar para se esconder.

Lily riu, na cara dele sem medo algum.

-Caso você ainda não tenha percebido o mesmo se aplica a mim. –ela falou ameaçadora –E não há nada que você possa fazer contra mim. –ela assegurou –Você não tem poder nenhum contra mim.

-Evans, você vai querer parar agora. –Sirius avisou, dando um passo pra frente.

-Vou Black? –ela desafiou –Não vejo porque.

-Porque eu estou a um ponto de te mostrar exatamente o que você esta pedindo. –ele afirmou dando mais um passo.

-E isso seria...

-Que tem sim alguém capaz de te amansar.

Lily riu mais uma vez.

-Me mostra. –ela desafiou.

-Você pediu.

Lily estava a ponto de rebater mais uma vez quando Sirius a beijou. Assim, sem aviso, sem que ela esperasse. Não era exatamente o que ela tinha em mente. Ela esperava algo nas linhas de algum tipo de agressão ou azaração que pudessem colocá-lo em detenção e irritar todos os Marotos e colocar garotas contra ele... Ah pro inferno. Isso serviria de algum jeito.

Sirius não era nem um pouco gentil, não que ela esperasse que ele fosse. Os lábios dele estavam simplesmente esmagando os dela. É claro que ela ainda fingia lutar um pouco, as mãos estavam espalmadas nos ombros dele, o empurrando. Não que isso fosse mover a fortaleza que era Sirius Black.

Sirius afundou os dedos nos cabelos de Lily e agarrou-os com força, puxando a cabeça dela levemente para, dando a ele melhor acesso aos lábios dela. Era selvagem e não tinha controle, mas isso era... Delicioso, por falta de palavra melhor. Ah droga, agora Lily sabia o quanto ferrada estava.

Sirius colocou Lily contra a parede e levantou os braços dela, segurando-os presos contra a pedra fria. O beijo estava descontrolado a essa altura, as línguas e lábios lutando por controle. Sirius deu um passo para frente, uma de suas pernas ficando entre as de Lily, moldando seu corpo ao dela, fazendo-a soltar um gemido rouco.

O corpo deles não tinha exatamente um encaixe. Tudo estava bem até ali, isso era óbvio, a química era absurda, mas certamente não era algo que Lily não conseguiria ficar sem.

Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior de Lily e sorriu de encontro aos lábios dela. Ruivas eram _de fato_ cheias de fogo. Ele sentiu a mão gelada dela encontrar uma brecha em sua camisa e traçar com as unhas as linhas de seu abdômen definido. Logo a mão dele também achou um caminho na camisa dela.

-Eu adoraria deixar vocês dois praticamente transando no corredor, mas eu preciso falar com a Lily.

Os dois se separaram. Sirius, um tanto sobressaltado, Lily tranqüila.

-Algum problema, Paloma? –Lily perguntou calmamente.

-Você esqueceu o que nós combinamos para agora a tarde? –Paloma perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha divertida.

-De forma alguma. –a ruiva falou tranqüila.

Lily se afastou de Sirius e arrumou o cabelo e a camisa.

-Até mais, Black. –ela falou tranqüila, saindo pelo corredor na companhia de Paloma.

Sirius ficou observando as duas desaparecerem de vista, um sorriso cafajeste em seu rosto. Como ele havia dito ela só precisava de um homem de verdade para ceder. Espere só até ele contar isso para... Por Merlin! James ia matá-lo!

XxX

-Onde vocês estiveram? –Nora perguntou ao ver Lily e Paloma entrarem no dormitório –Nós estamos esperando vocês há um tempão.

-Só um minuto, Nora. –Paloma falou com um sorriso divertido no rosto –Agora senta ai, Lily. –ela falou ajudando a ruiva a sentar-se em uma das camas.

Lily estava totalmente corada no rosto e no pescoço.

-O que aconteceu? –Olivia perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Marizza pegou um copo de água e ofereceu a ruiva.

-Obrigada, Marizza. –Lily falou aceitando o copo. Ela deu uma longa golada no liquido e então olhou séria para Nora –O Black me beijou.

A morena, que estava deitada na cama, a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos, apenas arqueou a sobrancelha. Lily tomou isso como um sinal para continuar.

-Nós estávamos discutindo no corredor. –ela falou –E ele me agarrou, mas admito que eu não opus resistência nenhuma. Se Paloma não tivesse aparecido eu nem sei o que teria virado... –ela admitiu.

Um sorriso de deboche apareceu nos lábios de Nora.

-E todo esse calor veio por causa de um beijinho? –a morena provocou.

-Um beijinho? –Lily falou indignada –Parecia que ele queria me engolir!

-E quanto bom ele é nisso? –Nora perguntou maldosa.

Lily suspirou.

-Muito bom. –ela admitiu –Muito bom mesmo.

Um silêncio estranho caiu entre elas, antes que todas caíssem na risada.

-Obrigada por ter me contado, Lily. –Nora falou sorrindo.

-Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. –a ruiva admitiu, sem graça –Eu não vou deixar acontecer de novo. –ela prometeu.

-Ah tanto faz. –a morena deu de ombros –Se for você quem vai tirá-lo da Black eu não me importo.

-Você vai tirá-lo da Black, Nora. –Lily falou tranqüila –Só você vai ter poder pra tanto.

Nora sorriu cruel.

-Eu espero que sim...

XxX

Sirius entrou no dormitório em silêncio. Remus estava deitado na própria cama, encostado a cabeceira, lendo um livro. Ele meramente levantou os olhos pagina que lia e acompanhou com o olhar o amigo até que esse se jogou pesadamente na cama.

-Eu deveria ignorar ou é melhor eu perguntar o que houve? –ele perguntou tranqüilo, voltando sua atenção para o livro que lia.

-Você pode perguntar. –Sirius respondeu analisando o teto –Se você disser que vai guardar segredo.

-Palavra de maroto. –Remus falou ainda calmo e sem olhar o amigo.

-Eu acabo de beijar Lily Evans.

Os olhos de Remus se arregalaram e finalmente se viraram para o amigo.

-VOCÊ O QUE?

-Isso ai que você ouviu. –Sirius falou cansado.

-Sirius você esta louco? –Remus perguntou incomodado –Se James descobrir isso você esta morto.

-Por isso mesmo você não vai contar. –o moreno falou tranqüilo.

-Ah Merlin... –Remus suspirou revirando os olhos –Posso ao menos perguntar por que você fez isso?

-Porque ela provocou. –Sirius falou como se fosse óbvio –Qual é Aluado, você mesmo já experimentou a ruiva. Deve saber o quanto boa ela é.

Remus revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

-Sirius, a Lily _é_ uma delicia, eu admito, mas na época que eu "experimentei" a ruiva, como você tão eloqüentemente pôs, o meu amigo, seu amigo, não tinha interesse nenhum nela. Aliás, desde quando você tem interesse nela?

-Eu não tenho. –Sirius falou tranqüilo –Eu só queria fazê-la se calar.

Remus bufou.

-Bom, boa sorte pra você. Espero que o James não descubra nunca.

Sirius não respondeu nada, se limitando a observar o teto por um tempo. Então repentinamente uma curiosidade bateu nele.

-Se você tivesse que escolher uma delas, qual você escolheria?

Remus olhou incomodado para Sirius.

-O que agora?

-Se você tivesse que escolher entre uma das cinco Damas. –o moreno esclareceu –Qual você escolheria?

Remus ficou em silêncio. Sirius achou que ele estava ignorando sua pergunta, mas uma olhada na direção do amigo o fez perceber que ele estava considerando cuidadosamente o assunto.

-Talvez a Parker, a Carter ou a Rogers... –ele respondeu reflexivo –Não tem uma que me agrade mais...

-E se fosse só por beleza? –Sirius insistiu.

-Bom, daí seria a Parker ou a Rogers.

-Qual o critério? –Sirius quis saber.

-Olhos azuis maravilhosos e a pele bronzeada. –Remus admitiu –Faz elas parecerem mais... Bom, selvagens. –Remus admitiu com um sorriso maroto.

-Olha, só, não é que no fim o Lobinho sabe do que fala? –Sirius provocou.

-Ah Sirius, você nem imagina o quanto... –Remus retrucou com um sorriso maroto.

XxX

A manhã seguinte, um sábado, estava extremamente entediante. Não havia passeio a Hogsmeade e o tempo la fora estava terrível demais para que alguém quisesse sair.

Os Marotos estavam em seu dormitório, planejando algo. Eles achavam que já havia um bom tempo que eles não faziam algo grandioso e que estava na hora de tirar o atraso.

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom. –Peter falou apontando para o Mapa do Maroto que estava aberto sobre sua cama.

-Amanhã eu vou precisar do Mapa. –James avisou –Eu tenho um encontro com uma garota.

-Por que vocês não podem ter encontros nos horários permitidos? –Remus perguntou revirando os olhos.

-Porque daí corta metade da graça do encontro. –Sirius falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Tem alguém de interessante na torre agora, Rabicho? –James perguntou.

-Hum, deixa eu ver... –ele correu os olhos pelo mapa –A sala comunal esta vazia, a não ser pelas damas. Se bem que a...

Ele foi interrompido quando um gato negro pulou em sua cama, bem em cima do mapa.

-Ah por Merlin! –Peter gritou assustado, antes de cair da cama, tamanho o susto que levara.

-O que esse gato pulguento ta fazendo aqui? –Sirius perguntou olhando para o gato que se lambia tranqüilamente em cima do mapa.

-É a gata da Paloma. –Remus falou tranqüilo, ao reconhecer a coleira de cor carmim em volta do pescoço do felino.

-De novo? –James reclamou –Será que ela não sabe cuidar dessa bola de pêlo?

-Não seja tão reclamão, James. –Remus falou pegando o gato no colo –Mal-feito feito. –ele falou apontando a varinha para o mapa –Eu vou devolvê-la para ela.

-E fala para ela não deixar mais essa coisa solta por ai. –Peter falou parecendo assustado.

-Você só não gosta da Satine porque um dia ela correu atrás de você. –Remus falou enquanto fazia carinho no queixo da gata.

-Vai devolver isso logo. –Sirius reclamou.

A gata olhou para ele e por um minuto ele pôde jurar ver uma certa malicia nos olhos verde-musgo dela.

Remus desceu as escadas em direção a sala comunal. La encontrou Lily, Paloma e Marizza sentadas no chão diante da lareira, rindo.

-A vida de quem esta correndo perigo? –Lily perguntou divertida.

-Cara, pelo tempo que as duas sumiram acho que a da escola inteira. –Paloma respondeu rindo.

-Com licença meninas. –Remus falou se aproximando –Acho que uma das garotas se perdeu e foi parar no quarto errado. –ele falou colocando a gata no colo de Paloma.

-Ela foi parar de novo no quarto de vocês, Lupin? –Paloma perguntou –Foi mal. Prometo que não vai acontecer mais.

-Tudo bem. –ele falou com um meio sorrio –Até mais.

-Até Lupin. –elas falaram juntas.

Assim que o maroto virou as costas um sorriso satisfeito cruzou os lábios de Paloma enquanto ela alisava o pelo da gata negra.

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai esta seres do mal! Hahaha**

**Reviews são mais do que bem vindos!!**

**Próximo capítulo: Maçã Envenenada**

**Aguardem!**

**B-jão**


	9. Maçã Envenenada

**N/A: NÃO ME MATEM!! Apesar de eu saber que eu to merecendo... XD**

**Eu estive muito tempo fora de ação, mas tudo teve um motivo muito forte pra ter acontecido. Agradeço a paciência de todos. Isso vai ser recompensado com um capítulo grande e recheado de maldades! Huauhauhahu Confiram ;**

**Doidinha Prongs: Vai terminar do único jeito que poderia: em confusão. Huauhahuahu ;)**

**Cristal Evans: O Sirius é o amante da minha vida por esse preciso motivo! Huahuauhahu Porque ele não presta mesmo!**

**1 Lily Evans: Hahaha Na verdade eu só posto aqui depois que eu termino de postar no orkut. Por isso as vezes demora mais ou menos. No orkut eu posto pedaços do capítulo quase diariamente. Bom, aguarde e confira. Tem outros jeitos de se deixar um Potter loko. Bom, que bom q você se sente a vontade flor. As minhas fics sempre foram mesmo a casa da mãe Joana. Fique a vontade para desabafar.**

**Gabiih Malfoy: Segredos queridinha, segredos ;) Bom, um Black até eu queria! Huauhahuha**

**Srta. D.E.S.A.B.U.: Sinto informar que você vai ter que entrar numa longa fila de espera pelo Sirius... huauhauhaha Muitos mistérios e maldades ainda estão por vir queridinha ;)**

**Nina-osp: E a bagunça ta só começando a melhorar ;)**

**L. Fernii: Pois é, eu amo uns beijos! Huahuauhahu O gato? Nada, é só um gatinho inocente... heheheh**

**Zia Black: A Lily daki a poko vai rodar todos os marotos! Huauhauhauh É a falta é perigosa. Glad you liked darling. Just keep loking ;)**

**Uau, vamos ao capítulo?**

**B-jão**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 6: Maçã Envenenada**

Três semanas se passaram de forma tranqüila. A escola estava estranhamente pacífica, o que deixava os alunos com medo. Quando os Marotos ou as Damas passavam tempo demais em silêncio era sinal para começar a se preocupar.

Logo veio mais um jogo da Grifinória, dessa vez contra a Sonserina. A situação da Lufa-Lufa havia ficado complicada com a expulsão de Amos. Não que qualquer Grifinório desse a mínima para isso.

As Damas estavam nos vestiários com sempre antes de um jogo. Dessa vez todos os jogadores estavam la, incluindo Sirius.

-Resolveu pedir a benção hoje, Black? –Olivia provocou.

-Eu vim pedir um beijo de boa sorte para a Carter. –Sirius provocou, cheio de ironia.

-De mim? –Nora falou fingindo surpresa –Eu achei que levando tudo em conta você ia querer um beijo da Lily. –ela provocou, um brilho cruel nos olhos.

-Levando o que em conta? –James quis saber.

-Nada que seja da sua conta, Potter. –Lily cortou.

O olhar que elas lançaram a Sirius dizia tudo. Elas acabavam de descobrir que James não sabia do ocorrido e que elas não teriam problema nenhum em usar isso contra Sirius mais tarde...

XxX

A vitória Grifinória foi difícil, mas a comemoração veio a altura. O castelo inteiro tremeu quando a torcida vencedora entrou vinda dos campos, comemorando e gritando.

As Damas haviam ficado um pouco mais para trás. Elas nunca se misturavam.

Já estava começando a esfriar e um incômodo vento cortava o ar, fazendo elas andarem mais próximas e apertarem mais o casaco contra o corpo.

-Eu vou indo. –Olivia falou ao entrar no castelo –Eu sei de uma cobra que vai estar precisando de consolo agora.

As meninas riram.

-Vai la Encantadora de Serpentes. –Nora gritou para Olivia enquanto ela se afastava.

-Com licença senhoritas. –Thomas Klein, o artilheiro do time se aproximou delas e se curvou elegantemente.

-Diga o que desejas, nobre cavalheiro. –Marizza falou rindo.

-Eu desejo roubar uma certa morena para ir dar uma volta comigo. –ele falou lançando um sorriso a Paloma.

Paloma adorava o sorriso de Thomas, para não falar em todo o resto é claro. Ele era magro, já que tinha que ser leve por sua posição no time. Tinha os cabelos da cor de cobre, rebeldes e um tanto longos. O brilho de inocência em seus olhos e sua cara de menino novo eram seus maiores atrativos na opinião de Paloma.

-Fique a vontade. –Paloma falou sorrindo.

Ele pegou a mão de Paloma e os dois saíram caminhando juntos.

-Juízo, crianças. –Lily lembrou.

-Sempre, madame Monitora. –Thomas respondeu por sobre seu ombro.

-Nós vamos para a festa na sala comunal? –Olivia perguntou as outras.

-Vamos sim. –Lily respondeu –Eu só tenho que passar num lugar antes e daí eu encontro vocês la.

As duas amigas concordaram e foram na direção da sala comunal Grifinória, enquanto Lily virou num dos corredores e desapareceu.

A ruiva foi até a sala dos monitores e recolheu a ficha de dois Marotos. Sirius e James. Ela queria saber quanta força elas teriam que fazer se resolvessem expulsá-los da escola _delas_.

Passados trinta minutos ela viu que não seria tão difícil se elas conseguissem que eles fossem pegos no ato fazendo alguma coisa errada. Provavelmente o mesmo se aplicava a algumas das amigas dela: Nora e Paloma.

Ela deixou a sala de monitoria e se encaminhou para a torre Grifinória.

Ela mais sentiu do que exatamente viu a pessoa atrás dela, mas não teve tempo de reagir. Quando sacou sua varinha seu atacante já havia se adiantado e a prendera contra uma parede e seu corpo.

-Perdida pela escola, Evans? –James falou com um sorriso provocativo.

-Potter, que surpresa agradável. –Lily falou irônica –A que devo o prazer?

Lily estava parecendo calma por fora, mas sua mente trabalhava a mil analisando a situação. Sua varinha estava caída no chão, alguns passos a frente. James tinha os braços dela presos contra a parede, acima da cabeça e usava seu corpo para manter o dela preso também. Usar força estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

-Eu apenas vim lembrá-la do nosso pequeno acordo. –ele falou com um sorriso cafajeste.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-E que acordo seria esse?

-O de que você me daria qualquer coisa se eu vencesse a Taça de Quadribol esse ano. –ele falou calmo.

-O que se eu não me engano ainda não aconteceu. –Lily lembrou tranqüila.

-Não de fato. –James concordou tranqüilamente –Mas eu estava pensando...

-Que raridade... –Lily falou irônica.

James continuou, ignorando a interrupção.

-Que você talvez poderia me dar um estimulo adicional para vencer as partidas restantes.

Lily riu.

-Você é hilário mesmo, Potter. Olha, eu não sei o que te deixa tão estúpido, mas realmente funciona...

James se aproximou mais dela, deixando seus rostos bem próximos.

-Pra que lutar tanto, Evans? –ele perguntou –Sua rendição seria mais proveitosa para nós dois.

-A minha? –ela riu –Eu nunca me rendo, Potter. Você já devia ter aprendido isso a essa altura.

-Nunca? Eu duvido muito. –ele falou arrogante –Você por acaso não se rendeu ao Malfoy? –ele provocou.

-Outra coisa completamente diferente. –ela falou fazendo pouco caso –Mas... –os olhos dela brilharam com malicia –Se você quiser nós podemos brincar do mesmo jeito que eu brincava com o Malfoy... –ela falou se aproximando de forma provocativa –Você ajoelha e implora.

Um brilho de fúria passou pelos olhos de James.

-Eu nunca imploro Evans.

-Nunca? –foi a vez dela de ser irônica –O que você esta fazendo agora mesmo se não implorar Potter? –ela provocou –Mas não se preocupe. Pode implorar a vontade. Eu adoro ver você se arrastando.

James se afastou bruscamente da ruiva.

-Você devia medir suas palavras, Evans. Você nunca sabe onde elas podem te levar. –ele ameaçou.

-Ai que você se engana, Potter. –ela falou tranqüila –Eu sei muito bem onde elas me levam, especialmente com tipos como o seu. Seu amigo Black já fez a delicadeza de me mostrar.

-Do que você esta falando? –James exigiu.

-Aparentemente ele não te contou... –ela falou maldosa –Bom, pergunte a ele. Eu não vou querer tirar o prazer dele. –ela riu, abaixou-se e pegou sua varinha –Tenha um bom dia, Potter. –ela falou seguindo pelo corredor.

James viu Lily sumir, sentindo-se extremamente confuso. Do que ela estaria falando?

XxX

Olivia caminhou pelos corredores, procurando por Rabastan. Imaginava quanto irritado ele deveria estar. Dependendo da irritação dele ela viraria e voltaria. Rabastan as vezes era assustador quando queria.

Ela foi repentinamente puxada para uma sala.

-Eu odeio quando você faz isso. –ela reclamou assim que se viu frente a frente com os olhos verdes e ameaçadores.

-Como se eu me importasse. –ele falou frio.

Olivia suspirou. Ele estava de extremo mau humor. Ela que não ia ficar agüentando isso.

-Aparentemente foi um engano ter vindo aqui falar com você. –ela falou com voz entediada –Eu te vejo depois. –ela declarou passando por ele.

Rabastan segurou o braço dela, impedindo-a de sair.

-Você não veio aqui para conversar e sabe muito bem disso. –ele falou de forma arrogante.

-Se você esta querendo me irritar Rabastan saiba que já conseguiu. E se eu fosse você eu parava agora. –ela avisou, ameaçadora.

-Sempre tão perigosa, Olivia... –ele falou com um sorriso debochado –Queria saber se suas amiguinhas sabem dessa sua veia cruel...

-Eu sou uma Dama não sou? –ela desafiou, erguendo o queixo.

-Ah, mas eu não estou falando de maldades infantis feitas nessa escola. Eu estou falando da crueldade que vai fazer você seguir o Lorde das Trevas ao meu lado.

-Eu já falei que não vou me juntar a ele. –Olivia retrucou agressiva –Você já devia ter entendido isso a essa altura.

-Você havia dito que iria. –Rabastan lembrou-a.

-Eu disse isso há anos, Rabastan! E naquela época mesmo eu já havia dito que não iria mais! –ela retrucou já exasperada.

-E você acha que é fácil assim? –ele debochou –Você tinha se disposto, Olivia, você ficou sabendo de coisas...

-Coisas que eu nunca contei pra ninguém! –Olivia lembrou-o –E nem pretendo contar nunca!

-Porque você é esperta o bastante para ficar quieta. –Rabastan debochou.

-Eu não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você. –Olivia avisou dirigindo-se para a porta mais uma vez.

-Entregue alguém em seu lugar.

Olivia parou a meio caminho de sair da sala.

-O que você disse? –ela perguntou interessada.

-Se você convencer alguém interessante a entrar nós podemos deixar você em paz. –Rabastan falou tranqüilo –Mas tem que ser alguém que sirva pra algo mais do que fazer volume. Por exemplo a sua amiga sangue-puro...

-Deixe a Paloma fora disso. –Olivia avisou –Minhas amigas nunca se juntariam alguém da laia de vocês.

Rabastan riu tranqüilo.

-O que seja... Então alguém interessante.

-Mas quem?

-Eu sei que você pode pensar em alguém minha querida. –ele falou andando na direção dela –Bote essa sua cabecinha cruel para pensar. Como você fez no dia em que deu a vitória para a Sonserina...

Olivia tirou a mão dele que acariciava seu rosto.

-Eu fiz aquilo só pra acabar com o Diggory. Não pela Sonserina, porque saiba você que o dia que eu achar um jeito eu destruo sua casa inteirinha. –ela ameaçou por entre os dentes.

Ela deu as costas para ele e saiu andando.

-Toda Dama Grifinória adora um Lorde Sonserino, Olivia. **(n/a: peguei emprestada, Knut Slytherin. Valeu )** –Rabastan gritou para ela, de forma arrogante –Você vai voltar.

Olivia andou pelo corredor enfurecida. Ela se livrara do controle dos pais e não seria um homem quem a iria controlar agora. Ninguém mandava nela. Ela fazia o que queria. E por isso mesmo ela jogaria alguém no braço dos Comensais e se livraria para sempre da corja sonserina com quem ela se metera uma vez em seu quarto ano...

XxX

-Thomas, me larga! –Paloma falou rindo –Eu quero ir pra festa agora.

-Mais quinze minutinhos... –ele pediu manhoso tentando beijá-la mais uma vez.

-Eu te dei quinze minutinhos há quarenta minutos atrás e olha só no que deu. –ela falou rindo. Ela afastou-se do garoto e começou a abotoar a camisa que estivera usando antes.

-Você gosta de me maltratar, Paloma. –Thomas falou com um sorriso divertido, também vestindo a própria camiseta –Bem que você podia aceitar logo namorar comigo...

Paloma riu.

-Já falei que não. Eu vou enjoar de você se nós namorarmos e eu não quero isso.

-Como você sabe que vai enjoar de mim? –ele perguntou se aproximando e abraçando-a pela cintura.

-Porque eu sei. –ela respondeu simplesmente, dando um selinho nele –Além do mais eu gosto desse nosso arranjo...

-Ah claro você só quer abusar desse meu corpinho... –Thomas provocou, espalhando beijos pelo rosto de Paloma.

-Quero mesmo. –ela riu abraçando-se ao pescoço dele e o beijando.

A porta da sala abriu-se de repente, surpreendendo os dois. Era o professor Dimitri.

-Senhores, eu sei que a paixão é demais, mas que tal se segurarem? –ele pediu tranqüilo –Isso é contra as regras da escola e você, senhorita Parker, já esta bem encrencada para ser pega numa situação dessas.

-Eu sei professor... –Paloma falou com um sorriso matreiro- Nós já estávamos de saída, né Thomas?

-Fale por você. –o rapaz provocou maldoso –Eu estava pretendendo te reter por mais uns quinze minutinhos...

Paloma da um tapa no braço de Thomas.

-Ignore-o. –ela falou para Dimitri.

O professor revirou os olhos.

-Que seja. Saiam daqui antes que eu resolva dedurá-los.

-Deixa com a gente, professor. –Thomas oferece o braço para Paloma –Vamos minha Dama?

-Com certeza, milorde. –Paloma concordou rindo –Até mais Dimitri! –ela gritou por sobre o ombro.

-Olha o respeito, Paloma! –Dimitri avisou, mas não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

Aquela menina era tão impossivel quanto seu primo e os amigos...

XxX

Sirius soubera no momento em que vira James entrar na sala comunal, onde acontecia a festa da vitória Grifinória, que algo não estava certo. O amigo tinha aquela expressão de raiva controlada que enganava a todos, menos a Sirius. Ele sabia o que isso queria dizer e sabia que quem quer que tivesse irritado James ia sofrer muito. Ele só começou a se preocupar de verdade quando o olhar do amigo virou-se na direção dele e James pareceu travar o maxilar. O que quer que tivesse acontecido era com Sirius que James estava furioso.

Sem perceber o olhar de Sirius varreu a sala e se fixou sem Lily, que estava a um canto conversando com algum garoto que ele não lembrava o nome. Como se sentisse o olhar do moreno sobre si, Lily olhou na direção de Sirius e depois olhou na direção de James. Ela deve ter lido a expressão do maroto, porque ela apenas deu um sorriso satisfeito e fez um gesto de brinde na direção de Sirius.

Se Sirius tivesse dois minutos antes de James alcança-lo ele teria usado para matar Lily. Ela tinha contado para James. Isso era óbvio.

-Podemos conversar no dormitório um minuto, Sirius? –James pediu.

Apesar do tom calma de James Sirius sabia que estava com problemas pelo brilho nos olhos do amigo. Ele parecia a ponto de querer matar alguém.

-Vamos. –Sirius concordou, tentando se manter calmo também. Vai que os cervos também consigam farejar medo...

Os dois amigos seguiram em silencio até o dormitório masculino. Sirius entrou primeiro. James entrou calmamente em seguida e fechou a porta.

-E então? –Sirius quis saber –O que foi?

-Eu esperava que você me contasse. –James falou com os olhos brilhando de fúria.

-Eu não sei do que você esta falando. –Sirius falou dando de ombros casualmente.

-Essa é a questão, Sirius. –James falou, sua voz já soando ameaçadora –Eu também não sei, mas aparentemente aconteceu algo entre você e a Evans e eu adoraria que meu amigo tivesse a bondade de me contar o que foi.

-O que aquela la falou pra você? –Sirius quis saber.

-Ah então realmente há algo a ser contado... –James falou irônico –Só resta saber o que!

-Ela não te contou? –Sirius perguntou surpreso.

-Não. Disse que não ia tirar o seu prazer contando para mim.

Sirius amaldiçoou Lily em sua cabeça. A jogada da ruiva fora, como sempre, genial. Se ela contasse pessoalmente para James não teria o mesmo efeito. James se dificilmente se enfurecia, mas quando acontecia era uma explosão de minuto e que durava um minuto.

Se ela tivesse contado para James até ele chegar a Sirius ele já teria se acalmado, mas se ela apenas deixasse James curioso e o fizesse ir atrás de Sirius...

-Você sabe por que ela fez isso não é? Ela quer nos fazer brigar. –Sirius lembrou.

-Eu sei perfeitamente disso Sirius. O que não muda o fato de que você não me contou alguma coisa. –James falou já impaciente.

Sirius suspirou. Não tinha como escapar.

-Eu beijei a Evans. –Sirius falou direto ao ponto.

James arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Como? –ele pediu, estranhamente calmo.

-Eu beijei a Evans. –Sirius repetiu tranqüilo –Há umas semanas atrás. No corredor que...

A confissão de Sirius foi interrompida quando James acertou um forte soco no queixo do amigo. Sirius acabou caindo no chão com a força do golpe. Ele não sabia que o amigo podia bater com tanta força.

-Caralho, James! –Sirius gritou, com a mão no queixo –Você esta louco? Acho que você deslocou meu queixo!

-E você beijou a Evans! –James gritou de volta –E NÃO ME CONTOU!

-Pra você fazer isso? –Sirius falou irônico, apontando para o próprio queixo –Não obrigado.

James partiu para cima do amigo antes que esse conseguisse se defender e acertou-lhe mais um murro.

-Puta que pariu, James! –Sirius falou irritado, seu nariz estava sangrando agora –Ta satisfeito?

-Agora eu estou. –James falou se jogando tranqüilamente na própria cama.

Sirius olhou para o amigo e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Só isso? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Como você mesmo disse, Sirius, elas querem que nós briguemos, mas eu não estou desejando dar nada que a Evans queira. –James falou dando de ombros –Além do mais... –ele completou com um sorriso maldoso –Eu quero saber os detalhes e como ela é...

Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Ela não faz meu tipo, mas ela é um incêndio...

XxX

Na manhã seguinte as Damas estavam sentadas a mesa do café.

-Quantas calorias vocês acham que tem um suco de abóbora? –Marizza perguntou analisando o próprio copo.

-O suficiente. –Nora cortou –E você vai beber mesmo assim.

Marizza bufou.

-Odeio ser tratada como criança.

-Então não haja como uma. –Lily falou tranqüila, folheando o Profeta Diário.

-O que você tem Olivia? –Paloma perguntou olhando a outra morena –Você parece pensativa.

-Nada de sério. –Olivia falou dando de ombros –Eu só estava pensando em algumas coisas que eu tenho que fazer, cartas a mandar...

Os Marotos entraram no salão principal rindo alto e conversando. Sirius e James pareciam particularmente animados.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Desgraçado. –ela resmungou antes de voltar a ler seu jornal.

-Aparentemente a idéia de vocês não deu certo. –Paloma comentou tranqüila.

-Não tem problema. –Olivia deu de ombros –Essa era só a entrada. E nós também nos esquecemos que eles são espertos de vez em quando. Eles provavelmente entenderam qual era a idéia.

-Que seja. Eles não vão estar sorrindo logo logo. –Nora falou com um sorriso.

-Por falar nisso... –Olivia olhou rapidamente para os Marotos –Acho que é um bom momento pra você agradar o Remus, Lily.

A ruiva olhou para Olivia e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Verdade. Eles podem estar planejando um troco pra gente. –Marizza concordou –Se você deixar o Lupin feliz ele segura os Marotos para a gente.

-Vocês sabem que isso não vai adiantar muito se o Potter e o Black contaram a ele o que aconteceu. –Lily lembrou.

-Vale tentar. –Olivia falou dando de ombros –Não precisa ser por muito tempo. Só até amanhã a noite.

Lily pareceu pensativa.

-Já estamos na lua cheia? –ela perguntou de repente.

-Hoje é a primeira noite. –Paloma confirmou.

-Hum... –Lily sorriu de canto de lábio.

-Acho que hoje o Lupin vai estar um pouquinho mais selvagem... –Nora comentou maldosa.

-Ele esta mesmo parecendo um pouquinho pálido... –Marizza comentou distraída.

-Eu não me incomodaria de experimentar o lobinho... –Paloma falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Eu te garanto que faz um tempo que tem um lobo naquele garoto. –Lily falou sorrindo –Mesmo quando ele ainda era um menino bonzinho, tinha horas que ele era bem...

-Selvagem? –Nora sugeriu.

-Por ai.

As meninas riram.

-Vai gastar uns hormônios com o Lupin, Lily? –Paloma perguntou incrédula.

-Não. –Lily afirmou tranqüila –Duvido que ele toparia de qualquer jeito. Mas eu admito que eu estou precisando me encontrar com algum garoto. Desde o Malfoy eu não fiquei com mais ninguém...

-O que houve? Os moleques ficaram com medo de cair na boca do povo? –Nora provocou.

-Muito pelo contrário. –Lily afirmou zombeteira –A procura cresceu absurdamente. Acho que existem vários meninos por ai que adorariam serem "humilhados" por uma de nós. Por isso eu os achei ridículos de mais e dispensei todos.

As garotas riram.

-Cuidado, ruiva. –Olivia admitiu –Se ficar muito na vontade vai acabar fazendo besteira.

-Pouco provável. –Lily respondeu tranqüila –Não existe ninguém nessa escola que seja homem pra tanto.

XxX

Lily olhou para o relógio. Já eram seis da tarde, o que significava que devia começar a se arrumar para ir a sala dos monitores. A reunião semanal começaria as seis e trinta e ela não queria se atrasar. Ela levantou-se da cadeira que ocupava na biblioteca e começou a recolher os materiais que deixara jogados sobre a mesa.

-Sozinha de novo, Evans? –a voz quente murmurou em sua orelha –Desse jeito eu vou começar a achar que você esta querendo me tentar a te agarrar.

Os lábios de James roçaram na orelha de Lily. O corpo forte dele estava atrás dela, seu peito largo contra as costas da ruiva e seu peso a pressionando contra a mesa. Ele postara uma mão de cada lado dela, se apoiando na mesa e impedindo-a de sair.

O cheiro dele inundou o ar em volta de Lily. Ela nunca tinha reparado antes, mas James usava algum perfume. Ela não sabia dizer o nome, mas acabara de se tornar o preferido dela. Tinha um aroma de homem.

-E eu vou começar a achar que você quer se por em problemas, Potter. Você esta abusando da sua sorte, me assediando assim. –ela falou o mais calma que pôde.

-Preferia que fosse outra pessoa? –ele provocou, sem se afastar nem um centímetro. Na verdade ele pressionou-a mais contra a mesa. O quadril dele estava encaixado ao dela. Ele usou o peso do próprio tronco para fazê-la se inclinar e Lily teve que apoiar as mãos na mesa para não cair –Um sonserino? Ou talvez o Sirius?

-Ah o Black te contou que nós brincamos um pouco? –ela perguntou maldosa –Ele te disse os detalhes?

-Ele disse que você foi um tanto decepcionante. –James provocou.

-Ele também não foi la essas coisas... –Lily falou com desprezo –Na verdade o Malfoy era muito melhor.

-Aposto que eu consigo fazer você esquecer todos os outros. –James murmurou contra o pescoço dela, enquanto deixava seus lábios vagarem ali.

Aquilo estava se mostrando uma tortura cruel para Lily. Ela podia desprezar James, mas ela não negava que ele era atraente. E ela estava sentindo falta daquilo. De um homem. Isso não ia acabar bem. Ela tinha que sair daquela situação o mais rápido possível.

Ela respirou fundo, antes de tomar uma decisão. Ela precisava distraí-lo por um minuto. Ela sabia que a bibliotecária mal-amada devia estar por ali. Um pequeno escândalo da parte dela seria o bastante para atraí-la para la e para por James em grandes problemas. Ela só teria que fazer parecer que ele a estava forçando mais do que realmente estava.

Foi necessário um pequeno esforço da parte dela, mas ela conseguiu virar-se e ficar de frente para James.

-Eu aposto que não consegue. –ela desafiou antes de levantar os olhos e encarar James.

Mas algo não estava certo. Ela já tinha encarado James mais de uma vez durante discussões, mas o que ela sentiu naquele momento fora totalmente novo. Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dele o ar travou em sua garganta. A atmosfera em volta deles parecia carregada de energia e de magnetismo. Ela não sabia que inferno era aquilo, mas ela não estava gostando nada disso.

James se viu totalmente preso nos olhos de Lily. Ele sabia que ela tinha olhos que pareciam duas pedras preciosas, mas o brilho turvo que eles tinham agora era novo para ele. Lily estava corada, será que ela sabia? Será que era uma jogada dela? Alguém conseguia corar voluntariamente? E mesmo que não conseguisse, ela estava corada do que?

Seus olhar caiu imediatamente sobre os lábios dela, entreabertos e ressaltados por gloss. Aquilo era tortura clara. A intensidade de seu desejo o assustou tanto que ele recuou instintivamente, afastando-se alguns passos dela.

Eles se fitaram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, antes de James dar as costas a Lily e sair dali. A ruiva caiu pesadamente em uma cadeira. Que raios havia sido aquilo?

XxX

-Se ninguém tem mais nada a acrescentar acho que nós podemos terminar a reunião por hoje. –Lily falou sorrindo docemente para os outros monitores –Boa noite.

Pouco a pouco os outros monitores foram saindo, até que apenas Lily e Remus restaram ali. Lily analisou o maroto de longe. Ele não estava nada bem. Ela conseguira terminar a reunião em tempo recorde. Por sorte todos os monitores estavam la dez minutos antes e ela conseguira conduzir uma reunião de apenas quarenta minutos. Se isso tudo tivesse durado mais tempo Remus poderia ter desmaiado ali. Ou talvez outra coisa pior pudesse ter acontecido.

-Você esta bem, Remus? –Lily perguntou se aproximando calmamente.

-Estou sim, Lily. –ele respondeu ofegante –Deve ter sido apenas alguma coisa que eu comi. É melhor eu ir até a enfermaria.

Lily se pôs no caminho dele.

-Você se esforça demais, Remus. –ela falou tranqüila, levando a mão a gravata dele e arrumando-a –Uma pessoa com a sua condição não deveria se preocupar com coisas corriqueiras como a reunião dos monitores.

Remus tirou a mão de Lily de sua gravata na hora. Seu olhar adquiriu um brilho frio. Lily sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, mas ignorou a sensação.

-Se você esta querendo me fazer algum tipo de ameaça, Lily... –ele começou e sua voz era tão ameaçadora quanto seu olhar.

-Eu não quero nada, Remus. –Lily falou tranqüila –Eu garanto que eu sei disso há mais tempo do que você imagina.

-E por que trazer isso a tona agora? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Por motivo nenhum. –ela deu de ombros –Eu não me importo muito com o fato do que você é. Fora, é claro, o fato de que você é um bom colega e monitor.

-Colega e monitor... –Remus repetiu com certa ironia –Nós somos apenas isso agora não é?

-Você queria o que, Remus? Que fossemos amigos ainda? –Lily perguntou irônica –Não nesse mundo. Agora não da mais.

Remus suspirou.

-Aparentemente você tem razão.

-Eu só quero que você se cuide. –ela assegurou arrumando a gola da camisa dele –E que se comporte.

-Eu sempre me comporto. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Sei...

Lily se afastou e se encaminhou para a porta.

-Lily! –Remus chamou, antes que ela saísse. A ruiva parou e se virou para encará-lo –Eu não espero que você se lembre, mas amanhã...

-Nós estaríamos fazendo três anos de namoro se ainda estivéssemos juntos. –ela falou sorrindo –Eu nunca esqueceria.

Ela colocou a mão no bolso de sua capa e tirou algo pequeno enrolado em um pedaço de pano azul marinho.

-Eu estive nos Estados Unidos nessas férias. –Lily falou se aproximando dele –E la eu conheci uma pequena tribo de nativos que ainda sobrevivia. Eles acreditam que cada animal representa uma pessoa e que há um significado por trás de cada animal. Eu comprei isso pra você. –ela falou oferecendo o embrulho a Remus.

Ele pegou com cuidado o pano e desenrolou o que estava dentro dele. Havia ali um pedaço de madeira esculpido com a forma de um lobo e amarrado a um cordão negro.

-Para esses nativos o Lobo é significado de amor dedicado. –ela falou pegando o cordão na mão –Ele também é conhecido como o Totem Guardião e dá exemplo de perseverança e lealdade para com os amigos. –Lily colocou o cordão em Remus –Me lembrou de você em mais de um sentindo. –ela completou com um sorriso.

Remus segurou a figura de madeira e olhou-a longamente.

-Muito obrigado, Lily. –ele falou sincero –Eu também tenho algo pra você. –ele admitiu tirando um pequeno embrulho do bolso da calça.

Lily aceitou e abriu cuidadosamente o papel que envolvia seu presente. Era uma fivela de cabelo, no formato de uma libélula.

-Você ainda gosta de libélulas? –Remus perguntou sorrindo.

-São minhas preferidas. –Lily falou sorrindo –Adorei de verdade, Remus.

-Que bom. –ele sorriu.

-É melhor eu ir indo. E você também. –ela falou sorrindo –Se cuida, Remus.

-Sempre. –ele prometeu.

Lily ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Remus.

-Até mais, Lobinho.

Lily saiu da sala deixando Remus para trás. Ela apertou a libélula contra o peito. Sabia que aquela seria a última vez que Remus a trataria com tanto respeito. Depois do que aconteceria na noite seguinte ele certamente passaria a desprezá-la...

XxX

Remus tinha que voltar para a sala comunal antes de ir para a Casa dos Gritos. Ele ficara de se encontrar com a Professora Minerva ali antes de ir para a Ala Hospitalar e de la ir para o lugar onde passaria por sua transformação. Ele odiava todas essas coisas, todos esses procedimentos. Ele odiava dar trabalho a todos. Ele achava que o Diretor Dumbledore se arriscava demais por ele. Se os pais dos outros alunos descobrissem que havia um lobisomem entre seus filhos, eles certamente ficariam furiosos.

Remus entrou na sala comunal que estava totalmente deserta. Ele esperava que a professora não demorasse muito. A transformação geralmente começava quando a lua já estava mais alta no céu, mas mesmo assim ele não gostava de ficar andando no meio dos outros alunos quando já tinha anoitecido.

Ele se aproximou de uma das mesas de estudo. Aparentemente alguém esquecera seus livros ali. Havia um tinteiro e uma pena roxa. Uma garota. Ele tirou os livros, vendo que eram todos de matérias do sétimo ano, até que encontrou um caderno. Na capa estava as iniciais M.R.

Ele ouviu passos vindo do dormitório feminino. Ele se afastou para um canto mais escuro, apenas para ver quem estava vindo. Logo Marizza apareceu ao pé da escada. Ela provavelmente acabara de sair do banho. Ela tinha os cabelos molhados e o perfume de morangos dela viajou até os sentidos sensíveis de Remus. Ela usava um short jeans particularmente curto e uma camisa de flanela xadrez que ficava enorme nela, quase cobrindo o short. Ela estava amassando os cabelos suavemente com as mãos. Coisas de garota, Remus imaginou...

Ela parou diante da mesa e começou a recolher os livros. Foi quando Remus saiu do lugar em que estava escondido e parou diante dela.

-Boa noite, Rogers.

Marizza pulou, alarmada.

-Lupin! –ela falou com a mão sobre o peito –Que susto! Pra que chegar assim sem fazer barulho como se fosse um fantasma?

-Talvez eu pise macio como um lobo. –ele sugeriu.

Marizza deu um sorriso divertido.

-Essa é a mais provável. Agora por falar em lobo porque você não esta la fora uivando para as estrelas?

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Com medo, Rogers?

-Eu? De você? Sinto decepcionar, Lupin, você não me inspira muito medo. –ela falou dando de ombros.

Foi quando ela percebeu que ele a olhava de forma intensa.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou incomodada.

-Nada. –ele deu um sorriso maroto –É que é a primeira vez em anos que eu te vejo sem maquiagem e sem estar com o cabelo todo arrumado. Eu estava estranhando.

-Ha ha. –Marizza riu irônica –Eu sei que eu devo estar um horror Lupin, mas...

-Eu nunca disse que você estava horrível. –Remus lembrou.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Então o que? –ela pediu impaciente.

-Senhor Lupin. –a voz da professora McGonagall soou atrás de Marizza. Logo a professora apareceu diante deles.

-Boa noite, senhorita Rogers.

-Boa noite professora.

-Pronto para ir, senhor Lupin? –a professora perguntou.

-Sim, senhora. Até mais, Rogers. Ah e lembre de usar seu cabelo assim mais vezes. –ele gritou por sobre o ombro –Você fica bem mais sexy assim.

Marizza arqueou a sobrancelha surpresa, enquanto ouvia ao longe Professora McGonagall repreender Remus pelo jeito com o qual ele se dirigia a uma colega.

XxX

Lily abriu os olhos de repente. Odiava acordar daquele jeito repentino, mas as vezes durante a noite seus olhos simplesmente se abriam e ela não conseguia voltar a dormir.

Ela pegou o relógio que deixava sob o travesseiro e olhou as horas. 8:04 da manhã. Muito cedo para se acordar num domingo.

Ela não tinha esperança nenhuma de voltar a dormir então vestiu-se silenciosamente e desceu com a intenção de tomar café da manhã.

O Salão Principal estava quase deserto. Poucas pessoas acordavam tão cedo nos fins de semana. Ela se encaminhava para o meio da mesa da Grifinória quando uma coisa chamou sua atenção. Uma menina pequena, de cabelos ruivos e encaracolados soluçava a mesa, com a cabeça escondida entre os braços. Ela chorava de um jeito sofrido. Lily olhou em volta e viu que ninguém parecia perceber a pequena ali sozinha. E isso a lembrava muito dela mesma em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Ela mexeu nervosamente nos cabelos, antes de se aproximar e sentar-se ao lado da menina.

-Oi. – a ruiva falou delicadamente.

A pequena levantou o rosto para olhá-la, parecendo surpresa e assustada. Quando ela mostrou seu rosto Lily pôde ver melhor os lindos olhos azuis e as sardas espalhadas pelo nariz delicado.

-Qual o seu nome? –Lily perguntou de forma delicada –Eu me chamo Lily.

-Eu sei que você é. –a menina falou limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão –Eu sou Maya. Maya Marshall.

-Por que você estava chorando Maya?

-Porque eu não consigo entender Transfiguração. –Maya falou, os olhos voltando a se encher de lágrimas –Eu odeio essa matéria.

Lily riu suavemente.

-Sabia que quando eu estava no meu primeiro ano eu também odiava Transfiguração? –ela confidenciou a pequena.

-Mas você é uma das melhores nessa matéria. –Maya falou descrente.

-Hoje eu sou. –Lily concordou –Porque eu tive alguém que me ajudou. –ela falou tranqüila.

-Eu não tenho ninguém pra me ajudar. –a pequena fungou.

-Agora você tem. –Lily falou sorrindo.

-Você vai me ajudar? –a pequena perguntou incrédula.

-Vou. –Lily afirmou –Pronta para começar?

Maya concordou alegremente e Lily sorriu. Fazia um bom tempo que ela não se sentia tão leve.

XxX

Os Marotos acordaram cedo como eles sempre faziam. Apesar da fama que levavam eles não perdiam um domingo raro de sol na cama. Eles costumavam acordar cedo para jogarem um pouco de quadribol, já que a essa hora não haveria ninguém no campo. Remus vinha com eles. Graças a algumas poções novas as noites de transformações passavam mais tranqüilas e ele conseguia ficar em melhor estado. Pelo menos nos três primeiros dias de transformação. No fim da semana ele estava naturalmente acabado.

Eles se encaminhavam para o Salão Principal a fim de tomarem seu café da manhã, mas pararam seu caminho tão logo entraram. Um pouco a frente Lily estava sentada a mesa do café rindo. Ao lado dela uma garotinha menor tinha a cabeça baixa, escondida nos braços.

-Eu não acredito que ela esta atormentando uma primeiranista. –James falou irritado –Depois nós não temos princípios.

-James, vocês azaram primeiranistas. –Remus lembrou.

-É, mas daí a humilhá-los com palavras que nem elas fazem? –James falou como se fosse uma grande diferença.

Foi ai que eles viram a menina levantar a cabeça. Ela não estava chorando, ela estava rindo. Curiosos, eles se aproximaram calmamente.

-Não fica assim. Tenta de novo. –Lily encorajou.

-Ok. –a menina concordou rindo.

A menina pegou a varinha e pronunciou um feitiço e transfigurou o garfo numa linda margarida.

-Eu consegui! –Maya comemorou.

-Eu disse que você conseguiria.

-Obrigada, Lily. De verdade. –Maya falou e abraçou a ruiva, que retribuiu o gesto.

-Meu Merlin. Alguém me belisca que eu to tendo um pesadelo. -Sirius falou olhando a cena incrédulo –Daqui a pouco a Morgan e a Carter vão passar por aqui vestidas de freiras?

-Eu sempre disse para vocês. –Remus falou com um sorriso tranqüilo –Ela ainda é uma boa pessoa.

-E você ainda é apaixonado por ela, então sua opinião não conta. –Sirius cortou.

-Eu não sou apaixonado pela Lily. –Remus falou sem se alterar –Eu duvido que algum dia eu tenha realmente sido.

-Vocês namoraram por seis meses e agora você vem com essa? –James perguntou um tanto irritado.

-É sério, James. –Remus continuava tranqüilo –Eu achava que gostava da Lily desse jeito, mas acho que no fim não era isso.

-Então era o que? –Peter perguntou confuso.

-Uma grande amizade e...

-Muita atração sexual. –Sirius cortou o amigo que pareceu corar na hora –Afinal não podemos esquecer que foi a Evans quem tirou a inocência do nosso lobinho. –o moreno provocou.

-Vamos parar de falar besteira e tomar nosso café logo? –James pediu irritado.

Eles voltaram a andar, sem perceber que Lily os observava.

-É impressão minha ou toda vez que a conversa cai no seu namoro com a Evans o Pontas fica nervoso? –Peter perguntou.

-Não, não é impressão. –Remus falou –Mas não deixe ele ouvir isso.

XxX

Nora suspirou entediada. Onde estavam as pessoas daquele castelo? Ela saíra para caminhar e ver se encontrava algum garoto interessante, mas ela nem estava tão afim assim de encontrar alguém. Na verdade seu único pensamento era que nas férias de Natal, não muito longe dali, ela provavelmente teria que voltar para casa. Se é que _aquilo_ podia ser chamado de casa.

Bufou cansada e involuntariamente levou a mão ao pescoço. As vezes o lugar ainda doía da última vez...

De repente sentiu-se puxada e quando se deu conta já estava presa entre uma parede e os braços fortes de ninguém menos que Sirius Black.

-Posso saber o que você esta fazendo, Black? –ela perguntou entediada.

Estava sendo difícil de controlar a vontade de rir de como ele estava caindo facilmente na dela. Mas ainda não era o tanto que ela queria.

-Você parecia tão entediada, Nora. Eu só decidi te animar. –ele falou calmamente com seu jeito cafajeste.

-Você sabia que isso é assédio sexual? –ela falou séria, o que o fez soltar uma risada despreocupada –Se você não me soltar agora eu vou gritar. –ela avisou.

-Você não vai ter como, minha cara. Sua boca vai estar muito ocupada com a minha. –ele falou com um sorriso malicioso, já se aproximando dela.

Nora sabia muito bem que agora ela devia supostamente fazer alguma coisa que indicasse que ela não tinha um pingo de vontade de beijar Sirius, mas estava meio difícil pensar em alguma coisa concreta nesse momento. O perfume que ele usava era muito bom. Não, não era perfume... Era loção pós-barba e tinha um cheiro muito bom, cheiro de homem feito. E estava enfeitiçando Nora. Tanto que ela só se lembrou da sua real situação em que estava quando o nariz de Sirius roçou no seu. Mas a essa altura dos acontecimentos já era meio tarde para fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse aproveitar.

-SIRIUS!

Ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado, Sirius se afastou imediatamente de Nora e deu de cara com Bellatrix olhando furiosa para ele.

-Sua dona esta chamando, Black. –Nora falou tranqüila, se afastando calmamente de Sirius e deixando-o sozinho, com a enfurecida Sonserina.

-O que você _pensa_ que estava fazendo? –Bellatrix exigiu furiosa, se aproximando de Sirius.

-Eu estava a ponto de beijar a Carter e você estragou tudo! –Sirius falou também irritado.

-Você pode pegar a escola inteira, Sirius, mas não se _atreva_ a beijar aquela vagabunda. –Bellatrix falou ameaçadora.

-Você não manda em mim, Bellatrix. –Sirius falou também ameaçador.

-Eu não estou brincando, Sirius. Fique com aquela cadela e você nunca mais encosta em mim. –ela avisou séria então deu as costas para ele.

XxX

Era mais tarde naquela mesma noite quando Olivia foi até a sala de Keiko no quinto andar. Nora havia contado os eventos daquela tarde e elas decidiram que era hora de se livrarem de Bellatrix Black.

-Ela comprou o de sempre, mas só vem buscar amanhã a tarde. –Keiko falou tragando de seu cigarro –Amanhã a noite ela não sai de jeito nenhum do dormitório dela.

-Não tem problema. Uma denúncia dessas seria o bastante para invadirem o quarto dela. –Olivia falou despreocupada, também tragando seu cigarro.

Ela correu os olhos pela sala, como sempre fazia quando estava la. Era sempre bom saber quem estava la. Elas podiam usar disso de algum jeito mais tarde. Mas seus olhos pararam quando viram uma gravata vermelha e dourada. Ela forçou um pouco mais os olhos e reconheceu Mariah Wood, uma Grifinória, puro sangue de doze anos.

-O que ela esta fazendo aqui? –Olivia perguntou para Keiko, os olhos estreitados em ira, o tom ameaçador.

Keiko pareceu alarmada.

-Ela perdeu o pai recentemente. Morto por Comensais. Ela só queria esquecer a dor. –Keiko respondeu nervosamente, mas querendo soar tranqüila.

-E por alguns galões você ficou feliz em ajudar, certo? –Olivia perguntou um tanto agressiva.

Ela caminhou até a garota e puxou-a pelo braço, levantando-a.

-Olivia, espera... –Keiko pediu.

-Não me provoque. –Olivia avisou entre dentes –Antes que eu resolva sair daqui direto para a sala de Dumbledore. Você sabia muito bem a condição, Keiko. Reze para que meu humor melhore depois que eu cuidar dela. –e saiu de la puxando a menina, que estava tão dopada que não impôs resistência.

XxX

James estava vagando pelos corredores. Os outros (Sirius e Peter) já estavam la fora com Remus, cuidando para que a transformação do amigo fosse o menos sofrida possível. Ela ficara para trás porque eles desconfiavam que um grupinho de Sonserinos estava começando a ficar demais atrás deles nessa época. Eles queriam saber o que eles estavam pretendendo.

O Mapa do Maroto ia em suas mãos, mostrando um castelo totalmente deserto. A não ser por um pontinho que agora vinha em sua direção. Lily Evans. Seria divertido encontrar-se com ela.

-Mal feito, feito. -ele falou, fechando o mapa e o guardando em seu bolso com tranqüilidade.

Logo Lily apareceu no final do corredor, fria como sempre.

-Potter, você sabe que não devia estar andando por aqui a essas horas. -ela falou se aproximando -Eu terei que comunicar a diretoria e amanhã você deve ser informado sobre a sua detenção.

-Não seja má, Lily. -ele provocou com um sorriso maroto -Admita que você estava louquinha para me encontrar sozinho por aqui e esquece essa história de detenção. -ele propôs de forma sedutora.

-Potter a única coisa que me faria feliz com o fato de te encontrar sozinho é se eu tivesse a possibilidade de te matar. -ela falou tranqüila -O que você tem ai? -ela perguntou puxando o pedaço de pergaminho do bolso dele.

-Só um pergaminho, minha cara madame. -ele falou tranqüilo, enquanto ela analisava o pergaminho -Em branco como você mesma pode perceber. -ele acrescentou irônico.

-É o que nós vamos ver. -ela deu um sorriso cruel. Lily tirou a varinha do bolso de suas vestes e apontou para o pergaminho -Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom. -ela falou cada palavra com prazer.

James viu chocado as linhas surgirem e o Mapa do Maroto se revelar diante dos olhos de Lily.

-Que interessante... -Lily falou admirando o mapa -"Os senhores Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas apresentam o Mapa do Maroto". **(n/a: Essa é a frase de abertura mesmo? ") **-ela sorriu satisfeita -Agradeça aos cavalheiros por mim, Potter. Eu finalmente descobri como vocês andam por ai sem serem pegos. Vou confiscar isso. -ela avisou.

-Evans! -James praticamente ameaçou -Você não pode...

-Ela não pode o que hein Potter? -Filch, acabava de aparecer no fim do corredor com um sorriso cruel nos lábios. Ao lado dele mais um monitor.

Não havia nada que James pudesse fazer diante de tais circunstancias. Se apenas Lily estivesse ali seria diferente...

-Volte para seu dormitório, Potter. -Lily falou, sem esconder o sorriso vitorioso -Malfeito, feito. -ela falou encarando James, enquanto pronunciava lentamente cada sílaba.

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai esta seres do mal! Próximo capítulo: Declare Guerra!**

**Reviews please!!**

**B-jão**


	10. Declare Guerra

**N/A: Hello, seres do mal!**

**Desculpa a demora para postar o novo capítulo, mas ele ficou bem maior do que eu estava esperando que ficasse, mas também esta ótimo (modéstia a parte XD)**

**Gabiih Malfoy: Hahaha Valeu flor. Hum, talvez suas dúvidas sejam respondidas nesse capítulo... ;) E eu sempre me supero nas maldades, então... É, ele não vai recuperar o mapa.**

**Maria Lua: Oi florzissima. Ah vamos ver o que o sr Potter pensa dessa história agora mesmo ;)**

**Nina-osp: Uau, q bom q você gostou tanto assim do outro capítulo. A idéia é sempre ir melhorando. Ah valeu ai, eu achei a abertura na net e não sabia se tava certo mesmo... Como a Lily sabia? Mistérios... E primo com primo pode sim. Não é la muito comum e tem gente q não gostaria de ver a cena, mas que pode e que é interessante... Ah isso é... hahahaha**

**Zia Black: Hahaha Valeu darling. ****O Dimitri? Segredo, um dia voces descobrem. (Sim, eu sei que sou chata nessa parte XD) Prometo tentar não demorar mais, mas as vezes é bem difícil.**

**RejaneCF5: Valeu flor!**

**Hoshi Evans: Uau, queen? Acho que eu aceito o título... hahaha Muito obrigada flor. Eu quis mesmo fazer uma fic diferente de tudo que eu mesma já tinha visto. Chega de ser bonzinho, ta na hora de arrepiar ;)**

**1 Lily Evans: Hi, faz um tempão que eu não atualizo as fics da Floreios. Eu to trabalhando nisso, mas com duas fics pra cuidar fica difícil... E eu já falei q não sei da Lily com o Dimitri. Mas o + provável pra eles é não.**

**Vitty Weasley: Bem vinda ao Fanfiction então flor. Bom, dando os devidos créditos caso eles sejam necessários eu não vejo problema nenhum. Você poderia me mostrar, assim eu posso ver a sua também?**

**B-jão**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 7: Declare Guerra**

-Ela não pode fazer isso! -Remus exclamou indignado.

-Tanto pode como fez, Aluado. -James falou explodindo em frustração -Eu não acredito! Aquilo foi planejado. Ela só pode ter feito de propósito!

-Ela sabia a _senha_ do Mapa! -Sirius estava furioso -Como ela sabia isso? -ele exigiu indignado.

-Eu não sei, mas juro que vou descobrir custe o que custar. -James prometeu, enfurecido.

Assim que Lily tirara o mapa dele, James não teve escolha senão ir atrás dos amigos. Mas ele esperou até o fim da noite quando Remus se transformou mais uma vez em humano para contar a eles o que acontecera. Essa conversa que eles tinham agora acontecia em um dos aposentos destruídos da Casa dos Gritos.

Ele contara tudo o que acontecera aos amigos e dessa vez até Remus se enfurecera de verdade contra a ruiva. A ousadia delas em saber a senha de abertura do mapa havia sido demais para os Marotos. Isso significava que elas estavam jogando sujo, pelas próprias regras e estavam de algum jeito espionando eles.

-Eu já sei o que eu vou fazer. -James falou de repente.

-O que? -Peter perguntou curioso.

-Existe um ditado trouxa que diz: "Mantenha seus amigos perto e seus inimigos mais perto ainda". Elas não perdem por esperar. -ele prometeu -Mas até la elas que se preparem. Porque isso agora virou guerra. -James anunciou saindo do quarto e batendo com força a porta.

-Cara, vocês realmente me dão medo as vezes. -Peter falou antes de se jogar pesadamente no sofá destruído que havia ali.

XxX

Naquela manhã quando foram tomar café os Marotos ainda estavam furiosos. Remus ficara na Ala Hospitalar, mas prometera pensar em algum jeito de atingi-las tanto quanto elas haviam atingido a eles. A guerra estava declarada.

Nora voltava do café da manhã sozinha quando ao virar em um corredor percebeu que este estava deserto a não ser por uma única pessoa encostada na parede mais a frente. A princípio Nora não deu bola para isso. Ela era de longe melhor do que qualquer pessoa naquela escola e só um louco mexeria com ela.

Mas ao avançar mais um pouco ela percebeu que quem estava ali era _de fato_ um louco. A mão dela foi parar diretamente em sua varinha, a qual ela não sacou. Cobras podiam sentir o medo e ela não daria a chance daquela cobra em particular fazer nada contra ela.

Ela se preparava para passar direto por ele, quando a voz dele a chamou.

-Acho que nós temos negócios a tratar, Carter.

Nora parou calmamente e virou-se para encarar os olhos frios de Rodolpho Lestrange.

Nora jogou seu melhor sorriso irônico para ele.

-Eu e você, Lestrange? Acho que você esta enganado.

Rodolpho era um setimanista Sonserino. Ele era, por falta de definição melhor, um demônio. Enquanto Rabastan ainda tinha seus momentos de ser humano Rodolpho passava longe disso. Ele era alguém que Nora não tinha dúvida de que seria capaz de qualquer atrocidade ou ato de crueldade para conseguir o que ele queria. Em um nível que ela nunca esperava ser capaz de alcançar. Por mais cruel que ela mesma fosse ela não queria nunca chegar ao descaso pela vida que Rodolpho sentia.

O problema era que a feição dele não combinava com essa atitude. Quem visse Rodolpho de longe, bem como Rabastan, pensaria que se tratava de um jovem muito bonito, um anjo. Os dois tinham o rosto de meninos, anjos, mas os olhos de ambos mostravam todo o frio que eles tinham em si. Nora não queria ter nada a ver com nenhum deles.

-Não, Carter, eu sei muito bem do que eu estou falando. -ele afirmou tranqüilo, se desencostando da parede e avançando em direção a Nora. Ela teve que se segurar para não recuar um passo -Eu sei que eu e você temos um interesse em comum.

-Eu duvido muito. -Nora falou tranqüila.

-Ah temos sim. -ele afirmou tranqüilo, parando a poucos passos dela -Nós dois queremos Sirius e Bellatrix bem longe um do outro.

Nora arqueou a sobrancelha. A conversa finalmente tomara um rumo interessante.

-Quem te disse isso? -ela perguntou casualmente.

-Isso não importa. -Rodolpho fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão -O que importa é que nosso interesse é o mesmo, então eu não vejo porque não juntarmos as nossas forças.

Nora sabia que não precisava da ajuda dele. Ela estava a um passo de se livrar definitivamente de Bellatrix. E mesmo que não estivesse. Ela não faria um pacto com o Diabo. O preço seria certamente alto demais.

-Eu não preciso fazer acordo nenhum com você, Lestrange. -Nora falou confiante -Eu ja estou a um passo do que eu quero. -ela afirmou dando as costas para ele e se afastando.

-Não ache que vai ser assim tão fácil se livrar de alguém como a Bellatrix, Carter. -Rodolpho chamou atrás dela -Você vai precisar de mim e vai voltar pedindo ajuda.

Nora ignorou totalmente. Sua alma era a única coisa nela que ainda lhe pertencia totalmente. Ela não iria vendê-la a uma pessoa como Rodolpho Lestrange.

XxX

Na hora do almoço Remus fez questão de ir ao Salão Principal. Queria ver frente a frente o quanto indiferente aquelas garotas podiam ser diante do que haviam feito.

Quando os quatro marotos estavam vindo no corredor a caminho do salão encontraram Dimitri parado na porta, encostado tranqüilamente contra a madeira, observando o movimento no corredor.

-Bom dia, Marotos. -ele falou jovialmente -Que mau humor é esse? -ele perguntou reparando nas expressões pouco amigáveis dos quatro.

-Nada demais. -James mentiu -O que esta acontecendo no corredor?

-As Damas estão vindo por ai e você sabe... Hogwarts pára para elas passarem. -Dimitri falou tranqüilo, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça na direção dos cochichos. Elas provavelmente deviam estar mesmo próximas ao salão.

-Não por muito tempo. -James falou -Quando nós acabarmos com elas ninguém vai nem sequer olhar na direção delas quando elas passarem.

-Ei! Espera ai. O que aconteceu? -Dimitri perguntou alarmado.

-Nada. -Sirius assegurou tranqüilo -Elas só pediram guerra e é isso que nós vamos dar a elas.

-Ei vocês! Isso não é uma guerra. É adolescência. -Dimitri argumentou.

-Nem adianta perder seu tempo, Dimitri. A gente ja se resolveu. -James afirmou frio.

-E o que vocês vão fazer? -Dimitri perguntou preocupado.

-Você vai ver. -James prometeu.

-Aliás, não me conte e não me mostre. -Dimitri pediu -Eu não quero me envolver.

-Eles devem estar possessos. -Marizza riu ao ver os Marotos e o professor Potter olhando na direção delas.

-Ignore-os. -Olivia falou tranqüila.

Nesse momento uma garota mais nova, Lufa-Lufa a julgar pela cor das vestes, acabou passando na frente delas e esbarrou em Marizza.

-Ai garota! Você não olha por onde anda? -a loira exigiu furiosa.

-M-me desculpe. -a garota gaguejou, assustada -Eu não... Eu...

-Quer saber? Não se aproxime. Você é ridícula. -Marizza falou empinando o nariz e passando pela menina.

-Nossa, essa foi cruel, Marizza. -Paloma comentou desconfortável.

-Ela que aprenda a ficar onde as pessoas do nível dela ficam. -Marizza falou como se fosse óbvio.

-É isso mesmo. Faça como eu. -Olivia falou orgulhosa -Acabe com a discriminação. Odeie todo mundo.

As garotas acabaram caindo na risada. Elas sabiam que o dia seria ótimo...

XxX

O resto do dia passou tranqüilamente. Lily teve uma reunião de monitoria no período da tarde e ignorou totalmente o jeito frio com o qual Remus a estava tratando. Mas ela tinha que admitir que não gostava de ser tratada assim por ele. Mesmo que não fossem mais amigos ela ainda sentia muito carinho e respeito por ele.

Ainda se lembrava com perfeição o dia que o conhecera. Era primeiro de setembro, sete anos atrás. Estava perdida na estação de trem, procurando a tal plataforma 9 ¾ para poder ir a tal escola mágica que lhe enviara a estranha carta presa a uma coruja. Ela estava parada entre as plataformas 9 e 10 e algumas lágrimas teimosas já escorriam de seu rosto. Foi quando ele apareceu. Um garoto magricela, de cabelos curtos e olhos cansados. Ele sorriu bondoso para ela e ajudou-a a passar para o outro lado.

Esse primeiro contato virou uma grande amizade, que anos depois virou um namoro e agora aparentemente virara hostilidade. Mas isso não importava tanto. A garota que Remus conhecera e namorara não existia mais. A Lily de agora era uma pessoa completamente diferente. E ela estava feliz em ser quem era agora. Ninguém mais fazia com que ela chorasse, ou a chamavam de sangue-ruim. As pessoas a respeitavam ou no mínimo a temiam. E isso para ela era o bastante. E Remus que aceitasse isso. Para nenhum deles havia volta agora.

XxX

Remus saiu da reunião respirando fundo.

Não só porque a noite já começava a cair e uma dor em seu peito tornava o ato de respirar mais difícil, mas também pela raiva que ele sentia de Lily. Do sangue frio dela. De como ela podia olhar para ele como se nada tivesse acontecido e tratá-lo como se ele não fosse mais que um estranho para ela. Como se apenas algumas noites atrás ela não tivesse dado a ele um presente, que por acaso estava preso ao seu pescoço naquele momento.

E ela teve a cara de pau de usar o presente que ele lhe dera! A fivela de libélula! Aquilo era provocação, porque ela não estava usando-a pela manhã. Disso ele tinha certeza. Ele queria saber porque. Era a única coisa que ele nunca entendera. Ele sabia o porquê ele havia mudado. Mas Lily? Nunca fizera sentido. Não para ele. Ela tinha tudo. Ela não precisava ter se transformado na pessoa que ela era agora. Ela já havia sido tão doce, tão iluminada. Por que ser uma vagabunda agora? Isso ele nunca ia entender.

-Nossa Remus, desfaz essa carranca ou você vai assustar os primeiranistas.

Remus virou-se ao som da voz conhecida. Deparou-se com Paloma olhando para ele com um sorriso divertido. Até no fim do dia quando todos estavam acabados e cansados Paloma era sensual. Ela tinha aquele magnetismo impressionante. Como agora, por exemplo. O cabelo dela estava preso num rabo de cavalo relaxado, com alguns fios negros escapando. O uniforme estava desalinhado, a gravata frouxa, alguns botões da camisa estavam abertos e mesmo assim... Mesmo parecendo cansada, ela estava absurdamente desejável. Praticamente irresistível.

Mas não dessa vez. Pelo menos não para ele.

-O que você quer, Parker? –ele perguntou frio.

-Nossa! –Paloma riu, levantando as mãos como que pedindo calma –Não fica nervoso, Lobinho. –ela riu –Essa agressividade toda tem motivo?

O olhar que Remus lhe lançou faria muitos homens fugirem de medo, mas Paloma era uma dama, ela não tinha medo de nada.

-Você devia ter o mínimo de respeito e não se aproximar, Parker. –ele falou frio como gelo –Principalmente depois da deslealdade sua e das suas amigas.

-Não sei do que você esta falando. –ela afirmou tranqüilamente.

-Não seja hipócrita, Parker. –ele avisou, seu tom ameaçador.

-Não precisa ficar nervoso, Remus. –ela falou fazendo um gesto de descarte com a mão –Você ficou um mau perdedor depois que ficou assim malvadinho. Você não era assim antes.

-Você também mudou, Parker. Então não venha falar de mim.

-Ah mas tem uma diferença ai. –ela falou com um sorriso travesso –Todos me diziam que eu tinha um sorriso lindo antes, então eu continuo a sorrir, mas você... –ela parou e soltou um suspiro dramático –As pessoas também diziam que você tinha um sorriso lindo. Cara, você sorria e a professora _McGonagall_ sorria pra você. –ela falou gesticulando muito –Mas agora você não sorri mais. –ela completou desanimada.

-Talvez eu tenha perdido a razão para sorrir. –ele falou indiferente.

-Talvez você só precise encontrá-la de novo, então. –ela falou dando de ombros. Ela virou-se e começou a se afastar –Arrume uma garota pra acabar com esse stress, Remus. –ela falou sem virar-se para encará-lo –Você ta precisando.

-Isso é uma oferta? –ele perguntou irônico.

Ela riu, mas não virou-se para olhá-lo e nem parou de andar, apenas gritou já a distancia.

-Quando você quiser, Lobinho.

Remus sacudiu a cabeça. Paloma não tinha jeito. Mas dessa vez meia dúzia de gracinhas e gracejos não iam aliviar a barra dela com eles.

XxX

Na manhã seguinte quando os três Marotos desceram para o café a escola estava em polvorosa.

-Ah não. -Peter reclamou -O que foi agora?

-Ei pirralho. -Sirius chamou um garoto que passou correndo por ali -O que houve?

-Pegaram Bellatrix Black com drogas ontem e os professores descobriram uma sala onde uma aluna vendia drogas. –o menino falou, claramente empolgado –Tem gente que vai ser expulsa... –ele completou em tom de conspiração, antes de se afastar.

-Vamos contar isso para o Remus. –James decidiu, já começando a mudar a rota deles para irem até a enfermaria.

XxX

-Por Merlin. –Remus falou perplexo –O que esta acontecendo nessa escola?

-Nós vimos a Carter e a Morgan conversando com uma das garotas na sala dos drogados há algum tempo atrás. –Peter falou.

-É verdade. –Sirius falou pensativo –Eu to achando que elas estão chegando na gente. A Bellatrix, aquela garota... Elas estão declarando guerra, eliminando todos os inimigos.

-O Sirius tem razão. –Remus concordou –Quer saber? –ele falou decidido –Se é pra pegar pesado, vamos nessa. Elas estão pedindo.

-Quando você vai contar pra gente o que você esta planejando, James? –Sirius quis saber.

-Logo. –James prometeu –Só mais um tempo e a resposta que eu quero vai chegar. Mas até la... Elas precisam receber um troco.

-Tem que ser algo que as afete, mas não demais. –Remus falou pensativo –É algo para irritar, mas temos que nos lembrar que se elas ficarem bravas demais elas não vão ter muitos problemas em se livrarem da gente de uma vez.

-É. Vamos dar uma provocada de leve, só pra elas saberem que elas não estão sozinhas no jogo. –Sirius opinou.

-O que vocês sugerem? –James perguntou.

-Eu acho que nós podíamos nos livrar dos informantes delas. –Peter opinou –Um a um.

-Ótima idéia, Rabicho. –Remus falou animado –Elas têm contatos em todas as Casas, nós podemos começar a deixá-las sem informações pouco a pouco.

-Começamos por onde? –James quis saber.

-Corvinal. –Sirius sugeriu –É a Casa onde elas têm mais seguidores do que inimigos. Elas não têm mais namorados la, então elas não devem estar mais muito ligadas nessa Casa.

-Quem é a pessoa que elas tem contato la dentro? –Remus quis saber.

-Aquele florzinha do Willian Nox e a batedora do time da Corvinal, a Megg Miles. –Peter informou.

-Ótimo. Se foquem em pensar em como nós podemos tirá-los da jogada de forma simples. E aproveitem e pensem em como podemos tirar _elas_ da jogada. –James pediu. Agora era guerra mesmo.

XxX

-A BLACK NÃO FOI EXPULSA? –Nora perguntou furiosa.

-Não. –Olivia confirmou –A família dela pressionou no Ministério e Dumbledore não teve escolha.

-Eu não acredito! –Nora falou, bufando de raiva.

-Calma, Nora. –Lily pediu –Ela esta suspensa até depois das férias de Natal.

-Não é o bastante! –Nora exclamou.

O plano dela tinha falhado. Se não fosse para humilhar Bellatrix expulsando-a da escola então o que? Ela não sabia o que fazer. Mas sua expressão se suavizou.

-Se bem que... Isso me dá um tempo extra com o Black.

-Viu? Não é tão mal. –Paloma falou dando de ombros –E quando ela voltar você pode dar a ela uma surpresinha...

-Hum... –um sorriso de satisfação cruel apareceu nos lábios de Nora –Eu com certeza posso...

XxX

Os Marotos nunca foram famosos pela discrição. Eles sempre gostaram de fazer as coisas para aparecer mesmo. Não havia porque guardar segredo. Não havia glória no segredo. Eles também nunca foram de planejar mais do que o necessário. Planejar demais era defeito feminino. Eles deixavam as coisas rolarem e sempre dava certo. Ocasionalmente as peças deles terminavam em dias de detenção, mas isso não importava muito. O que importava era que no dia seguinte com certeza a escola inteira estaria falando o nome deles. Isso sempre foi o que importou.

Mas não agora.

Agora eles tinham que agir e não serem descobertos. Ou pelo menos deixar que apenas _elas_ soubessem que haviam sido eles. Pela primeira vez o que eles queriam requeria planejamento e cuidado. E por dois dias foi o que eles fizeram.

As Damas tinham "informantes" em todas as Casas. Eles eram na verdade um bando de idiotas que idolatrava o chão que elas pisavam e fariam qualquer coisa por um pouco de atenção. Inclusive contar segredos referentes as próprias casas. Mas elas tinham certo respeito por eles. E exigiam que todo o resto da escola também tivesse. Certa vez um grupo de Sonserinos azarou um dos informantes delas. Uma semana depois cada um deles sofreu um "acidente inexplicável" e no fim todos tiveram que passar dias na enfermaria.

Eles sabiam que elas não seriam loucas de atacarem eles por esse lado, mas eles precisavam se cuidar contra as intrigas. A professora McGonagall, bem como vários outros professores levavam muito em conta o que elas diziam. Ou pelo menos alguma delas. Nora e Paloma não tinham muito crédito com os professores, mas ainda tinham bem mais que eles.

A primeira escolhida foi Megg Miles. Ela era uma sextanista razoavelmente popular na Corvinal. Era batedora do time de quadribol da Casa e um tanto bonita. Ela freqüentava as "altas-rodas" Corvinais e idolatrava as Damas, desde que Nora havia ajudado ela contra um grupo de Sonserinos certa vez. Ela seria a primeira porque com ela seria mais fácil. Acidentes no quadribol aconteciam o tempo todo e eram suficientes para tirarem pessoas de circulação por um bom tempo.

O problema seria Willian Nox, ou a "Flor Corvinal", como vários chamavam ele. Willian não era gay. Ele já passara desse ponto. Ele era mais algo exagerado e sem sentido, que as garotas adoravam ter por perto e os rapazes odiavam. Ele e as Damas se davam muito bem. Os Marotos sabiam que qualquer coisa que eles fizessem contra ele traria uma resposta imediata das Damas. O que quer que eles fizessem contra ele teria que ser planejado e executado por outra pessoa. Mas eles também tinham seus contatos...

XxX

Sexta-feira era um dia sem nada para se fazer, mesmo em Hogwarts. As Damas não podiam estar mais entediadas, o que poderia querer dizer que alguém estava prestes a sofrer, ou que alguma idéia inovadora estava a ponto de surgir.

-La vai ela de novo... –Olivia falou, observando o pergaminho aberto diante de si.

No Mapa do Maroto o ponto que levava o nome da Professora Portman se movia em direção a uma sala vazia no quarto andar.

Lily não entregara o Mapa do Maroto a Filch. Logicamente não. Aquilo era um tesouro e portanto as Damas mereciam tê-lo. E elas o tinham.

Havia alguns dias elas vinham observando a Professora Portman e acabaram por descobrir algo interessante: ela mantinha um casinho com o capitão do time da Corvinal. O que era mais do que suficiente para tirar a mulher da jogada. Ela não havia sido corajosa de desafiá-las? Estava mais do que na hora de mostrar aquela invejosa o que elas podiam fazer e ela simplesmente dera a elas o que elas precisavam para se livrarem dela.

-Quando alguém vai acidentalmente descobrir o rolo deles? –Nora quis saber.

-Não vai demorar muito. Nós queremos algo bem feito e eu já sei como fazer. –Lily falou com um sorriso divertido –E só pra deixar as coisas ainda mais interessantes eu acho que vou jogar um Maroto na roda...

-Como assim? –Paloma quis saber.

-Já já vocês descobrem... –a ruiva respondeu com um sorriso misterioso.

Nesse momento Marizza entrou correndo no quarto.

-Vocês nem imaginam o que eu acabo de ouvir. –a loira declarou esbaforida.

-O que aconteceu? –Olivia perguntou interessada.

-A Miles sofreu um acidente num treino de quadribol. Parece que um balaço descontrolado acertou a vassoura dela e outro acertou ela. Parece que ela só não caiu no chão porque um dos jogadores estava muito perto dela. –Marizza contou –Ela vai ficar fora de circulação por um bom tempo.

-Quais as chances de dois balaços se descontrolarem _ao mesmo tempo_ e acertarem a mesma pessoa? –Olivia falou pensativa.

-Nulas. –Nora respondeu.

-Alguém queria se livrar da Miles ao que parece... –Lily falou pensativa.

-O que nos resta saber é quem. –Nora concordou.

-E por que. –Paloma lembrou –Eu não acho que ela tenha rixas com as outras turmas da escola.

-Vocês acham que isso aconteceu porque ela tem contato com a gente? –Lily ofereceu.

-Não é difícil. –Olivia ponderou –Mas seja quem for não vai escapar impune disso.

-Não mesmo. Vamos descobrir quem e porque. –Marizza ponderou –E daí a gente decide o que fazer.

-Certo. –Olivia soltou um suspiro –Eu vou descendo meninas. Eu tenho um encontro com o Rabastan e não quero deixar ele esperando... Muito. –ela completou com um sorriso divertido.

-Quanto atrasada você já esta? –Paloma perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

Olivia checou o relógio.

-Só vinte minutos. Nada que ele não mereça. –ela respondeu tranqüila.

As meninas riram.

-Vai la, Encantadora de Serpentes. Mostra pra cobrinha quem manda. –Nora falou com um sorriso maldoso.

Olivia acenou para as amigas e deixou o quarto. Ela desceu as escadas cantarolando uma música qualquer. Ela não tinha falado com Rabastan desde a última discussão que eles tiveram. Ela o fez implorar bastante, antes de decidir aceitar se encontrar com ele e mesmo assim o deixara esperando um bom tempo. Mas como ela mesma dissera, nada que ele não merecesse.

Descendo as escadas ela acabou esbarrando em alguém.

-Você não olha por onde anda? –ela perguntou irritada.

-Foi mal.

Ela levantou os olhos e se deparou com Peter Pettigrew parado diante dela. Ele devia estar com tanta raiva delas como o resto dos Marotos, mas ao se ver frente a frente com uma delas e sozinho ele se encolhia como o rato covarde que ele era.

-Sai da minha frente, Pettigrew. –Olivia falou mau-humorada.

Ele saiu sem falar mais nada.

Olivia passou por ele soltando fumaça. Mas algo fez ela parar de repente. Ela virou-se e olhou para ele mais uma vez. Ele era um rato, mas... Ainda era um Maroto. Devia servir para alguma coisa... Nem que fosse só como bode expiatório.

Peter se mexeu desconfortável com o olhar de Olivia.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Morgan? –ele perguntou fingindo uma coragem que ela sabia que ele não tinha.

-Não, nada Pettigrew. –ela falou dando as costas para ele.

Ela acabara de encontrar uma solução para pelo menos um de seus problemas...

XxX

-Alguma reação da parte delas? –Remus perguntou na manhã seguinte, durante o almoço.

-Até agora nada. –Peter relatou –Elas só foram visitar a Miles na Ala Hospitalar, mas se ninguém ta fugindo o humor delas ainda esta bom o bastante.

-Melhor não baixar a guarda. –James lembrou –Elas são cobras sem sentimentos, elas fingem muito bem.

-E a sua idéia genial? –Sirius cutucou –Quando nós vamos saber do que se trata?

James deu um sorriso arrogante.

-Eu já recebi a resposta que eu estava esperando e o resultado foi exatamente o que eu queria. Elas devem receber uma certa carta hoje, no mais tardar amanhã.

As Damas estavam sentadas mais a frente no mesmo lugar que vinham sentando há um bom tempo. Elas conversavam tranqüilamente. Cena rara vindo delas, mas elas se sentiam tranqüilas dessa vez.

-Quando vai ser aquela festa da Lua Nova? –Nora quis saber.

-Que tal quando a lua nova chegar? –Olivia falou irônica.

Nora revirou os olhos e atirou um pedaço de pão na amiga.

-E quando vai ser isso?

-Em alguns dias. Vai cair certinho no sábado. –Lily respondeu.

-Sabe o que eu acho? –Marizza falou distraidamente, brincando com a comida em seu prato –Que nós devíamos viajar para algum lugar no feriado do Natal. É nosso último ano como estudantes, nós tínhamos que curtir em algum lugar diferente.

-Eu concordo com a Marizza. –Nora falou –E eu acho que nós devíamos comemorar em algum lugar _caliente_. Eu diria que é a época perfeita para Ibiza... –ela falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Eu não prometo nada. –Paloma falou –Vocês sabem que se meus pais decidirem ir para outro lugar...

-A garotinha do papai vai obedecer. –Nora completou irônica.

-Não enche! –Paloma falou atirando um pedaço de pão em Nora.

-Ei! Não vale. –a morena riu.

-Olha só. –Marizza falou indicando um grupo de garotas Lufa-Lufas com a cabeça –Não é fácil ser eu, mas certamente é divertido ver as outras tentando. –ela completou debochada.

-Perdeu alguma coisa, Rogers? –uma das garotas, provavelmente a liderzinha do grupo desafiou –Ou só gostou do que viu?

-Gostar do que? –a loira desafiou –Uma cópia barata minha?

De fato tudo o que as quatro meninas usava era do estilo glamuroso de Marizza, desde os sapatos, até os acessórios, que no caso delas devia ser bijuteria barata, enquanto Marizza só usava jóias.

Sem ter o que responder a garota simplesmente empinou o nariz e saiu de la com suas amigas atrás, enquanto as Damas riam muito.

-Ridícula. –Nora falou enquanto ria.

Uma coruja sobrevoou a mesa até pousar suavemente ao lado de Paloma, então lhe oferecer a carta que trazia.

-Educada desse jeito só pode ser a coruja dos meus pais. –Paloma revirou os olhos.

Ela pegou a carta e leu-a, então soltou um suspiro frustrado.

-Droga.

-O que foi? –Olivia perguntou.

-Meus pais. –ela falou irritada –Eles acabaram de me informar que eu tenho que passar o Natal com os Potters.

-Por que? –Lily quis saber.

-Porque eles foram convidados pelos Potters para passarem o Natal la, mas eles não vão poder ir, já que eles já tinham combinado de passar o Natal na sogra do meu irmão, então eles querem me mandar como representante da família. –ela bufou.

-É só você falar que não quer ir. –Marizza falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Até parece que a princesinha desobedeceria os pais. –Olivia falou sarcástica.

-Não me enche. –Paloma falou mais uma vez, mas dessa vez sem nem um traço de humor em sua voz.

-O que você vai fazer? –Nora perguntou.

-Bom... –Paloma hesitou antes de sorrir esperançosa –Vocês podem vir comigo! Minha mãe falou na carta que a senhora Potter disse que eu poderia convidar minhas amigas para virem junto.

-Sem chance. –Marizza e Lily falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Espera! Muita calma nessa hora. –Nora pediu –Vamos deixar a decisão para uma criatura do mal que consegue pensar friamente nas coisas.

As quatro olharam direto para Olivia. A morena arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu agradeço o voto de confiança. –ela falou sarcástica.

-Vamos, Olivia. Você esta louca para nos dizer o que fazer. –Marizza provocou.

Olivia deu um sorriso de canto de lábio, então descruzou as pernas e as recruzou antes de finalmente falar.

-Isso é coisa dos Marotos, do Potter no mínimo, podem ter certeza. –ela falou calma –Quantas vezes a Paloma já passou o Natal na casa dos Potters e quantas vezes nós fomos convidadas a participar? –as cinco se olharam em entendimento –Então, antes de mais nada, nós estamos sendo desafiadas.

-E nós nunca fugimos de um desafio. –Marizza lembrou.

-Exatamente. –Olivia concordou –E outra coisa: lembrem-se que as festas na casa dos Potters são sempre cheias de gente importante, pessoas de influencia ou no mínimo podre de ricas. Nunca é demais conhecer esse tipo de pessoas. –ela concluiu.

-Bom, acho que chegamos a um consenso. –Paloma sugeriu esperançosa.

-Diga aos seus pais que estamos indo. –Nora falou.

-Valeu! –a morena comemorou.

-Mas o Ano Novo é nosso em Ibiza! –Marizza completou.

-Certo. –Paloma concordou.

-Tudo bem se eu falar que não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso? –Lily resmungou.

-Seja controlada como você sempre é, Lily. –Olivia falou tranqüila –E tudo ficará bem, como sempre fica.

XxX

No dia seguinte enquanto ia para a biblioteca Nora pensava no que elas haviam feito. Ir a casa do Potter não parecia ter sido a idéia mais brilhante que elas já tiveram. Mas ela tinha que admitir que o desafio petulante deles a deixou louca também. Ela nunca ia recusar um desafio tão descarado quanto esse. Mas ela também não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre isso...

Quando ela entrou na biblioteca ela não sabia exatamente por onde começar. Ela achava que a seção de feitiços poderia ser útil. Devia haver algum feitiço que controlasse a vontade humana e que não fosse uma maldição imperdoável. Ela iria procurar em todos os livros se fosse necessário: feitiços e mesmo poções se fosse necessário. Ela só tinha que encontrar um jeito.

Mas uma hora depois e após vários livros ela já começava a se sentir cansada. Como sempre o caso dela parecia sem solução.

-Desde quando você estuda, Carter?

Nora virou-se e encontrou Sirius analisando-a, encostado de forma displicente numa das prateleiras.

-Desde quando você vem na biblioteca, Black? –ela rebateu.

-Bom, desde quando eu estou de passagem... –ele falou com um sorriso maroto, limpando uma marca de batom que ele tinha no pescoço, o que fez Nora revirar os olhos –e vejo belas Grifinórias nas prateleiras mais afastadas e sozinhas... –ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, aproximando-se felinamente dela.

-Black, você pode parar por ai. –ela avisou séria.

-Eu não sei que jogo você e suas amigas estão jogando... –ele começou, ignorando-a e chegando mais perto –mas vocês escolheram os oponentes errados.

Ele parou a um palmo de distância dela. Nora sabia que estava cercada. A prateleira estava a suas costas e ele a sua frente, mas tudo estava exatamente como ela queria que estivesse. Ele ainda achava que tinha o controle da situação.

-Eu não sei do que você esta falando, Black. –ela afirmou tranqüila.

-Ah qual é, Carter. Fingir de santa cola com a Evans e com a Morgan, mas não cola de jeito nenhum com você.

-Ah já entendi qual o problema. –ela falou, com falso entusiasmo –Você esta nervosinho porque sua priminha drogada foi suspensa e esta querendo descontar em mim. Procura outra Black. –ela falou fazendo menção de se afastar.

-Eu sei que vocês conheciam a garota da sala dos chapados, Carter. –Sirius falou, fazendo Nora parar –Eu vi você e a Morgan la, fumando.

Nora pareceu alarmada por um minuto, mas logo sua expressão calma se refez.

-Prove. –ela falou tranqüila e se afastou.

-Vocês não estão sozinhas nesse jogo. –Sirius avisou enquanto ela se afastava –Vamos ver quem cansa primeiro, madame...

XxX

Lily e Marizza caminhavam pelos corredores em direção a sala comunal Grifinória.

-Eu não acredito que eu to fazendo isso. –Lily reclamou.

-Lily, relaxa e goza, flor. –Marizza falou tranqüila –Alguma coisa de bom pode sair daí.

-Claro. Quem sabe você consegue seduzir o Remus de vez. –Lily falou revirando os olhos.

Marizza corou na hora, o que vindo dela era extremamente raro.

-Eu não sei do que você esta falando. –a loira negou, o mais firme que pôde.

-Você é afim do Remus desde antes de eu namorar com ele. –Lily falou tranqüila.

-Lily, isso não é...

-É sim e você sabe. –Lily falou tranqüila, antes de falar a senha e entrar na sala comunal.

James estava ali, esparramado num dos sofás lendo um livro. O que era uma raridade já que Lily nem sabia que ele tinha a capacidade de ler. Um garotinho do primeiro ano se aproximou hesitante de James.

-Ah... S-senhor Potter? Hum... –ele chamou tímido –O s-senhor poderia me dar seu autógrafo?

Marizza murmurou algo sobre como o menino era fofo, mas Lily só revirou os olhos. Como se o Potter já não fosse convencido o bastante.

-Claro, chega ai. –James sentou-se no sofá e guardou seu livro antes de aceitar o caderno que o menino lhe oferecia –Qual o seu nome?

-Chris Ledger. –o menino falou sorrindo –Eu adoro ver você jogando! Você é o melhor apanhador que existe.

-Valeu. –James falou com um sorriso -E você? Vai fazer teste para o time quando tiver mais idade?

-Eu? Ah não. –ele falou com triste conformismo –Os outros meninos falam que eu sou pequeno e fraco demais para ser jogador de quadribol.

-Não acredite neles. –James falou, fazendo um gesto de dispensa com as mãos –Quando eu estava no primeiro ano eu também era um dos menores meninos do ano e era magricela. Mas no terceiro ano eu me esforcei e consegui entrar para o time. –ele falou –Se você realmente gostar de quadribol todo o resto não vai importar.

O menino olhou para James com adoração. E até Lily estava chocada. Ela nunca havia visto James Potter ser tão sinceramente atencioso e gentil com alguém. Geralmente a gentileza dele se resumia a alguns minutos de palavras agradáveis para conquistar menininhas.

O menino agradeceu e se afastou. Os olhos de James caíram em Lily. Ele tinha um sorriso vitorioso no canto dos lábios. Lily ignorou isso e puxou Marizza para a escada em direção aos dormitórios.

-Nos vemos no Natal, Evans. –ela ouviu a voz debochada dele chamando as suas costas, mas ignorou.

Se ele achava que podia atingi-la, ele que esperasse até o Natal e ele saberia que uma dama nunca para de jogar e que não seria no território dele que elas seriam ameaçadas.

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai esta mais um capítulo repleto de maldades! Uhahuauhauh**

**Próximo capítulo: Anjos Maus**

**Reviews, please!!!!**

**B-jão**


	11. Anjos Maus

**N/A: Hellos amores! Depois do que me parecem séculos sem maldades aqui estamos de volta para mais um amável post das nossas carissimas Damas. E se preparem, porque tem veneno escorrendo desse post... ;)**

**Gabiih Malfoy: Pois é, eu sou má mesmo... hahaha Acho q quando eu comecei essa fic eu tava numa fase contra os homens, mas eles merecem sofrer sim... hahaha**

**: É abana mesmo. E tira as crianças da sala... XD**

**Flavinha Greeneye: uhahuahuahu Você q sabe flor, mas espero q continue lendo mesmo assim!**

**Hoshi Evans: Obrigada queridinha, sempre fazendo eu me sentir o máximo né?**

**Nina-osp: Hahaha Os shippers são segredo de estado, tirando o óbvio, claro ;) hehehehe Ah e infelizmente não é questão de comentario não flor, é questão de falta de tempo mesmo...=[**

**Vitty Weasley: Certo queridinha ^^**

**1 Lily Evans: Hahaha Essa campanha L/D já alcançou o orkut, devo dizer q estou impressionada, mas não convencida. Pq se você tem sangue Potter eu tenho sangue Evans e sou teimosa q nem uma mula ;) hahaha Eu pretendo atualizar as outras fics logo, mas eu vou primeiro entrar de férias, daí eu vejo o q eu faço. Flor se eu fosse você eu já teria derrubado aquela diretoria a gritos, ou inundado a lagrimas, o que me servisse melhor na ocasião.**

**Shakinha: Ola queridinha. Que bom que você curtiu. Eu ainda vou explicar o que aconteceu para elas ficarem assim. Um capitulo inteiro será dedicado a esse mistério. O motivo de elas terem se vingado do Diggory esta no capitulo As Leis das Damas ;)**

**Rafakitty: Já não era sem tempo hein xuxu... ;)**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 8: Anjos Maus**

-Aconteceu de novo! –Nora falou, parecendo furiosa.

As quatro amigas olharam para ela, com questionamentos claros na face. As Damas, com exceção de Nora, estavam estudando na biblioteca, quando a morena chegou, enfurecida e deu um tapa na mesa.

-O que aconteceu? –Olivia perguntou tranqüila.

-Outro "acidente inexplicável". –Nora falou enfurecida –E sabem quem foi a vítima? William Nox.

A menção do nome do menino trouxe a atenção de todas as garotas para Nora.

-O que houve? –Lily quis saber.

-Ele sofreu um acidente na aula de Poções. –Nora informou –Ele misturou dois ingredientes que juntos formaram uma reação explosiva. Ele ficou tão mau que tiveram que levá-lo para o St. Mungus. –ela completou.

-Não foi só um descuido dele? –Marizza insistiu.

-Não. –Nora afirmou –Os ingredientes haviam sido trocados de potes. O professor balofo nem imagina como isso pode ter acontecido.

Olivia tinha uma cara contida, mas Marizza e Paloma demonstravam clara preocupação.

-Dois já foram. Quem seria o próximo na sua lista? –Lily perguntou.

-Com certeza os Lufa-Lufos... –Olivia respondeu pensativa –Quem quer que esteja fazendo isso esta eliminando por ordem de importância.

-A Black? –Nora sugeriu –Vingança?

-Sim, pode ser ela, mas ela não estaria sozinha. –Lily lembrou –Ela poderia ter juntado uma turma Sonserina.

-Vocês acham que podem ser os Marotos? –Paloma perguntou insegura.

-Não podemos descartar a possibilidade. –Olivia cedeu –Eles podem ter decidido refinarem os métodos. Com o Remus pensando não seria difícil para eles serem menos escandalosos...

-Por hora vamos manter os olhos bem abertos. –Lily sugeriu –Mas é bom eles saberem que eles estão mexendo com as pessoas erradas.

Um sorriso cruel se formou nos lábios de Nora.

-Que tal irritar eles um pouquinho? –ela sugeriu, no que recebeu atenção total de todas as amigas.

XxX

Os Marotos sabiam bem como era a relação das Damas com o resto de Hogwarts: quem não as amava as odiava. Não havia meio termo. Eles se concentrariam nas pessoas que odiavam as Damas. A professora Portman seria a primeira. Ela odiava descaradamente as cinco. Os Marotos desconfiavam que isso era uma pontada de inveja, mas quem ligava? O importante era se o ódio dela ajudasse a eles.

Outro para quem eles pediriam ajuda seria um garoto da Lufa-Lufa. Ele odiava as Damas porque Nora destruíra o namoro de sua irmã mais velha, o que deixara a menina numa depressão terrível. Eles sabiam que ele faria qualquer coisa para dar um troco nelas.

-Como nós vamos começar? –Peter quis saber.

-Nós temos que nos concentrar nos elos fracos da corrente. –Remus lembrou –A Parker e a Carter são as que estão a maior perigo por aqui. A Parker tem o problema de não ser discreta nos casos dela e a Carter não faz questão de ser discreta nos desafetos dela.

-Vamos começar pelas duas. –James decidiu –Mesmo porque a Carter é outra mente do mal, junto com a Morgan. Se uma sair já vai haver uma queda na força de ataque delas.

-E das outras? Como a gente cuida? –Peter quis saber.

-Uma coisa de cada vez. –Sirius falou tranqüilo –Primeiro o mais fácil. Depois a gente se livra do mais difícil...

Os Marotos estavam confiantes em si mesmos, o que não era novidade nenhuma. Eles caminhavam pelos corredores da escola, a caminho da aula de DCAT, como se a escola pertencesse a eles. E de fato pertencia. Ou pelo menos uma parte dela pertencia.

Eles estavam se dirigindo mais cedo para a sala de Dimitri, a fim de poderem conversar um pouco com ele. Dimitri havia sido um maroto a sua própria maneira na época em que estivera em Hogwarts. Eles sabiam que Dimitri nunca os ajudaria a fazer nada contra as Damas, agora que ele era professor ele ficara politicamente correto. Mas quando ele empolgava na conversa ele dava ótimas idéias...

Quando os Marotos passaram pela porta, no entanto, eles pararam em choque. La estava Dimitri cercado pelas cinco beldades mais perigosas da escola. Ele estava com o quadril encostado na mesa da sala, com Marizza sentada sobre a mesma do seu lado esquerdo e Paloma do seu lado direito. Olivia, Nora e Lily estavam de frente para ele e davam risada de algo que ele tinha dito.

Eles ficaram furiosos para dizer o mínimo. Eles sabiam que Dimitri gostava delas, como alunas claro, mas isso já era absurdo. Ele sabia exatamente o que elas tinham feito para ele e mesmo assim la estava ele todo de sorrisos com elas.

-Só você mesmo, professor. –Lily falou rindo. James viu, furioso, Lily tocar levemente o braço de Dimitri com uma intimidade não comum entre alunos e professores.

-Quando eu falo que ele é o pior professor dessa escola ninguém acredita em mim. –Nora falou rindo também.

-Não é para tanto, senhoritas. –Dimitri falou, falsamente sério.

-Ah acho que é sim... –Paloma cantarolou, divertida.

Eles riram mais uma vez, antes do olhar de Dimitri cair finalmente nos quatro Marotos que o encaravam, furiosos. Dimitri limpou a garganta e levantou-se, arrumando sua postura.

-Que tal irem para seus lugares, senhoritas? –ele sugeriu, mais sério.

Percebendo a mudança no tom de voz dele as meninas olharam para a porta e viram os Marotos ali parados. Ao mesmo tempo cinco sorrisos de deboche se formaram em seus rostos.

-Na verdade a gente vai um pouquinho la fora, professor. –Olivia falou.

-É, ainda falta um tempo pra aula começar... –Nora adicionou.

Elas se afastaram, se despedindo de maneira demasiada provocativa do professor e ao passarem pelos Marotos nem olharam para algum deles.

Quando as Damas saíram da sala ela ainda fecharam a porta. Elas queriam que ali dentro acontecesse uma tempestade e que ninguém estivesse la para parar.

-Dimitri... –James começou, a raiva mal contida em sua voz.

-Professor Potter, pra você nesse momento, senhor Potter. –Dimitri falou sério –Nós estamos na escola, meu local de trabalho e eu não vou permitir que você me trate como um colega de classe com quem você pode brigar se quiser.

James estava espumando de raiva, sua mão coçando para sacar sua varinha e azarar o primo.

-Dimitri, você... –James começou de novo.

-Professor, eu já avisei você hoje, Potter, não me faça repetir. Eu não quero te dar uma detenção. Agora se vocês não têm mais nada de útil a dizer, sentem-se. A aula vai começar logo. –e com isso dito ele deu as costas aos rapazes e foi em direção a sua mesa.

XxX

Assim que a aula de DCAT terminou a maioria dos alunos deixou a sala imediatamente, já quer era o horário de almoço, mas os Marotos ficaram para trás. A pedido do professor.

-Diga o que quer de nós, amado Professor Potter. –Sirius falou sarcástico.

-Pode guardar o seu sarcasmo, Sirius. –Dimitri falou tranqüilo, então seu olhar caiu em James –Já se acalmou?

James bufou, mas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Ótimo. Agora o que vocês queriam comigo antes? –ele perguntou, completamente relaxado.

Os quatro Marotos olharam em choque para ele.

-Você estava só enchendo o nosso saco... –Remus concluiu com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Na verdade eu estava dando um tempo para James se acalmar um pouco. –Dimitri falou, com um sorriso maroto –Nós todos sabemos como ele age de forma ridícula no calor do momento. Eu não ia ter uma conversa com ele enquanto ele não se acalmasse.

-Muito engraçado, _professor Potter_. –James falou irônico –Nós já estávamos achando que você tinha passado para o lado maquiado da força.

-Eu já falei que eu não vou me envolver nessa briga ridícula de vocês. –Dimitri lembrou –E caso vocês tenham sido idiotas demais para terem percebido elas só estavam aqui falando comigo para provocarem vocês.

-Como você sabe disso? –Sirius perguntou desconfiado.

-Porque elas me contaram, seus idiotas. –Dimitri falou revirando os olhos –A Carter veio toda se fazendo de docinha e daí começou a rir e falou que elas iam ficar aqui um pouco em volta de mim, só para deixarem vocês furiosos. E vocês caíram que nem patinhos. –ele completou rindo.

-Elas são mesmo umas vagabundas... –Sirius reclamou baixinho.

-Vocês precisam ter mais espírito esportivo meninos. –Dimitri falou com um aceno displicente de mão –Elas saem na vantagem simplesmente porque elas são mais refinadas.

-Se você vai ficar puxando o saco delas Dimitri, pode calar a boca agora mesmo. –James falou mal-humorado.

-Não ta mais aqui quem falou. –Dimitri falou com um sorriso divertido. –Vão almoçar logo e me deixem em paz. Ao contrario de vocês eu tenho coisas a fazer.

Os Marotos riram e saíram da sala, mas agora mais do que nunca eles já sabiam como começariam a destruir as Damas.

XxX

No dia seguinte as Damas estavam as beiras do lago. Como Novembro já estava avançando os dias ficavam mais e mais frios, mas isso não importava as Damas. Elas apenas tinham que se agasalhar mais, e segundo Marizza roupas de frio eram muito mais chiques.

-Com licença.

As cinco meninas levantaram os olhos para o garoto que se aproximara delas. Ele era um belo menino, para quem gostava do tipo. Cabelo loiro caído nos olhos azuis, alargador em uma das orelhas, um estilo meio roqueirinho... Como era o nome dele mesmo?

-Joseph Ricce, certo? –Paloma perguntou analisando-o.

-Eu mesmo. –ele falou com um sorriso –Eu queria saber se a Madame Carter me daria um minuto da atenção dela. –ele perguntou fazendo uma curvatura exagerada.

Marizza deu uma risadinha divertida, e Nora e Olivia trocaram olhares de interesse.

-Pois não. –Nora falou interessada.

-A senhorita me daria o prazer da sua companhia em uma volta pelos jardins?

-Com esse frio? –Nora falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Eu prometo pensar em alguma maneira eficaz de te manter aquecida. –ele falou com um sorriso também maldoso.

-Bom, se vocês me dão licença minhas caras... –Nora falou se levantando e saindo na companhia do garoto.

-Esse menino é familiar. –Olivia observou ao ver os dois se afastando.

-A Nora tirou o namorado da irmã dele ano passado. –Paloma lembrou –Se eu não me engano ele odeia a Nora por isso.

-Hum... –Lily parecia pensativa –Meninas, alguém esta querendo brincar com fogo, vocês não acham?

-Sim. –Olivia concordou levemente –Quem vocês acham que pode ser?

-Isso não importa muito. –Lily falou tranqüila –Só vai levar um minuto para fazer a pessoa retroceder.

-O que você tem em mente? –Marizza perguntou animada.

-Bom, eu acho que nada melhor para abalar a moral da escola do que... Tirar uma professora daqui. –a ruiva respondeu com um sorriso de puro prazer.

-Você vai nos contar seu plano agora? –Paloma perguntou, com um sorriso travesso.

-Ah eu vou com certeza...

XxX

-Vocês vão se encontrar de novo? –Paloma perguntou, jogada na própria cama.

Já era noite e as meninas estavam se preparando para se deitarem.

-Sim. –Nora confirmou –Ele beija bem, sabe? Apesar de ele ter que se esforçar demais para não demonstrar que ele tem outros motivos para estar ali... –ela comentou irônica.

-Então nós tínhamos mesmo razão? –Olivia perguntou interessada.

-Sim, ele tem alguma coisa em mente. Mas não é idéia dele. Ele esta juntando força com alguém. –a morena confirmou.

-Que tal os Marotos? –Marizza perguntou.

As amigas se aproximaram e viram que a loira olhava para o Mapa do Maroto, que estava aberto sobre seu travesseiro. Nele o nome dos quatro marotos aparecia junto ao nome de Joseph Ricce.

-Então são eles que decidiram nos enfrentar. –Lily comentou, pensativa.

-Eles vão unir forças com quem tem problemas com a gente. Isso é óbvio. –Olivia observou.

-Por isso mesmo temos que nos livrar da professora Portman. –Lily falou –Ela será uma jogada de mestre. Vai mostrar para eles que nada fica no nosso caminho se nós decidimos nos livrar dele...

-E o Ricce? –Paloma quis saber.

-Vamos ver que jogo ele esta jogando. –Olivia falou tranqüila -Sei que se tem alguém aqui que pode lidar com isso esse alguém é você, Nora...

-O que eu posso dizer? –Nora falou com um sorriso cruel –Não há nada mais divertido do que brincar com as pessoas desse castelo.

XxX

Os corredores do castelo estavam no mais completo silêncio, afinal a madrugada já ia alta e ninguém devia estar andando por ali. Mas uma pessoa andava por ali.

Victoria Portman era professora de Adivinhação em Hogwarts havia quase cinco anos. Em seu tempo de aluna ela pertencera a casa da Sonserina e era aclamada uma das mais belas alunas da escola. Mas ela logo descobrira que beleza não servia de nada no mundo de fora da escola. Sempre haveria alguém mais bela e melhor do que ela.

E era isso que a deixava furiosa em relação aquelas meninas. Elas não eram só lindas, elas eram espertas e frias. O tipo de pessoa que teria tudo o que quisessem quando saíssem da escola sem terem que se esforçar nada por isso.

-Perdida pela escola, professora?

Victoria virou-se assustada para deparar-se com Sirius olhando para ela com interesse.

-Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa, Black. –ela falou sem se abalar –O que o senhor esta fazendo pelos corredores? Já passou em muito a hora dos alunos estarem em seus dormitórios.

-Eu estava procurando pela senhorita, Professora Portman. –Sirius falou, se aproximando lentamente da professora.

-Posso saber por que, senhor Black? –ela perguntou vendo-o chegar cada vez mais perto.

Sirius não parou de avançar na direção da Professora até que menos de meio metro os separasse.

-Eu estou aqui para propor uma aliança, professora. –ele falou com um sorriso cafajeste.

-Que tipo de aliança, senhor Black? –Victoria perguntou interessada.

-Do tipo que pode tirar pessoas incomodas do caminho de todos nós...

XxX

O dia seguinte passou rapidamente, enquanto todos aguardavam pela chegada da noite e para a tão aguardada festa da Lua uma festa que acontecia nos terrenos do castelo, com a autorização da diretoria. Ela era feita em noites especificas, escolhidas por um astrônomo competente, que pudesse predizer quando seria a melhor noite de Lua Nova para se sair e celebrar a magia. Essa noite era uma delas.

Apesar de a primeira neve ainda não ter caído a noite estava especialmente fria. Muito agasalhos eram necessários para se manter aquecidos.

-Ah eu adoro essas noites! –Paloma falou rodopiando perto de uma das fogueiras –É uma magia tão ancestral, tão distante...

-Verdade... Sua família é de uma linhagem de feiticeiros antigos, certo? –Olivia perguntou –Você tem uma conexão maior com esse tipo de magia.

-Sim, eu sinto a energia fluir aqui.

-Então que tal nós levarmos essa energia toda para fluir em algum canto escuro, hein Madame Parker? –Thomas falou, aparecendo de repente por trás de Paloma e a abraçando pela cintura.

-Thomas! –Paloma gritou assustada –Você esta confundindo as noite, isso aqui não é Beltane, meu amor.

-Cada um celebra do jeito que quer, morena. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Você não presta, Thomas. –Paloma comentou rindo.

-Ei Klein!

As Damas e Thomas olharam na direção em que havia vindo o chamado e se depararam com os Marotos.

-Fala, Potter. –Thomas cumprimentou animado –Você não concorda comigo? Eu acho que devíamos transformar isso numa grande noite de Beltane.

-Talvez você devesse só escolher melhor suas companhias, Klein. –Sirius comentou –Vagabunda por vagabunda, tem garotas muito melhores nessa escola.

-Esse era o dia que eu estava esperando, Black. –Olivia falou irônica –O dia que você ia finalmente perder o pouco de classe que você tinha.

-Quieta, Morgan. –Sirius falou ameaçador.

-Ei calma ai, Black. –Thomas pediu, se colocando entre os dois.

-Não tem calma, Klein. Se você esta com ela, está contra nós. –Sirius avisou –Só tome cuidado com o lado que você vai escolher.

-Você esta louco, Black? –Thomas exigiu irritado.

-Tudo bem, Thomas. –Paloma falou tranqüila –Não precisa brigar com seus colegas de time por nossa causa. Com licença.

As Damas se retiraram deixando Thomas com os Marotos.

-Vocês enlouqueceram de vez. –Thomas falou irritado –Isso foi ridículo, elas não mereciam o que vocês falaram!

-Guarde as reclamações, Klein. Você com certeza está muito melhor longe delas. -James falou tranqüilo.

-Acho que quem decide isso sou eu. –Thomas falou irritado se afastando deles.

-Eu disse que vocês não deviam fazer aquilo. –Remus falou tranqüilo –Agora mais uma vez elas são vítimas e nós vilões.

-Que seja. –Sirius deu de ombros –Elas que sejam o que quiserem. Se vai ser por medo ou simpatia, o importante é que as pessoas estejam do nosso lado e contra elas.

XxX

O dia seguinte era um domingo. O dia já amanhecera nublado e permaneceu assim por todo o tempo. A paisagem era um tanto deprimente, as árvores com suas folhas todas vermelhas, ou então sem folha alguma. Mesmo o fato de ser um dia sem aula não animou os alunos a saírem. A maioria optou por ficar na proteção das paredes do colégio, já que o vento lá fora estava cortante.

Marizza era uma das alunas que escolhera ficar dentro do colégio. Ela não tinha realmente um lugar para ir, mas ela havia escolhido ficar um pouco sozinha. Ela estava com fome, mas ela não queria realmente comer, então ela estava caminhando para ver se isso a distraia. Se ela falasse as amigas que estava com fome Lily ou Paloma provavelmente iriam empurrar uma maçã goela a baixo nela, mas ela não estava com vontade de comer, mesmo estando com fome.

Tão distraída ela estava por seus pensamentos que ela acabou por cair no chão.

-Ai que mico! –ela reclamou olhando em volta, para se certificar que ninguém havia visto. Então ela olhou para o seu sapato e viu que a razão de sua queda era que o salto de seu sapato havia se quebrado –Eu não acredito! Esse sapato era novinho! –ela choramingou.

-Você está bem? –um menino perguntou se aproximando.

-Eu estou ótima. –Marizza respondeu de forma grosseira –Eu não posso falar o mesmo do meu sapato.

Ele riu suavemente.

-Eu tenho certeza que seu sapato é a coisa menos importante que você poderia ter estragado caindo assim. –ele afirmou se aproximando e abaixando-se ao lado dela.

Só então Marizza tirou o tempo para realmente olhar para ele. Ele era bonito, de um jeito meio infantil. Ele tinha olhos azuis que mais pareciam pedras preciosas de tão brilhantes. E o cabelo era castanho bem claro. Ele tinha um sorriso suave, com covinhas. Marizza não se lembrava de ter visto ele em lugar nenhum da escola, nunca.

-Quem é você? –ela perguntou.

-Phillipe Trinian. –ele respondeu de forma tranqüila –E quem seria você? –ele perguntou imitando o tom superior que ela usara há pouco.

Marizza lançou um olhar incrédulo a ele.

-Até parece que você não sabe quem eu sou. –ela falou, de forma superior.

-Você não me é estranha. –Phillipe admitiu –Acho que eu já vi algumas meninas falando coisas não muito simpáticas a seu respeito ou talvez uma de suas amigas... –ele falou pensativo –Mas isso não muda o fato de que eu não sei seu nome.

-Marizza Rogers. –ela falou empinando o queixo, o que fez o menino rir de leve mais uma vez.

-Ah sim. –ele pareceu lembrar-se de algo –Você é a vagabunda que se acha.

-O que? –ela perguntou em choque.

Phillipe corou.

-Foram as meninas que disseram! –ele se defendeu –Eu só me lembrei por causa do seu sobrenome.

E sem saber porque Marizza riu. Riu de verdade. Talvez tenha sido o jeito que ele se defendera, praticamente como uma criança que fora pega roubando biscoitos antes do jantar, talvez por ele ter corado como uma menininha. Marizza não sabia dizer o motivo, mas ela simplesmente sentira vontade de rir, rir da inocência dele.

-Por que você esta rindo? –Phillipe perguntou confuso.

-Eu estou acostumada a ser chamada de vagabunda metida. –Marizza admitiu –Mas certamente não estou acostumada a pessoas pedindo desculpa por falarem o óbvio.

-Então você _é_ uma vagabunda metida? –Phillipe perguntou confuso.

Marizza pareceu pensar por um momento.

-Sim, eu imagino que sim. –ela respondeu por fim.

Foi a vez de Phillipe rir.

-A senhorita com certeza é uma pessoa diferente, senhorita Rogers... –ele falou sorrindo.

-Ah pelo amor de Deus, me chama de Marizza. Senhorita Rogers é minha tia solteirona.

Ele riu mais uma vez. Então ele tirou a varinha de dentro do bolso e com um simples movimento o salto do sapato de Marizza estava inteiro de novo.

-Ora, obrigada. –ela falou sorrindo –De que Casa você é?

-Lufa-Lufa, sexto ano. –ele falou com orgulho.

Ai estava a explicação. O menino era um Lufo...

-Vem. –ele ofereceu a mão para ela, ajudando-a a se levantar.

-Obrigada. –Marizza agradeceu ao se por de pé.

-Por nada, Madame Marizza. –ele respondeu com um sorriso divertido.

-Eu achei que você não soubesse quem eu era. –Marizza falou.

-Eu não sabia. –ele confirmou.

-Então porque você me chamou de Madame? –ela desafiou.

-Porque ta na cara que você esta acostumada a ser chamada assim. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

Marizza riu.

-Espero te encontrar mais por ai, senhor Phillipe.

-Só Phill. –ele falou com seu sorriso de covinhas.

-Eu me recuso a chamar alguém de Phill. Você pra mim vai ser Phillipe.

-Como você quiser, Madame. –ele falou fazendo uma curvatura exagerada.

-A gente se vê por ai... Phillipe. –Marizza chamou por cima do ombro.

Agora ela se sentia inexplicavelmente feliz. O sorriso dele a enchera de luz. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia ir comer alguma coisa. Afinal agora ela sentia também vontade de estar bem para a próxima vez que se encontrasse com ele...

XxX

Nora caminhou em silêncio pelos corredores. Era madrugada e ela tinha um encontro. Com Joseph Ricce. Hoje elas descobririam o que ele queria. Ela sabia que era vingança, mas como ela ainda não tinha certeza. Mas ela tinha seus meios de fazer alguém falar o que ela queria e Joseph não seria diferente.

Ela se lembrava da irmã dele. Joanna Ricce. A menina estava no sétimo ano e era da Lufa-Lufa, namorada de um Sonserino também do sétimo ano. Areia demais para o caminhãozinho de uma pessoa medíocre como ela. Nora sabia que aquilo não ia durar muito. Ela só deu uma ajudinha para que acabasse antes. Ela nem precisou fazer muita força. O garoto não agüentou uma olhada firme e já traiu a namorada com Nora. E depois terminou o namoro, como sempre pensando que Nora ficaria com ele. Nora nunca ficava com eles. Ela simplesmente gostava de destruir esses casaizinhos que se faziam de felizes e inabaláveis.

Não era difícil seduzir esses meninos, ela sabia como fazer. Ela aprendera com a vida. Era a única coisa divertida que ela tinha e ela devia ao cretino de seu pai. Era divertido vê-los cair na rede dela. E depois ela fazia com que as namoradas pegassem eles no flagra. Essa era metade da diversão. Fazer elas verem o quanto bons seus namorados realmente eram. Em alguns casos os garotos acabavam por terminar com as namoradas, achando que Nora ficaria com eles. Ela nunca ficava com eles. E quando eles percebiam isso eles voltavam para as namoradas, implorando perdão. E as idiotas, sempre aceitavam.

Com Joanna foi a mesma coisa. Ele pediu perdão, ela aceitou e um mês depois ele a traiu de novo com outra garota. Isso acabara com a menina. Mas disso Nora já não tinha culpa. Ela dava a primeira lição a essas meninas ingênuas. Se elas continuavam querendo ser burras e aceitavam os namorados de volta daí já não era problema dela. E toda essa história acontecera no sexto anos dele e agora aparentemente voltara para importuná-la.

Ela entrou na sala em que ela e Joseph haviam combinado de se encontrar. Uma sala vazia no quinto andar. Esse piso da escola era como um cemitério. Ninguém nunca ia la, não havia nada o que se fazer la. A não ser, é claro, transar. Os alunos ocasionalmente iam la para terem encontros, mas não era sempre, já que o lugar era abandonado demais para ter qualquer apelo.

Ela não se importava muito, ela com certeza não estava indo ali com a intenção de fazer nada que não fosse tirar a verdade de Joseph. Fosse como fosse. Ela não tinha muito medo em usar o que ela sabia para conseguir o que ela queria.

Ela tinha o Mapa do Maroto nas mãos e estava conferindo os movimentos de Joseph por ele. Ela chegara dez minutos antes da hora que eles haviam marcado, para pensar melhor em como conseguir o que ela queria por bem. Apesar de ela saber que Joseph não ia querer papo com ela. Ele a odiava e ela estava cansada de saber disso. Ele provavelmente imaginara que por não ser um ódio declarado ela não saberia, mas porque mesmo elas teriam informantes em todas as Casas, se não fosse para saber esse tipo de detalhe?

Foi quando algo no Mapa chamou a atenção de Nora. Algo que ela não tinha visto, porque ela estivera ocupada vendo Joseph andando de um lado para o outro na frente da Sala Comunal de sua Casa. A professora Portman estava parada exatamente na porta da sala que ela estava. E logo ela viu o nome de James e Sirius juntando-se ao de Joseph e então o nome de Remus vindo na direção daquela sala também. Ela estava cercada!

Havia sido uma armadilha! Claro que sim, como ela fora tola. Tanto ela quanto Paloma já tinham se metido em muita encrenca por saídas fora do horário permitido para encontros escusos. Se ela fosse pega fora da sala comunal a essa hora ela podia certamente ser expulsa da escola. E claro, quem melhor do que a detestável professora Portman para pegá-la no flagra? E ela sabia que não tinha como fugir da sala. A Professora estava diante da única porta de entrada e Remus vinha pelo corredor. A janela era fora de cogitação, já que ela estava no quinto andar. Ela não tinha tempo de pensar. Ela fez a única coisa que lhe parecia razoável. Poucos segundos antes de a porta se abrir.

Remus entrou primeiro pela porta, a varinha em vão, com uma luz iluminando o cômodo. Ele olhou em volta. A sala estava parcialmente escura, uma bagunça de cadeiras e mesas e um armário meio aberto cheio de bugigangas. A professora Portman entrou logo em seguida.

-Alguém aqui Lupin? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Ninguém. –Remus respondeu desconfiado.

-Essa não devia ser a sala?

-Essa é a sala. –ele confirmou, antes de levantar sua varinha –_Accio capa_! –ele disse. Nada aconteceu.

-Pra que isso? -Victoria perguntou.

-Por nada. –ele respondeu, ainda olhando em volta, desconfiado –Vamos embora, procurar em outra sala.

Os dois saíram da sala. A sala ainda permaneceu "vazia" por alguns motivos. Até Nora se sentir segura. Ela se levantou tirando o pó de suas roupas. Os Marotos que esperassem. Agora eles estavam mais do que mortos.

XxX

-Como ela podia não estar la, Remus? –Sirius perguntou inconformado.

-Eu já disse, Sirius. –Remus respondeu entediado –Não estando.

-Tem certeza que elas não tem nada similar a uma capa de invisibilidade? –James perguntou.

-Eu também pensei nisso, mas não. Eu fiz um feitiço de invocação e não deu em nada. –Remus falou –E também nós tínhamos bloqueado a sala a tarde, para que só nós conseguíssemos fazer magia la dentro. Então não foi um feitiço ilusório.

-Que droga! –Sirius exclamou frustrado.

-Ela não se escondeu no armário? –Peter perguntou.

-Impossivel. –Remus informou –O armário estava com as duas portas meio abertas e la dentro dava pra ver as prateleiras, então a não ser que a Nora seja um tipo de fantasma que consegue atravessar matéria ela não se escondeu no armário.

-Então o que? –Sirius perguntou frustrado.

-Eu nem imagino, mas pode ter certeza que eu descubro... –Remus prometeu.

XxX

-Eles pediram por isso. –Olivia falou, sua voz entre a fúria e a calma assustadora.

As garotas estavam sentadas em seu dormitório, cercadas por seus gatos.

-Eles com certeza pediram. –Nora concordou –Mas primeiro... Ricce e a vagabunda da Portman.

-Eu cuido do Ricce. –Paloma falou tranqüila.

-E podem deixar a Portman comigo. –Lily falou cruel –Se Hogwarts quer um escândalo eles terão uma imensa surpresa amanhã...

XxX

Não era preciso ser um gênio para prever que os Marotos estariam de mau-humor no dia seguinte. Os outros alunos sequer se aproximavam deles, tamanho era o ar de frieza que os cercava naquela manhã. O negócio era tão sério que quando eles se sentaram na mesa para tomar o café da manhã ninguém quis sentar perto demais deles.

-Lupin.

Os quatro Marotos olharam para a dona da voz ao mesmo tempo. Lily estava ali parada ao lado deles, absolutamente calma, apesar de cansada.

O olhar que os quatro lançaram a ela era de congelar qualquer um, mas ela não era qualquer uma. Ela era uma Dama e se alguém ali devia ficar com medo esse alguém eram eles.

-Perdeu alguma coisa, Evans? –Sirius perguntou de forma fria.

Lily ignorou-o totalmente.

-Lupin, eu preciso falar com você sobre as rondas de hoje. –ela falou olhando para Remus.

Remus não respondeu nada, apenas esperou ela continuar.

-Eu queria saber se você pode patrulhar hoje a Ala Leste do quarto andar. –ela perguntou.

-Ala Leste? –Remus repetiu confuso –Eu não sabia que nós tínhamos que patrulhar essa área.

-Nós não tínhamos. –Lily falou, também parecendo nada feliz com a idéia –Mas aparentemente os professores se reuniram ontem e decidiram que agora nós precisamos. Professora McGonagall acabou de me informar e pediu para vir falar com você. E depois nós temos que nos reunir pra reorganizar todos os horários de ronda...

Remus soltou um suspiro cansado.

-Entendi. Com quem eu vou patrulhar hoje?

-Samantha Freeman. Setimanista Corvinal. –Lily informou.

-Ah sim. Aquela moreninha toda puritana. –Remus concordou.

-Que maldade, Lupin. –Lily provocou –Alguma coisa contra boas meninas?

-Nem um pouco. –ele falou tranqüilo –Eu na verdade tenho tudo contra quem _se faz_ de boazinha. –ele falou, olhando firmemente para ela.

-Que bom então que eu sou uma menina boa. Boa de verdade. –Lily falou com um sorriso cínico, antes de se afastar.

-Sou só eu ou mais alguém quer matar essa ruiva? –Sirius perguntou irritado.

-Ninguém vai matar ninguém, Almofadinhas. –James falou tranqüilo –Deixe estar por hora. Nós ainda vamos domá-las. É só uma questão de tempo.

XxX

Lily se aproximou do lugar a mesa onde as amigas estavam sentadas.

-Lily, meu amor, você merecia um Oscar por essa atuação. –Paloma comentou com um sorriso maroto.

-Obrigada, queridinha. –Lily falou com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Eu quase acreditei que você estava cansada e que você não tinha a mínima idéia de que vocês teriam uma nova patrulha para fazer. –Marizza comentou divertida.

-Aliás, eu teria acreditado se eu não estivesse la quando você fez sugestão para o Slughorn. –Olivia comentou divertida.

-Pois é, ser a queridinha do professor tem suas vantagens. –a ruiva respondeu satisfeita.

-E agora? –Nora perguntou animada.

-Agora é esperar eles caírem na armadilha. –Lily falou -Claro que para isso nós vamos ter uma pequena ajuda felina...

-Não se preocupem. –Marizza sorriu –Tinkerbell é uma menina muito esperta. Ela com certeza fará a parte dela. Basta usar o feitiço certo.

-Então hoje será o adeus a Portman... –Olivia falou parecendo saborear a idéia.

-Sim, será e será em grande estilo. –Lily falou também satisfeita.

-Com licença, será que eu poderia falar um minuto com a Madame Marizza?

As cinco meninas olharam ao mesmo tempo para o "intruso". Marizza abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver de quem se tratava.

-Phillipe! –ela falou animada.

-Ora, não é que a Madame lembra mesmo de mim... –ele falou com seu sorriso de covinhas –Eu tive medo de que minha existência fosse simples demais para ser lembrada pela senhorita.

-Você salvou meu sapato. –Marizza falou séria –Você será meu eterno herói.

Phillipe revirou os olhos.

-Isso é tudo o que eu queria ouvir. –ele falou, com falsa emoção –Que eu sou o herói do seu sapatinho...

-Ei aquele sapato não é qualquer sapato. –Marizza se defendeu –É um Manolo. Custa uma fortuna.

-Tenho certeza que sim. –Phillipe falou tranqüilo.

-Com todo o respeito... –Nora perguntou olhando-o com cuidado –Você quer alguma coisa aqui?

-Na verdade, eu só vim desejar um bom dia a Madame Marizza. –ele falou pegando sua varinha. Com um gesto simples ele transformou o guardanapo dela em uma gérbera rosa vibrante –Para deixar seu dia mais bonito. Ou mais pink se você preferir o termo. –ele brincou.

Ela pegou a flor que ele lhe oferecia.

-Muito obrigada. –ela sorriu feliz.

-Senhoritas. –ele fez uma curvatura para as Damas –Madame. –ele deu uma piscadela para Marizza antes de sair dali.

-Ah que fofo! –Marizza falou alegre.

-Nossa, vai pegar pra criar, Marizza? –Nora provocou.

-Ah vocês viram que coisa mais linda? –a loira perguntou animada.

-Para quem gosta de criança... É lindo mesmo. –Lily provocou.

-Ah não enche. –Marizza falou sem parar de sorrir,

-Mas sério agora, flor. –Olivia falou –Você ta de rolo com esse menino?

-Não. –Marizza falou tranqüila –Mas é sempre bom ter alguém pra te lembrar de quanto linda você é. –ela falou marota.

-Como se você já não tivesse um espelho e um ego que fizessem isso por você... –Nora falou revirando os olhos.

-Mas é bom ouvir dos outros. –Marizza continuou.

-Que seja. Vamos circulando meninas? –Paloma falou se levantando –Eu tenho que cuidar de um roqueirinho ainda hoje.

-Vai pedir ajuda para os seus meninos? –Olivia perguntou interessada.

-Claro. Pra que você acha que eu agüento aqueles sonserinos chatos? –Paloma perguntou ajeitando sua saia –Pra alguma coisa eles têm que servir.

-Olha lá hein morena. Não me vá matar ninguém. –Olivia falou rindo.

-Eu? Não sei porque você me pede isso. Você sabe que eu sou incapaz de uma coisa dessas... –Paloma falou maldosa –Já os meus meninos... Bom, não posso prometer nada.

As meninas riram, antes de deixarem o salão. O resto dos alunos logo fez a mesma coisa, todos felizes pelo novo dia que começava, nenhum sequer desconfiando do que estava prestes a acontecer por ali.

XxX

Paloma fez o caminho até o campo de quadribol sem pressa nenhuma. Ela sabia que a Sonserina havia reservado o campo para os treinos da tarde e seria o momento perfeito para falar com os "seus meninos", como elas os chamava.

Ela chegou a área dos vestiários após o fim do treino, o local estava silencioso. Ela tinha certeza que os dois que ela procuravam estariam ali ainda. Maxuel e Theodore eram sempre os últimos a deixarem o campo.

Ela podia dizer que ambos eram um verdadeiro achado. Quando no mundo ela poderia imaginar que ela encontraria dois sonserinos sangue-puro dispostos a fazer ocasionais "favores" para uma grifinória amiga de nascidas trouxas? Mas Theodore e Maxuel faziam tudo o que ela pedia. E faziam pela diversão. Ela nunca recorria a eles se o caso não fosse extremo. Poucas vezes desde que ela se tornara Dama ela tinha pedido algo a eles.

Ela chegou a porta do vestiário ao mesmo tempo que esta se abria e por ela saía Rabastan Lestrange.

-Ora, ora... –ele comentou, deixando seus olhos vagarem pelo corpo dela de forma preguiçosa –Madama Parker, a que devemos a honra de sua presença aqui?

-Eu vim falar com Maxuel e Theodore. –ela falou tranqüila, mantendo distância. Ela não confiava nada em Rabastan –Eles estão ai?

-Sim, estão. –Rabastan falou com um sorriso maldoso –Eu creio que Theodore ainda estava no banho, mas certamente não há nada la que você nunca tenha visto não é? –ele provocou.

Paloma ignorou-o completamente.

-Obrigada, Lestrange. Tenha uma ótima tarde. –ela falou antes de passar por ele.

Mas antes que ela se afastasse o bastante Rabastan puxou-a pelo braço e a trouxe para perto.

-Avise a sua amiga Carter que meu irmão esta procurando por ela. –ele falou tranqüilo, como se desse uma ordem para ela –Aparentemente eles têm negócios pendentes.

-Nora e seu irmão? –ela zombou –Eu duvido muito.

-Não duvide muito, você pode se surpreender. –ele avisou.

-Certo, Lestrange, se você já terminou de bancar o idiota pode me soltar. Eu tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.

-Você se esquece de quem eu sou, Parker. –ele avisou.

-Me desculpe, mas você obviamente me confundiu com alguém que se importa com quem você é. –ela falou irônica.

-Continue a brincar, Parker e uma hora você vai se por em problemas.

-E você pode continuar a falar. Algum dia você vai falar algo inteligente. –ela adicionou divertida.

Rabastan soltou-a.

-É melhor você sair daqui Parker, você está a um passo de se por em problemas.

-Eu vim falar com os meninos. Acho melhor você sair, ou você estará em problemas, Lestrange. –ela falou divertida.

Rabastan pareceu medir a idéia por um minuto.

-Você não vai ter sempre os cães de guarda, Parker. E não se esqueça de que quando você não os tiver mais, que você será só mais uma traidora do sangue que tem que ser punida. –ele falou antes de dar as costas para ela e sair dali.

Paloma sabia que ela estava ferrada. Ninguém precisava lembrá-la de que um dia eles iriam vir acertar contas com ela. Afinal ela era noiva de um dos filhos da família Rosier. Uma das tradições mais ridículas e que a sociedade bruxa de sangue-puro ainda mantinha. A família de Paloma era uma das mais antigas e conceituada família no mundo bruxo. Nada mais natural do que manter as linhagens escolhendo os casamentos a dedo. Seu irmão e sua irmã mais velhos haviam casado com as pessoas escolhidas pelos seus pais. E ela estava destinada a fazer o mesmo e por anos ela aceitou que ela acabaria por se casar com um dos Rosier.

Isso havia sido o destino dela. Até ela se tornar uma Dama. E também teve a parte em que ela descobriu que os Rosier eram mais um bando de sádicos preconceituosos que se uniriam ao tal Lorde das Trevas. Fora a primeira vez na vida dela que ela enfrentara seus pais. Ela se recusara a aceitar o casamento. A relação já delicada que ela tinha com os pais ficou ainda mais delicada. Mas nisso ela não voltaria atrás. Não havia decreto que a faria se casar com alguém que ela não escolhesse. Se é que ela iria se casar um dia.

E logicamente ainda havia o pequeno detalhe de que quando a haviam convidado para se tornar uma Comensal ela tinha pedido, muito gentilmente para que eles pegassem aquela proposta e... Bem, colocassem num lugar do Lorde das Trevas onde o sol não batia. Ela tinha certeza que isso ainda teria uma resposta a altura do "insulto", mas ela não ia viver seus dias pensando em quando eles resolveriam ter a bondade de terminar logo com aquilo.

Ela entrou no vestiário e ouviu o barulho de água caindo. Theodore ainda estava no banho, aparentemente. Já Maxuel não estava...

Ele estava de costas para a porta, sentado num dos bancos que havia ali e não tinha visto ela entrar, então ela aproveitou para olhá-lo. Os cabelos loiros e cacheados estavam molhados, indicando que ele devia ter saído do banho a pouco. Ele vestia apenas a calça do uniforme da escola, os ombros e costas largos e fortes e a pele levemente bronzeada de sol expostos de um jeito atraente.

-Como foi o treino, meu amor? –ela perguntou com sua voz macia.

Maxuel virou-se na hora para ver quem estava ali, e ao ver Paloma sorriu de forma divertida.

-Um tédio como sempre. –ele falou dando de ombros –Não tem graça treinar se não se pode atacar a sério.

Paloma riu e caminhou até onde ele estava, sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Até onde eu sei o objetivo de um treino não é arrebentar seus colegas de equipe. –ela provocou.

-Eles que tenham capacidade de se defenderem então. –ele falou dando de ombros.

Paloma riu. Ele tinha belos olhos azuis.

-O que é isso crescendo no seu queixo? –ela brincou puxando levemente a barba que nascia no queixo dele.

-Nada que seja da sua conta. –ele falou segurando a mão dela, enquanto ria.

-Eu acho que estou alucinando. Madame Parker aqui? –uma voz veio de outra direção.

Paloma olhou para o rapaz sorrindo.

-Ah você estava morrendo de saudade de mim, Theodore, admita.

O rapaz sorriu.

Theodore era tão forte e alto quanto Maxuel. Sua força aliás podia ser bem percebida no momento já que a única coisa que ele usava era uma toalha em volta da cintura, mas como Rabastan gentilmente lembrara não havia nada ali que Paloma já não tivesse visto. Theodore tinha os cabelos um pouco longos, castanhos e olhos também castanhos.

Paloma conhecera Maxuel Fimmel e Theodore Skars quando ainda estava no quarto ano, mas antes de se tornar uma Dama. Naquela época ela era apenas uma menina que saía com qualquer garoto na escola. Ninguém dava muita importância para ela na escola. Ela conheceu os dois Sonserinos por acaso. Eles estavam se escondendo para fugirem de uma detenção por causa de um ataque nada agradável a algum aluno e ela estava indo se encontrar com um garoto. No fim das contas ela encontrou eles por acaso e como (também por acaso) o garoto que eles tinham azarado era o garoto com quem ela ia se encontrar ela acabou saindo com eles.

Não se podia dizer que os três eram amigos, ou mesmo um casal de três. Eles tinham negócios juntos. Paloma os encobria e eles faziam coisas por Paloma. E ocasionalmente ela ficava com um ou com o outro. Ambos batedores Sonserinos, ambos muito perigosos.

-Precisando de alguma coisa, princesa? –Theodore pediu sentando-se do outro lado de Paloma.

-Na verdade sim. –ela falou se espreguiçando –Mas olha! Sem aterrorizar demais! –ela lembrou-se de repente.

-Isso nós que decidimos. –Maxuel falou com um sorriso divertido.

-Fala o que você quer e a gente decide como vai ser. –Theodore sugeriu.

-Um garoto tentou armar uma cilada pra uma de nós. –Paloma contou –Mas não deu certo. –ela reforçou, ao ver a expressão de zombaria deles.

-E contra quem foi? –Maxuel quis saber.

-Contra a Nora.

-Ah o cara merece uma lição de acordo, Paloma. –Maxuel falou como se fosse óbvio.

-A gente só não vai acabar com ele porque não foi você, porque se tivesse sido... –Theodore falou sério.

-Ta , não é pra tanto. –Paloma lembrou –E por favor, não deixem saber que foram vocês, ok? Eu não quero vocês dois em problema, certo.

-Deixa com a gente Madame. –Theodore falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Sem mortes, sem publicidade... –Maxuel falou irônico –Você tira a diversão de tudo, Paloma.

Paloma riu.

-Prazer feminino meu caro. –ela falou piscando para ele –Agora mudando de assunto... Algum de vocês está a fim de dar uma volta hoje a noite?

XxX

Paloma voltou para o dormitório dela com as meninas duas horas mais tarde. Ela sabia que seus dois meninos já deviam ter ido atrás de Joseph Ricce. Dessa vez ela não tinha pena nenhuma. Geralmente ela achava que as amigas exageravam, mas não hoje. Joseph merecera. E cada vez mais ela começava a achar que os Marotos também mereciam.

Ela praticamente crescera com James. Seus pais eram próximos, talvez mais por cortesia de sangue-puros do que por uma amizade, mas desde que ela se conhecia por gente ela freqüentava a casa dos Potter em diversas épocas do ano. Em seus 17 anos de vida ela só não passara o Natal la duas vezes. E ela adorava os pais de James. Giulia e Andrew eram maravilhosos, tanto que ela chamava ambos de tia e tio. Ela e James chegaram a ser namoradinhos de infância. Eles foram o primeiro beijo um do outro. Nada que tenha durado até eles entrarem em Hogwarts e descobrirem que havia um mundo de pessoas interessantes a serem descobertos.

Ela entrou no quarto e encontrou as quatro amigas ali. Marizza sentada na própria cama, retocando as unhas, Lily lendo um livro em sua própria cama e Nora e Olivia sentadas na cama da primeira conversando.

-E ai? Como foi? –Olivia perguntou.

-Tranqüilo. –ela falou dando de ombros –Eles devem estar indo atrás do Ricce agora.

-E por que você demorou tanto? –Marizza perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Paloma sorriu também.

-Eu estava com o Theodore. –ela falou.

-E com certeza, como você é uma pessoa justa e sem predileções você vai sair amanhã com o Maxuel. –Nora falou irônica.

-Precisamente. –a outra morena confirmou.

As amigas riram.

-Aliás, eu encontrei com a sua cobra de estimação, Olivia. –Paloma falou, jogando-se na própria cama.

-O Rabastan?

-Você tem outra? –Paloma perguntou maldosa.

Olivia revirou os olhos.

-O que ele disse?

-Ele disse que o Rodolpho tem assuntos pendentes com a Nora.

Nora bufou.

-Sonserino cretino. Ele acha mesmo que eu vou cair no papo dele. –Nora falou debochada.

-Cuidado, Nora. –Lily avisou –Nós sabemos como o Lestrange maior pode ser quando ele quer algo.

-Ele que venha quente então. –Nora falou com descaso –Se ele acha que pode passar por cima de mim ele vai descobrir o quanto enganado ele está.

-O Rabastan falou mais alguma coisa? –Olivia quis saber.

-Depende do que você considera falar. –Paloma falou dando de ombros –Ameaça é considerada conversa?

As quatro meninas viraram totalmente sua atenção para Paloma.

-Ele te ameaçou? –Lily perguntou.

-É, aquele papo de sempre. Traidora do sangue, que vai pagar cedo ou tarde... –Paloma falou tranqüila.

-Esse sonserino está ficando confiante demais. –Marizza falou incomodada.

-O pior é que ele ainda é um sextanista. –Nora completou -Só me faltava essa agora. Ele ta se achando demais.

-Mais a razão é óbvia, né? –Marizza falou revirando os olhos –A Olivia dá confiança demais pra ele.

Olivia lançou um olhar congelante na direção da loira.

-Isso não é da sua conta, Marizza. –ela avisou, séria.

-Não? –Marizza falou irônica –O cara ameaça uma das suas amigas na cara dura e se ele te chamar amanhã você vai correndo pra ele. E você quer que ele não se ache?

-Se ela disse que não é da sua conta, Marizza, então não é. –Nora defendeu Olivia.

-As regras são claras, Nora. –Marizza falou se levantando –Amigas acima de tudo! Ela está pondo esse cara acima de nós.

Nora levantou-se e se pôs de frente com Marizza.

-Regras foram feitas para serem quebradas. –Nora falou por entre os dentes.

-Essas regras nos mantiveram firmes e a salvo por todo esse tempo.

-Parem as duas. –Lily ordenou, de forma enérgica. Ela se levantou e colocou-se entre Marizza e Nora –Isso é problema da Olivia, não discutam por isso. Nós não precisamos disso agora. Quanto a você... –ela virou-se para Olivia –Você faça o que quiser Olivia, mas vale lembrar que se você escolher ele ao invés de nós, pode ser que um dia você precise de nós e nós não estejamos dispostas a ajudar. -ela falou calma, mas sua voz era levemente ameaçadora.

Olivia e Lily travaram olhares por um minuto.

-Eu vou lembrar. –a morena assegurou.

-Ótimo. –Lily falou mais calma –Agora se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho uma professora vagabunda pra expulsar da escola.

-Toma. –Marizza passou algo para ela -A Tinkerbell está la na sala.

-Até logo meninas. –Lily falou com um sorriso deixando o quarto.

A noite estava terminando para várias pessoas, mas para os inimigos delas estava apenas começando e dessa vez o refinamento que fosse para o inferno. Eles haviam irritado elas acima do nível aceitável. Que Hogwarts inteira arcasse com isso agora.

XxX

Joseph não entendera nada. Primeiro ele recebia um recado dos Marotos dizendo que queriam se encontrar com ele para discutir um novo plano contra as Damas e que queriam se encontrar com ele na Torre de Astronomia. Ele fora la e não encontrara os Marotos. Apenas uma sala vazia. E o recado dizia que eles já estavam la e que ele devia se apressar. Mas mais uma vez, não havia ninguém ali.

Ele decidiu que iria embora. Talvez algo tivesse acontecido e os Marotos tivessem saído de la. Ou pior: talvez fosse uma armadilha para ele, o que fazia ainda mais urgente a saída dele dali.

Tão logo ele se virou para sair ele deparou-se com duas figuras altas, encostadas contra a única porta de saída da sala.

-Creio que encontramos o senhor Ricce... –Theodore comentou, medindo o rapaz com o olhar.

-É, é ele mesmo. –Maxuel comentou, antes de soltar um suspiro desanimado –Ta na cara que não vai dar nem pro cheiro.

-Pois é, mas se nossa adorada Dama pediu nós atendemos. –Theodore falou se espreguiçando tranqüilamente –Afinal ele tem que aprender que com certas pessoas não se mexe.

-Pronto para uma lição, Ricce?

Joseph não teve tempo nem de sacar a varinha. Ele acabara de entender porque o ex-namorado de sua irmã aparecera muito machucado na noite seguinte a qual ele fora tirar satisfações com Nora...

XxX

Remus não estava nada feliz com aquela ronda. Samantha Freeman, sua "colega" era uma daquelas meninas que faziam questão que todos soubessem o quanto pura e imaculada ela era. Ele particularmente não tinha muita confiança em tamanha santidade. Afinal ele mesmo estava ali para provar que no fim das contas os santinhos eram os piores. Bom, Lily também servia como prova disso.

O namoro deles tinha sido algo interessante, para se dizer o mínimo. Eles começaram a namorar em outubro do quarto ano deles na escola. Não houve um pedido oficial ou coisa do tipo. Os dois eram simplesmente grandes amigos e eventualmente decidiram começar a namorar. Como se fosse simplesmente inevitável, uma questão do que era óbvio. E era óbvio que os grandes e geniais amigos namorassem.

O que nenhum deles esperava na verdade foi a paixão que explodiu entre eles. Essa era a parte "interessante" do namoro deles. Todo o desejo que nenhum dos dois poderia bem explicar de onde vinha, mas uma vez que se acabou (porque como todo fogo estava fadado a acabar) não sobrou muito do namoro deles. Não muito tempo depois Lily e Marizza, que eram uma dupla inseparável na época começaram a andar com Nora e Olivia, outra duplinha do quarto ano, e com Paloma. Poucos dias depois Lily terminou com ele e se afastou discretamente.

Eles continuaram numa relação de respeito, mas pouco a pouco Lily foi mudando. Mudando até se tornar uma Dama. Foi no final do quarto ano que elas começaram a se tornarem conhecidas, mas foi no quinto ano que aconteceu a explosão de poder delas. Ambas voltaram totalmente mudadas das férias e daí já não havia mais quem pudesse parar nenhuma delas. Mas Remus não estranhou afinal, ele também voltara diferente daquelas férias.

Os Marotos sabiam que Remus optara pela mudança que sofrera. Eles talvez só não soubessem exatamente porquê ele quisera aquilo, já que ele mesmo nunca explicara. Ele estava apenas adiando aquilo por causa de seu namoro com Lily, mas ele sabia que passar por essa mudança também era inevitável. Uma coisa ele aprendera com Sirius e James: não há lugar para pessoas boazinhas no mundo. Principalmente na condição dele, onde ele seria sempre discriminado e temido. Então já que o negócio era atacar ou ser devorado ele optou por uma mudança. Já não havia mais como ele ser o cara bonzinho ele simplesmente optou por se tornar um rapaz como seus melhores amigos: frio e objetivo.

O que o levava de volta a onde ele estava no presente: fazendo ronda com aquela Corvinal insuportável. O único consolo dele era saber que Lily provavelmente estava sofrendo tanto quanto ele, fazendo ronda com um Lufo do quinto ano, em outro andar.

-Ah que gracinha. –Samantha falou, chamando sua atenção.

Ele viu que a garota se abaixara para ver algo. Ele olhou mais de perto e viu que era um gato persa, totalmente branco e tão peludo que chegava a parecer um bichinho de pelúcia. Foi ao ver a coleira de couro rosa, com um fadinha de cristal pendurado que ele concluiu que aquela era a gata de Marizza.

-Essa gata é da Rogers, da minha casa. –ele informou a Samantha que coçava a barrida da gata.

-O que será que ela esta fazendo aqui tão longe da sua Torre? –Samantha perguntou de forma distraída.

-Não sei. –Remus deu de ombros.

-Talvez você devesse levá-la de volta. –Samantha sugeriu e deu uma leve risada quando Tinkerbell começou a tentar alcançar sua gravata.

Remus revirou os olhos. Ele tinha cara de babá de gato agora? Se bem que Marizza era muito cuidadosa com Tinkerbell, ela podia estar preocupada.

-Ei! –Samantha chamou despertando-o de seus devaneios.

Foi ai que Remus viu que o chamado era direcionado a gata e não a ele. Aparentemente algo capturara a atenção de Tinkerbell e a gata se levantara e saíra em perseguição do novo alvo. E Samantha estava indo atrás...

Remus bufou entediado e seguiu as duas pelo corredor.

Havia algo de estranho no objeto que Tinkerbell perseguia. Samantha certamente não via, porque era rápido e pequeno demais, mas seus olhos eram diferentes. Ele podia ver o que parecia ser um rato de brinquedo enfeitiçado, desses que são realmente dados a gatos. Aquilo não estava soando bem para ele. E Tinkerbell sendo gata de quem era talvez não estivesse ali por coincidência. Ele tinha que tirar Samantha dali rápido antes que eles chegassem onde quer que as Damas queriam que eles fossem.

-Freeman... –ele chamou.

Não rápido o bastante. Tinkerbell acabara de entrar por uma porta que estava entreaberta e Samantha entrara logo atrás dela. Logo Remus ouviu o grito de horror dela e correu para saber o que acontecera. Ele entrou na sala e congelou um segundo depois.

Ali diante dos dois estava a professora Portman e o Markus Aguilera, capitão do time da Corvinal, no que devia ter sido uma cena muito reveladora quando Samantha entrara na sala.

-Professora Portman? –Samantha falou sem esconder a repulsa –O que significa isso?

-Senhorita Freeman, creio que isso não seja da sua conta. –a professora respondeu, mostrando o máximo de confiança que pôde.

Remus sabia o que fazer, um feitiço de memória e tudo estaria resolvido. Ele já tinha sacado a varinha quando uma outra voz se juntou a conversa.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?

Remus suspirou frustrado ao ver Filch entrar pela porta. Ótimo, um a mais para enfeitiçar.

-Eles estavam... –Samantha falou, parecendo enojada –Eles estavam... –ele apontou para a professora e Markus –Se esfregando como animais!

Filch lançou um olhar chocado a professora.

-Senhorita Portman isso é verdade?

-Posso perguntar o motivo da reunião?

Todos se viraram para a porta onde Lily estava parada, com o outro monitor logo atrás dela.

-Senhorita Evans! –Samantha correu para perto de Lily como se em busca de proteção –Eu não consigo nem acreditar no que eu vi!

Lily lançou um olhar amigável para a menina.

-Então eu sugiro levarmos essa conversa até a sala do diretor. –ela falou suavemente –Aparentemente o caso é sério. –ela comentou, vendo as roupas bagunçadas de Victoria e Markus.

-Eu concordo! –Samantha falou –O diretor tem que saber dessa pouca vergonha!

-Então se vocês me acompanharem iremos todos a diretoria. –Lily lançou um olhar desafiante a Portman –E espero que essa situação seja explicada.

-Senhorita Evans tem razão. –Filch falou, tomando a dianteira –Sigam-me.

Markus e Victoria trocaram um olhar, antes de seguirem o inspetor. A professora ainda lançou um olhar de ódio a Lily que ignorou-a totalmente. Logo atrás saiu o monitor da Lufa-Lufa seguido de Samantha.

Quando Remus e Lily ficaram sozinhos na sala o olhar deles se cruzou. Antes que Remus tivesse tempo para falar alguma coisa Tinkerbell passou por ele. Lily abaixou-se e pegou a gata no colo. O Maroto viu que a gata trazia na boca o que parecia ser um tipo de rato de borracha. Lily tirou o brinquedo dela e guardou no bolso e com um sorriso satisfeito na direção de Remus deixou a sala.

**XxX**

N/A: Ai esta meus amores!  
Reviwes são mais que bem vindos, são obrigatórios!!! hahahaha  
Próximo capítulo: Perigo Eminente.

**Aguardem ;]  
**


	12. Perigo Eminente

**N/A: Fala meu povo cheio de maldade! hahahaha**

**Voltei para mais uma chacina, digo post da DG.**

**Gabiih Malfoy: Toda maldade contra homem é pouca, flor ;)**

**L. Fernii: Hahaha Que bom que vc gostou, flor. Sobre o Phill é aguardar e conferir ;)**

**Vitty Weasley: Flor, eu não me lembro se eu te passei o endereço pra você me mandar o arquivo. Desculpa mesmo, eu ando louca. Meu e-mail é isa_baggio Hotmail . com**

**Zia Black: De boa flor, eu sei exatamente como é estar em provas ;)**

**Anggie: Muito obrigada flor.**

**Flavinha Greeneye: uhahuahuahu Sem querer ser chata, mas eu sabia q você não ia agüentar, pq eu também sou leitora e eu sei como é horrível esperar! Hahahah**

**Lady Allana: Fala flor, nova identidade secreta hein? Hahahaha As Damas sabem o q fazem flor, elas preferem muito veneno e tapa na cara mesmo.**

**1 Lily Evans: É flor, é assim q tem q fazer. Nada de dar folga. É flor, desista e amaldiçoe a vida, L/D não rola mesmo. ;) **

**Shakinha: Aguarde e confira flor ;]**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 9: Perigo Eminente**

A conversa na sala de Dumbledore fora curta. Como Samantha havia sido a pessoa a ver a cena de fato ela foi a única a dar um depoimento de real valor. Remus, Lily e o outro monitor apenas confirmaram que os dois estavam juntos quando eles chegaram. Victoria fora demitida e Markus também estava em problemas, mas apenas teria detenções até o fim do ano e estava proibido de jogar pela sua casa.

Lily deixou a sala do diretor bem antes de Remus, então ele não teve a chance de enfrentá-la, mas se ela pensava que escaparia dessa vez, ela estava mais do que enganada.

XxX

Na manhã seguinte duas noticias viraram Hogwarts de ponta cabeça: a primeira era que a Professora Portman havia sido pega com o capitão da Corvinal e havia sido demitida da escola. A segunda era que haviam encontrado Joseph Ricce pendurado do lado de fora da Torre de Astronomia, com várias marcas espalhadas pelo corpo. Sobre esse ataque a teoria era de que haviam sido seguidores de Voldemort dentro da escola, já que Joseph era filho de um bruxo puro sangue com uma nascida trouxa.

Claro, nenhum dos casos estava sendo conectado as Damas. Por alguns alunos. Um ou outro Sonserino certamente desconfiaria delas e os Marotos logicamente.

-É claro que foram elas quem fizeram aquilo para o Ricce. –Sirius falou se espreguiçando –Provavelmente não pessoalmente, mas mesmo assim foram elas.

-A Paloma já dormiu com metade da escola. Ela com certeza tem alguém que faria esse tipo de coisa por ela. –Peter comentou.

-Nisso, eu sou obrigado a concordar, Rabicho. –James falou de forma preguiçosa.

-E o que nós fazemos agora? –Remus quis saber.

-Bom, vendo que elas claramente decidiram apelar, acho que não há mais motivos para manter a classe. –James falou tranqüilo –Vamos acabar logo com a brincadeira.

Os outros três olharam para ele de forma curiosa.

-Por acabar logo com isso, você quer dizer...

-Tirar todos os informantes delas de cena de uma vez só. –James completou no lugar de Remus –E sem nos preocuparmos o mínimo sequer com discrição. Se elas precisam se esconder ela vão descobrir que nós não precisamos.

O sorriso cruel de James se refletiu no rosto de seus três amigos. Aquele sim seria um dia perigoso.

XxX

O dia fora uma sucessão de acidentes inexplicáveis para alguns alunos muito específicos. Quedas em escadas, acidentes com estatuas e armaduras que deviam estar mais do que paradas, vários balaços errantes em muitas pessoas tiradas de circulação. Todos informantes preciosos das Damas em outras Casas.

A situação chegou ao ponto absurdo de Dumbledore ter que exigir que "quem quer que estivesse fazendo esses acidentes acontecerem parasse". E eles certamente pararam, já que nesse momento todos os alvos já tinham sido atingidos de qualquer jeito.

Como os Marotos haviam previsto as Damas não ficaram nada felizes com a noticia. Oliva e Nora era as que estavam mais claramente irritadas, fazendo qualquer pessoa que cruzasse o seu caminho se arrepender em questão de segundos. Lily estava mais contida e Paloma e Marizza pareciam alheias a tudo aquilo.

Remus caminhava pelos corredores do castelo, procurando pelos amigos. Eles ainda tinham uma última pessoa para atingir e essa certamente seria a mais difícil. Nicole Master era uma das informantes mais próximas das Damas. O que quer que acontecesse a ela as Damas levariam muito mais a sério do que qualquer outro. E isso causaria um problema que eles ainda não estavam dispostos a agüentar. Ainda.

Ele se aproximava da saída que levava aos jardins quando viu Marizza passando. Ela era sem dúvida uma das meninas mais bonitas de Hogwarts. Isso era uma questão simples, que qualquer homem mais idiota entenderia. E mesmo assim havia algo nela que fazia ele sentir falta de como ela era antes. Do sorriso inocente, das maneiras mais delicadas... Era triste ver o que ela havia se tornado...

-Madame!

Remus viu um menino do qual ele não lembrava nem vagamente o nome se aproximar de Marizza com clara intimidade. Ela sorriu feliz ao ver ele se aproximar. Sorriu de um jeito que Remus não a via sorrir a muito tempo. Por algum motivo isso o irritou demais. Quem era esse menino e por que ele era capaz de fazer Marizza sorrir daquela forma? Ele tinha certeza que daria um jeito de descobrir. Afinal, quanto mais maneiras de destruí-las, melhor.

XxX

Marizza estava feliz por ter Phillipe ali com ela. Ela tinha sentido falta de conversar com ele. Ele fazia o mundo mais leve por alguns minutos.

-Me acompanha até o jardim? –ele perguntou, com seu sorriso de covinha.

-Com esse frio? –ela pergunto irônica.

-Não tem outro mesmo. –ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Marizza riu mais uma vez, era tão fácil rir perto dele.

-Vamos sim. –ela aceitou o convite e o braço que ele lhe oferecia.

Do lado de fora a temperatura começava a cair cada vez mais. Em dois dias já seria dezembro, o que lembrava a Marizza onde elas passariam o Natal. Com os Marotos. Ela tinha que admitir que nem ela sabia se tinha coragem de ir, com o pé de guerra que estava agora. Era capaz de elas acabarem sendo assassinadas durante a noite.

Ela nunca imaginara que essas "provocações" e brincadeiras chegariam a um extremo desses. Ao contrario de Olivia e Nora, que se tornaram Damas porque queriam poder e de Lily que queria a calma que o poder traz e de Paloma que simplesmente queria pertencer a algum lugar, ela virara uma Dama porque na época parecera uma brincadeira interessante.

Claro que quando Lily tomou a decisão de se tornar uma Dama ela fizera porque achara que seria bom para as duas e Marizza nunca teria palavras o suficiente para agradecer a Lily o quanto ela a ajudara naquela época. Mas mesmo assim, ela não achava que tinha sido necessário se tornar uma Dama. Apenas pareceu divertido de algum jeito, mas ela não planejava que as coisas ficassem tão loucas quanto estavam agora.

Ela olhou para Phillipe que parecia simplesmente feliz em estar ali ao seu lado. Seus informantes já tinham sido vitimas dessa guerra. Ela com certeza não queria que ele também sofresse...

Phillipe pareceu perceber o olhar dela virado em sua direção e a encarou também.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Nada. –ela falou balançando a cabeça –Só pensando em uma coisa...

-Me conta então. Me fala o que se passa nessa cabecinha loira. –ele falou divertido.

-Ei! Algo contra as loiras? –ela perguntou fingindo-se de brava.

-Nada, mas particularmente eu prefiro as morenas. Minha namorada é morena. –ele falou, com um sorriso de sincero afeto ao falar da tal namorada.

-Sua namorada estuda aqui? –Marizza perguntou curiosa.

-Não, ela estuda em Beubaxtons. –ele falou, sorrindo ainda mais –Nós nos conhecemos quando eu fui passar as férias na França dois anos trás. Nós estamos juntos desde então.

Pelo jeito que Phillipe falava, Marizza só pode supor que a namorada dele era alguém maravilhosa. E ele merecia. Phillipe merecia estar com uma menina doce e gentil. E por mais que Marizza quisesse dizer que isso não a incomodava, ela sentia uma pontada de ciúme ou talvez simplesmente fosse inveja. Inveja porque Phillipe tinha uma coisa que ela não tinha.

-Phillipe. –ela chamou séria –Eu preciso falar com você sobre algo importante...

XxX

Lily saiu da sala de McGonagall não muito feliz. A Professora chamara ela porque havia um "assunto de extrema importância ser tratado". Para ela aquela conversa não poderia ter sido mais inútil.

McGonagall estava preocupada porque os capitães de duas Casas já tinham se metido em problemas e estariam fora dos jogos, prejudicando horrivelmente suas Casas. Ela não queria que isso acontecesse com a Grifinória. Por isso ela pedira a Lily que fosse falar com o time de sua Casa, já que a professora estava ocupada demais para fazer isso ela mesma, e pedir que eles se comportassem de forma prudente.

-Como se algum daqueles trogloditas cretinos sequer soubesse o que significa a palavra "prudente"... –ela amaldiçoou baixo, enquanto fazia seu caminho até o campo de quadribol.

Estava frio, muito frio. O que não a impedia de estar usando a minissaia que ela e as amigas tanto gostavam. O casaco que ela usava era o bastante para mantê-la aquecida e mesmo que não fosse ela nunca admitiria. Afinal teimosia ainda era sua marca registrada.

Ela estranhou o silêncio ao redor da área do campo. Eles deveriam estar em treinamento agora, por que não havia ninguém ali?

Ela decidiu ir até o vestiário. Se não fosse para falar com eles ela pelo menos deixaria um recado.

Ela entrou no vestiário, sem se preocupar em sequer bater na porta e saber se tinha alguém ali. Ela se arrependeu na hora. Havia sim alguém ali.

James virou-se ao ouvir a porta ser aberta. E ficou surpreso ao ver quem estava ali. Lily tinha o rosto corado, provavelmente pelo vento frio la fora. Vento esse que não a impedia de usar aquela saia curta...

Lily parou ao ver James ali olhando para ela. Ele devia estar começando a se trocar, porque apesar de ele ainda estar com as vestes da escola, ele estava descalço e com os botões da camisa abertos. Mal sinal.

-Ah que devo o prazer da visita, Evans? –ele perguntou irônico.

-Eu tenho que passar um recado para o time, em nome da Professora McGonagall. –ela falou tranqüila –Vocês já não deviam estar treinando.

James deu um riso debochado.

-Creio que a hora que eu começo o treino do meu time é mais da minha conta do que sua não é, Evans? –ele retrucou entre sarcástico e agressivo.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Olha, Potter, eu não vou ficar aqui agüentando sua grosseria. Já que o time ainda não esta aqui eu volto outra hora. –ela declarou dando as costas para James.

Ela não deu dois passos antes de sentir James segurar e virá-la em sua direção.

-Evans, não se atreva a dar as costas pra mim. –ele falou, sua voz fria e ameaçadora, enquanto ela ainda segurava o braço dela.

Lily puxou seu braço, fazendo James soltá-la.

-E você não se atreva a me ameaçar. –ela falou por entre os dentes.

-Você se acha muito esperta não é Evans? –ele falou irônico dando um passo na direção dela, que fez ela recuar um passo –Mas se você fosse esperta, você não estaria aqui sozinha... –mais um passo –Com uma pessoa que adoraria te destruir... –mais uma passo –E que no momento tem tudo pra fazer isso e sair impune. –ele falou, quando as costas delas finalmente atingiram a parede, deixando-a presa. Para garantir que ela não fugiria mesmo assim ele apoiou as duas mãos na parede ao lado da cabeça dela.

Lily sabia que estava em uma situação um tanto quanto perigosa. A questão agora era saber como ela ia lidar com aquilo. A cabeça dela corria em velocidade absurda, em busca de uma tática.

-Se você for esperto você não vai fazer nada contra mim Potter. –ela falou tranqüila.

-Como você é segura de si, Evans... –ele debochou –Eu não preciso me esconder como você e suas amiguinhas fazem. Eu não tenho medo das conseqüências.

-Isso só mostra o quanto idiota você é. –ela falou indiferente.

-Então você devia estar se preocupando agora, Evans. Afinal, se eu sou tão idiota eu não vou ter problema nenhum em fazer o que eu bem entender com você.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Isso quer dizer o que eu estou imaginando? –ela perguntou, a frieza da voz dela chegando a ser uma sensação quase física.

-Não isso, Evans. –ele falou divertido –Eu não tiro de garotas o que elas não me dariam de boa vontade. –ele falou dando de ombros –Mas o que me dá uma idéia... Se você quiser eu deixo você sair agora desse lugar. Com um pequeno preço a pagar...

James viu os olhos de Lily brilharem daquele jeito que sempre brilhavam quando ela estava furiosa. Antes de ela se tornar uma Dama ela iria dar vazão a toda essa irritação sem medo nenhum, mas desde que ela se tornara uma delas ela nunca mais gritara, por mais irritada que ela ficasse, mas seus olhos ainda tinham aquele brilho enfurecido. James esperava que pelo menos isso ela nunca perdesse.

De repente ela abriu um sorriso de canto de lábio. James ficou alerta.

-Você já sabe, Potter, como tirar o que quer de mim. Eu já disse que se quiser nós podemos brincar como eu brinco com os outros: você ajoelha e implora. –ela falou, de forma provocativa e sussurrada.

James se inclinou mais na direção dela, encostando agora os cotovelos na parede, deixando uma distância ridícula entre eles. Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos verdes dela, antes de dar seu próprio sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Eu nunca imploro, Evans. –ele falou tranqüilo –Você já devia ter aprendido isso a essa altura do jogo.

-Então se afaste, Potter. –ela falou por entre os dentes, os olhos voltando a brilhar em fúria.

-Ou você vai fazer o que? –ele falou divertido.

-Talvez você possa aparecer pendurado para fora da torre de astronomia numa manhã dessas. –ela falou com um sorriso de prazer cruel.

Os olhos de James brilharam de raiva e num movimento muito rápido (rápido demais até para Lily entender) ele empurrou o corpo dela contra a parede, usando seu próprio corpo para isso.

Lily sentiu seu corpo colar contra a parede fria, que não era de forma nenhuma mais perturbadora do que o corpo quente de James. Ele era mais alto do que ela e por isso ele tinha que olhar para baixo para encará-la, mas a situação não era nada boa mesmo assim. Ela levantou as mãos para tentar empurrá-lo, mas ele foi mais uma vez mais rápido e prendeu os dois pulsos dela acima da cabeça dela contra a parede, com apenas uma mão.

-Com problemas agora, Evans? –ele provocou.

O problema de Lily era no momento respirar, mas de forma nenhuma ela ia admitir isso.

-Você que vai estar em problemas assim que eu sair daqui. –ela avisou.

-Bravas palavras para alguém na sua atual situação. –ele falou irônico –Agora... O que será que eu deveria fazer com você? –ele provocou, olhando-a com interesse.

-Se você me tocar, Potter, eu juro que...

-Jura o que? –ele desafiou divertido, então abaixou a cabeça em direção ao ouvido dela -Que vai gostar? Que vai se derreter? –ele sussurrou de forma macia, fazendo os cabelos da nunca de Lily se arrepiarem.

A voz dele quase a distraiu de uma certa mão, que estava descendo pela lateral de seu corpo, passando pela sua cintura, deslizando por sua coxa, até ele içar a perna dela e fazê-la envolver sua cintura. A mão dele ficou segurando a perna dela naquela posição, seu polegar fazendo círculos preguiçosos na pele exposta da coxa dela.

-Jura que vai pedir mais? –ele continuou, deixando sua boca acariciar a orelha dela –E que vai chamar meu nome? –ele continuou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela.

Lily puxou o ar com força, porque estava cada vez mais difícil respirar. Aquilo não era nem um pouco bom. Mesmo que fosse para acabar transando com o Potter ela teria que estar no controle da situação. Assim não era do jeito que devia acontecer, mas ela não conseguia por força nenhuma parar.

-E então Evans? –ele desafiou, olhando nos olhos dela, apenas um suspiro separando seus lábios –O que você jura?

-Eu juro que... –ela começou, amaldiçoando sua respiração falha, seus lábios se roçando a cada palavra dita –Que você...

-Pontas, foi a demora. Eu...

James se separou rapidamente de Lily, assim que Sirius entrou no vestiário. E o outro moreno soube pelo olhar do amigo que ele seria morto mais tarde pela interrupção.

-Eu passo mais tarde para deixar o recado da McGonagall. –Lily falou, como se nada tivesse acontecido –Tenham um bom dia.

E saiu de la. James virou-se para Sirius, sua expressão assassina.

-Ô, calma la Pontas. Eu sou da paz. –Sirius falou divertido –Sinto muito se eu interrompi, mas você terá mais chances com a ruiva, não se preocupe.

James deu de ombros irritado. Que fosse. De qualquer jeito ele teria que encontrar alguma companhia por hora. Não tinha como ele ficar nessa tremenda vontade que Lily tinha deixado ele.

XxX

Dimitri caminhou pelos corredores de forma distraída. Hogwarts parecia silenciosa e temerosa. Era como se todos soubessem que algo estava por vir. E ele tinha certeza de que ele sabia quem seriam os responsáveis, pelo o que quer que acontecesse. Ele só não saberia dizer se seriam os Marotos ou as Damas os primeiros a virarem o castelo de cabeça para baixo. Mas pela seqüência de ataques que ocorrera nos últimos dias ele tinha o pressentimento que eles teriam mulheres muito furiosas soltas por aquele castelo. E todos sabem que mulheres irritadas são verdadeiras forças da natureza.

Ele entrou na sua sala, seu pensamento ainda vagando longe.

-Demorou, professor.

O olhar de Dimitri foi atraído pela voz melodiosa. E la estava Nora sentada em sua mesa, as pernas cruzadas de forma simples. Ela parecia tranqüila, como se simplesmente estivesse ali por estar. Mas Dimitri sabia que ela não estava ali por estar. Nora nunca fazia nada que não fosse planejado. Mas ele sabia também que o que quer que fosse Nora acabaria por contar a ele o que era que ela queria. Ela não era do tipo que ligava se os outros soubessem ou não o que ela estava tramando. Ela até se divertia com isso.

-Posso ajudar, senhorita Carter. –ele perguntou tranqüilo se aproximando com cuidado.

-Bom, o senhor sempre pode ajudar expulsando aquele idiota do seu primo e os amigos dele da escola, mas não foi para isso que eu vim aqui. –ela acrescentou ao ver o olhar de aviso dele.

-Então por que eu tenho o prazer de entrar na minha sala e vê-la sentada na minha mesa, senhorita Carter? –ele perguntou irônico.

-Professor... –Nora falou com falsa surpresa –Isso soou quase como assédio sexual. Eu estou impressionada.

Dimitri revirou os olhos.

-Você realmente tem algo a dizer ou só esta aqui para me fazer perder meu tempo? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Como estamos diretos hoje professor... –Nora falou sarcástica, jogando seu cabelo por sobre os ombros –Eu só vim pedir um pequeno favor...

Dimitri revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

-Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a ridícula briguinha de vocês e os Marotos? –ele perguntou.

Nora pareceu pensar um pouco.

-Creio que sim. –ela falou dando de ombros –Afinal o que não tem a ver com isso em Hogwarts atualmente? –ela ofereceu seu mais angelical sorriso. Dimitri sabia que nela isso significava cinismo.

-Isso porque eu tinha dito que não ia me envolver... –Dimitri suspirou –O que você quer Carter?

-Você vai fazer? –ela perguntou animada.

-Eu não estou prometendo nada além de ouvir o que você tem a dizer, Carter. –ele avisou sério.

Nora revirou os olhos.

-Sempre se fazendo de difícil... –ela falou irônica –E no fim você sabe que me ama... –ela provocou.

-Olha o respeito, Carter. –ele avisou.

-Que seja. –ela falou fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão –O que eu quero te pedir é que você esteja na casa do Potter no Natal.

Dimitri pareceu pego de surpresa com o pedido.

-Não entendi. –ele admitiu.

-Potter nos convidou para o Natal. –Nora avisou –E nós aceitamos, mas na época nós não estávamos na guerra que estamos agora. Então para a segurança de todos e evitar mortes durante a noite seria legal se você estivesse por la... –ela falou dando de ombros.

-É só isso mesmo? –Dimitri insistiu.

Nora revirou seus olhos.

-Sim, meu caro professor. Sem jogadas, juro. Eu estou sinceramente preocupada que as coisas saiam de controle por la.

-Então porque vocês não cancelam a presença de vocês?

-E admitir derrota ou mesmo medo? –ela falou como se fosse uma idéia ridícula –Nunca.

-Claro, para que resolver as coisas na diplomacia quando você pode passar por cima de tudo e de todos... –Dimitri comentou sarcástico.

-Esse é o espírito, professor. –Nora falou sorrindo, ignorando o comentário dele.

Dimitri bufou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Mais alguma coisa, Carter? –ele perguntou claramente impaciente.

-Não, professor. –Nora respondeu saltando da mesa e então fazendo uma curvatura elegante –Se o senhor me dá licença eu tenho maldades para fazer, criancinhas para assustar e namoros para destruir. –ela falou enquanto caminhava em direção a porta.

Dimitri não pôde evitar um sorriso ao ver a porta se fechar. Ele gostava bastante de Nora. Não sabia porquê. Talvez fosse pela natureza sem medo dela, talvez porque ele soubesse um ou dois segredos dela que provavelmente ninguém mais sabia. Fosse o que fosse ele tinha a pequena Dama como uma irmã caçula que ele protegeria até mesmo do primo e de seus amigos...

XxX

James voltou muito cansado do treino. Lily realmente voltara la. Acompanhada de mais dois monitores grifinórios. Ela passara um recado muito idiota da professora McGonagall, algo sobre não arrumarem confusão. Como se eles fossem idiotas de serem pegos como todos os outros haviam sido. Além do mais eles não tinham que temer as Damas. Porque mesmo que elas odiassem os Marotos elas eram Grifinórias a cima de tudo. Elas não fariam nada que prejudicasse o time de quadribol deles.

Ele ainda tinha que saído do vestiário e dado uma volta pela escola, até achar uma garota que pudesse lhe fazer companhia por algum tempo. Ele encontrara uma Corvinal de quem ele não conseguia lembrar o nome, mas que servira bem ao propósito de fazê-lo esquecer a cena com Lily. E até que ele conseguira. Pelos exatos quarenta minutos que ele gastou com a outra. Porque fora apenas ele se afastar da menina que Lily voltou para a sua mente com força total. O cheiro dela, o calor da pele, o gosto que ele não teve chance de sentir... Não era preciso ser um adivinho para saber que o humor dele só ia azedar mais e mais daí pra frente. E ele ainda nem tivera a chance de bater em Sirius...

James jogou-se num dos sofás da sala comunal. O lugar estava estranhamente deserto pelo horário. Mas James preferia assim. Se alguém viesse fazer barulho perto dele agora provavelmente levaria uma azaração daquelas na hora.

James fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no espaldar do sofá. Ele só queria desaparecer do mundo as vezes. Se ele soubesse que ele estaria tão furioso com aquelas cinco vaga... garotas a essa altura do campeonato ele nunca teria convidado elas para o Natal. Mas agora já estava feito e de jeito nenhum ele iria cancelar o convite agora.

Foi quando ele sentiu alguma coisa pular em seu colo. Ele abriu os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, se deparando com Lilith, a gata de Lily, sentada em seu colo e o encarando.

-Oi Lilith. –ele falou, arqueando a sobrancelha –Posso ajudar?

A gata miou baixinho e então raspou a cabeça contra a barriga do maroto. James revirou os olhos, antes de esticar a mão e coçar o queixo da felina, que ronronou satisfeita.

-Por que sua dona não pode ser como você? –ele perguntou acariciando a gata -Seria muito mais proveitoso para todos.

Lilith pareceu lançar a James um olhar de desaprovação. O moreno riu.

-Bom, seria mais proveitoso para mim de qualquer forma. –ele deu de ombros.

Lilith ajeitou-se no colo do moreno antes de deitar-se ali. James bufou.

-Sua dona não te dá atenção não? –ele perguntou, coçando a orelha da gata –Você não usa coleira... –ele reparou –Será que a Evans é tão confiante que a escola inteira conhece ela que ela sequer pensa que pode ser necessário você usar uma identificação?

Ele olhou para Lilith e viu que ela estava dormindo.

-Isso é o que se ganha por se dar confiança a uma mulher. –ele resmungou –Mas não conte as outras ouviu? Você é a única que pode.

Lilith pareceu soltar um suspiro contente, antes de voltar a ressonar suavemente. James mal viu o tempo passando enquanto ficava acariciando o pêlo macio da gata e pensando em sua dona.

XxX

Durante o jantar era a hora que o Salão Principal ficava mais cheio. Era fácil contar que todos os alunos estariam ali durante esse horário. As Damas e os Marotos não eram exceção a essa regra.

Marizza se sentia enjoada. Mais do que o normal. Ela não queria estar ali, porque ela sabia que estava prestes a fazer uma coisa que a destruiria por dentro, mesmo que fosse uma encenação, mesmo que fosse necessário. Mas ela tinha que fazer, ela tinha que proteger Phillipe. Se os Marotos fizessem algo contra ele por causa dela ela não se perdoaria.

Ela olhou em volta do salão até seu olhar se cruzar com o de Phillipe. Ele acenou para ela e lhe deu um sorriso encorajador. Ela não conseguiu retribuir o gesto.

As Damas se sentaram em total silêncio, o que significava que todas tinham algo na cabeça naquele momento e que nenhuma estaria reparando no que a outra estaria fazendo. Logo os Marotos entraram no salão fazendo a balburdia e a algazarra de sempre. Marizza olhou para eles e soube que era a hora. E soube que Phillipe também tinha percebido isso.

Logo, em um minuto que pareceu o mais longo da vida de Marizza o garoto estava parado diante dela. Ele abriu seu sorriso de covinhas, mas este não alcançou seus olhos.

-Ola Madame Marizza. –ele falou com sua voz animada.

Marizza tinha medo que sua voz não fosse sair, tinha medo de fraquejar, tinha medo de não conseguir. Mas a questão era que ter medo não era uma opção. Querendo ou não, planejando ou não, agora ela era uma Dama Grifinória e ela não tinha medo de nada, nem de ninguém. Ela respirou fundo e quando ela falou sua voz saiu fria como gelo e carregada de veneno.

-O que você quer aqui, Trinian?

O salão inteiro pareceu parar e se calar diante da voz dela. Phillipe pareceu hesitar. Ela teria que dar os créditos para ele algum dia. Ele era um ótimo ator.

-Eu só... –ele parou –Só vim falar oi.

-Ah que fofo. –ela comentou debochada, passando o dedo por entre o cabelo –Você acha que eu tenho tempo pra perder com alguém como você, Trinian? Se toca e some daqui. –ela acrescentou por entre os dentes.

Phillipe ainda pareceu confuso por um minuto e machucado. Marizza ainda conseguiu olhar no fundo dos olhos dele e entendeu que estava perdoada. Ele tinha entendido tudo quando ela tinha explicado as coisas para ele naquela tarde. Ele dissera o que pensava da situação, mas aceitou quando ela disse que não conseguiria ficar em paz se soubesse que algo havia acontecido a ele por causa dela.

O menino então se retirou dali sem falar mais nada. As quatro amigas de Marizza se viraram para a loira na mesma hora, todas com expressões de igual confusão.

-O que foi? –Marizza perguntou, tranqüila –Eu só dei um fora em um garoto que estava começando a se achar demais.

Isso pareceu ser o suficiente para todas, mas Lily conhecia Marizza melhor do que isso. Então sem falar nada, ela apenas segurou a mão da amiga por baixo da mesa. Gesto esse que a loira apreciou muito.

Os Marotos que observaram a cena de longe logo voltaram a seu jantar de forma tranqüila, como se nada realmente importante tivesse acontecido, apenas Remus ficou remoendo a cena em sua cabeça e tentando entender porque ver Marizza se afastando daquele rapaz lhe trazia tanta satisfação...

XxX

Nora andava pelos corredores tentando respirar fundo. Ela recebera uma carta de sua mãe. Ela estava tentando se acalmar antes que ela matasse o primeiro que passasse na sua frente.

Sua mãe estava pedindo, na verdade mais implorando para que ela fosse passar o Natal em casa com a família. Família? Que família? Ela não tinha isso. Ela tinha um pai cretino, um irmão mais cretino ainda e uma mãe que não valia ser comentada. Ela não acreditava que a mãe dela tinha coragem de escrever uma carta pedindo a ela uma coisa dessas!

-Carter.

Nora virou-se na direção da voz fria, só para se deparar com Rodolpho Lestrange. Falando em alguém para matar...

-Nem se aproxime, Lestrange. –ela avisou por entre os dentes –Meu humor não está nada bom hoje.

Rodolpho apenas riu de forma tranqüila.

-Você acha que tem todo esse poder para me assustar, mas você certamente não tem, Carter. –ele falou se aproximando dela sem sequer hesitar, ele apenas parou quando nada mais do que alguns os separavam –Aparentemente seu plano para tirar a Bellatrix daqui não foi exatamente como você esperava, já que ela não foi realmente expulsa da escola.

-Lestrange, eu estou avisando. –ela falou por entre os dentes.

A fúria dela era algo visível agora. Nora não tinha muitos problemas em deixar os outros saberem que ela era cruel. Agora deixar as pessoas verem sua ira já era outra coisa completamente diferente. Nora furiosa era mais do que uma força da natureza. Até hoje apenas Olivia sabia o quanto perigosa ela podia ficar quando realmente furiosa, por isso ela ajudava a não deixar Nora chegar a esse ponto, porque se ela passasse do limite ninguém mais ia conseguir pará-la.

-Eu não estou pedindo nada demais Carter. –Rodolpho falou ignorando o aviso dela e se aproximando mais um passo –Eu não quero sua alma em troca, nem nada de você, apenas uma ajuda extra para tirar o Black traidor da jogada.

-Não consegue segurar sua noivinha fogosa, Lestrange? –Nora provocou –Ou você não da conta do recado e ela tem que procurar por ai?

Os olhos de Rodolpho brilharam de forma ameaçadora. Ele estendeu a mão e segurou o rosto de Nora, apertando firmemente.

-Não brinque comigo, Carter. –ele ameaçou –Você não sabe onde você esta se enfiando.

-Eu não estou me enfiando em lugar nenhum. –ela falou acertando um tapa na mão dele e fazendo ele soltá-la –Porque eu não quero me aproximar de você de jeito nenhum.

-Escuta aqui, Carter...

-Ameaçando garotas agora, Lestrange. –Nora e Rodolpho viraram-se para encarar Sirius, que vinha na direção deles no corredor –Eu não sabia que você tinha caído tanto de nível. E você também Carter... Deixando ele te ameaçar? Tsc tsc... –ele balançou a cabeça com falso pesar –Onde essa escola vai parar?

-Desaparece daqui, Black. –Rodolpho ameaçou –Isso não é assunto seu.

-Eu não tenho assunto com você, Lestrange! –Nora falou, sua voz já demonstrando toda sua raiva –E se os dois não saírem da minha frente agora vocês vão descobrir se o boato sobre nós usarmos maldições imperdoáveis é verdadeiro ou não.

Sirius deu um sorriso divertido e deu um passo para o lado, para que Nora pudesse passar. Ela saiu dela pisando duro. Assim que ela saíra do campo de visão Sirius virou-se para Rodolpho com um sorriso provocador.

-Como vai minha venenosa prima?

Os olhos de Rodolpho brilharam de raiva.

-Por que você não pergunta para sua família? Ah esqueci. –ele falou irônico –Você é só um covarde traidor do sangue.

Sirius não se abalou nem por um minuto, apenas jogou um olhar de puro deboche para o outro.

-Mande minhas lembranças para sua noiva por mim. Diga que eu sinto saudade dela quando as noites ficam entediantes e não tem nenhuma outra mulher fácil por perto. –ele falou com um sorriso satisfeito antes de sair dali, o mais rapidamente e discretamente que pôde.

Por mais corajoso que ele fosse ele sabia que Rodolpho não teria problema nenhum em atacá-lo com algum feitiço perigoso pelas costas. Mas ele ainda tinha uma curiosidade. Ele realmente queria saber o que Nora estaria falando com aquele sonserino cretino. E de um jeito ou de outro ele iria descobrir. Isso ele tinha certeza...

XxX

Olivia sentou-se sobre a mesa do professor, na sala vazia em que se encontrava e cruzou as pernas de forma tranqüila. Ela passou os dedos num gesto lânguido pelos cabelos, apenas esperando. Foi quando a porta da sala se abriu.

-Me procurando Madame? –Rabastan perguntou e Olivia pôde sentir dali a provocação na voz dele.

-Na verdade sim. –ela falou tranqüila, enquanto via ele se aproximar, com seu jeito felino e perigoso –Eu já escolhi alguém para ser entregue no meu lugar.

Rabastan parou a apenas alguns passos dela e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Ah é? –ele perguntou divertido –E quem seria?

-Peter Pettigrew. –ela falou tranqüila.

-Pettigrew? –Rabastan falou debochado –O que nós poderíamos querer com o Pettigrew?

-Você não está pensando como um todo, Rabastan. –Olivia falou revirando os olhos –O que o Pettigrew é?

-Um idiota? –ele provocou.

-Além disso? –ela pediu impaciente.

Os olhos de Rabastan pareceram se encher de entendimento.

-Um maroto.

-Finalmente. –Olivia falou debochada –E adivinhe quem vai estar contra o imbecil do Lorde de vocês quando essa guerra terminar?

Rabastan ignorou o comentário ofensivo.

-Até que você teve uma boa idéia, Olivia...

-Eu sempre tenho boas idéias. –ela falou orgulhosa.

-Mas você não esta vendo um problema óbvio ai, minha cara? –Rabastan perguntou divertido.

-Que seria...?

-Os Marotos estão jurando vocês de morte, Olivia. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio –Como você pensa em convencer o Pettigrew a ouvir você?

-Eu tenho meus métodos. –ela falou dando de ombros –E eu vou começar a pô-los em prática nesse Natal...

**XxX**

N/A: Ai esta! Reviews?

Próximo capítulo: Natal na mansão Potter!!!


	13. Natal Na Mansão Potter

**N/A: Ola meus amores!**

**Sim eu estou viva e não eu NÃO desisti da DG! Eu NUNCA desistiria de uma coisa tão deliciosamente venenosa ;) uhahuahuauhahu**

**Eu demorei por um simples motivo: eu posto a DG aqui quando os capítulos estão completos, mas há quase diários dela no orkut. E eu só posto aki depois que o capítulo termina la. E esse capítulo ficou absurdamente grande: 55 páginas para ser mais precisa... ^^" Então esse é o motivo da demora, mas eu peço mil perdões por isso.**

**Anggie: Hahaha Muito obrigada, mas devo dizer q depois dessa meu ego quase explodiu a casa... XD**

**Shakinha: É, o Peter infelizmente sobrou na reta da Olivia.**

**Nina-ops: Na vdd eu não conheço esses sites flor, eles também tem fics dos Marotos la?**

**Lady Allanna: É um ponto de vista interessante flor. Algo a ser explorado ... Na minha próxima fic ;]**

**Naomi Rogers: Hahaha Eu acredito e meu ego domina o mundo queridinha. Hahaha Mas fico feliz por você ter vindo especialmente comentar a DG ^^ **

**Lady Bella-Chan: É, eu sei, mas desde quando adolescente briga por algum motivo realmente útil? XD**

**1 Lily Evans: Hahaha Pode deixar flor, eu entendi ^^ Meu Natal foi ótimo e eu fui pra MG no ano novo visitar as minhas caras colegas Damas ;) E você? ^^**

**Débora Souza: Na vdd eu concordo com você. E acredite, quem falar mal do Peter nas minhas fics tem q se entender comigo, pq eu não tolero isso. Em minhas fics eu simplesmente busco motivos pelo o q ele fez, eu tento dar razões e justifica-lo, até para mim mesma.**

**Gabiih Malfoy: Sorry flor, mas zen não tem nada a ver com essa fic ;) uhahuahuahu**

**Gabi F: Matar minhas queridas leitoras? Longe de mim, honey ;) uhahuauhahua**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 10: Natal Na Mansão Potter**

Logo começaram as férias de Natal. Cada um dos alunos da escola, incluindo Marotos e Damas, e excluindo os poucos que haviam optado por ficar na escola, foram para suas casas. As Damas haviam combinado de irem para a casa de James dia 23 a tarde, quando Paloma garantiu que já estaria la, esperando por elas.

James estava deitado em seu quarto, olhando para o teto, deixando sua mente vagar. Logo as Damas estariam ali... O moreno não sabia explicar a ansiedade que sentia dentro de si. As vezes se pegavam pensando em Lily. Havia muito tempo que ele não a via mais como uma pessoa decente, mas aquela manhã distante de domingo, ela fazendo algo gentil e ajudando aquela menina não saía de sua cabeça. Mas ele sabia que não devia pensar nela. Era loucura, era sem sentido. Ela era uma vagabunda da pior espécie: cruel e fria.

James soltou um suspirou cansado e passou as mãos pelo rosto. Estava cansado de pensar nela.

-Isso é um suspiro apaixonado?

James levantou a cabeça e viu a mãe parada a porta de seu quarto, olhando para ele com uma expressão divertida.

Giulia Potter era uma bela mulher. Ainda muito jovem, apenas 36 anos. Ela tinha traços fortes, seus cabelos castanhos eram longos, chegando a linha de sua cintura e ela tinha os mesmos olhos castanho-esverdeados de James.

-Apaixonado? Eu? –James riu debochado –Sem chance, mãe.

-Hum... Então qual seria o motivo desse suspiro? –Giulia insistiu –Tem alguma coisa a ver com aquelas meninas que você quis convidar para o Natal?

-É, mais ou menos... –ele admitiu –Nós não nos damos muito bem.

-Então por que você quis convidá-las para nossa casa? –Giulia perguntou confusa.

-Por uma questão de tática. –ele falou dando de ombros.

-Hum, sei... –Giulia fez uma cara de entendimento.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de James soltar outro suspiro, que fez Giulia rir.

-Filho, sabe essa ruiva que não sai da sua cabeça? –ela riu ao ver os olhos dele se arregalaram de surpresa –Eu não sou muito chegada em frases feitas, mas acho que essa se encaixa perfeitamente a situação: "O maior erro de um homem é querer tirar da cabeça o que não sai de seu coração". –ela piscou para o filho e deu as costas para sair do quarto.

-Mãe! –James chamou, antes que ela saísse –Como você sabe que ela é... Quer dizer, quem disse que tem uma ruiva nessa história?

Giulia deu um pequeno sorriso maroto.

-Você sempre falou enquanto dormia, James. –ela retrucou tranqüila –Apenas atualmente você anda sonhando muito com lírios ruivos. –ela deu um sorriso carinhoso para James antes de deixar o quarto do filho.

XxX

Era pouco mais de duas da tarde quando a campainha tocou. Um elfo doméstico foi abrir a porta. La estavam Marizza, Olivia e Lily, inabaláveis como sempre. Cada uma delas trazia apenas uma frasqueira, mas esta estava enfeitiçada para que coubesse tudo o que elas realmente precisavam ali. O elfo que abriu a porta encaminhou as três meninas até a sala onde os quatro marotos estavam. Remus e Peter haviam chegado para o almoço, enquanto Sirius já estava morando ali.

Enquanto elas caminhavam pelos corredores da mansão as garotas não puderam deixar de reparar na incrível coleção de vasos, tapetes e móveis, tudo exalando poder e dinheiro.

-Mestre James, suas visitas chegaram. –o elfo anunciou quando alcançou a sala onde James e seus amigos estavam.

A sala era de fato linda. Papel de parede vermelho queimado cobria os quatro cantos da sala, um lustre de cristais pendia do teto, com velas acesas nele. Uma lareira ardia, aquecendo o ambiente. Algumas decorações de Natal também estavam espalhadas por ali e uma enorme árvore de Natal belamente decorada estava ali no canto. O chão de mármore escuro estava coberto por um belíssimo tapete, uma mesa de centro estava postada ali, cercada por um sofá de três e um de dois lugares, mais um divã e duas confortáveis poltronas, tudo de estofado vermelho sangue.

James olhou surpreso para as três ali, ele esperava que elas aparecessem todas juntas. Antes que ele tivesse a chance de falar algo Olivia se pronunciou.

-Onde está a Paloma?

-Ela ainda não chegou. –Remus respondeu a pergunta –Eu acho que ela só vai chegar mais pra fim de tarde.

-Eu mato a Paloma. –Lily falou por entre os dentes.

Nesse momento Giulia entrou na sala e sorriu ao ver as meninas ali.

-Ah vocês devem ser as amigas da Paloma! –ela falou animada, sorrindo para as meninas –Eu sou Giulia Potter, mãe do James, muito prazer em conhecê-las.

-Eu sou Olivia Morgan. –Olivia falou sorrindo educadamente e oferecendo a mão para Giulia.

-Muito prazer Olivia. –Giulia falou ignorando a mão que Olivia lhe oferecia e beijando o rosto da menina.

-Eu sou Marizza Rogers. –Marizza falou com um sorriso animado, abraçando a mulher.

Giulia riu, retribuindo o abraço.

-Muito prazer, Marizza. –então ela virou-se para Lily e seus olhos pareceram brilhar com malícia –E essa bela ruiva seria...?

-Lily Evans. –Lily falou aceitando o abraço que Giulia lhe deu.

-Lily! –Giulia comentou animada –Como em lírio?

-Sim. –Lily confirmou.

-Seu cabelo é lindo, querida. –Giulia continuou.

-Obrigada. –Lily agradeceu sincera –Por mais incrível que pareça essa é a cor natural dele.

-Veja só, uma ruiva. –Giulia lançou um olhar de canto de olho para James que estava tentando se manter indiferente –Bom, meninas, se vocês me acompanharem eu vou mostrar o quarto de vocês agora.

As garotas seguiram Giulia até o andar de cima da mansão e por um corredor.

-Espero que vocês não se importem de terem que dividir um quarto. Na noite de Natal muitas pessoas da família do Andrew dormem aqui, então para vocês não terem que deixarem o quarto de vocês eu acomodei todas no mesmo quarto. –Giulia explicou.

-Sem problema. Nós geralmente dividimos o quarto. –Olivia falou.

-Mesmo quando a gente viaja, nós costumamos dividir quartos em hotéis. Nós gostamos de ficar juntas. –Lily completou.

-Isso é muito legal. –Giulia falou admirada –Esse é o quarto de vocês.

As meninas se depararam com um quarto maior que o dormitório delas em Hogwarts. Com cinco camas de viúvo, todas com colchas roxas e almofadas lilases por cima. Todos os móveis do quarto eram em madeira branca, as paredes eram decoradas com papel de parede creme, com pequenas flores lilases desenhadas nele. Uma porta branca dava para o banheiro do quarto e a outra dava para um closet.

-Espero que vocês fiquem confortáveis aqui. –Giulia falou sorrindo.

-Certamente ficaremos, Giulia. –Marizza falou animada.

Elas ouvem a campainha tocar.

-Eu acho que é a Nora. –Olivia falou.

As quatro mulheres desceram as escadas e encontraram Nora cercada pelos quatro marotos na sala.

-Black, me erra. –Nora estava falando, de cara amarrada.

-Sirius, já incomodando a menina? Ela mal chegou. –Giulia falou revirando os olhos.

-Foi mal, mãe. –ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto –Eu não resisto em provocar a Carter.

-Hum seria isso amor? –Giulia provocou.

-Por favor, senhora Potter, não me deseje tão mal assim. –Nora falou tranqüila.

-Gostei dessa menina. –Giulia falou rindo –Pode me chamar de Giulia querida.

-Então você pode me chamar de Nora. –a morena falou oferecendo a mão para Giulia, que aceitou o gesto, por achar Nora bem mais reservada.

Foi então que Lily reparou que algo estava errado. O dia la fora não estava extremamente claro e de qualquer jeito eles estavam dentro de casa, mas mesmo assim Nora estava usando óculos escuros. E ela estava parecendo pálida também.

-Você esta bem, Nora? –Olivia perguntou desconfiada. Lily sabia que a amiga tinha o mesmo que ela em mente.

-Sim. –Nora respondeu indiferente –É que eu tive que pegar um Noitibus para ir até o Caldeirão Furado e de la vir até aqui via pó de flú, então eu to assim. Aquele negócio é um pesadelo.

-Nisso você tem razão. –Giulia concordou –Porque vocês não a levam até o quarto assim ela pode descansar um pouco também?

-Boa idéia. –Marizza falou.

Nora pegou a alça de sua mala e passou pelo seu obro direito e no processo uma parte de sua camiseta foi levantada, revelando um pedaço de pele da sua cintura e Sirius não pôde deixar de perceber uma enorme mancha roxa ali. Escura demais para ser recente.

Marizza colocou a mão no ombro de Nora para guiá-la, mas a morena deu um gemido de dor e se afastou. As três amigas olharam para ela de forma inquisidora.

-É que eu caí no Noitibus. –Nora explicou de forma tensa.

-Vamos subir. –Olivia praticamente mandou.

As garotas se dirigiram em silêncio para o quarto, mas assim que elas entraram no aposento e Marizza fechou a porta Olivia avançou para cima de Nora e arrancou os óculos da amiga, revelando olhos vermelhos de quem estivera chorando.

-Você andou chorando de novo. –não era uma pergunta, era uma acusação.

-Eu sabia que essa história de Noitibus era ridícula. –Marizza falou num suspiro –Mostra o corpo.

-Não. –Nora implorou.

-Você não tem escolha, Nora. –Lily falou pegando um frasco em sua bolsa –Me mostra os machucados assim eu posso cuidar deles.

Nora ainda pareceu hesitar. Sabia como as amigas ficavam sensíveis quando ela aparecia machucada. Nora nunca seria o tipo de pessoa a se passar por frágil, mas agora nesse momento ela era frágil. Ela parecia a ponto de quebrar. Esse era um dos momentos que ela morreria, mas não contaria a ninguém como era fraca.

Ela ainda lançou um ultimo olhar para as amigas, mas ela viu pelas expressões delas que ela não teria escapatória. Nora soltou um suspiro, colocou suas bolsas no chão e tirou o casaco de forma lenta, ela não tinha porque querer antecipar aquele momento. Ela mesma não queria saber como estava seu corpo naquele momento. Ela desenrolou seu cachecol com cuidado. Ela estava usando duas blusas de manga comprida por causa do frio e tirou a primeira, mas hesitou na segunda. Por fim quando ela finalmente tirou a roupa ela ouviu as exclamações inconformadas das amigas.

Ela tinha uma mancha roxa gigantesca no ombro esquerdo. Seus braços também tinham marcas claras de dedos. Ainda haviam algumas manchas menores espalhadas pelo tronco dela, mas havia uma maior nas costas.

-Por Merlin, Nora! –Olivia exclamou horrorizada –O que aconteceu dessa vez?

-Ela terminou com ele. –Nora gemeu de dor quando Lily tocou um de seus machucados –De novo.

-É inacreditável. –Marizza falou furiosa -A amante termina com ele e ele tem coragem de bater em vocês.

-Eu acho que ela faz de propósito. –Nora falou com um olhar vazio, sentando-se na cama mais próxima –Deixa ele irritado só pra ver ele descontar na gente.

Lily sentou-se atrás da amiga.

-Só você apanhou? –Lily perguntou enquanto espalhava o liquido do frasco nos machucados de Nora. Aquela era uma poção que fazia os sinais desaparecerem, mesmo que o lugar continuasse dolorido por um tempo.

-Não. Minha mãe também apanhou, mas eu me ferrei mais porque ele viu que eu estava arrumando as malas para passar o feriado fora. –ela explicou.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um minuto até que Nora começou a chorar. As amigas trocaram um olhar triste entre si.

-O pior de tudo... –Nora falou entre lágrimas –É que todo esse tempo eu só agüentei isso por causa dela! Mas foi ela quem escolheu essa vida pra ela, não eu! Até hoje eu estive presa la por causa dela, porque eu não queria deixá-la la sozinha, mas eu cansei sabe? Ela me abandonou. Ela nunca fez nada para me ajudar. Eu apanho sem saber desde que eu me conheço por gente e nem uma única vez na vida ela se levantou pra fazer ele parar. Eu... Eu simplesmente não posso mais.

-Nora, eu estou te avisando que você não vai voltar mais para a sua casa. –Olivia falou séria –Dessa vez você esta vindo morar comigo pra valer.

-Olivia...

-Eu não quero discutir isso. –Olivia cortou –E você também não vai mais por os pés naquela casa.

-Meus irmãos vão buscar suas coisas na sua casa. –Marizza falou –Eu levo eles, mas você não chega perto daquele lugar nunca mais.

-Obrigada, meninas. –Nora falou, voltando a chorar.

Elas continuaram em silêncio por mais uns minutos, enquanto Lily terminava de passar a poção nos machucados de Nora.

-Ai... –Nora soltou um gemido de dor.

-Eu nem apertei Nora... –Lily falou, até que um sinal de entendimento se formou em seu rosto –Você esta com cólica né?

-Sim. –Nora gemeu de dor mais uma vez.

-Por que você não falou antes? –Marizza pediu inconformada.

-Porque vocês três estavam ocupada demais se preocupando com meu outro problema. –ela reclamou deitando-se na cama.

-Eu vou falar com a senhora Potter e ver se ela tem os ingredientes para eu fazer a poção. –Lily avisou levantando-se e saindo do quarto.

Lily desceu as escadas correndo. Sabia como as cólicas de Nora eram terríveis e dolorosas. Ela procurou por Giulia em algumas salas, até ouvir a voz dela vindo de uma outra sala.

-Então a Lily é a famosa ruiva que ocupa os seus sonhos?

-Mãe...

Lily brecou na porta da sala, mal com seguindo assimilar o que acabara de ouvir. Giulia e James olharam para a porta. O moreno praguejou mentalmente. Ela havia escutado! Estava escrito na testa dela.

-Algum problema querida? –Giulia perguntou tranqüila.

Lily balançou a cabeça, como que para despertar.

-Eu preciso pedir um favor a você, Giulia. –ela falou –Em particular. –adicionou, olhando para James.

Ela nem precisou pedir de novo. James não queria ficar na mesma sala que ela naquele momento.

-O que houve, querida? –Giulia perguntou um pouco preocupada.

-É sobre a Nora. –Lily começou a explicar –Ela tem cólicas fortíssimas no fim do ciclo dela. Eu preciso de um caldeirão e alguns ingredientes para fazer uma poção para ela.

-Muito forte? –Giulia perguntou.

-Sim. A poção não alivia 100 por cento a dor, mas ajuda muito.

-Você me permite então sugerir uma receita diferente? –Giulia propôs –É uma receita de família, muito boa.

-Se ficar pronta rápido e aliviar a dor dela eu aceito qualquer coisa. –Lily falou.

-Meu bem, você tem sorte que eu sou ótima em poções. Venha por aqui, vamos até o meu laboratório. –Giulia falou, indicando para Lily segui-la.

XxX

Meia hora depois, as duas tinham a poção pronta e Nora pôde bebê-la. Foi a primeira vez que as meninas viram a dor de Nora realmente passar. A poção que Giulia fizera era muito boa. A que Madame Pomfrey ensinara para Lily não tinha um efeito tão bom. Geralmente mesmo depois de beber a poção Nora tinha que ficar na enfermaria.

Nora adormeceu após beber a poção e as meninas e Giulia deixaram o quarto.

-Muito obrigada, Giulia. –Olivia agradeceu –Quando essas dores começam a Nora geralmente passa o dia trancada no quarto com dor, mas dessa vez passou mesmo.

-Sem problemas, querida. –Giulia falou sorrindo –Mas por que a Nora tem dores tão fortes? Isso não é comum.

-São problemas em casa. –Marizza falou com cuidado –Se refletem nela desse jeito. Em vez de ela ter algum problema psicológico ela tem um problema físico.

-São problemas assim tão graves?

-São problemas que nós não temos o direito de comentar. –Lily respondeu.

-Eu entendo.

XxX

Enquanto Nora descansava no quarto as meninas acabaram por passar a tarde n a cozinha, fazendo companhia para Giulia, que fazia questão de fazer ela mesma o jantar, apesar dos vários elfos-domésticos que trabalhavam ali.

-Então não é difícil dividir o quarto em cinco? –Giulia perguntou rindo.

-Não. –Marizza falou tranqüila –Só complica um pouco as vezes na hora de dormir.

-Por que? –Giulia perguntou confusa.

-Pra começar a Olivia fala dormindo. –Marizza falou rindo –Isso quando ela não acorda a gente aos gritos. Já a Lily não acorda por nada nesse mundo. É impossivel acordar ela, só o despertador consegue essa proeza. A Paloma não pára quieta na cama, ela mexe, vira, vira de novo. Normalmente não tem problema, mas se nós estivermos em quarto com colchão de mola ninguém merece. E a Nora tem a mania irritante de dormir sem roupa.

-Sem roupa? –Giulia riu.

-É. –Olivia confirmou –Isso deu um baita rolo na nossa primeira noite, já la no primeiro ano. Depois a gente entrou em um acordo, de que ela só ia tirar a roupa com o cortinado da cama dela fechado e que ela não ia ficar zanzando sem roupa pelo quarto, mas foi uma guerra pra ela aceitar.

-E não vamos nos esquecer da Marizza. –Lily falou divertida –Que levanta umas vinte vezes na noite. Pra ir no banheiro, pra beber água, pra comer...

-E mesmo assim vocês continuam sempre dividindo o quarto... Vocês devem ser mesmo grandes amigas. –Giulia falou impressionada.

-Você nem imagina o quanto. –Marizza falou sorrindo.

-Mãe! – a voz de James gritou de algum lugar –A Paloma chegou.

-Aquela cretina de uma figa! –Lily falou irritada, saindo da cozinha seguida das amigas e de Giulia, que tinha um expressão confusa.

Lily seguiu direto para a sala em que tinham visto os Marotos pela última vez, e entrou no aposento bem a tempo de ver Sirius tirando a mala de Paloma da lareira.

Paloma estava vestindo um belo vestido azul com listras marrons, que ficava bem abaixo de seu joelho. Ela usava um bolero de cor creme, super discreto, seus cabelos estava alisados de forma comportada e ela usava apenas uma maquiagem discreta.

-Sua mentirosa, volúvel, fingida... –Lily bronqueou com a amiga, mas logo a ruiva parou de falar –Quer saber? Enquanto você estiver ai se fingindo de virgem eu não vou falar com você.

Giulia olhou de uma para a outra em choque.

-Ah Lily me dá um tempo vai. –Paloma pediu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e bagunçando-os um pouco –Você sabe que eu...

-Que você não tem coragem de deixar de ser a garotinha do papai. –Olivia cortou –Agora pára de frescura e volta a ser uma Dama.

Paloma lançou um olhar constrangido a Giulia.

-Foi mal ai, tia Giulia. –ela falou antes de tirar o bolero, revelando que seu vestido era tomara-que-caia, então ela puxou a saia do mesmo, que se soltou, revelando um short marrom que mal chegava ao meio das coxas dela e não combinava em nada com a neve que caía la fora.

-Agora sim nós podemos conversar. –Olivia falou satisfeita.

-Cadê a Nora? –Paloma perguntou olhando em volta.

-Ela está la em cima. Com cólica. –Marizza informou.

Paloma lançou um olhar desconfiado às amigas e depois fez um sinal de entendimento.

-Alguém se importaria em me explicar quem é essa pessoa parecida com a Paloma que está parada no meio da nossa sala?

-Pai. –James passou pelas meninas para cumprimentar o homem que acabara de entrar na sala.

Andrew Potter tinha a aparência de um homem maduro com seus atuais 45 anos. James era exatamente a cópia do pai, a mesma cor de cabelo, a mesma cara, com exceção de que os olhos de Andrew eram cor de chocolate. E apesar de sua aparência de homem sério, ele não conseguia disfarçar um certo brilho maroto em seus olhos.

-Oi tio Andrew. –Paloma falou num sorriso sem graça.

-Oi Paloma. Eu sempre soube que um dia ia ver você saindo da concha. –Andrew falou rindo.

-Pra você ver tio... –ela falou já mais animada –Esse é meu verdadeiro eu. –ela falou dando uma voltinha.

-Eu tenho certeza de que os meninos adoram essa sua versão. –ele falou rindo –E quem seriam as outras adoráveis damas?

-Essas são as amigas da Paloma. –Giulia falou animada se aproximando do marido –Essa é Olivia Morgan e essa é Marizza Rogers. E essa linda ruiva... –Giulia falou apontando para Lily, com um sorriso maroto –É Lily Evans.

-Hum... –Andrew pareceu pensativo –E o fato de você tê-la apresentado dessa maneira deve querer dizer alguma coisa que no momento eu nem imagino o que seja. Mas mesmo assim, muito prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita Evans.

-Pode me chamar de Lily. –ela falou num sorriso, apertando a mão de Andrew –Muito prazer senhor Potter.

-Ora, me chame apenas de Andrew querida. –ele falou, dando uma piscadela charmosa para Lily.

-Acho que nós já podemos servir o jantar não é? –Giulia falou animada –Meninas, vocês querem vir comigo?

Elas fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

-Alguém precisa chamar a Nora. –Olivia se lembrou de repente.

-Sirius, querido, você pode fazer isso para mim? –Giulia pediu.

-Claro, mãe. –Sirius deu um sorriso maroto para Giulia antes de sair dali.

-É seguro deixar o Sirius e a Nora sozinhos em um quarto? –Marizza perguntou pensativa.

-Por que? Você acha que o Sirius poderia fazer algo com a Nora? –Giulia perguntou preocupada.

-Eu tava pensando mais na Nora fazendo algo para ele...

XxX

Sirius bateu na porta do quarto das meninas, mas não obteve resposta nenhuma.

-Carter! –ele chamou, mas continuou sem resposta.

Sirius bufou incomodado e decidiu entrar no quarto de qualquer jeito. Ele abriu a porta e entrou no ambiente, que estava escuro, sendo iluminado pela luz que vinha do corredor. A cama mais perto da porta era a única ocupada e foi ai que Sirius já começou a se arrepender de ter entrado la.

A pouca luz era suficiente para revelar os contornos do corpo dela. Nora estava deitada de lado, as costas viradas para a porta. Ao se aproximar mais Sirius pôde ver outra coisa: ela não estava usando roupas. Não que ele estivesse vendo muita coisa, ela tinha um lençol enrolado no quadril, em volta de sua perna e cobrindo seu peito, mas ele podia ver toda a pele das costas dela e ali nenhum sinal da mancha roxa que ele vira mais cedo.

Ele nunca vira Nora tão tranqüila. Ela não se parecia perigosa, ou cruel enquanto dormia. Ela chegava a parecer... Humana. Ele nem percebeu o que fazia. Quando se deu conta já estava sentado na cama ao lado dela. Ele deslizou as costas de sua mão pela pele macia do ombro dela e viu ela se arrepiar. Lentamente ela começou a abrir os olhos.

-Black? –ela perguntou sonolenta, esfregando os olhos.

-Eu vim te chamar para o jantar. –ele falou e por algum motivo sua voz saiu rouca e baixa.

-Jantar? –ela falou se sentando na cama, o lençol seguro por uma das mãos, cobrindo seu busto –Que horas são?

-Já passa das sete. Você dormiu a tarde inteira. –ele falou tranqüilo.

-Ok... –ela levantou-se da cama, ainda parcialmente enrolada no lençol.

Sirius observou o corpo de Nora enquanto ela caminhava até o closet. Ela era diferente das garotas com quem ele costumava sair. Nora, bem como Lily e até Olivia, era _petit_. Baixa em altura, com curvas delicadas e corpos suaves. Elas criaram um novo padrão de beleza na escola.

Nora abriu a porta do closet, onde suas amigas tinham deixado suas coisas já arrumadas e pegou um vestido qualquer. Sirius conseguia vê-la la dentro, graças a um espelho. Nora soltou o lençol, deixando o corpo praticamente nu a apreciação de Sirius. E foi ai que ele viu, um palmo acima do limite da calcinha dela, uma tatuagem, algo que ele sequer pensava que ela teria. Era pequena, obviamente feita para ficar escondida, mas ele não conseguiu identificar o desenho.

Nora começou a se arrumar calmamente, praticamente alheia a presença de Sirius.

-Agora nós podemos ir. –ela falou, depois de calçar um sapato.

-Eu estou te devendo algo pelo show? –Sirius perguntou irônico.

-Como se você nunca tivesse visto uma garota sem roupa. –ela respondeu tranqüila.

Sirius percebeu que ela ainda estava sonolenta e perguntou-se se era por isso que ela estava tão tranqüila. Ele achou melhor não perguntar.

XxX

O jantar correu numa paz surpreendente. Era mais do que óbvio que Andrew e Giulia haviam adorado as meninas e, para a total surpresa dos marotos, as meninas haviam adorado os dois. Elas fizeram o possível para serem educadas o tempo todo e ignorar os Marotos ainda mais.

James estava receoso de que Lily tocasse no assunto do que ela tinha ouvido mais cedo, mas a ruiva não falou nada, e nem sua mãe, pelo o que ele era muito agradecido.

Depois do jantar eles foram todos se sentar diante da lareira, na mesma sala onde eles haviam estado no começo da tarde, para comer a sobremesa. Após terminarem de saborear o delicioso mousse de chocolate, os nove jovens assistiam entretidos Andrew tentar convencer Giulia a ficar ali com eles ao invés de ir ela mesma levar tudo para a cozinha.

-Deixa que os elfos recolhem tudo. –Andrew argumentou.

-Eu sei que eles recolhem, Andrew. –Giulia falou se levantando –Mas eu tenho que...

Andrew puxou a esposa, fazendo ela cair sentada em seu colo.

-Fica comigo um pouco, mulher. –Andrew reclamou.

-Ah que marido manhoso eu tenho. –ela falou rindo, antes de pegar o rosto dele carinhosamente entre as mãos e beijá-lo suavemente.

Logo os dois estavam trocando um beijo um pouco mais longo.

-Ei! Será que dá pra vocês dois pararem? –James pediu incomodado.

Sem se separar de Giulia, Andrew atirou uma almofada no filho. Então o casal se separou aos risos.

-James e Sirius sempre ficam incomodados quando a gente se beija. –Giulia explicou risonha –Meus meninos são muito ciumentos. Os três. –ela concluiu com uma piscadela.

-Vocês não se incomodam meninas? –Andrew perguntou.

-Não. Os pais da Lily fazem isso o tempo todo. –Marizza explicou.

-Verdade, Lily? E você não liga? –Giulia perguntou curiosa.

-Não. –Lily respondeu tranqüila –Meus pais são casados há vinte anos. Eu acho legal que eles ainda se curtam tanto.

-É, eles são uma gracinha. –Paloma comentou sorrindo –O pai da Lily chama a mãe dela de cereijinha. É muito fofo.

-Eu admiro muito isso neles. –Lily falou com um sorriso sonhador e distante –É o que eu gostaria de ter para mim.

James tinha uma resposta extremamente debochada e agressiva para ela agora mesmo, na ponta de sua língua, mas por algum motivo aquilo ficou preso na garganta dele. Ele não _queria_ falar algo grosseiro para ele e ele não entedia o porquê. E isso era bizarro demais para ele.

XxX

Paloma e Marizza desceram em silêncio as escadas, em meio a penumbra noturna. Já devia passar facilmente da meia noite, mas Marizza sentira sede e como sempre esquecera de levar água para o quarto, então ela acabou acordando Paloma para que elas fossem juntas a cozinha.

-Por que eu tenho que te levar até a cozinha? –a morena perguntou mau-humorada e sonolenta.

-Porque você conhece a casa melhor do que eu e você sabe onde estão as coisas na cozinha. –a loira respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-Que coisas? –Paloma perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha -Você não ia só beber água?

-É que eu queria comer mais um pouquinho daquele mousse do jantar também. –Marizza admitiu, corando de leve.

Paloma revirou os olhos.

-Não vai exagerar e depois passar mal. –a morena advertiu.

-Não vou. –Marizza falou revirando os olhos.

As duas chegaram a cozinha e Paloma mostrou a Marizza onde encontrar tudo.

-Você pode voltar para o quarto se quiser, Paloma. –Marizza falou –Eu me viro. Volta a dormir.

-Certeza? Valeu então...

Paloma atravessou os corredores escuros, iluminando seu caminho apenas com a luz que saía de sua varinha.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela pulou ao som da voz. Virou-se e deu de cara com Dimitri olhando para ela de forma curiosa. Ele estava vestido em roupas normais, o que queria dizer que ele devia ter acabado de chegar ali. Ela, por outro lado, estava no seu mais perfeito estilo "pronta pra dormir". Usando uma camisetinha de algodão branca e calça de moletom preta.

-Professor! Que susto! –ela falou rindo.

-Você sabe que fora da escola você não precisa me chamar de professor. –ele falou sorrindo.

-É eu sei. –ela também sorriu –Eu vim passar o Natal aqui. –ela falou, respondendo a pergunta anterior dele –E você?

-Eu acabei de aparatar aqui. Eu estava achando que não veria você aqui esse Natal, até Nora me falar que vocês estariam todas aqui. –ele falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Você sempre me vê aqui, todo Natal. Já devia estar acostumado.

-Eu acho que nunca vou me acostumar com você zanzando por aqui. –ele falou passando a mão na cabeça dela como se ela fosse uma criança.

Eles ouviram ao longe uma badalada de relógio indicando que era uma da manhã.

-Hum, já está tarde. Hora de criança estar na cama. –Paloma falou se espreguiçando –Boa noite professora. –ela falou piscando para Dimitri.

-Boa noite, senhorita Parker. –ele respondeu sorrindo.

Ele viu Paloma passar por ele em direção as escadas que davam para os quartos. Desde que ele se conhecia por gente ele se lembrava dos pais dela passando o Natal com os Potters. Lembrava-se da mãe dela grávida, lembrava-se de quando ela era um frágil bebê, lembrava-se de quando ela virou uma garotinha que falava que ia se casar com ele e se lembrava da menina que dizia que não ia casar nunca. E agora ela era sua aluna. A única aluna em Hogwarts capaz de fazê-lo perder o fôlego...

XxX

Remus desceu até a cozinha no meio da noite. Uma semana para a lua cheia e sua cabeça já o estava matando. Ele tinha a leve impressão de que toda essa loucura e briga e "guerra" com as Damas só estava servindo para levar seu instinto até o limite.

Quando ele parou a porta da cozinha, porém, foi surpreendido pelo cheiro suave de morangos que vinha de la. Giulia não havia feito nada com morangos aquela noite.

Foi então que ele viu quem estava ali na cozinha. Marizza. Ela estava de costas para ele, de frente para o balcão, mas ele não conseguia ver exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. Mas ele podia vê-la perfeitamente. Usando um short curto de algodão rosa e uma camisetinha de alças finas branca. Ele percebeu que ela tinha os pés descalços e o cabelo preso num coque. E então ele viu, pequena, na lateral esquerda do pescoço dela, algo que se parecia com uma tatuagem. Ele se aproximou silencioso.

-Marizza.

A loira pulou e virou-se para encará-lo.

-AH! Lupin! –ela falou respirando de forma descompassada pelo susto –Você tem que parar de pisar macio como se fosse um lobo cercando sua presa.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha, mas optou por não responder o comentário.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite? –ele perguntou.

-Lanche noturno. –ela falou mostrando a taça com mousse de chocolate.

-Chocolate? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não existe hora pra chocolate. –ela falou com um sorriso divertido, piscando para ele.

Remus rolou os olhos, foi então que ele percebeu que o cheiro de morango estava mais forte agora.

-Hi, sai pra la. –Marizza falou ao ver o que ele estava fazendo -Vai farejar em outro canto.

Foi então que ele percebeu que o forte cheiro de morango vinha dela.

-Eu nunca tinha reparado, mas você cheira a morangos.

-Talvez porque meu shampoo e creme o creme que eu uso na pele sejam de morango. –ela falou irônica.

-Pra que tudo isso?

Marizza revirou os olhos.

-Talvez porque eu queria cheirar como morangos. –ela falou irônica -Morango é bom e fica uma delicia com creme. –ela acrescentou maliciosa.

-Ah é?

Marizza bufou. Então encostou-se contra o balcão.

-Ah Lupin você tira a graça de tudo. –ela falou sarcástica. -Agora que eu te dei uma deixa você devia ter aproveitado e flertado comigo de algum jeito...

-Flertado com você, Marizza? –ele perguntou, dando um sorriso de canto de lábio –Eu acho que isso se reserva a pessoas que não estejam tentando se apunhalar pelas costas.

-Nem adianta, Lupin. Eu não tenho medo de você, então nem venha com essas piadinhas. –ela falou dando de ombros.

-Não tem? –ele arqueou a sobrancelha e deu um passo a frente. Um de seus braços se apoiou no balcão sobre o qual Marizza se apoiava, deixando-a com uma saída a menos.

-Não, Lupin. –ela respondeu de forma simples –Por mais que você e eu tenhamos mudado eu sempre vou ver você como o Remus gentil que namorou a Lily, eu não consigo ter medo de você, mesmo sabendo que isso é o mais prudente.

Remus olhou para ela em silêncio. Ele não sabia o que dizer ou fazer nesse momento, mas Marizza aparentemente sabia.

Ela deu um passo para frente, fazendo seus corpos se roçarem. Na mesma hora Remus recuou um passo, só para se arrepender depois.

-Boa noite, Remus. –ela falou com um sorriso divertido, antes de sair da cozinha.

E por mais leve que tivesse sido o toque dela Remus sabia que ele passaria a noite sentindo o perfume de morangos.

XxX

Na manhã seguinte Lily acordou antes que todas. Não era muito cedo, mal passava das nove da manhã. Normalmente a ruiva não teria muitos problemas em deixar o quarto e ir arrumar alguma coisa para fazer, mas estando na casa do inimigo ela preferiu chamar todas as amigas.

-O que nós podemos fazer? –Marizza perguntou animada.

As cinco damas estavam sentadas no chão em fila indiana, uma arrumando o cabelo da outra. Olivia fazia a segunda trança no cabelo de Lily, que fazia uma trança embutida no cabelo de Nora, que fazia uma trança única em Paloma, que estava amarrando o cabelo de Marizza em duas maria-chiquinhas altas.

-Bom, o jardim da casa dos Potter é muito grande. –Paloma comentou –Nós poderíamos sair la fora e andar um pouco na neve.

-Pode ser. –Olivia concordou, amarrando o próprio cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto.

-Acho melhor pegarmos nossos casacos. –Marizza falou.

-Eu acho melhor você colocar um cachecol nesse seu pescocinho, Marizza. –Lily falou atirando um cachecol para a amiga –Tem coisa aparecendo ai, que devia ficar escondido.

Marizza riu, antes de envolver o pescoço com o cachecol.

Elas vestiram seus casacos e desceram em silêncio, Paloma guiando-as até a porta dos fundos, que dava para o jardim, totalmente alheias aos cinco rapazes que as viram passando.

-O que elas estão aprontando? –Sirius perguntou desconfiado.

Dimitri revirou os olhos.

-Da pra vocês pararem de pensar que tudo o que elas fazem é com má intenção? –ele reclamou.

-Pare de defendê-las. –James cortou.

-Por que vocês não vão checar o que elas estão fazendo se estão curiosos? –Peter falou entediado.

Sirius, James e Remus trocaram rápidos olhares.

-Ah não! –Dimitri falou, antes que os outros se pronunciassem –Vocês não vão...

Mas os três já tinham saído no corredor, seguindo na mesma direção em que eles tinham visto as cinco seguirem.

-Droga... –Dimitri murmurou, antes de ir atrás dos Marotos, com Peter logo atrás de si.

Os cinco rapazes saíram no jardim e olharam em volta, procurando pelas garotas. Eles ouviram o som das vozes delas, vindo de algum lugar um pouco mais distante e foram naquela direção.

Foi ai que eles viram a cena mais chocante de suas vidas: Olivia estava caída no chão, com Lily e Paloma deitadas em cima dela e com Marizza e Nora, sentadas em cima das três. E elas estavam rindo! Rindo felizes, sinceras. Rindo como crianças.

-Saiam de cima de mim! –Olivia exigiu, rindo.

Nora e Marizza se levantaram rapidamente, enquanto Lily e Paloma se enrolaram e acabaram caindo de novo e rindo. Marizza juntou neve e fez uma bola e lançou-a com a intenção de atingir Olivia que tinha se levantado. Mas um imprevisto ocorreu: a morena abaixou-se a tempo e a bola de neve acabou acertando em cheio o rosto da pessoa que estava atrás dela: Remus. Foi ai que as meninas perceberam que eles estavam ali.

-Remus! –Marizza cobriu a boca com as mãos –Eu sinto muito.

Um minuto de profundo silêncio se fez, enquanto o choque ainda varria todos. Remus limpou a neve de seu rosto e ombros com uma expressão tão calma que chegava a dar medo. Então ele abriu um sorriso maroto.

-Agora você vai ver, Rogers. –ele falou enquanto juntava neve numa das mãos.

-Espera ai, Lupin. –Marizza falou, mas já estava rindo.

Em um minuto, que nenhum deles nunca saberia como explicar, eles estavam todos brincando na neve. Os meninos, com exceção de Sirius e James que assistiam a tudo sem se envolverem, corriam atrás das meninas, que se escondiam atrás das árvores. Dimitri conseguiu pegar Olivia e Marizza e jogar cada uma sobre cada um de seus ombros. Peter estava ajudando Remus a atirar bolas de neve nas outras. Lily correu rindo, e então começou a andar para trás, sem realmente ver para onde estava indo e assim não conseguiu ver que estava chegando numa pequena ladeira. Ela ia cair se não parasse.

-Evans! –James chamou, mas ela não ouviu –Evans! LILY!

Ela virou-se para olhá-lo, mas seu pé já havia pisado em falso e ela perdeu o equilíbrio. Um flash passou por sua cabeça e ela soube que ia cair e se machucar. Muito.

James se moveu sozinho. Quase num reflexo, que ele não saberia explicar, ele correu o mais rápido que pôde na direção dela. Não foi o suficiente para impedi-la de cair, mas ele conseguiu abraçá-la e protegê-la de uma queda pior.

Os dois rolaram ladeira a baixo até pararem. Lily estava de olhos fechados, como se ainda estivesse esperando o pior.

-Você está bem?

A pergunta foi feita de maneira tão preocupada que ela abriu os olhos imediatamente. James estava sobre ela, um olhar preocupado no rosto, os braços ainda envolvendo-a. Lily percebeu que suas mãos ainda estavam agarradas a jaqueta dele e suas pernas estavam enroscadas.

-S-sim. Eu estou bem. Eu acho. –ela respondeu com cuidado.

E foi ai que ela percebeu como os dois estavam pertos. E como os olhos dele ficavam incrivelmente lindos vistos assim de perto.

James fez um movimento para se levantar, mas as mãos de Lily agarraram-se ainda mais fortemente a jaqueta dele. Ela não entendeu sua própria reação, mas uma profunda satisfação tomou conta de si ao ver que ele não se mexeu mais para afastar-se.

Era só na cabeça dele ou algo ali estava mais do que errado? Por um minuto ele quisera sair de perto dela, ele realmente quisera, mas ela não o deixou ir e agora ele não queria mais sair dali. Algo parecia tão... certo. Os dois ali, juntos. Mas não era para ser certo! Era para estar errado!

-Evans...

-Você me chamou de Lily agora a pouco. –ela lembrou.

-É, eu... –ele parou de falar.

A distância entre eles tinha diminuído sem que eles percebessem, mas agora o único foco que James tinha eram os lábios rosados de Lily. Seriam eles amargos e venenosos como ela? Ele realmente queria descobrir. E não era aquele desejo insano de sempre. Era algo diferente, algo que não tinha nome. Pelo menos não um que ele se lembrasse agora.

Ele inclinou mais o rosto na direção de Lily e seus lábios se tocaram, num curto beijo. Os lábios dela era perfeitos: quentes, macios, delicados.

-Lily? James?

Ao ouvir a voz dos amigos James se levantou rapidamente, afastando-se de Lily. Logo os rapazes e as Damas se aproximaram correndo, preocupação estampada em seus rostos.

-Você está bem, Lily? –Nora perguntou ajudando a amiga a levantar-se.

-Na medida do possível. –Lily respondeu tranqüila.

Lily e James evitaram fazer contato com os olhos, aquele definitivamente não era o momento.

-Vamos entrar. –Peter falou –Nós ainda não comemos café da manhã. –ele lembrou.

-Verdade. –Paloma comentou –Acho que todo mundo precisa de um pouco de combustível aqui. –ela falou lançando um olhar mais direto a Marizza.

XxX

Os meninos repararam, com curiosidade, que as quatro Damas pegavam no pé de Marizza quando o assunto era alimentação e sempre ficavam de olho nela durante as refeições. Foi assim que elas passaram o café da manhã, o almoço, e o jantar...

XxX

Depois do jantar todos se dirigiram a uma das diversas salas que pareciam haver na enorme mansão. Essa sala porém tinha algo a mais: um lindo piano de cauda, de madeira negra e reluzente.

-Que lindo esse piano. –Lily comentou surpresa –Você quem toca, Giulia?

Giulia riu tranqüila.

-Querida, eu não consigo tocar um instrumento nem que minha vida dependesse disso. –ela falou tranqüila –Andrew é o único de nós com talento musical.

-Toca alguma coisa pra gente, tio. –Paloma pediu animada.

-Como eu posso recusar a um pedido tão doce? –Andrew falou revirando os olhos.

Ele levantou-se e tomou seu lugar diante do piano. Andrew posicionou a mão sobre o teclado e quando seus dedos começaram a se mover foi como se mágica envolvesse a todos. A música era suave, sem ser triste ou deprimida. Pelo contrario. Era como se as notas falassem de uma história, de fantasia, de um sentimento bonito. As meninas sentiram-se afogar nela e terem seus corações aquecidos. Foi de fato muito triste quando a música acabou.

-Isso foi lindo, Andrew. –Nora falou emocionada –Como essa música se chama?

Andrew sorriu e seu olhar caiu em Giulia.

-Se chama Giulia. –ele falou tranqüilo.

Os olhos das meninas pareceram brilhar o dobro.

-Você quem escreveu essa música? –Marizza falou emocionada.

-Pra Giulia? –Lily falou também animada.

-Sim, pouco depois que nós começamos a namorar. –ele afirmou orgulhoso.

-Ah meu deus... Onde eu arranjo um homem desses pra mim? –Paloma falou rindo.

-Case com um Potter, querida. –Andrew falou maroto –Todos os homens dessa família são extremamente românticos.

-Eu consigo pensar em um que não é... –Lily comentou fazendo todos, menos James é claro, rirem.

-James é romântico sim. –Giulia afirmou –Ele só esconde muito bem.

-Mãe! –James reclamou.

-Bem mesmo. –Nora comentou irônica.

Eles riram mais uma vez.

-Alguma de vocês toca o piano? –Andrew perguntou.

As quatro meninas viraram-se para Olivia no mesmo momento.

-Nem sonhem com isso. –a morena falou.

-Ah qual é Olivia! Você arrasa no piano. –Marizza falou animada.

-Depois de ouvir o Andrew vocês acham mesmo que eu vou tocar pra vocês? De jeito nenhum.

-Ora, por favor, Olivia. –Andrew pediu –Dê-nos o prazer de ouvi-la toca.

Olivia pareceu desconfortável com a idéia, mas mesmo assim foi até o piano e trocou de lugar com Andrew.

-Eu não tenho nenhuma composição própria. –ela falou desanimada.

-Faz o que você faz de melhor, queridinha. –Nora comentou tranqüila.

-É, toca a nossa preferida. –Lily apoiou.

Olivia respirou fundo e colocou seus dedos sobre as chaves do piano. Logo seus dedos começaram a correr por elas, arrancando uma melodia triste. **(n/a: "Breathe no more", Evanescence)**

Mas todos se surpreenderam quando a voz de Olivia veio acompanhar a melodia triste.

_-I've been looking in the mirror for so long,_

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side._

A voz dela era inesperadamente forte e melodiosa. E o som dela era lindo.

_-All the little pieces falling, shattered._

_Shards of me too sharp to put back together._

_Too small to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me in to so many little pieces if I try to touch her_.

_And I bleed. I bleed. _

_And I breathe. I breathe, no more_

Mesmo os Marotos não tinham palavras para descreverem o que aquela canção despertava nelas. Porque cada uma das palavras de dor e solidão pareciam ecoar dentro deles e parecia que Olivia também sentia cada uma delas, com força e muita dor.

_-__I take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well._

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

_Lie to me convince me that I've been sick forever._

_And all of this will make sense when I get better._

_But I know the difference between myself and my reflection._

_I just can't help but to wonder which of us do you love._

_So I bleed. I bleed._

_And I breathe._

_I breathe no, _

_Bleed. I bleed._

_And I breathe. I breathe. I breathe. _

_I breathe, no more._

Todos aguardaram em silêncio, enquanto Olivia tocava os acordes finais da triste canção. Quando ela terminou seu olhar ainda ficou fixo no piano, antes de ela colocar suas mãos sobre o colo e aguardar em silêncio.

-Meu deus, Olivia, isso foi lindo. –Giulia falou emocionada.

-Tem certeza que não foi você quem compôs essa música? –Andrew perguntou sorrindo –Porque você canta como se ela tivesse sido feita pra você.

Olivia sorriu suavemente.

-Não, não é minha, infelizmente, mas é certamente uma das minhas preferidas.

-Ah querida, diga-nos que vai tocar uma música para nós amanhã no baile de Natal. –Giulia pediu animada.

-Giulia, deixa a menina. –Andrew pediu, revirando os olhos –Se ela quiser tocar será muito bem vinda, mas não fique pressionando-a.

-Andrew, você ficou muito chato depois de velho. –Giulia falou ficando emburrada.

Todos riram mais uma vez.

-Se eu bem me lembro você sempre me achou um chato. –ele provocou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Andrew, eu tinha sete anos. –ela reclamou –Quando você vai esquecer isso?

-A mulher da minha vida me xingando de todos os nomes possíveis... –ele pareceu pensar –Acho que eu nunca vou esquecer.

-Vocês se conhecem desde muito novos? –Marizza perguntou curiosa.

-É claro que com meu incrível charme vocês não devem ter percebido... –Andrew começou com um sorriso maroto que fez Giulia revirar os olhos -mas eu sou onze anos mais velho que a Giulia.

As meninas ficaram em choque.

-Nossos pais tinham negócios em comum, então a gente acabou se conhecendo. Só que nessa época ela tinha seis anos e eu já tinha dezessete.

-E ele era insuportável comigo. –Giulia reclamou –Vivia enchendo o meu saco.

-É que ela fica encantadora quando esta brava. –Andrew se defendeu rindo –E adorava gritar como me odiava.

-E esse sem vergonha falava que ia casar comigo. –Giulia comentou revirando os olhos.

-Bom, você tem uma aliança no indicador esquerdo com o meu nome escrito nela, não tem? –Andrew provocou.

Giulia revirou os olhos.

-Nunca duvide de um Potter. –ela falou para as meninas como se fosse um segredo.

-Mas o que aconteceu entre vocês? –Paloma perguntou curiosa.

-Bom, depois que eu terminei Hogwarts eu fui para o treinamento de aurores, passei alguns anos fora e quando eu voltei ela não era mais uma pentelha de sete anos. Ela tinha doze anos e já ia para Hogwarts. Então eu passei um bom tempo sem realmente vê-la.

-Até aquele Natal que eu tinha quinze anos e você me agarrou. –Giulia acusou.

As meninas olharam em choque de Giulia para Andrew.

-Não fala assim, mulher. –Andrew pediu inconformado –Faz parecer que eu te ataquei.

Todos eles riram.

-Vocês não têm idéia de quanto linda esse mulher já era, quando ela tinha só quinze anos. E claro que eu tentei enfiar na minha cabeça que ela ainda era só uma menina, bem mais nova do que eu, mas não tava dando muito certo.

-Nossos pais tinham alugado uma casa na França para aquele Natal, então pra piorar, ou talvez pra facilitar, a gente ainda estava vivendo debaixo do mesmo teto. –Giulia comentou maldosa.

-Claro que um dia foi o suficiente pra ela voltar a me odiar. –Andrew comentou revirando os olhos.

-Bom, você era um idiota arrogante, você queria o que? –Giulia se defendeu.

-Tal pai, tal filho... –Nora comentou irônica.

-Mas se vocês se odiavam como vocês se acertaram? –Marizza perguntou curiosa.

-Ela me odiava. –Andrew falou enfático –Eu estava louco por ela. –Giulia revirou os olhos –Então na noite de Natal eu pedi para dançar com ela.

-E eu inocente achei que não tinha segundas intenções.

-Nós dançamos e depois fomos conversar na sacada. –Andrew continuou, ignorando a mulher.

-E ele basicamente me agarrou. –Giulia interrompeu de novo.

-Você resistiu por tipo dois segundos, mulher. –Andrew falou revirando os olhos.

-Não é minha culpa que você beija bem.

As meninas riram mais uma vez.

-Quando a Giulia terminou Hogwarts nós casamos e então pouco depois James nasceu. –Andrew concluiu.

-Que história mais fofa... –Nora falou um tanto irônica.

-O duro é eu ter que agüentar esse homem se gabando disso pelo resto da vida. –Giulia provocou.

-Ah você bem que gosta. –Andrew provocou, abraçando e beijando a esposa.

-La vão eles... –James comentou entediado, revirando os olhos.

-Deixa seus pais, Potter. –Lily provocou –Não é só porque você não beija ninguém faz tempo que eles não podem se beijar.

James lançou um olhar a Lily que teria matado uma pessoa qualquer. Mas ela não era uma pessoa qualquer.

-Bom, amanhã é Natal, Evans. –ele provocou –Quem sabe que eu não consigo meu beijo amanhã?

XxX

Já era quase meia noite, logo seria dia 25 de dezembro. Logo seria Natal.

Lily já sabia o que tinha que fazer. Podia parecer estranho, mas era a decisão dela. Essa cena falsa ela não faria na manhã seguinte na frente dos pais de James. Essa coragem ela não tinha.

Ela levantou-se da cama em silêncio e abriu sua mala, tirando de la a caixa que deixara escondida. Não sabia exatamente comprara aquilo, mas agora que já havia feito tinha que dar o presente.

Ela saiu pelos corredores perguntando-se onde ele poderia estar. Se ele estivesse em seu quarto ela não tinha certeza se entraria para falar com ele, mas com sorte ele estaria em alguma sala com os amigos. Ela já se encaminhava para as escadas quando ao passar por uma das salas viu uma fresta de porta aberta, que deixava luz escapar para o corredor escuro. De dentro do aposento vinha algum barulho. Logo Lily percebeu que era a voz de algum falando algum feitiço. Ela foi ver quem era.

Ela empurrou a porta, abrindo-a totalmente e encontrou James ali, varinha em punho, praticando algum tipo de feitiço. Ele usava uma calça de pijama negra e uma camiseta regata branca e estava descalço. Ele parecia mais selvagem que o normal, suado, arfando...

Lily balançou a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos. Não era o que ela precisava agora.

-Boa noite, Potter. –ela falou, entrando totalmente na sala.

James virou-se surpreso, não tinha ouvido Lily chegar.

Ela estava ali, parada diante dele, os cabelos vermelhos presos num coque frouxo, um robe de seda creme, cobrindo uma camisola similar, os pés descalços e havia algo envolvendo o pulso direito dela.

-Boa noite, Evans. –ele falou, tirando os óculos e passando uma toalha pelo rosto –O que houve com o seu braço?

-Nada. –ela respondeu tranqüila –Eu só tenho tendinite por escrever demais. A noite eu tenho que usar munhequeira pra dormir. –ela explicou dando de ombros.

-A que devo o prazer da visita? –James perguntou.

Lily tirou a pequena caixa de dentro do bolso de seu robe.

-Eu só vim te dar meu presente de Natal. –ela falou oferecendo a caixa para ele.

James arqueou a sobrancelha de forma divertida.

-Eu achei que o Natal era só amanhã.

-E é. –Lily falou calma –Mas quer saber? Por mais que eu finja que esta tudo bem e que é uma grande alegria para mim estar aqui eu não posso estar amanhã debaixo daquela árvore de Natal, te dando meu presente, como se o mundo fosse lindo e nós fossemos amigos. –ela falou e por um minuto sua voz não pareceu muito firme, então ela estendeu mais uma vez o presente -Só aceite o meu presente.

James olhou para ela, confuso, sobre como devia agir. Então ele estendeu a mão e aceitou o presente que ela oferecia.

-Espero que você goste. –ela falou, então deu as costas para ele. Quando ela chegou a porta eles ouviram o badalar do relógio, anunciando que já era meia noite, já era dia vinte e cinco, era Natal –Feliz Natal, Potter. –e deixou a sala.

-Feliz Natal... Lily.

XxX

Olivia observou uma nuvem esconder a lua no céu e suspirou. Seus pais não haviam entrado em contato com ela. De novo. Não que ela realmente estivesse esperando que eles fizessem isso. Esse era o tipo de ilusão idiota que ela perdera há muito tempo. Ela sabia que eles não olhariam para trás. Eles nunca olhavam.

Ela já não tinha mais idade para se iludir e achar que eles voltariam um dia. Sua irmã mais velha devia estar esperando por isso até hoje, seu irmão provavelmente nunca esperara que eles mudassem de idéia. Ela já teve a esperança de que um dia eles voltariam. Hoje ela não tinha mais esperança nenhuma em relação a eles.

Ela tinha feito muitas curvas erradas em sua vida, mas nenhuma lhe trazia tanto arrependimento quanto se envolver com os Comensais trazia. Essa era uma parte de sua vida que ela apagaria sem medo, se ela tivesse como fazer isso. Infelizmente ela não tinha.

E agora ela iria jogar Peter Pettigrew na boca dos lobos. E ela não se importava nem um pouco com isso. Ela faria tudo para salvar a própria pele. Esse tanto seus pais haviam lhe ensinado bem.

XxX

Na manhã seguinte todos acordaram cedo, naquela excitação quase infantil de Natal. Cada um querendo esconder do outro o quanto ansiava por aquela manhã e aqueles presentes embaixo da árvore.

Logo os Marotos, as Damas, Andrew e Giulia e Dimitri estavam reunidos numa das salas onde a gigantesca árvore de Natal havia sido montada.

Eles trocaram os presentes e todos foram decentes o bastante para comprarem presentes um para o outro e também todos foram cautelosos o bastante para não comentarem o fato de que Lily não dera um presente a James e ele também não dera nada para ela.

-Esse é o quarto relógio que você ganha, Lily. –Remus comentou admirado.

-Eu adoro relógios. –a ruiva respondeu, admirando o belo acessório em seu pulso.

-Vocês conhecem os gostos umas das outras muito bem. –Giulia observou.

-Ah, não é assim tão difícil nos agradar. –Marizza comentou dando de ombros –Relógios de pulso para a Lily, couro para a Nora, roupas para a Paloma, brincos para a Olivia e maquiagem para mim.

Giulia riu.

-De fato, nada complicado. –ela admitiu levantando-se –Eu vou até a cozinha ver como anda o almoço.

-Ah não, espera ai mulher! –Andrew falou saindo atrás da mulher.

-Ah me erra, Potter. –eles ouviram a voz de Giulia bronquear.

-Bom... –Sirius comentou preguiçoso –Eu vou lembrar do que vocês gostam, pra próxima vez que eu quiser alguma coisa de vocês. –ele falou sarcástico.

-Black, você poderia me dar uma mina de ouro e mesmo assim você não ia conseguir nada de mim. –Olivia falou tranqüila.

-A Nora por outro lado ficaria muito feliz em receber algo de mim, não é minha dama? –Sirius falou com um jeito cafajeste, passando o braço pelos ombros de Nora, que estava sentada ao seu lado.

-De você eu não quero nem educação, Black. –Nora falou, tirando o braço dele de seu ombro.

-Isso é uma coisa um tanto curiosa de se falar, tendo em conta que nós estamos bem embaixo de um ramo de azevinho. –ele falou num tom falsamente casual.

Nora olhou para cima, incrédula, só para constatar que realmente havia um ramo bem acima de sua cabeça e da de Sirius.

-Black, não tem chance nenhuma de eu te beijar. –ela avisou, séria.

-Entre no espírito Natalino, Carter. –ele falou maroto –Um beijinho inocente não vai te matar.

-Como se existisse inocência alguma em qualquer pedaço seu. –Nora falou preparando-se para levantar e fugir dali.

Mas ela não teve tempo de completar o movimento para se levantar antes que Sirius agarrasse seu pulso e a puxasse, fazendo-a cair em seu colo.

-Black, não se atreva...

-Já me atrevi. –ele falou num tom de quem pouco se importava.

E a beijou.

A principio Nora lutou e resistiu, mas Sirius segurou-a firmemente, um braço envolvendo a cintura dela, impedindo-a de sair dali e a outra mão afundada nos cabelos dela, não deixando que ela se afastasse. Os lábios dele pressionaram os dela de forma exigente, até ele correr a língua por entre suas bocas, pedindo passagem, que ela surpreendentemente cedeu.

Sirius sabia que beijar Nora não seria uma experiência qualquer. Ela era voraz, feroz. Para quem estava resistindo no começo ela estava bem receptiva agora. Uma das mãos dela também estava afundada nos cabelos dele, agarrando-os firmemente, enquanto sua outra mão arranhava o pescoço dele suavemente. Sirius apertou-a mais contra seu corpo, ouvindo-a gemer suavemente. Então ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele de forma provocante, antes de se afastar, respirando com dificuldade.

Ela levantou-se tranqüilamente e ajeitou suas roupas e cabelos.

-Vamos levar as coisas para o quarto, meninas? –ela perguntou tranqüila, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

As amigas trocaram sorrisos divertidos e seguiram Nora para fora da sala.

-Sirius, o que foi isso? –Peter perguntou em choque.

-O melhor beijo da minha vida. –Sirius falou deitando no chão, com um enorme sorriso, sem ver a expressão de completo choque dos amigos.

XxX

Com o inicio da tarde vários membros da família Potter começaram a chegar e ocupar quartos e quarto na mansão. Era sempre assim na família de James. Eles vinham, dominavam a casa por praticamente vinte e quatro horas antes de desaparecerem, graças a Merlin.

As Damas haviam se escondido em seu quarto, com a desculpa de estarem se arrumando, mas apenas evitando um confronto com a família inteira de James. Por enquanto.

James estava agora mesmo em seu quarto, deitado em sua cama contemplando o presente que ganhara de Lily. Um Rolex de prata. Definitivamente não era um presente qualquer.

Ele não conseguia entender isso. Ele entendera os motivos dela para não entregar o presente para ele em público, mas tinha algo que o estava incomodando. Elas dera livros de presente para praticamente todos. Tirando suas amigas ela dera livros para os Marotos, para Dimitri e para os pais de James, mas não para ele. Para ele ela dera algo que ela apreciava muito, como ela mesma havia dito, algo caro. Isso queria dizer alguma coisa?

-James. –Andrew bateu na porta do quarto do filho.

-Entra pai. –ele falou, escondendo o relógio sob o travesseiro.

-Seus avós chegaram. –seu pai avisou –Venha cumprimentá-los.

-Certo. Pai... –ele hesitou –Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Andrew arqueou a sobrancelha, divertido, antes de encostar de forma descontraída no batente da por ta e olhar para o filho.

-Por favor. –ele fez um gesto para James prosseguir.

-Bom, imagina que tem uma garota...

-Posso imaginar que ela seja ruiva? –Andrew provocou.

-Pai. –James reclamou.

-Ok, me desculpe. Continue.

-Ela deu presentes para você e seus amigos, mas ela deu uma coisa para eles e outra diferente pra você, uma coisa que ela gosta muito...

-Calma la. –Andrew pediu –Você esta falando que para os meus amigos... –ele falou irônico –ela deu algo comum como...

-Livros. Em suposição é claro. –James se corrigiu rapidamente.

-Ok, ela deu livros para eles e para mim ela teria dado algo que ela gosta muito para ela mesma, que seria como...

-Um relógio. –James completou rapidamente.

-Ela gosta de você. –Andrew declarou com simplicidade.

-Não! Ela não gosta! –James falou de repente.

-Eu achei que era uma suposição. –Andrew falou divertido.

-E é!

-Então acredite: ela supostamente gosta de você. Quando uma pessoa quer muito agradar e não sabe o que dar ela normalmente dá algo que ela mesma gosta muito. Essa garota gosta muito de você, de algum jeito. Mesmo que ela mesma ainda não saiba disso. –Andrew falou, antes de sair e deixar James para trás, totalmente confuso e pensativo.

Ele não queria entender o que o pai dissera. Porque entender aquilo implicava muita coisa. Implicava, especialmente, em admitir que Lily Evans podia sentir alguma coisa. E ele não sabia se ele podia se permitir esse tipo de pensamento no que se referia a ela. Pelo menos ainda não. A verdade é que já havia muito tempo que ela não saía de sua cabeça.

Não na época que ela namorava Remus. Naquela época ele não tinha interesse nenhum nela. Foi depois, foi quando ela se tornou uma Dama foi ai que tudo mudou...

Ele esticou a mão e pegou a caixinha de veludo negro sobre seu criado mudo, o presente que ele comprara para Lily. Ele não tivera forças para entregar a ela naquela manhã. Ele não entendera porque, mas o fato é que ele não havia dado a ela o presente. E isso era um problema.

James levantou-se da cama, num pulo determinado e levou consigo a caixinha. Ele colocou a cabeça pra fora de seu quarto e olhou o corredor com cuidado, antes de decidir que era seguro sair, sem que parente nenhum o atrapalhasse.

Ele caminhou em silêncio até o quarto das meninas e bateu na porta. Marizza abriu a porta e olhou para ele, surpresa.

-Posso ajudar, Potter? –ela perguntou divertida.

-Eu quero falar com a Evans. –ele falou tranqüilo.

-E quem disse que ela quer falar com você? –Nora, apareceu na porta, ao lado da loira, um ar de desafio petulante no rosto.

-Escuta aqui, Carter... –James começou, tentando controlar sua impaciência.

-Não se preocupem. –Lily apareceu atrás das duas amigas –Eu já volto. –ela falou, saindo para o corredor e puxando a porta atrás de si.

James reparou que ela usava um roupão branco e que ela tinha os cabelos molhados. Ela devia ter acabado de sair do banho, sua pele ainda devia estar morna e o cheiro do sabonete...

-O que você quer, Potter? –Lily perguntou impaciente.

-Eu só vim te dar meu presente de Natal. –ele falou tranqüilo, estendendo a caixa de veludo na direção dela –Você tinha razão. Não tinha como eu te dar alguma coisa ali, embaixo daquela árvore como se nós nos gostássemos ou algo do tipo. –cada palavra havia sido escolhida cuidadosamente, ele não deixaria ela pensar que ele era fraco –Feliz Natal, Evans.

Lily pegou, embora incerta, a caixinha que ele lhe oferecia e deixou seus dedos correm pelo veludo. Ela abriu-a e deparou-se com o mais lindo par de brincos que ela já vira em toda a sua vida. Um perfeito par de esmeraldas em formato de gota, em uma armação de prata e com delicados diamantes, o conjunto todo era do tamanho da palma da mão dela.

Lily não tinha palavras para descrever o brinco.

-Isso é... É simplesmente lindo. –ela falou ainda em choque.

-Achei que as pedras iam combinar com a cor dos seus olhos. –James falou de maneira casual, dando de ombros.

-Desde quando você repara nos meus olhos? –Lily perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Desde que eu percebi que eles são a mais bela perdição. –ele falou num tom tão suave e baixo que Lily não teve certeza se havia entendido direito e foi obrigada a encará-lo.

-O que você quer...

-JAMES!

Uma massa de cabelos castanhos passou por eles, se jogando no pescoço de James e abraçando-o.

-Vanessa, me solta! –James pediu incomodado.

-Ah James, eu tava com saudade de você... –a garota choramingou.

Então Lily pôde finalmente ver a garota. Ela tinha cabelos longos e castanhos, bem como os olhos, sua pele era morena. E ela tinha cara de metida. Lily decidiu que não gostava dela.

-Eu já falei para me soltar, Vanessa! –James falou irritado.

Vanessa soltou James e virou-se para Lily, como se finalmente tivesse visto que havia mais alguém ali. E depois de analisar Lily de cima a baixo sua expressão foi a de mais completo desagrado.

-Você é a ruiva? –ela falou, com voz de desprezo.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços de forma desafiadora.

-Aparentemente... –ela falou debochada.

-Você é a garota que a tia Giulia não pára de falar sobre?

James soltou um gemido frustrado. Ele ia matar a mãe assim que tivesse a chance.

-Devo ser eu mesma. –Lily descruzou os braços e deu um passo para frente, fazendo Vanessa recuar um, a postura da ruiva era ameaçadora –Lily Evans, realeza Grifinória. –ela falou de um jeito tão superior e seguro que a morena recuou mais um passo –E quem seria você?

A porta do quarto das Damas se abriu de repente e por ela saiu Paloma, usando um jeans justo e um sutiã de renda vermelha.

-Vanessa Potter... –ela falou com deboche –Um desprazer vê-la, como sempre. Ainda dando em cima do James ou já cansou de ser ignorada? –ela provocou.

Vanessa fez sua melhor cara de ultraje.

-Como você ousa? –ela perguntou, exageradamente ofendida –James... –ela choramingou.

-Vamos descer, Vanessa. –James falou indiferente –Eu ainda não vi meus avós. –e falando isso deu as costas a prima e as outras meninas.

Vanessa bufou indignada e correu atrás de James.

-Vagabunda. –Paloma falou.

-Você apareceu aqui desse jeito só pra encher ela, né? –Lily perguntou com um sorriso divertido, indicando a roupa da amiga.

-Claro. –Paloma falou como se fosse óbvio –Assim que eu ouvi aquela voz nojenta chamando "James" –ela fez sua voz soar bem estridente –eu tive que vir dar um jeito nela. Essa daí é prima do James, mas vive correndo atrás dele. E é ridículo, porque ele só da fora nela. E ela me odeia porque eu já passei o James. Mais de uma vez. –ela acrescentou com um sorriso maldoso.

-E você adora lembrar isso pra ela. –Lily concluiu revirando os olhos.

-Precisamente. –Paloma falou com um enorme sorriso.

-Eu acho que a Giulia está espalhando alguma coisa de mim pela casa. –Lily falou pensativa.

-Ela ta espalhando que você e o James vão se casar. –Paloma contou divertida –A família inteira vai querer conhecer você.

-Que ótimo. –Lily falou revirando os olhos.

XxX

Quando as Damas não puderam adiar mais sua descida elas deixaram o quarto e se dirigiram até o salão onde a festa acontecia.

O grande salão estava decorado em vermelho e dourado, com festões verdes, com enfeites coloridos estavam pendurados nos batentes de todas as portas. Em volta da pista de dança estavam várias mesas, decoradas com toalhas brancas e vermelhas, que tinham um enfeite dourado sobre si. Uma árvore de Natal ainda maior que a da sala estava a um canto do salão. Várias pessoas andavam de la para cá no salão, e as meninas reconheceram inclusive o Ministro da Magia e sua família.

As pessoas estavam todas belamente vestidas, taças de champagne reluziam e risadas ecoavam por toda parte.

-Eu ainda posso mudar de idéia? –Paloma choramingou.

A morena estava usando um vestido vermelho sangue, de decote discreto e que descia justo até sua cintura, onde se abria numa saia rodada que parava um palmo antes do joelho dela. Nos pés uma sandália de salto alto dourada fazia conjuntos com as jóias que ela usava. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e enfeitado com fios dourados.

-Tarde demais, queridinha. –Olivia falou abrindo um sorriso calculado –A Giulia já nos viu e está vindo para cá.

Oliva vestia um discreto vestido preto, de alças finas, que caía até seu joelho, saltos altos pratas, mas os brincos em sua orelha, sem dúvida nenhuma jóias, estavam longe de serem discretos, eles chegavam até abaixo de seu ombro. E eram realçados pelo fato de ela estar usando seu cabelo preso em um coque.

Marizza estava usando um vestido tomara que caia azul celeste, que mal passava do meio de suas coxas, ela usava uma sandália prata com strass, e seus cabelos estavam soltos em cachos macios, ornados com uma tiara de brilhantes, que fazia conjunto com as outras jóias que ela usava.

Lily vestia um simples vestido preto, frente única, que caía até um pouco abaixo de seu joelho, mas tinha um fenda lateral generosa, que alcançava metade de sua coxa. Ela usava seu cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo baixo, e usava sandálias pretas de salto alto. As única jóias que ela usava eram os brincos que James lhe dera e um bracelete de diamantes no pulso esquerdo.

Nora, por fim, usava um vestido verde esmeralda tomara que caia, que caía de forma leve e solta a partir do busto dela até seus joelhos. Sua sandália era de um verde um tom mais claro. E seu cabelo estava preso num coque de onde alguns cachos escapavam.

-Meninas, vocês estão lindas! –Giulia falou se aproximando.

-Obrigada, Giulia. –Lily falou sorrindo –Você também esta linda.

-Ora. –Giulia riu –Obrigada, querida.

Ela estava de fato linda, usando um vestido de veludo negro, de um ombro só, que chegava a seus pés e com jóias discretas.

-Eu não vou ficar segurando vocês. –a mulher falou animada –Vão se divertir. Se vocês conseguirem é claro... –as meninas riram –Ah só mais uma coisa, lily querida.

Lily olhou para a mulher.

-Sim?

-Bom, se vierem falar com você e disserem que eu falei alguma coisa... –ela começou com um sorriso maroto –Eu juro que não fui eu. –ela deu uma piscadela marota para as meninas e saiu dali.

-Eu to ferrada... –Lily murmurou desanimada.

-Bom, já que você tocou no assunto... –Paloma falou fingindo solidariedade –Você esta mesmo.

-Cala a boca. –Lily falou, enquanto as outras meninas riam.

As garotas não deram dois passos antes de serem cercadas por Vanessa e mais uma menina e um garoto.

-Então essas são suas amigas vagabundas, Paloma? –a outra garota perguntou debochada.

-Liza... Que saudade de você... –Paloma falou irônica.

As duas garotas, Vanessa e Liza, eram primas de James. Vanessa era irmã de Dimitri e Liza era uma outra garota Potter, também morena de olhos castanhos que carregava o namorado para cima e para baixo como se fosse um acessório.

-Pois é querida, quente, sexy e inteligente. Tudo o que vocês não são. –Marizza falou tranqüila.

-Vocês se acham demais, não é? –Liza falou, levantando o queixo, mas seu olhar estava cravado em Nora que trocava sorrisos com seu namorado.

-Não me odeie porque eu sou bonita, me odeie porque seu namorado concorda. –Nora provocou, lançando um beijo ao menino, que pareceu extasiado.

Liza bufou indignada e saiu dali levando o namorado, e com Vanessa logo atrás deles.

-Esse daí não me escapa até o fim da noite. –Nora falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Guarde esse veneno hoje, Carter. É Natal. –Sirius falou, aparecendo atrás dela e a abraçando pela cintura.

-Me desculpe, mas você obviamente me confundiu com alguém que se importa. –Nora falou indiferente, mas não afastou Sirius de si.

Ele apoiou o queixo no ombro da morena.

-Esquece aquele idiota. Ele não é homem pra nada. Você vai passar a noite comigo. –ele falou tranqüilo.

-Quem disse? –ela perguntou debochada, virando-se para encará-lo.

Sirius deu um sorriso cafajeste, antes de apertar o abraço que dava a cintura dela.

-Eu disse. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Black, não fica se achando só porque eu te dei um beijinho.

-Uau, aquilo foi um _beijinho_? Mal posso esperar para ver o que um _beijão_ é para você. –Sirius falou com um enorme sorriso maldoso.

-Você não vai ver nada. –Nora falou tranqüila.

-Vocês vão mesmo ficar nesse papo inútil? –Olivia bufou.

-Bom, se eles vão eu não vou ficar ouvindo. –Marizza falou com um sorriso enorme.

As meninas acompanharam o olhar de Marizza e viram que estava cravado em um elegante rapaz que vinha na direção dela.

-Com licença. –o rapaz falou com um sorriso encantador –Eu gostaria de saber se a bela senhorita me daria a honra dessa dança.

-Com todo prazer. –Marizza falou com um enorme sorriso, aceitando a mão que ele lhe oferecia.

-Ela vai se arrepender disso em cinco minutos. –James falou com um sorriso satisfeito.

-Por que? –Nora perguntou curiosa.

-Aquele cara é o Alphonse. –Paloma falou fazendo uma cara de nojo –É um primo do James que é um saco.

-E a gente chama ele de All só pra fazer ele ficar nervoso. –Sirius comentou com um sorriso divertido.

-Isso porque a festa acabou de começar... –Lily falou soltando um suspiro cansado.

-Então força ai. –Olivia falou com um sorriso de canto de boca.

-Paloma! –Andrew aproximou, parecendo feliz por ter encontrado a morena –Venha me ajudar a abrir essa pista de dança pelo amor de Merlin. Geralmente seus pais fazem isso, mas como eles não estão aqui... –ele fez um gesto desolado em direção a pista, onde apenas três casais não muito animados, dançavam.

-Deixa comigo, tio Andrew. –ela falou, dando a ele uma piscadela marota.

Ela se encaminhou até a banda que tocava e trocou algumas palavras com o maestro, que apesar de torcer o nariz para ela aceitou o pedido e parou a música.

A morena agradeceu e segui até o meio da pista. Quando ela fez um gesto com a mão uma música começou tocar e uma guitarra chorou ao longe. **(n/a: Into the Night, Santana)**

Ela levantou os braços, fazendo movimentos lânguidos com as mãos. Tambores soaram.

_Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to tell_

_It was love from above_

_That could save me from hell_

Paloma começou a dançar, balançando o corpo e começando a atrair olhares para si.

_She had fire in her soul_

_It was easy to see_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air_

_As she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

A música tornou-se mais quente, ao passo que os movimentos dela também. Ela começou a rodopiar, seu vestido vermelho dando um toque mágico a cena. As amigas da morena puxaram as palmas, batendo no ritmo da música.

_And we sang a, away, away, away_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing_

_And singing a, away, away, away_

_And we danced on into the night_

_And we danced on into the night_

-Sabia que seria a escolha certa. –Andrew falou com um sorriso orgulhoso, vendo a morena dançar.

-É. –Dimitri concordou automaticamente, sem realmente ouvir o que o outro homem dissera.

-Mas olha só... –Andrew falou com falsa surpresa –Ainda não há casais se aventurando na pista. Acho que precisamos de um casal para puxá-los. Vá lá dançar com ela, Dimitri. –ele falou, empurrando o sobrinho para a pista.

Dimitri cambaleou um pouco, antes de parar e se dar conta que estava na pista de dança.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place_

_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces_

_We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes_

_No room left to move in between you and I_

Paloma viu Dimitri parado ali perto dela. Ele ia dançar com ela? Sempre ouvira falar que Dimitri dançava muito bem, mas nunca havia realmente visto. Ela olhou para ele num convite mudo, esperando ele se aproximar.

_And we forgot where we were_

_And we lost track of time_

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

Dimitri sentiu seu corpo se movendo sozinho em direção a Paloma, seus olhos presos nos dela. Quando estavam perto o bastante ele segurou a mão dela, fazendo com que ela rodopiasse e risse. Ele sabia que agora estava perdido.

_And we sang a, away, away, away_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing_

_And singing a, away, away, away_

_And we danced on into the night_

Era enlouquecedor como o corpo dela era quente.

_And we danced on into the night_

Como o jeito que ela ria era musical.

_And we danced on into the night_

Como os lábios dela eram tentadores vistos tão de perto.

E com o ela não tinha medo. Ela se jogava nos braços dele com total confiança de que ele estaria ali para segurá-la, para ampará-la. E cada vez que o corpo dela voltava para perto do dele era uma emoção diferente. Enquanto eles tinham apenas o choro daquela guitarra para conduzi-los, o mundo pareceu sumir da mente de Dimitri.

_Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to tell_

_It was love from above_

_That could save me from hell_

Ele conseguia ouvir ao longe as palmas batendo em ritmo com a música, mas ele não estava exatamente prestando atenção nisso. Ele e Paloma tinham o olhar fixo um no outro.

_She had fire in her soul_

_It was easy to see_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

Ele a puxou mais uma vez para junto de seu corpo e correu os dedos pela face dela, e viu Paloma fechar os olhos.

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

Os outros casais finalmente tomaram coragem para se aventurarem na pista, mas na mente de Dimitri ainda havia apenas eles dois ali. O corpo dela ali tão perto, o perfume tão venenoso para ele, a pele macia e quente dela...

_And we sang a, away, away, away_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing_

_And singing a, away, away, away_

_And we danced on into the night_

_A, away, away, away_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing_

_And singing a, away, away, away_

_And we danced on into the night_

Ele abraçou fortemente a cintura dela e inclinou-a para trás devagar, ainda em tempo com a música, sem nunca tirar seus olhos dos dela...

_A, away, away, away_

_A, away, away, away_

_Singing a, away, away, away_

_And we danced on into the night_

O salão irrompeu em palmas, mas mesmo assim ele não descolou os olhos castanhos dos azuis dela. Os braços ainda estavam presos em volta dela e ele estava com uma grande dificuldade para soltá-la.

-Dimitri... –ela chamou baixinho, ainda ofegante pela dança, ou agora talvez não só por isso.

Seria possível resistir a tanta tentação tão perto? Ele estava perdendo miseravelmente para ele mesmo. Era como se Paloma o estivesse atraindo de forma irresistível. Eles estavam se aproximando? Devia ser isso, porque ele já sentia o hálito dela mais próximo, o perfume de canela dela...

-Dimitri! –Vanessa apareceu separando o casal –Você esteve maravilhoso! –ela falou ignorando totalmente Paloma –Que tal dançar com a sua irmã querida agora? –ela fez um biquinho bem falso.

-Vanessa. –Dimitri bufou –Eu estou...

-Sei que a Paloma não se importará, não é querida? –ela falou com um sorriso descaradamente falso e nem esperou por uma resposta, apenas saiu de la puxando o irmão.

-Vagabunda. –Paloma falou baixinho.

Ela estava sentindo um tremor estranho no corpo, seu estomago parecia cheio de borboletas. O que havia acontecido naqueles curtos momentos nos braços de Dimitri? Ela se sentira leve, mas um tanto sem forças... O que raios era aquilo?

-Foi impressão minha ou você estava quase beijando o professor bonitão antes da vaca Potter chegar? –Lily perguntou, parecendo chegar de lugar nenhum junto com Olivia.

-Eu... Eu... Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que aconteceu. –Paloma falou um pouco frustrada.

XxX

Remus estava andando pelo salão um tanto sem ter o que fazer. Peter devia estar se entupindo de comida em algum canto, enquanto tanto Sirius quanto Nora haviam desaparecido completamente (mas ele duvidava muito que tivesse sido juntos) e James estava tentando se livrar da família dele.

-Lupin! –ele ouviu alguém chamar e virou-se apenas a tempo de ver uma cabeleira loira se jogar em cima dele –Me esconde daquele cara.

-Marizza? –ele falou reconhecendo-a –O que houve?

-Aquele primo do James é muito chaaaato. –ela choramingou –Me esconde dele.

Remus riu suavemente.

-Não é pra tanto, Marizza.

-É sim. –ela insistiu –Ele é um saco, só sabe falar dele mesmo. E olha que ele nem é tudo isso. –ela olhou para ele e passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele –Então que tal eu ficar aqui e a gente falar de alguma coisa mais interessante, tipo sei la, a aula do professor Binns?

Remus não conseguiu segurar uma risada.

-Tava tão ruim assim?

-A companhia ajuda muito se você quer saber. –ela falou dando de ombros.

-E o que isso quer dizer? –ele perguntou irônico.

-Que eu prefiro ficar aqui com você falando das animadas aulas do Binns do que conversar sobre qualquer outro assunto com aquele mala. –ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

Remus olhou para ela e arqueou a sobrancelha. Seria aquilo alguma armadilha? Ela teria alguma idéia, algum plano por trás disso? Mas ele não conseguia ver Marizza fazendo esse tipo de coisa. Ela não era venenosa do jeito que as outras eram. Ela era apenas alienada demais...

-Ok, eu te protejo. –ele cedeu –Mas com uma condição. –ele acrescentou misterioso.

-Qual? –Marizza perguntou sorrindo divertida.

-Que você me chame de Remus. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Combinado, _Remus_. –ela falou rindo.

XxX

Lily estava tentando fugir dos parentes de James. Isso era fato. Eles não paravam de fazer perguntas nada discretas a ela. Ela já cansara de repetir que não tinha absolutamente nada com James Potter, mas eles não queriam acreditar nela. O que quer que Giulia tivesse dito tinha sido bom o bastante para convencer a todos que os dois era predestinados.

Lily procurou por uma mesa mais afastada e sentou-se cansada. Assim que se acalmou, porém, ela ouviu um soluço choroso. A ruiva olhou em volta, procurando pela fonte do barulho até perceber que ele vinha debaixo da mesa, na qual ela havia se sentado. Ela levantou a toalha e arriscou uma olhada. Ali, embaixo da mesa, havia uma menina usando um vestido branco de festa, chorando, com a testa encostada nos joelhos e os braços abraçando a perna.

Ela chorava tão sentida que Lily se sentiu mal por ela, mesmo sem saber porque ela chorava.

A ruiva olhou em volta para ter certeza que ninguém a estava vendo, e então deslizou para baixo da mesa.

-Ola. –ela falou suavemente.

A menina pareceu surpresa e levantou os belos olhos cor de amêndoas para olhar para Lily. Ela tinha o cabelo castanho cortado no estilo chanel e tinha um rosto gracioso, mas totalmente molhado pelas lágrimas. Ela analisou Lily por um minuto.

-Você é a ruiva por quem o James está apaixonado. –ela constatou.

Lily bufou.

-Eu não sei de onde vocês tiraram essa idéia ridícula, mas eu não tenho nada com o Potter. Ela falou revirando os olhos.

-Desculpa. –a menina pediu tristemente, voltando a abaixar a cabeça.

Lily xingou-se mentalmente.

-Meu nome é Lily. Qual é o seu? –ela perguntou delicadamente.

-Victoria. –a pequena respondeu passando a mão pelo rosto, limpando as lágrimas.

Lily apostava tudo que ela não tinha mais que oito anos.

-Por que você está chorando?

-Por causa da minha irmã. –ela falou, os olhos voltando a se encherem de lágrimas –Ela disse que eu pareço uma bala de coco redonda, embrulhada em papel branco. Ela vive falando que eu estou gorda. Mas ela só fala isso porque ela ta brava porque o James pra variar não dá atenção para ela. –Victoria desabafou.

-Você é irmã da tal Vanessa? –Lily perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Sim. Por que? –ela perguntou insegura.

-Nada. –a ruiva deu de ombros –Eu só estava me perguntando como alguém tão encantadora quanto você pode ser irmã daquela coisa. –Lily comentou fazendo a pequena rir mais calma –E se você parece uma bala é porque você é doce, por mais nenhum outro motivo.

Victoria olhou para Lily com admiração estampada em seus olhos.

-Evans! O que raios você esta fazendo embaixo da mesa? –elas ouviram a voz de James do lado de fora, antes de ele enfiar a cabeça embaixo da mesa e se deparar com as duas.

-O que vocês duas estão fazendo ai? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Conversando. –Lily respondeu tranqüila –Como você me achou aqui?

-Eu vi seu pé. –ele falou, indicando os pés dela que estavam para fora da toalha.

Do outro lado da mesa a toalha se levantou e por ela apareceu um sorridente Andrew.

-Ora, se não é nossa doce e desaparecida Victoria. –ele falou sorrindo para a menina –E nós pensando que a Lily estava se escondendo da nossa família e ela estava resgatando nossa princesa.

Victoria riu com Andrew.

-Que tal a gente terminar essa conversa em outro lugar? –James pediu impaciente.

-Boa idéia. –Andrew falou levantando-se.

Logo todos saíram debaixo da mesa.

-O que vocês estavam fazendo embaixo da mesa? –Giulia perguntou confusa, aproximando-se do grupo.

-Eu estava convidando a Lily para dançar. –Andrew falou sorrindo –A senhorita me daria a honra?

Lily sorriu.

-Claro, senhor Potter.

-Me chame de Andrew, querida. –ele sorriu –Victoria, me anjo, você poderia me fazer um favor?

Victoria fez que sim com a cabeça e se aproximou de Andrew que cochichou algo em seu ouvido. Ela sorriu ainda mais e fez que sim com a cabeça de novo, antes de sair dali.

-E quanto a mim? –Giulia perguntou fingindo-se de brava.

-Eu danço com você, mãe. –James falou com um sorriso charmoso –Se você me permitir a honra. –ele completou maroto.

-Esse menino presta menos que você, Andrew, se é que isso é possível. –Giulia comentou orgulhosa, dando um beijo no rosto do filho.

Os dois casais foram para a pista e começaram a dançar. Lily ria das coisas que Andrew falava e ficara muito feliz por ele não tocar no assunto James com ela.

Victoria atravessou o salão para falar com o homem que conduzia a banda. Ele mais uma vez não pareceu feliz com a interrupção, mas no fim aceitou. Logo uma nova música começou a tocar. **(N/A: "Amor Maior", Jota Quest)**

_Eu quero ficar só, mas comigo só eu não consigo_

Sem que a ruiva percebesse ela e Andrew já estavam mais uma vez do lado de Giulia e James.

_Eu quero ficar junto, mas sozinho só não é possível_

-Será que podemos trocar de par, James? –Andrew perguntou com um sorriso –Adoraria dançar essa música com a sua mãe.

-Ah... Eu... Claro, pai. –James respondeu por fim, apesar da situação não lhe agradar em nada.

-Obrigado. –Andrew, falou tomando a esposa nos braços.

_É preciso amar direito, um amor de qualquer jeito_

_Ser amor a qualquer hora, ser amor de corpo inteiro_

-Potter. –Lily cumprimentou tensa.

-Evans. –James respondeu no mesmo tom.

_Amor de dentro pra fora, amor que eu desconheço_

Ele pôs uma das mãos na cintura de Lily, que muito hesitante pôs a mão no ombro do maroto. E deu a outra para ele segurar. Mas a distancia entre eles era ridícula, ninguém dançava assim tão longe.

_Quero um amor maior, amor maior que eu_

_Quero um amor maior, um amor maior que eu_

-Evans, eu sei muito bem que essa situação é desagradável para nós dois, mas já que estamos aqui vamos pelo menos fingir direito. –ele falou revirando os olhos.

-Você quem sabe, Potter. –ela falou dando de ombros.

Então James envolveu a cintura dela, num abraço firme e ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

_Eu quero ficar só, mas comigo só eu não consigo_

_Eu quero ficar junto, mas sozinho só não é possível_

Eles se moviam no ritmo da música e lentamente foi como se o mundo em volta deles fosse se dissolvendo.

_É preciso amar direito, um amor de qualquer jeito_

Lily nunca se sentira tão bem ao estar nos braços de alguém. E o fato de a pessoa que a estava fazendo se sentir assim era James Potter só a preocupou ainda mais.

_Ser amor a qualquer hora, ser amor de corpo inteiro_

James olhou para os olhos de Lily para ver se descobria alguma coisa, ou se entendia algo. Parecia que os olhos dela brilhavam mais do que qualquer outra vez que ele já vira. Eles pareciam pedras gêmeas das esmeraldas que ela tinha nas orelhas. Esmeraldas que ele dera, ele pensou com certo orgulho.

Mas ela era tão confusa e complexa! Então porque raios ela não saía de sua cabeça?

_Amor de dentro pra fora, amor que eu desconheço_

_Quero um amor maior, amor maior que eu_

_Quero um amor maior, um amor maior que eu_

E foi olhar nos olhos dele que ele viu o que devia ser um reflexo de si mesmo: dúvida e confusão. Será que ela também percebera como cabia perfeitamente nos braços dele.

_Então seguirei meu coração até o fim pra saber se é amor_

_Magoarei mesmo assim mesmo sem querer pra saber se é amor_

E foi quando o mundo terminou de desaparecer para eles. Agora não havia nada ali naquela pista que não fosse os dois e a música. Eles pararam de dançar. Apenas ficaram ali se encarando. E o que aconteceu depois não tinha como os dois controlarem.

Uma das mãos de James apertou o abraço que dava a cintura de Lily, como se tivesse medo que ela fosse fugir, a outra mão dele subiu até tocar o rosto da ruiva e passar o contorno dos lábios dela com seu dedo indicador. Lily sentiu os dedos de James descobrindo seu rosto e fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para trás em deleite. E para James aquilo foi mais do que um convite.

_Eu estarei mais feliz mesmo morrendo de dor_

_Pra saber se é amor, se é amor_

Ele deslizou a mão para a nuca dela e se inclinou devagar, até seus lábios se tocarem, fazendo um mundo de sensações explodir em volta deles. Lily gemeu baixo quando James mordiscou seu lábio inferior pedindo para aprofundar o beijo. E ela entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que a língua dele brincasse com a sua.

_Quero um amor maior, amor maior que eu_

_Quero um amor maior, um amor maior que eu_

Esse era um beijo que nenhum dos dois nunca tinha provado. Era calmo, lento, como se eles pudessem ficar ali para sempre se provando.

_Um amor maior que eu_

_Maior que eu_

Mas o mundo exterior interferiu.

_Um amor maior que eu_

A música acabou e com o seu fim os convidados bateram palmas, o que fez o casal despertar.

Eles se olharam. James inexpressivo e Lily incrédula.

Ela acabara de beijar James Potter de um jeito que ela nunca beijara ninguém em toda a sua vida! E as sensações ainda eram tão fortes e corriam tão soltas por seu corpo que era como se eles ainda se beijassem. Ela levou as mãos aos lábios que pareciam queimar. Então ela olhou para James que parecia concentrado em assistir cada movimento que ela fazia. E Lea não soube explicar porque, mas no segundo seguinte ela deu as costas a ele e se afastou sem falar mais nada.

James soltou um suspiro frustrado quando Lily se afastou dele. O que ele tinha na cabeça para beijá-la daquele jeito? E por que raios ela tinha correspondido? Por Merlin, isso era além de loucura! E ela era simplesmente perfeita.

XxX

-Lily, espera! –Lily virou-se ao ser segurada por alguém. Era Olivia –Nós estávamos procurando por você.

Ela viu que Olivia estava acompanhada de Sirius, Peter e Nora.

-Onde você estava? –Lily perguntou desconfiada, olhando para Nora.

-Destruindo mais um relacionamento feliz. –ela falou sorrindo –Nós vamos jogar "eu nunca", quer vir? –ela perguntou tranqüila.

Lily respirou fundo, disposta a esquecer tudo o que acontecera poucos minutos antes.

-Claro. –ela respondeu –Onde nós vamos jogar?

-Na biblioteca. –Sirius informou –Eu vou pegar a bebida e os copos, o Peter vai levando vocês até la.

As três garotas seguiram com Peter até a biblioteca, que ficava na outra ponta da casa. A sala era enorme, para se dizer o mínimo. O teto se estendia por metros e metros acima da cabeça das garotas, onde um lindo vitral estava disposto. As enormes janelas de vidro mostravam o céu negro la fora e o chão coberto de neve. Havia pouca luz ali, a não ser por algumas velas solitárias. As prateleiras cobertas de livros pareciam não acabar nunca.

-Vamos até a parte de cima. –Peter falou indicando as escadas.

Eles subiram as escadas e chegaram a parte superior da biblioteca que ainda era cheia de livros. Eles se dirigiram até um dos cantos afastados, Nora conjurou algumas velas e as acendeu.

Eles esperaram em silêncio por um tempo. Não havia assunto entre as Damas e um ser simplório como ele.

Até que Olivia gritou.

-O que foi? –Lily perguntou assustada.

-Tem alguma coisa no meu pescoço! –Olivia reclamou, agitada.

-Calma. –Peter se aproximou –Deixa eu ver.

Ela virou de costas para ele e Peter viu uma aranha que caminhava ali no pescoço da morena. Ele retirou cuidadosamente a aranha e colocou-a em um canto, de onde ela desapareceu imediatamente.

-Por que você não matou isso? –Olivia falou incomodada.

-Porque ao contrário do que vocês cinco possam pensar ninguém tem direito de esmagar ninguém, nem nada. –ele falou de um jeito tranqüilo. Não era uma provocação ou deboche, era apenas uma constatação.

Olivia abaixou a cabeça, então olhou para a direção oposta a de Peter.

-Obrigada, Pettigrew. –ela falou baixinho.

Lily e Nora olharam para a amiga totalmente espantadas. Olivia nunca agradecia ninguém. Ela achava que as pessoas faziam as coisas para ela e que aquilo não era mais do que a obrigação delas.

-De nada, Morgan. –ele respondeu com um sorriso suave.

Eles caíram em silêncio de novo. Mas dessa vez ele foi cortado minutos depois por vozes que se aproximavam. Logo eles viram Sirius se aproximar, com James, Marizza e Remus junto. O primeiro vinha com uma garrafa de whisky de fogo em cada mão.

-Vocês vão mesmo fazer isso? –Remus perguntou entediado –Um jogo que envolve nós nove e uma bebida alcoólica?

-Grande coisa, Remus. –Paloma falou dando de ombros –Relaxa e goza, amor.

-Lema pessoal, Paloma? –Sirius provocou.

-Sempre, queridinho. –ela respondeu dando uma piscadela para ele.

Remus bufou, mas ao ver que era o único que não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre aquilo calou-se e se sentou no chão.

Eles fizeram uma roda no chão, basicamente as meninas de um lado e os meninos do outro. Lily e James evitavam se olhar e pareciam ignorar totalmente um a presença do outro. Sirius conjurou copinhos de dose e eles colocaram as duas garrafas no centro da roda.

-Todos sabem como jogar? –Olivia perguntou.

As meninas fizeram que sim com a cabeça, mas apenas Sirius entre os Marotos conhecia o jogo.

-É assim: a primeira pessoa faz uma frase falando algo que ela nunca fez, quem já tiver feito tem que virar uma dose. –Nora explicou –Por exemplo assim... –ela virou-se para Lily –Eu nunca namorei um Maroto.

Lily revirou os olhos e virou a dose que ela tinha na mão.

-E quem perde o jogo? –Remus perguntou.

-Quem desmaiar primeiro. –Marizza falou divertida.

-Parece interessante. –James falou –Vamos la.

Todos se serviram das bebidas.

-Eu começo! –Paloma falou animada –Eu nunca foi interrompida na hora H. –ela falou levantando a sobrancelha de forma sugestiva.

Sirius riu e bebeu, Marizza pareceu sem graça, mas também bebeu, Lily acabou bebendo também e Remus revirou os olhos antes de beber.

-Que deslize, hein Lobinho... –James provocou.

-Foi culpa minha, eu esqueci de trancar a porta. –Lily falou tranqüila.

As meninas riram maldosas, mas James fechou a cara.

-Minha vez! –Marizza falou –Eu nunca andei fora de hora pela escola só para me encontrar com alguém.

Todos riram e beberam.

-Eu nunca transei com alguém no primeiro encontro. –Lily falou.

-Eu duvido... –Sirius resmungou antes de virar seu copo, junto com todos os outros amigos.

Apenas Paloma entre as meninas também bebeu.

Vinte minutos e vários shots depois as perguntas estavam se inclinando para uma direção muito perigosa.

-Deixa eu pensar... –Sirius falou meio mole –Eu nunca fiz nada de impróprio na biblioteca da escola.

Nora revirou os olhos e bebeu, junto com Lily e Remus.

-Eu sabia que tinha um motivo pra você ficar tanto tempo naquele lugar. –Peter falou dando um tapinha no ombro de Remus.

-Bom, pra alguma coisa tinha que servir aquele monte de prateleiras... –Sirius falou tranqüilo.

Remus optou por ignorar os dois.

-Hum, eu nunca... –James começou, mas foi interrompido por som de passos.

Logo Dimitri apareceu e olhou incrédulo para eles.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? –ele exigiu ao ver as garrafas de whisky de fogo.

-Jogando "eu nunca". –James falou tranqüilo –Vem jogar também.

-Vocês estão loucos? –ele falou irritado –Vocês estão aqui se embebedando e ainda acham que eu...

-Cala a boca e senta logo, Dimitri. –Sirius falou preguiçoso.

Dimitri resmungou alguma coisa antes de se sentar no chão, ao lado do primo.

-Já que é assim... Eu nunca me senti atraído por um inimigo. –ele falou em tom de desafio.

James e Sirius lançaram olhares assassinos a Dimitri, mas no fim depois de um minuto de tensão todos beberam.

-Você conhece esse jogo. –Nora acusou.

-Bom, eu fiz escola de aurores. –Dimitri lembrou –E meu colega de quarto era trouxa.

Todos riram.

-Bom, voltando a minha vez... –James falou pegando seu copo, ele pareceu pensar por um minuto, antes de abrir um enorme sorriso malicioso –Eu nunca beijei alguém do mesmo sexo que o eu.

As meninas trocaram sorrisos maldosos antes de beberem.

-Opa! Eu quero saber dessa história! –Sirius falou –Com riqueza de detalhes de preferência.

-Isso não é um jogo de perguntas e respostas, Black. –Olivia lembrou tranqüila.

-Ah qual é! –James protestou –Vocês não podem soltar uma bomba dessa e não quererem que nós fiquemos curiosos.

-Ninguém mandou você fazer a frase, Potter. –Lily lembrou –Agora agüenta a dúvida.

-Eu posso dar um beijo na Paloma agora. –Nora falou de repente.

Todos olharam em choque para ela, inclusive Paloma. Nora abriu um sorriso malicioso.

-Se... –ela começou se divertindo antecipadamente –Dois de vocês fizerem a mesma coisa.

As meninas abriram enormes sorrisos maldosos e os meninos ficaram em um silêncio chocado.

-Eu topo. –Paloma falou sorrindo maliciosa –Vocês fazem, nós fazemos.

-Vocês querem que dois de nós se beijem de língua? –Peter perguntou em choque.

-Só se vocês quiserem ver nós duas nos beijarmos de língua. –Nora falou tranqüila –Nós vamos nos beijar do jeito que vocês se beijarem, simples assim. Palavra de Dama.

Os meninos trocaram olhares chocados. Então os olhares se viraram para Remus.

-Nem pensem nisso. –ele avisou ameaçador –Eu não falei nada, isso é entre vocês.

Então os olhares se desviaram para Peter.

-Eu muito menos! –o maroto protestou –O Almofadinhas e o Pontas que são os super unidos, eles que deviam se beijar.

Sirius e James olharam um para o outro.

-Não me diga que você esta considerando isso, Almofadinhas! –James falou chocado.

-Cara, as duas vão se beijar! –Sirius falou como se o fato fosse de suma importância –Não da pra perder uma chance dessa.

James achou melhor ignorar o amigo porque ele estava bêbado demais.

-Não tem chance de eu te beijar. –James falou por fim.

-Bom, a decisão é de vocês... –Nora falou tranqüila.

Dimitri bufou e revirou os olhos.

-James. –ele chamou o primo –Você é ou não um Potter?

James pareceu confuso por um minuto até que um sinal de completo entendimento se fez no rosto dele.

-É verdade... –ele falou.

James aproximou-se do primo e depositou um curto beijo nos lábios dele.

Um silêncio chocado caiu entre eles.

-O que raios foi isso? –Sirius perguntou em choque.

-Isso foi tudo de bom... –Marizza respondeu fingindo se abanar.

-Na nossa família é comum trocar beijos com parentes próximos. –Dimitri falou tranqüilo –É sinal de confiança e lealdade.

-Cara, eu não quero mais pertencer essa família. –Sirius falou fazendo uma careta.

-Que seja, Almofadinhas. –James falou impaciente –Agora... –ele virou-se para Nora e Paloma –Que tal vocês terem a bondade?

Todos os olhares se fixaram nas duas. As duas trocaram um olhar maldoso. Paloma pôs a mão na parte de trás do pescoço de Nora e puxou a amiga para perto, depositando um beijo macio nos lábios dela.

-Uau... –Sirius falou bobamente –Vocês podem fazer isso de novo, assim que eu arrumar uma câmera fotográfica?

-Sem chance, Black. Exibição única e não "reprisável". –Nora falou tranqüila.

-Remus, sua vez. –Lily falou.

-Eu nunca quis ver o Pontas beijar o primo dele. –o maroto falou com cara de nojo.

As meninas riram ao ver todos os meninos bebendo e Olivia e Lily também beberam.

-Como vocês são caretas... –Paloma falou rindo.

Mais algumas rodadas depois a segunda garrafa de whisky já estava na metade. E mais uma vez era a vez de James.

-Sem perguntas constrangedoras dessa vez, Potter. –Nora falou irônica.

James olhou para seu copo, como se não tivesse ouvido a garota. Ele parecia distante, pensativo. Então seu olhar se cruzou com o de Lily.

-Eu nunca... Senti atração por ninguém nessa roda. –ele falou cada palavra cuidadosamente e logo depois virou a sua dose, diante do olhar chocado de todos.

As meninas trocaram um olhar preocupado, enquanto todos ainda decidiam se falavam a verdade ou não. Então Paloma riu e bebeu, seguida de Marizza, o que fez um pequeno sorriso aparecer nos lábios de Lily.

Mas antes que mais alguém tivesse tempo de fazer alguma coisa, eles ouviram passos novamente.

-James! –era a voz de Victoria.

Todos fizeram o melhor que puderam para parecerem apresentáveis. Logo Victoria apareceu onde eles estavam.

-Ai estão vocês. –a pequena falou com um sorriso –James, a tia Giulia está chamando porque ela logo vai servir a ceia.

-Obrigado, princesa. –ele falou com um sorriso.

Victoria sorriu feliz e saiu saltitando da biblioteca.

-Eu não sei se consigo me levantar. –Peter foi o primeiro a admitir.

Dimitri deu um suspiro entediado e tirou sua varinha do casaco. Ele pronunciou um encantamento desconhecido para os outros. Logo todos sentiram-se um pouco mais sóbrios.

-Que feitiço é esse? –Sirius perguntou curioso.

-Um feitiço que eu espero que vocês nunca mais tenham que usar. –foi a resposta dele –Agora vocês estão apenas levemente embriagados, mas não vão fazer nenhuma besteira, pelo amor de Merlin.

-Fale isso para eles... –Olivia falou com descaso –Nós nunca descemos do salto.

Falando isso as cinco damas passaram por eles de cabeça erguida.

-Quando a gente começa a achar elas mais humanas elas dão um jeito de voltarem a serem completas vagabundas... –Peter falou num suspiro.

-Essa é a natureza delas. –Sirius falou dando de ombros –Ou melhor, é a natureza feminina...

XxX

As Damas chegaram ao salão onde as pessoas começavam a se sentar as mesas, esperando pelo começo da ceia. Tão logo elas se aproximaram mais das mesas Giulia veio na direção delas.

-Olivia querida! –ela falou animada –Você nos daria a honra de ouvi-la ao piano antes da ceia?

-Eu não sei, Giulia... –Olivia falou desconfortável.

-Querida, se você não quiser não precisa, mas eu ficaria encantada se você pudesse cantar e tocar o piano para nós. –a mulher falou sorrindo.

Olivia respirou fundo.

-Será um prazer Giulia. –ela respondeu por fim.

-Ótimo! –Giulia bateu palmas animada –Vou pedir a atenção de todos. –ela falou saindo dali.

-Que furada. –Olivia suspirou.

-Vai com fé agora, queridinha. –Paloma deu de ombros –É só respirar fundo e usar todo esse seu falso ar de inocência e eles vão comer na palma da sua mão. Eu falo por experiência própria.

-Ok. –Olivia respirou fundo –Que música eu devo cantar.

-Alguma coisa romântica. –Lily falou –Eles vão adorar.

-Certo. –mais uma vez a morena respirou fundo e então dirigiu-se até onde o piano estava.

As meninas ficaram ali paradas olhando a amiga. Logo os Marotos e Dimitri o chegaram, parando ao lado delas.

-O que esta rolando? –James quis saber.

-A Olivia vai cantar uma música. –Marizza respondeu brevemente.

Os meninos também olharam atentamente para a morena.

-Boa noite a todos. –Andrew falou, chamando a atenção de todos para si –Antes de mais nada eu gostaria de desejar um feliz Natal a todos. –algumas exclamações de concordância e desejos de feliz natal soaram pelo salão –E pra finalizar, antes de finalmente servirmos a ceia eu gostaria de apresentá-los a senhorita Olivia Morgan, que cantará uma canção para nós. –ele falou indicando Olivia ao piano e puxando as palmas.

Olivia sabia que muitas das caras curiosas voltadas para ela tinham a ver com seu nome. Afinal a família Morgan era uma tradicional família de sangues-puros. Tirando o fato de que eles não tinha nada a ver com uma família.

Ela respirou fundo, antes de começar a tocar suavemente as chaves do piano de cauda. **(n/a: "I'm Done", Pussycat Dolls)** Logo a voz dela preencheu o salão.

_-I wasn't looking for this_

_What is this?_

_How I know?_

Ela tinha noção de que todos os olhares agora estavam direcionados a ela.

_-You know I was doing just fine_

_By myself, on my own_

_Tell me how to stop this feeling_

As Damas pareceram se movimentar desconfortáveis. A escolha de Olivia havia sido boa, mas na verdade nenhuma delas queria ouvir aquela música, já que uma vez, há um tempo atrás Monica Evans, a mãe de Lily, tornara aquela música uma profecia para elas...

_-I don't wanna fall in love_

_Just wanna have a little fun_

_Then you came and swift me up_

_And now I'm done_

_So done_

_Falling madly deeply_

_I surprised myself enough to find_

_That what's begun this love_

_And now I'm done, so done_

_I'm done_

Monica falava que elas ainda iam se apaixonar mesmo não querendo e que elas não poderiam fazer nada para fugir ou escapar disso. E era essa música que inspirara tal conversa. Essa era a música que elas não queriam nunca ver se tornar realidade...

_-I can't imagine right now_

_Standing here without you_

_To think I tried to ignore_

_What I felt, what I knew_

_I could never stop this feeling_

James sentiu-se inconfortável com a letra melosa. Ele queria sumir dali. Ele queria ouvir aquilo de outra boca, mas por que ele sequer imaginava. Não era como se ele mesmo estivesse apaixonado. Ele nunca iria cair numa armadilha dessas.

_-I don't wanna fall in love_

_Jus__t wanna have a little fun_

_Then you came and swift me up_

_And now I'm done_

_So done_

Marizza trocou o peso de um pé para o outro, num sinal claro de desconforto. Ela não suportava essa música. As outras meninas viviam falando que ela era a mais alienada e que seria a primeira a se apaixonar, ou pelo menos a achar que estava apaixonada e fazer algo idiota. Ela nunca faria isso! Ela tinha certeza. Todo esse tempo só uma pessoa fez o coração dela bater mais rápido, mas essa pessoa nunca iria saber da verdade.

_-Falling madly deeply_

_I surprised myself enough to find_

_That what's begun this love_

_And now I'm done, so done_

_I'm done_

Sirius revirou os olhos diante da música melosa. Ele odiava essas coisas. Ele olhou ao seu lado e viu que Nora contemplava as próprias unhas de forma distraída. Ele sabia que ela também não era do tipo de ser romântica. Ela era, em alguns jeitos, muito similar a ele. Isso era um fato... Interessante.

_-Thank your for not letting go_

_When I said "let me go"_

_Thank your for timing_

_Thank you for fighting_

_Thank you for not believe in me_

_Baby when I said_

Nora soltou um suspiro entediado, que fez Sirius sorrir pelo canto da boca.

_-I don't wanna fall in love_

_Just wanna have a little fun_

_Then you came and swift me up_

_And now I'm done_

_So done_

_Falling madly deeply_

_I surprised myself enough to find_

_That what's begun this love_

_And now I'm done, so done_

_I'm done_

O clima entre eles parecia tenso. Eles não ousavam conversar ou se mexer, enquanto Olivia parecia estar perto do fim da canção. O que esses poucos dias haviam mudado de tão radicalmente neles todos?

_-__I wasn't looking for this_

_Now I'm done..._

_I'm done..._

Olivia terminou a música e todos aplaudiram. Ela agradeceu suavemente, mandando um sorriso educado a Andrew e Giulia que eram os mais entusiastas.

As amigas a acompanharam rapidamente a mesa que tinha sido designada a elas. Em silêncio, sem sequer olharem para os rapazes.

Logo a ceia começou. Logo a festa acabou. O dia seguinte veio e com ele as meninas partiram. James e Lily não haviam se falado mais, bem como Paloma e Dimitri. Alguma coisa estranha parecia suspensa no ar. Mas o que todos eles deviam estar pensando... Bom, eles teriam que aguardar a volta a Hogwarts para descobrir...

**XxX**

**N/A: Por hoje é TUDO isso meus amores!**

**Ah fala sério, post gigante! Nem da pra reclamar XD**

**Próximo capítulo vem com tudo o q vcs sempre quiseram: respostas!**

_**Os Sete Pecados Capitais**_

**Aguardem! E comentem!!!**

**B-jão**


	14. Os Sete Pecados Capitais

**N/A: Hello babies!!!**

**Demorei, mas agora estou de volta com a história das Damas, espero que estejam preparados para o q vem por ai...**

**Anggie: Foi um beijo cuidadosamente planejado, q bom q você gostou ^^**

**L. Fernii: Quem bom flor ^^**

**1 Lily Evans: Muito obrigada flor ^^**

**Gabiih Malfoy: Hahaha Com certeza o Natal fez bem pra eles XD Sim, respostas agora!**

**Geeh: Muito obrigada flor ;]**

**Shakinha: Valeu. Ele anulou a própria frase ao beber, então ele desmentiu ^^**

**Gabi F: Valeu flor ^^**

**Nina-ops: Valeu pela dica flçor ;) É, eu sou do mal, então normal XD**

**Lady Allana: Eu sempre me supero, querida. Esse é o meu jogo ;)**

**Zia Black: Eu adoro parar na hora H ;)**

**Naomi Rogers: É queridinha, modéstia não é meu forte ;) hehehehe Ah sim, cada uma das Damas tem um pedaço meu, mas eu acho melhor não contar qual é ;) hahahaha **

**XxX**

**Capítulo 11: Os Sete Pecados Capitais**

_A Preguiça_

Lily espreguiçou-se na cama. Odiava acordar cedo. Odiava ter que ir a escola, mágica ou não. Odiava ter que ser certinha. Tudo isso era cansativo, era trabalhoso. Estar em Hogwarts era trabalhoso. Manter-se uma das melhores alunas da sala era trabalhoso. E ela odiava coisas trabalhosas. Mas seus pais esperavam que ela fosse bem sucedida e ela nunca faria nada para decepcioná-los.

Ela levantou-se da cama quase sem forças. Tinha preguiça de se arrumar e sabia que Remus estaria esperando por ela quando descesse. Nessas horas até ter um namorado era cansativo, principalmente quando o dito namorado era um Maroto.

Seu namoro com Remus já durava cinco meses e até que não era tão mau assim, mas as vezes ela sentia que faltava algo nesse namoro. Provavelmente faltava o... Gostar de verdade.

-Marizza, eu vou descer. –ela avisou a amiga que se arrumava em frente ao espelho.

-Certo. –a loira falou tranqüila.

Lily deixou o quarto, não sem antes soltar um longo suspiro cansado.

_A Gula_

Marizza desceu as escadas a caminho do salão principal. Seu estomago queimava de fome. Mas valia a pena. Ela estava conseguindo manter o peso há quase um ano agora. Ela não ia voltar a ser a gordinha sem graça que era até o começo do terceiro ano. De jeito nenhum.

Ela avistou Lily e Remus sentados juntos na mesa da Grifinória. A maior parte do tempo os dois mais pareciam dois amigos do que um casal de namorados.

-Bom dia, Remus. –ela falou sorridente, sentando-se diante dos dois.

-Bom dia, Marizza. –Remus respondeu sorrindo também, então ele virou-se para Lily –Por favor, Lily. Eles são meus amigos também.

-Eu já falei que se você quiser sentar com seus amigos eu não me incomodo, Remus, mas eu não vou com você. –Lily falou calma, mas clara -Você sabe que eu não me entendo com eles e eu não quero estragar minha manhã.

Remus suspirou, mas logo sorriu para a namorada.

-As vezes eu acho que você é geniosa demais para mim... –ele sorriu mais uma vez, antes de dar um beijo macio em Lily e se levantar –Nos vemos mais tarde. Até mais, Marizza.

Marizza acenou para Remus enquanto ele se afastava.

-A quantas anda seu namoro? –ela perguntou enquanto colocava comida em seu prato.

Lily abriu o Profeta Diário e pôs-se a ler.

-Na de sempre. –Lily falou dando de ombros –O Remus é um doce, eu tenho sorte de tê-lo.

-Com certeza você tem. –Marizza falou meio sem pensar.

Lily levantou os olhos do jornal que lia e arqueou a sobrancelha, então olhou para o prato da amiga.

-Você esta com fome hoje... –ela observou.

-Eu sei... –a loira falou despreocupada.

-Eu queria ter a sua sorte. –Lily falou –Poder comer tudo e não engordar nada.

-Bom, isso não é pra quem quer. –Marizza falou com um sorriso brilhante –Mas eu também tenho os meus segredos... –ela completou baixo e sem olhar para a amiga.

_A Luxúria_

Paloma arrumou sua saia, enquanto o garoto ao seu lado abotoava a camisa. Esse era o horário mais seguro para se encontrar com alguém. Durante o café da manhã não havia praticamente ninguém nos dormitórios masculinos e era a hora certa para se ter encontros quentes la.

-Vejo você mais tarde? –o garoto perguntou ansioso.

-Ah sim. –ela falou dando um selinho nele e se apressando para o café da manhã –Tchau.

Ela saiu rapidamente, desceu as escadas e saiu da sala comunal. Ela mal tinha dado dois passos no corredor quando ela trombou com outro menino.

-Paloma! –ele falou sorrindo –Eu estava te procurando.

-Ah oi Kevin. –ela sorriu –A gente se vê mais tarde?

-Pra mim ta perfeito. Vou estar esperando ansioso. –ele sorriu mais uma vez.

Ela desceu as escadas, feliz. Sendo a caçula da família e tendo irmãos fabulosos ela não recebia muita atenção em casa. Não havia nada de fabuloso nela. Não era genial como seus irmãos e tinha personalidade demais para o seu próprio bem. Seu pai vivia reclamando que ela tinha excesso de opiniões. Ele se perguntava porque ela não podia ser delicada como a irmã ou sagaz como o irmão...

Na escola era o único lugar onde ela conseguia um pouco de atenção. Não das garotas, elas não a suportavam por ela fazer sucesso com os meninos desde sempre, nem com os professores, bom, apenas com alguns deles. Mas agindo de um jeito um pouco mais solto ela pelo menos conseguia a atenção dos meninos.

Ela passou por Nora Carter a caminho do salão principal, uma das suas colegas de quarto. Elas não tinham o costume de conversar, mas pelo menos Nora não a tratava mal...

_A Ira_

Nora cruzou os corredores, a carta da mãe presa entre os dedos, esperando para ser lida. Ela só parou quando achou uma sala vazia que ficava longe o suficiente do constante movimento de alunos. Sentou-se na janela e respirou fundo antes de abrir o envelope.

Em resumo a carta dizia o mesmo de sempre. Seu pai havia pedido perdão, de novo, prometido nunca mais ver a outra, de novo e prometera nunca mais machucar nenhuma das duas, de novo. Todas promessas vazias que ela sabia tão bem quanto a sua mãe que não seriam cumpridas.

Ela rasgou a carta enfurecida. Mais uma vez aquela mulher, sua mãe, havia escolhido aquele homem que ainda tinha a coragem de chamá-la de filha. Mais uma vez ela ignorara todas as marcas, os machucados, a violência. E perdoara o cretino.

Nora não tinha vergonha de ser uma nascida trouxa. Na verdade ela se orgulhava muito dessa situação. Ela era a única na sua família que podia fazer mágica. Não fora isso que a afastara de seus pais, nunca fora essa a questão.

Seu pai, Victor, era filho de uma família tradicional. Ele namorava a mãe de Nora, Maryan, uma menina inocente de uma outra família tradicional. Eles planejavam se casar, tudo por boas aparências e acordos ainda melhores. Nora já ouvira uma ou duas vezes que seu pai sempre fora um cretino. Mesmo quando novo, enquanto ainda não eram casados ele costumava trair Maryan o tempo todo. Mas ela sempre aceitava, esperando que depois do casamento tudo melhorasse e também porque ela... "Amava" ele.

A questão era que pouco antes do casamento, apenas alguns meses antes, Victor conheceu essa mulher. Nora sabia o nome dela, conhecia a cara dela, até o som da voz da cretina. Alissa. Esse era nome da amante que seu pai tinha há mais de vinte anos...

Sua raiva só aumentou ao lembrar o nome da mulher que destruíra sua vida desde o começo. Ela nem percebeu o vidro da janela perto dela começar a trincar aparentemente sem motivo.

-É melhor você se afastar da janela, Nora. –a voz calma falou da porta –Assim que o vidro quebrar você pode se machucar.

Nora virou sua cabeça e deparou-se com Olivia apoiada casualmente contra o batente da porta.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui, Olivia? –ela perguntou por entre os dentes.

Olivia deu de ombros casualmente, entrando na sala e fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Garantindo que você se controle o suficiente. Ou... Pelo menos que ninguém escute a sua explosão. –ela apontou a varinha para a porta e murmurou alguma coisa –O que houve dessa vez?

Olivia e Nora não eram exatamente amigas. Elas se consideravam parceiras ou cúmplices, se fosse o melhor termo. Elas encobriam os segredos uma da outra e se ajudavam quando algum de seus planos dava errado. O que vinha ficando raro com o passar do tempo...

-TUDO! Aquele cretino que eu chamo de pai, aquela vagabunda que eu chamo de mãe... –ela esbravejou levantando-se e sacando a varinha.

-Nora, não xingue sua mãe. Você sempre se arrepende depois. –Olivia falou entediada, analisando as próprias unhas.

-Mas é o que ela é! –Nora esbravejou, e com um movimento de sua varinha lançou uma das mesas contra a parede do outro lado da sala –Ela fica agüentando calada tudo e não suficiente me faz agüentar tudo também! –outra mesa se chocou contra a parede.

-E seu irmão? –Oliva provocou. Ela sabia que quanto mais Nora furiosa mais rápido passaria a explosão.

-Você sabe que aquele filho de uma cadela é outro inútil! –Nora gritou, mandando duas cadeiras contra outra parede –Ele não apanha desde que teve tamanho pra enfrentar meu pai, mas também nunca fez nada pra ajudar! NADA! –dessa vez duas mesas voaram sem que ela sequer agitasse a varinha. Aquilo era perigoso.

-Esqueça isso, Nora. –Olivia falou, acompanhando os movimentos da outra menina –Não é como se fosse a primeira vez, e muito provavelmente não será a última. -ela deu de ombros.

-É isso que me deixa ainda mais irritada! –ela gritou, os móveis voando pela sala –Eu tenho todo esse poder, toda essa... Essa força e eu não posso fazer nada contra ele. –ela gritou, antes de cair derrotada no chão.

Olivia arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Terminou?

-Eu devia te bater por me levar até a beira desse jeito toda vez. –Nora falou sem encarar a outra.

-Quanto mais intenso seu ataque de raiva, mas rápido ele passa. –Olivia deu de ombros –Você sabe que eu só faço isso pra te dar uma mãozinha. E que nada do que eu digo é minha opinião verdadeira.

-E qual seria sua opinião verdadeira? –Nora perguntou irônica.

-Que você devia lutar, que você devia se revoltar. E que se sua mãe não quiser ir com você, você devia ir sozinha e deixar tudo pra trás. –Olivia falou com firmeza, encarando a garota.

Nora balançou a cabeça, se sentindo sem salvação. Olivia agachou-se ao lado da morena e tocou suavemente o ombro dela, num gesto um tanto quanto reconfortante.

-Você esta amolecendo, Olivia. –ela falou depois de um tempo –Melhor não deixar ninguém saber.

Olivia sorriu pelo canto dos lábios.

-Eu nunca amoleço, minha cara. Você ainda vai se acostumar com isso. –ela falou dando um leve tapa no ombro da amiga –Se você me da licença agora eu tenho que ir. –ela falou se levantando e dirigindo-se a saída.

-Onde? –Nora perguntou confusa.

-Bom, primeiro trazer os elfos-domésticos pra mais uma vez encobrir sua bagunça. –ela falou revirando os olhos e indicando a sala a sua volta –E depois... Bom, o advogado dos meus pais está ai.

-Vocês ainda não resolveram esse caso? –Nora perguntou confusa.

-Não. –Olivia falou tranqüila –E nem vamos até que eles me ofereçam tudo o que eu quero. –ela afirmou, um tom sombrio em sua voz.

_A Cobiça_

Olivia caminhou calmamente até a sala da professora McGonagall após avisar aos elfos domésticos que sala eles deviam limpar e que eles deviam manter segredo sobre o fato. Essa era terceira vez só esse ano que o advogado de seus pais vinha visitá-la esse ano.

Olivia tinha dois irmãos mais velhos que ela: Mabel, a primogênita e Alexandre, seu irmão. Olivia sabia seu destino antes mesmo de ele atingi-la, afinal fora o que acontecera aos seus irmãos e certamente iria acontecer com ela também.

Quando Mabel fizera catorze anos ela fora emancipada. Seus pais tiraram ela de sua responsabilidade e mandaram ela para longe de casa. Mandaram não seria o termo mais apropriado. Eles deram uma outra casa a ela e uma mesada permanente. Eles apenas não queriam ter mais nada a ver com ela ou com o que ela fazia. Mabel chorou por meses. Os pais de Olivia nunca foram visitá-la. Com Alexandre foi a mesma coisa, embora, mimado como era, ele não deu a mínima, contanto que ele ainda tivesse dinheiro para fazer o quer bem entendesse, e isso ele tinha. Portanto não foi para Nora surpresa alguma quando logo depois de seu aniversário de catorze anos seus pais vieram com a conversa de emancipação. Só que para o azar deles ela não era idiota como os irmãos.

Ela bateu suavemente na porta de madeira, antes de entrar na sala.

McGonagall estava de pé, lançando um olhar de dar medo ao advogado que esperava sentado próximo a mesa dela. Se aquele homem fosse humano ele certamente estaria amedrontado, mas ele trabalhava para o pai de Olivia há anos, ele definitivamente não era humano.

-Desculpe a demora, professora. –Olivia falou com a voz fraca e cabeça baixa –Eu estava ajudando uma amiga.

-Não se preocupe, senhorita Morgan. –a mulher falou, dando um pequeno sorriso de conforto a menina –O advogado dos seus pais está aqui. Eu vou deixá-los a sós. –ela falou, antes de lançar outro olhar de completo desprezo para o homem e sair dali.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás da professora Olivia mudou sua expressão de desolada inocência para a de frieza completa.

-Aquela mulher acredita que você se trata de um anjo... –o advogado falou, com claro desprezo na voz –O que aconteceria se ela soubesse a tratante que você é?

-Cale a boca, Sloan. –Olivia falou revirando os olhos –A minha vida não é da sua conta.

-É se me faz ter que ficar vindo até essa escola. –ele replicou irritado –Seus pais fizeram uma nova oferta. –ele falou estendo um papel para ela –É bem mais do que seus irmãos estão recebendo.

Olivia pegou o papel e analisou. Realmente, era muito mais do que seus irmãos recebiam.

Os pais de Olivia queriam que ela assinasse um documento concordando com a emancipação e abrindo mão de seu direito de herança. Ah ela iria assinar o documento, assim que ela tirasse deles tudo o que ela merecia. Ela já tinha feito eles aumentarem a mesada proposta e agora conseguira fazer eles dobrarem a quantia. Mas ainda faltava uma coisa...

-A mesada está ótima. –ela admitiu devolvendo o papel a ele –Diga a eles que eu aceito.

-Finalmente. –ele murmurou aliviado.

-Com uma condição. –ela adicionou.

-O que você quer dessa vez? –ele pediu impaciente.

-A casa para onde eles vão me mandar. –ela falou.

-O que tem a casa? –Sloan perguntou confuso –Você mesma acompanhou sua mãe na compra e aprovou a casa.

-Exatamente. –Olivia confirmou –Eu quero a casa no meu nome. –ela falou com simplicidade.

Os olhos de Sloan se arregalaram.

-Você esta louca? –ele falou em choque –Seus pais nunca vão concordar com isso!

-Então eu não vou concordar com nada. –ela declarou com simplicidade antes de deixar a sala.

Ela sabia que os pais acabariam por concordar. Eles queriam muito os filhos longe da vida deles para não concordar...

_A Inveja_

Dois dias mais tarde naquela semana Marizza sentou-se no chão do banheiro e respirou fundo. O dormitório estava vazio, já que Lily devia estar em algum lugar com Remus e as outras meninas não estavam por ali.

Particularmente Marizza não tinha nada contra as outras três ocupantes do dormitório. Paloma agia como uma vagabunda, mas a loira sabia que se la tivesse metade do potencial sedutor da morena ela agiria da mesma maneira. Olivia e Nora eram meio assustadoras ocasionalmente, mas nunca tinham realmente feito nada contra ela, entãoela também não tinha nada contra elas.

Marizza olhou o vaso diante de si. Ela odiava fazer isso. Era nojento. Mas Lily ficava desconfiada se ela ficasse muito tempo sem comer, então ocasionalmente ela tinha que fazer o esforço para enganar a ruiva. Mas isso não evitava o que ela fazia depois...

Ela não podia se permitir um grama sequer em excesso em seu corpo! Nunca. Já fora decepcionante o bastante uma vez para ela. Nunca mais ela seria gordinha como ela fora uma vez.

A mãe de Marizza, Angélica, era por falta de definição melhor, uma mulher estonteante. Modelo bruxa enquanto jovem e grande empresária da moda depois de se tornar mãe de família ela nunca perdeu a forma perfeita, mesmo depois do nascimento de quatro filhos. Três meninos e uma menina. Marizza era a caçula da família. A única garotinha.

Seu pai, outro bruxo de sangue puro, era jogador profissional de quadribol e depois de aposentado se tornou o dono do time para o qual jogava antes. O que fazia da família de Marizza podre de rica, por falta de uma outra definição mais refinada.

Crescer entre três irmãos mais velhos não fora tão insuportável quanto poderia parecer. Na verdade Marizza amava ser a única princesinha da casa. E adorava ter os irmãos protegendo-a. Tirando o fato de que ela não era nada do que a mãe gostaria que ela fosse.

Todos os irmãos de Marizza tinham realizado o sonho do pai e se tornado jogadores de quadribol, dos melhores. Para o senhor Rogers sequer importava que seus filhos jogassem em times adversários ao seu, contanto que eles fossem os melhores. E eles eram.

Mas Marizza era um patinho feio em meio aos cisnes. Apesar de ela se parecer muito com a mãe ela não tinha a graça requerida para ser uma modelo como sua mãe queria. E não ajudou muito ela engordar com ela engordara quando ela tinha doze anos. O abismo entre ela e sua mãe só aumentou. Até que ela entendeu uma coisa: se ela não comesse ela não engordaria. E se ela comesse... Bom, ela não tinha que manter a comida no estomago dela. Ela tinha certeza que com tanto que ela não deixasse a comida ali muito tempo ela não engordaria nunca! E fora assim que ela recuperara seu peso e agora o mantinha.

Claro que havia algumas desvantagens. Ela ficava doente com muita freqüência, apesar de ela não ter certeza se tinha ligação. Ela se sentia fraca as vezes e era obrigada a comer, mas ela nunca realmente comia a não ser que ela achasse que estivesse a ponto de desmaiar de fome. Mas tudo, tudo valia a pena.

Ela tinha muita inveja de Paloma. Ela tinha apenas catorze anos, mas seu corpo era perfeito. E ela não parecia fazer nada para mantê-lo daquele jeito. Era tão injusto.

Ela se debruçou sobre o vaso e pegou a escova de dente. Ela não tinha coragem de enfiar o próprio dedo na garganta para se forçar a por tudo para fora. Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de se preparar para o que viria a seguir.

Ela mal colocara o cabo da escova na boca quando a porta do banheiro se abriu. Ela levantou-se assustada e deparou-se com Nora parada olhando-a, em completo choque. Ela rapidamente escondeu a escova de dentes atrás das costas.

-Carter... –ela já se preparava para inventar uma desculpa quando a face da morena morou de choque para a de mais completa irritação.

-Eu sabia! –Nora falou furiosa e pegou-a pelo braço tirando-a do banheiro.

-Carter! –Marizza gritou –Você está louca?

-O que esta acontecendo? –Olivia, que também estava no quarto, perguntou em choque.

-Ela estava se forçando a vomitar. –Nora acusou, jogando Marizza em uma das camas.

Olivia arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu sabia. –ela concluiu num suspiro.

-Como assim vocês sabiam? –Marizza perguntou em choque.

-Nós começamos a desconfiar quando você perdeu peso rapidamente ano passado. –Olivia informou –E porque você as vezes comia muito e daí ia pro banheiro.

-Olha, isso não é da...

-Ah fica quieta, Rogers! –Nora falou impaciente –O que você tem nessa sua cabeça loira? Gliter? Pra que você precisa fazer uma coisa dessas?

-Eu só... –Marizza hesitou –Eu só queria... Minha mãe, ela só queria que eu fosse como ela...

Olivia observou Marizza em silencio. Ela sempre invejara a loira. Afinal ela tinha uma família enorme e unida. Seus pais nunca ligaram para ela e os irmãos, tanto que Olivia duvidasse que sua mãe soubesse a cor de seus olhos. O fato de Marizza ter irmãos e pais que pegassem no pé dela fazia Olivia sentir uma pontada de inveja. Mesmo que fosse pra brigar ela preferia que os pais não ignorassem sua existência.

Nora soltou um suspiro frustrado.

-Rogers, pelo amor de Merlin, não fale absurdos! Pra que se machucar e se destruir desse jeito? Não vale a pena! –Nora argumentou.

-Eu não quero voltar a ser um patinho feio! –Marizza protestou.

Foi nessa hora que Lily entrou no dormitório e se deparou a estranha cena.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –ela perguntou cuidadosa.

-Nada! –Marizza se apressou em dizer.

-Ah sinto muito, Rogers, mas eu não vou te acobertar enquanto você se mata ai! –Nora afirmou tranqüila.

-Carter, isso não é da sua conta! –Marizza falou furiosa, se levantando.

-Parem as duas! –a voz de Olivia não estava alta, mas era forte o bastante para assegurar que nenhuma das duas iria discutir com ela.

Lily invejava isso em Olivia. Ela com certeza ainda seria Monitora-Chefe. Ela era aquele tipo de pessoa que não se contraria. Você fazia o que ela mandava simplesmente porque havia sido _ela_ quem havia dito. Lily queria ter o poder que ela tinha.

-O que esta acontecendo? –Lily exigiu.

As três ficaram em silêncio.

-Você tem um minuto pra explicar antes que eu conte. –Nora avisou Marizza.

-Por que você esta fazendo isso comigo? –Marizza exigiu, revoltada.

-Porque você não tem que fazer isso! Por ninguém! Por Merlin, menina! –Nora falou irritada –Você tem uma amiga que com certeza daria a pele pra te ajudar nisso, então aproveite!

-Marizza, o que aconteceu? –Lily exigiu olhando para a amiga.

Marizza abaixou a cabeça e encarou os pés, antes de se jogar mais uma vez na cama.

-Lembra que eu te disse que tinha um segredo pra manter o peso? –a loira começou, sua voz baixa e envergonhada.

-Sim. –Lily falou encorajando-a.

-Bom... O segredo é que... –ela respirou fundo –Eu... Eu não fico com a comida no estomago. Eu forço ela pra fora.

Lily olhou para Marizza em choque.

-Há quanto tempo? –a ruiva exigiu.

-Desde o fim do ano passado. –Marizza admitiu envergonhada.

-Marizza, por deus! Porque você fazia isso? –Lily pediu inconformada.

-Eu não conseguia manter o peso! –Marizza falou, seus olhos começando a se encherem de água –Eu precisava ficar em forma, para a minha mãe me deixar em paz! Pra deixar ela feliz, pra me fazer bem comigo mesma. Pra... Pra... Nem eu sei pra que. –ela admitiu derrotada.

-Não fica assim, Marizza- Lily falou firme sentando-se ao lado da amiga na cama e a abraçando –Acalme-se a gente vai dar um jeito nisso. Eu juro que nós vamos resolver esse problema juntas. –ela falou de forma reconfortante, passando a mão pelos cabelos da amiga.

Lily era delicada. Nora já conhecia esse traço da personalidade da ruiva. Provavelmente isso vinha de ela ter um lar reconfortante. As vezes ela ficava acordada a noite ouvindo Lily contar a Marizza coisas de sua vida familiar. Como os pais dela se amavam e como o pai de Lily, Antony se Nora não se enganava, era carinhoso e atencioso. Nora invejava muito Lily por isso.

-Obrigada por ajudarem. –Lily falou baixo para as outras duas meninas, enquanto Marizza chorava silenciosamente em seus braços.

Nora e Olivia apenas fizeram um gesto de concordância com a cabeça, mas não falaram nada. Nessa hora Paloma abriu a porta, mas parou assim que viu a cena.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Agora esta tudo sobre controle, Parker. –Nora falou tranqüila –Não tem nada com que se preocupar. –ela assegurou.

Paloma olhou desconfiada a cena, mas não falou nada. Se Nora estava falando que não tinha nada provavelmente não tinha nada. Ela nunca contaria a ninguém, mas ela tinha muita inveja de Nora. Ela era forte. Ela não era do tipo que tolerava ser ignorada e ela não precisava se esforçar para ser notada. E também ela nunca deixaria alguém falar mal dela pelas costas. Ela era forte.

-Vamos, Nora. –Olivia falou de repente –Acho que as duas têm que conversar.

Olivia saiu do quarto seguida por Nora. Paloma não precisou de aviso para sair também.

-Nós vamos superar isso, Marizza. –Lily prometeu –Eu estou do seu lado, você não precisa se preocupar.

_Vaidade_

No dia seguinte ao episódio com Marizza as cinco colegas de quarto já eram mais uma vez completas estranhas uma para a outra. Lily não tirava os olhos de cima de Marizza nem por um minuto, mas a loira não parecia nada bem. Mas Lily não podia fazer nada já que a amiga se recusava a ser consultada por alguém ou dizer para qualquer outra pessoa qual era o problema.

-Senhorita Morgan.

Olivia levantou a cabeça e deparou-se com a professora McGonagall olhando para ela. Pela expressão da mulher ela imaginava que algo não agradável tinha acontecido.

-Posso ajudar, professora? –Olivia perguntou de forma educada.

-A senhorita deve comparecer a sala do diretor agora. –a professora informou.

Olivia arqueou a sobrancelha. Ela achou que era Sloan quem estava ali, mas os negócios com o advogado sempre eram resolvidos na sala da professora. O que teria acontecido que fosse necessário que ela fosse até a sala do diretor?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ela quis saber.

-Nada, senhorita Morgan. –McGonagall assegurou –É apenas mais um encontro para acertar sua situação com os seus pais.

Aquilo não convenceu Olivia, mas ela achou melhor ir logo descobrir o que era ao invés de ficar perdendo tempo ali.

Ela chegou a sala do diretor e bateu na porta, antes de entrar. Olivia congelou assim que colocou os pés na sala. Seus pais, ambos, estavam ali.

Anabel Morgan era uma mulher elegante. Olivia era igual a mãe, uma cópia perfeita e tão elegante quanto. A mãe era uma mulher que andava sempre impecável e que prezava por aparências. Olivia nunca entendeu porque ela tivera filhos se pretendia expulsá-los de sua vida depois e ela nunca perguntou porquê Anabel os expulsava de sua vida. Ela tinha medo da resposta.

Michel Morgan era um homem também elegante, mas facilmente manipulado pela esposa. Anabel era esperta o bastante para deixar o marido pensar que ele era quem mandava e pensava em tudo quando na verdade ele era simplesmente mais uma peça na mão dela.

Olivia sabia que não havia nada que Anabel não quisesse que ela não conseguisse. O único problema dela é que sua filha caçula era exatamente igual ela.

O diretor Dumbledore também estava ali e tinha uma expressão desaprovadora. Olivia sabia muito bem que tanto quanto ele quanto a professora McGonagall não aprovavam em nada o que eles faziam aos filhos. O que de jeito nenhum impedia que o casal Morgan continuasse a fazer.

-Diretor, eu gostaria de falar em particular com a nossa filha. –Anabel falou assim que Olivia entrou na sala.

Dumbledore levantou-se em silêncio e se dirigiu para a porta, mas antes de sair parou ao lado de Olivia e colocou uma mão reconfortante sobre o ombro da menina.

-Se precisar de algo, senhorita Morgan, é só chamar. –ele falou com um sorriso bondoso.

Olivia apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ela gostava do diretor, ele era compreensivo e era um bom homem. Mas infelizmente ele não podia fazer nada por ela.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? –Olivia perguntou aos pais.

-Resolvendo essa palhaçada de uma vez por todas. –Anabel falou, furiosa. Ela abriu uma cigarreira de prata e tirou um cigarro dali, que Michel acendeu mais que prontamente.

-O que você pensa que você esta fazendo, Olivia? –o pai exigiu –Quem você pensa que é pra ficar fazendo exigências.

-Eu sou a filha de vocês! –ela falou furiosa –E se vocês acham que eu vou sair fácil assim da vida de vocês e com as mãos abanando vocês estão mais do que loucos.

Anabel bufou incomodada. Um gesto nada elegante da parte dela.

-O que eu fiz para merecer uma cobra como filha? –ela falou irritada.

-Você me criou, _mãe_. –Olivia carregou a palavra de sarcasmo –Isso não só esta no sangue como eu aprendi com a melhor.

Os olhos de Anabel brilharam em fúria.

-Esta vendo isso aqui? –ela falou mostrando um rolo de pergaminho para Olivia –É a escritura da casa, que vai ser passada pro seu nome, junto com a mesada estipulada. Essas são as últimas coisas que você vai tirar de nós. É isso ou nada. E acredite, você não vai querer nada vindo de mim. –ela falou numa ameaça clara.

-Se eu assinar esses papéis é tudo meu e eu nunca mais vou ter que olhar na sua cara? –Olivia desafiou.

-Exatamente. –Anabel confirmou.

Olivia andou até a mesa do diretor e pegou uma pena. Anabel entregou o papel a Olivia, que assinou tudo, logo depois de ler os termos. Ela não confiava o suficiente nos pais para assinar algo sem ler.

-Feito. –ela falou jogando a pena de volta na mesa.

-Mais alguma coisa? –Anabel perguntou irônica.

-Nunca mais apareça na minha frente. –Olivia falou dando de ombros –Não que você aparecesse antes, mas agora eu não quero te ver por razão nenhuma.

-Não se preocupe. –Anabel falou irônica –A próxima vez que nós nos vermos pode ser no meu ou no seu funeral.

-Nenhum dos dois. –Olivia falou –Eu não quero você no meu funeral e eu nunca iria ao seu. Pega mal rir em funerais. –e sem falar mais nada ela saiu da sala.

Ela desceu as escadas correndo e correu pelos corredores. Ela se recusava a chorar. Não tinha chance de ela derramar uma lágrima sequer, por nenhum dos dois. Seu pai era patético, um fraco que se achava um homem forte. E sua mãe... Não havia palavras que descrevessem Anabel. A maior parte do tempo Olivia preferia esquecer que ela era sua mãe. Ela nem gostava de chamá-la por esse nome.

As brigas das duas sempre consistiam em ataques mútuos e pesados. Ela não sabia qual das duas era mais fria por não se abalar por isso. Mas no fim ela sabia a verdade: ela era igualzinha a própria mãe. E não era só fisicamente.

Uma mão a segurou e a fez se virar.

-Oi Morgan. –era Lucius Malfoy.

-O que foi Malfoy? –ela perguntou impaciente e afastando-se dele.

-A gente vai se encontrar hoje para falar sobre o Lorde das Trevas. –ele informou –Por que você não vem com a gente?

Olivia bufou. Ela tinha se esquecido desses idiotas. Todos os pirralhos filhos de idiotas que já eram Comensais se reuniam para falar bem do idiota maior, que eles chamavam de Lorde, e planejar como seria quando eles se unissem a ele.

Olivia só tinha se reunido com eles uma vez. Ela estava entediada e eles eram pessoas de poder e prestígio. Ela achou que seria interessante ficar entre pessoas finas, mas ela se enganara. Eles não passavam de uma bando de idiotas que ficavam abanando o rabinho pra qualquer cretino que aparecia por ali.

-Eu já falei que eu não quero saber nada de vocês, Malfoy. –ela falou impaciente.

-Morgan, você falou que...

-Eu sei o que eu falei, Malfoy. –ela falou irritada –Mas eu não tenho intenção de ser outra revoltadinha seguidora de algum imbecil por ai. Se você vai abanar o rabo pra alguém me inclua fora dessa, ok? –ela falou irônica.

-Morgan, você viu coisas que não são qualquer um que vê e você ouviu coisas importantes. Você não ache que vai ser fácil assim pular para trás. –ele ameaçou.

-Eu não pretendo contar nada pra ninguém, Malfoy. –ela falou revirando os olhos –Eu quero mais é esconder para sempre que eu já estive em uma reunião ridícula daquelas. E eu posso pular fora a hora que eu quiser. Afinal, ao contrario do Rosier eu não tenho tatuagem nenhuma no meu braço. –ela falou antes de dar as costas e sair dali.

Ela não ia servir a ninguém. E ponto.

XxX

Paloma caminhou pelos corredores em silêncio. Ela tinha marcado um encontro com Kevin. Até que já tinha um tempo que ele estava durando. Ela não era do tipo de menina que se iludia. Ela reconhecia os sinais de que um cara estava perdendo o interesse e dispensava o infeliz antes de ele ter a chance de fazer isso com ela. Já não bastava ela ser rejeitada em casa, ela não seria rejeitada por garotos também. Nunca.

-Saiam daqui antes que ela chegue. –Paloma ouviu a voz de Kevin falar.

Ele estava esperando por ela na sala que eles haviam combinado.

Ela parou ao lado da porta. Ele não estava sozinho.

-Ah qual é, Kevin. –uma voz masculina falou –A gente quer saber como ela é.

-Como se vocês não soubessem. –a voz de Kevin era entediada –A escola inteira parece saber.

-Vai ver é porque ela dormiu com a escola inteira. –uma terceira voz sugeriu irônica.

-Você já transou com ela? –um terceiro menino perguntou.

-Ainda não. –Kevin admitiu –Mas eu espero que mudar essa situação logo...

Os meninos riram.

Paloma suspirou. Era só pensar que estava tudo bem... Pelo menos ela já sabia que nessa noite ela não se encontraria mais com Kevin.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou pela pele morena dela. Era tudo que ela se permitia: uma única lágrima para enterrar um caso. Nunca mais do que isso.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Parker?

Paloma virou-se e se deparou com Olivia e Nora olhando para ela com expressões curiosas.

-Nada de mais, Morgan. –ela falou dando de ombros e secando seu rosto.

Nesse momento os rapazes na sala riram mais uma vez. Entendimento se espalhou pelo rosto das duas outras garotas.

-Você não vai fazer nada? –Nora perguntou. Não era provocação. Era curiosidade.

-Eu vou deixá-lo na mão, literalmente. –Paloma deu de ombros –É o suficiente.

Olivia e Nora trocaram um olhar que fez parecer que elas estavam se comunicando sem palavras.

-Onde estão a Evans e a Rogers? –Nora quis saber.

-Quando eu saí do quarto elas estavam la. –Paloma informou.

-Ótimo. –Olivia falou –Venha com a gente, Parker.

-Eu? –Paloma perguntou confusa.

-Tem outra Parker aqui? –Olivia perguntou impaciente –Então é você mesma.

Apesar de não entender nada Paloma saiu atrás das duas. Elas caminharam em silêncio até a torre Grifinória e depois até o dormitório delas. Quando elas chegaram no quarto Lily e Marizza estavam sentadas na cama da ruiva.

-Marizza juro que se você continuar a dificultar tudo eu vou procurar ajuda! –Lily estava falando.

-Lily, eu estou falando que...

-Ela vai se cuidar, Evans. –Olivia afirmou entrando no quarto.

-Não se meta, Morgan! –Marizza bufou incomodada.

-Só fica quieta e escuta, Rogers. –Nora falou –Vai valer a pena. –ela prometeu.

Lily e Marizza olharam confusas para as duas.

Olivia foi até a porta e a puxou, fechando-a.

-Sente-se, Parker. O assunto pode ficar longo. –ela pediu a outra morena.

Paloma arqueou a sobrancelha, mas fez o que Olivia pediu, sentando-se na cama mais próxima.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Morgan? –Lily perguntou com cuidado.

-Ainda não. –Nora respondeu –Mas nós vamos fazer acontecer.

Lily, Marizza e Paloma olharam para as duas sem entender nada.

-Nós queremos fazer uma aliança. –Olivia falou –Com vocês três.

-Do que você esta falando? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Não dá pra negar que nós somos fortes separadas. –Olivia explicou –Cada uma de nós tem uma característica que de algum jeito nos dá destaque.

-Separadas nós somos fortes. Mas unidas nós poderíamos ser invencíveis. –Nora completou.

-Ãh? –Marizza estava totalmente confusa.

-Pensem assim... –Olivia propôs –Evans, existe alguma coisa que uma de nós tem que você gostaria de ter?

Lily corou suavemente.

-Bom...

-Não precisa ter medo de responder, Evans. –Olivia encorajou –Basta dizer.

-Eu queria ter essa autoridade que você tem. –ela admitiu sem graça.

Olivia arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Bom, eu queria ter a sorte de ter uma família como a sua Evans. –Nora falou.

Lily olhou chocada para Nora.

-Eu queria uma família como a da Rogers. –Olivia também falou calma.

-Minha família? –Marizza perguntou em choque –Bom, se você me ajudar a ter o corpão da Parker ela é sua.

Paloma olhou para Marizza e arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Meu corpo é fácil de ter, queridinha. –ela falou revirando os olhos –É só a Carter me falar onde ela arrumou tanta coragem que eu te conto como consegui-lo.

-Viram? É disso que eu falo. –Olivia falou –Cada um de nós tem um ponto forte e um ponto a ser aprimorado. Nós podemos nos ajudar muito. Cada uma de nós seria um pilar para um novo grupo. E acreditem: nós cinco juntas poderíamos ter Hogwarts na palma das nossas mãos.

As outras três meninas olharam para Olivia em choque.

-Mas... –Lily começou, ainda confusa de onde aquela conversa ia levar.

-Eu topo. –Paloma falou de repente.

-Você não pode estar falando sério, Parker! –Marizza falou em choque.

-Pra você não deve ser fácil entender, Rogers. Afinal você sempre teve uma grande amiga ao seu lado, mas eu sempre estou sozinha. –Paloma falou –Fazer parte de um grupo é tudo o que eu sempre quis.

-Assim que se fala, Paloma. –Nora falou sorrindo.

Paloma sorriu.

-Ah Merlin! –Lily falou –Eu não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo.

-Pensa com cuidado, Evans. –Nora propôs –Imagina onde a gente pode chegar. A Olivia é a rainha em controlar os outros, eu sou uma pedra de gelo e acredite isso ajuda muito em alguns momentos e a Paloma, além de saber todos os jeitos e trejeitos com os homens, também é ótima com maquiagem e cabelo. Ou pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi.

-É verdade. –Paloma confirmou.

-Agora junte isso a sua inteligência e o estilo da Rogers. Além de todos os contatos que nós temos. –Nora insistiu.

-Pense onde nós podíamos chegar se nós nos ajudássemos. Cada uma de nós pode ser o suporte que a outra precisa para chegar a algum lugar ou superar alguma coisa. –Olivia pressionou –Imagine como tudo viria muito mais fácil para nós.

-E o que poderia vir mais fácil pra gente? –Lily perguntou sem paciência.

-Todo o poder que nós queremos. –Olivia respondeu sem hesitar –Que queremos e merecemos.

Lily respirou fundo. Ela não parecia estar aceitando a idéia muito bem. Não que Olivia e Nora já não esperassem por isso. Apesar do que pudesse parecer a quem visse de fora elas não tinham escolhido as três garotas ali só por serem suas colegas de quarto. Não foi uma decisão fácil. Elas já queriam há um tempo esse jeito de dominar a escola, mas só agora as coisas pareciam propícias o bastante. No começo elas tinham dúvidas sobre Paloma, mas a cena do corredor tirara qualquer hesitação que elas tivessem em relação a morena.

Marizza olhou da amiga ruiva para Olivia e Nora.

-Sabe, Lily... –ela falou com cuidado –Não me parece uma idéia tão má assim...

-Marizza! –Lily falou inconformada –Você não pode estar falando sério!

-Lily, pensa! –Marizza falou –Sermos tudo o que sempre quisermos. Fazer as outras pessoas nos invejarem!

-E não só isso, Evans. –Olivia falou –Você acha que eu tenho autoridade? Você também quer? Eu te ensino. Nós faremos de você monitora-chefe dessa escola. Os alunos vão parar pra você passar.

O olhar de Lily se voltou para Olivia.

-Eu achei que você ia querer ser monitora-chefe. –ela falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Você é mais indicada pra tarefa do que eu. E você seria mais convincente. –Olivia deu de ombros –Nós podemos colocar você la.

-Você acha? –Lily perguntou insegura.

-Eu tenho certeza. –Olivia afirmou.

Lily hesitou por um segundo. Mas apenas um.

-Mas o que nós faríamos? –ela quis saber.

-Mandaríamos na escola. –Olivia falou sem hesitar –Se fosse por medo e por respeito não importaria. Todos iriam saber quem nós somos e a que nós viemos.

-Imagine tudo isso. Os alunos mais novos parando para nos verem passar, os rapazes entortando o pescoço para nos olharem... Todos aqueles sonserinos nojentos engolindo cada uma das palavras maldosas que eles já disseram sobre nós. –Nora prometeu.

Isso capturou a atenção de Lily.

-Eles iriam?

-Se não por bem pode ter certeza que iriam por mal. -Nora deu de ombros –Nós não estamos planejando ser as boas meninas de Hogwarts.

-O que _isso _quer dizer? –Marizza perguntou.

-Nunca ouviu falar, Rogers? –Olivia provocou –Boas meninas vão para o céu...

-Mas meninas más vão para onde quiserem. –Paloma completou sorrindo.

-Exatamente. –Olivia concordou –E nós queremos ir para todos os lugares.

-Mas malvadas? –Lily hesitou mais uma vez –Não seria demais?

-Você acha que tudo o que o Malfoy fez pra você não precisa de um troco a altura? –Nora lembrou –Você não adoraria fazer ele pagar por todas as vezes que ele foi cruel com você.

O olhar de Lily adquiriu um brilho frio.

-E teria como fazer isso?

-Meu anjo, comigo planejando nós podemos fazer ele cair de joelhos na sua frente e implorar. –Olivia afirmou tranqüila.

-Eu aceito. –ela falou –Com uma condição.

-Que seria...?

-Nós vamos precisar de regras. –Lily falou –Leis se vocês preferirem o termo. Um parâmetro para o que nós estamos para fazer.

-Eu concordo. –Marizza falou –Um guia para nossas ações.

-Eu acho que seria interessante. –Olivia cedeu –Como nossos dez mandamentos.

-Então ai esta. Teremos dez leis. –Marizza falou pegando um pergaminho e uma pena.

-Nós estamos a cima de todos. –Nora falou, antes de todas –Isso será um pensamento constante na nossa cabeça. Nós não faremos o que queremos se ficarmos achando que somos todos iguaizinhos e bonitinhos.

-Eu concordo. –Olivia falou –E nós também não vamos abaixar nossa cabeça para ninguém. Professor ou aluno.

-Então nós também nunca devemos fraquejar. –Marizza falou enquanto escrevia no pergaminho –Nunca demonstrar fragilidade ou medo.

-Faça disso duas leis. –Lily falou –Uma sobre fraqueza e outra sobre medo.

-Nós nunca vamos sofrer por homens. –Paloma falou de repente –Eles irão sofrer por nós.

-Esse é o espírito, Paloma. –Nora falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Nós nunca iremos nos desculpar. Arrependimento nunca. –Olivia falou.

-Nós nunca iremos mentir para nós mesmas. –Marizza falou –O resto do mundo pode ouvir todo o tipo de mentira, mas entre nós e para nós mesmas nós nunca mentiremos.

-Feito. –as outras concordaram.

-Eu acho importante nós termos um símbolo para nós e honrá-lo. –Lily falou.

-Nós seremos realeza. –Olivia deu de ombros –As princesas de Hogwarts.

-Mas princesas não inspiram poder, inspiram romances idiotas. –Nora falou revirando os olhos.

-Rainhas parecem poderosas, mais velhas. –Marizza opinou.

-Eu digo que nós devemos ser Damas. –Paloma opinou –As madames que controlam Hogwarts.

-Eu acho isso perfeito. –Nora concordou –Mas eu acho que nós temos que ter uma marca a mais.

-A nossa Casa é claro. –Olivia falou repentinamente –Leões são de fato criaturas de realeza e nossa casa é de fato considerada lar de pessoas corajosas que não retrocedem. Essas seremos nós.

-Sim, as Damas Grifinórias. –Nora pareceu saborear o nome –E nós defenderemos o nome da nossa casa acima de tudo!

-E eu acho que nós devíamos poupar as meninas da nossa casa do que quer que nós façamos. –Lily disse –Fazer delas nossas aliadas e protetoras.

-Certo, meninas grifinórias não serão inimigas. –Marizza falou enquanto escrevia.

-A não ser que elas insistam muito. –Olivia deu de ombros –Sempre tem uma idiota pra fazer isso...

-Ok... –Marizza anotou a regra, então pareceu contar –Falta uma.

-Alguma sugestão? –Olivia perguntou.

-Eu tenho uma. –Lily falou com cuidado –Se nós vamos fazer isso nós não podemos mais ser apenas colegas de quarto ou conhecidas. Ser parceiras de crime não será o bastante.

-O que você sugere? –Olivia perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Nós teremos que ser amigas. Grandes amigas. Nós teremos que confiar umas nas outras, contar conosco em todas as horas. Nós teremos que ser unidas, praticamente irmãs.

Olivia e Nora se encararam e arquearam as sobrancelhas.

-Eu acho isso razoável. –Marizza falou –Se nós nos importarmos de verdade uma com as outras será mais do que suficiente para sobreviver todas as crises e para nós nos mantermos firmes se um dia precisarmos.

-Eu acho ótimo. –Paloma falou –Antes amigas do que apenas cúmplices.

Olivia pareceu pensar.

-Eu acho uma boa idéia.

-Mas isso vai trazer um problema. –Nora falou, chamando a atenção de todas elas –Para confiarmos umas nas outras nós vamos precisar saber o que nos faz querer estar aqui. O que nos motiva. Todas estão dispostas a abrir essa parte da própria vida para as outras? –ela jogou um olhar provocador para Olivia.

Todas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, refletindo sobre o assunto. Paloma foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

-Eu conto para vocês a minha vida. Só espero que vocês entendam porque é importante pra mim... Apesar de eu as vezes me sentir meio tonta por levar isso tão a sério.

-Não se preocupe, Paloma. –Lily encorajou –Basta você contar.

-Não sei se todas vocês sabem, mas meu pai é um dos caras mais poderosos do Ministério. –ela começou com cuidado –Ele é braço direito do Ministro e muitas pessoas idolatram o chão que ele pisa.

-Eu já ouvi falar do seu pai. –Olivia admitiu –Raphael Parker, não é?

-É. –Paloma confirmou –A minha mãe é a irmã do Ministro anterior ao de agora. Os dois são o casal perfeito, realeza do mundo bruxo.

As meninas ficaram em silêncio esperando ela respirar fundo e tomar coragem para continuar.

-Meu irmão Santiago é o mais velho da família. O orgulho do meu pai. Ele é o filho que meu pai sempre quis: espero, inteligente, ambicioso, bonito... Ele foi uma estrela enquanto estava em Hogwarts e continuou sendo fora daqui também. Um ano e meio depois nasceu Cristal, minha irmã. Ela é o sonho da minha mãe e por extensão acabou sendo o orgulho do meu pai também. Ela sempre foi bonita e graciosa, o tipo de filha perfeita para se mostrar para todos, mas nunca com opinião o bastante para embaraçar meus pais. Ela fez o que era certo e achou um bom partido para se casar e foi o que ela fez dois meses depois de se formar em Hogwarts.

-Ela não se casou com um Lestrange? –Marizza perguntou.

-Casou. –Paloma confirmou –O tio dos irmãos daqui da escola.

-Mas se ela se casou com o tio deles, isso quer dizer que...

-A Cristal é quase vinte anos mais velha que eu. –Paloma cortou o pensamento de Lily –Dezoito anos e três meses para ser mais precisa. –ela falou irônica –Eu fui um acidente, não estava nos planos, fui indesejada se vocês preferirem o termo. –Paloma falou irônica.

-Mas... O que aconteceu? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-Meus pais se descuidaram uma vez e eu apareci para atrapalhar. Minha mãe já tinha quase quarenta anos, foi uma gravidez de risco e o fato de ela não estar nada feliz pelo acontecimento não ajudou em nada. Uma vez ela me falou que só não abortou porque meus avós proibiram, mas ela nunca teve muito problema em falar que ela nunca me quis.

-Que horror. –Lily falou chocada –Mas e o seu pai?

Paloma deu de ombros.

-Se minha mãe não me queria imagine o meu pai. Na verdade por um bom tempo ele me foi inteiramente indiferente. Ele só começou a ter problemas comigo quando eu comecei a ter, o que ele chama de "opinião demais".

-O que isso quer dizer? –Nora perguntou irônica.

-Quer dizer que eu não aceitava tudo o que ele me dizia. Para a Cristal bastava meu pai falar algo e ela aceitava, mas eu nunca fui assim. Eu nunca consegui abaixar a cabeça e isso fez meu pai irritado comigo várias vezes.

-E agora? –Olivia quis saber.

-Agora eles não se preocupam mais comigo. Eles conseguiram me prometer em casamento para um dos filho do Rosier.

-E você não falou nada contra? –Nora perguntou em choque.

-Eu tentei. A única resposta que eu consegui foi o primeiro tapa da minha vida. –ela deu de ombros –Ele disse que isso é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por eles.

-Eles ainda não te dão atenção, não é? –Lily chutou –Nem seus irmãos.

-Meus irmãos ligam ainda menos para mim, se isso é possível. Mas não, eles não me dão atenção. Por isso eu saio com os meninos...

-Eu já imaginava. –Olivia falou pensativa –Bom, nosso primeiro passo será livrar você desse casamento ridículo. Seus pais são problema para depois.

-E como vocês vão fazer isso? –Paloma quis saber.

-Eu vou pensar nisso. Deixa comigo. –Olivia prometeu.

-Bom, essa é a minha história... –Paloma concluiu, olhando para o chão.

-Você não está mais sozinha, agora Paloma. –Marizza sorriu –Agora você só vai precisar se enroscar com esses meninos idiotas se você quiser se divertir. –ela falou marota.

Paloma riu.

-Eu acho que eu posso falar agora... –Lily falou calmamente –Eu na verdade não tenho muitos problemas domésticos. –ela admitiu –Meus pais tem um casamento muito feliz e eu tenho uma irmã mais velha que é uma vaca invejosa, mas isso é o de menos.

-Xingando sua irmã pelas costas, Lily? –Nora provocou –Não achei que você tivesse isso dentro de você...

-Se você conhecesse a Petúnia você entenderia... Meus pais são apaixonados e muito atenciosos. Bom, na verdade... Eles são atenciosos demais.

-Você quer dizer super protetores? –Olivia sugeriu.

-Exatamente. –Lily suspirou –Eles me tratam muito bem, mas eles são muito protetores, eles não deixam eu fazer quase nada, sempre se preocupando com riscos e com a possibilidade de tudo dar errado. Eles querem que eu seja a melhor na escola e que eu escolha uma profissão segura, case com um bom rapaz e tenha uma vida segura.

-Você quer dizer uma vida entediante né? –Nora falou irônica.

-Por ai. –Lily falou com um sorriso –Eu não tenho realmente grandes problemas. Só um pouco de pressão. E não muita disposição ou vontade de chegar la.

-Agora você tem os contatos certos. –Paloma piscou para Lily –Nós te ajudamos a chegar la.

Lily sorriu.

-Bom, vocês já sabem mais ou menos qual o meu problema. –Marizza falou dando de ombros –Eu queria ser a filha dos sonhos da minha mãe e sendo gordinha eu nunca ia conseguir isso...

-Bom, eu acho que eu tenho uma idéia... –Nora falou com um sorriso cruel.

-Qual? –a loira perguntou curiosa.

-Que tal você ficar mais bonita e ser melhor que a sua mãe? –Nora falou com um sorriso cruel –E jogar na cara dela que isso não tem nada a ver com ela?

Marizza pareceu pensar por um minuto.

-E como eu vou fazer isso? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-A poderosa aqui é a Paloma. –Nora olhou para a outra morena –Você diria a ela como você se fica assim?

-Não tem segredo. –Paloma falou com simplicidade –Eu manero na comida, mas me recuso a passar fome. Se eu exagero num dia eu procuro equilibrar no outro. E eu faço exercícios. Eu corro trinta minutos todo dia.

As outras quatro meninas olharam espantadas para ela.

-Que horas? –Lily perguntou confusa.

-As seis da manhã. O tempo ainda não está quente o bastante para ser incomodo e eu não tenho que agüentar ninguém me atrapalhando. –Paloma explicou.

-Eu vou ter que correr as seis da manhã? –Marizza choramingou.

-Se você realmente quiser minha ajuda e manter a forma você vai ter sim. –Paloma falou tranqüila.

-Ok... –a loira aceitou.

-Acho que eu sou a próxima. –Olivia falou suspirando.

-Não, Olivia, me deixa ir primeiro antes que eu resolva sair daqui correndo. –Nora falou.

-Nora, vai com calma e sem se exaltar. –Olivia pediu.

Nora revirou os olhos.

-Pare de falar como se eu fosse uma histérica. –ela resmungou –Eu espero que vocês tenham estomago forte. –ela falou para as outras três.

As meninas não falaram nada, mal ousando respirar.

-Eu tenho um irmão mais velho que eu e meus pais são, infelizmente, ainda casados. Meus pais namoravam quando ainda eram adolescentes e já eram noivos antes mesmo da minha mãe fazer dezoito anos. Naquela época meu pai costumava sair um pouco com a minha mãe e depois sair com qualquer outra garota só por diversão. Eles iam se casar de qualquer jeito e minha mãe fingia não se importar, apesar de ela chorar toda noite por causa dele.

Nenhuma das meninas disse nada.

-Pouco tempo antes do casamento ele conheceu essa mulher... Três anos mais velha que ele... O nome dela era... Aliás, o nome dela _é_ Alissa. Ela era só uma golpistazinha qualquer, uma vagabunda, mas ela fez meu pai cair na dela em cinco minutos. Ele achou que tinha se apaixonado. Mas meu avo não deixou ele desistir do casamento com minha mãe e disse que se ele a largasse pela outra ele o deserdaria. –ela parou para respirar fundo –Como a vagabunda só queria meu pai pelo dinheiro é claro que ela fez com que ele casasse com a minha mãe e a mantivesse como amante.

-Você quer dizer que ele... –Lily não conseguiu completar a frase.

-Eles têm um caso até hoje. –Nora confirmou –Meu pai pegou muita raiva da minha mãe por ter sido obrigado a casar com ela e passou a ser muito frio com ela. Ele nunca se importou em negar ou esconder o caso com a outra. Ele a leva a lugares públicos, compra presentes caros... Ela liga na minha casa e manda chamá-lo. –ela falou, a fúria começando a transparecer na sua voz.

-Respira fundo, Nora. –Olivia pediu.

-Mas isso não é o pior! –Nora falou ignorando a outra –O pior é que ele bate na gente! O cretino desconta cada frustração e irritação batendo em nós! Na família dele! Nela ele nunca toca, mas na gente... –ela parou e fechou os olhos, inalando fundo –E minha mãe... –a voz dela tremia –A minha mãe não faz nada! E nos proíbe de fazer qualquer coisa também! Ela me pede pra ficar calada e o que mais me dói... O que mais me machuca... É que não consigo falar não! Eu não quero vê-la sofrer, eu não quero vê-la machucada, mas eu não sei mais o que fazer. –ela admitiu, antes de começar a chorar.

Olivia se surpreendeu. Aquela era a primeira vez que Nora realmente chorava por isso. Era a primeira vez que ela se permitia tal emoção.

Lily foi a primeira a se mexer e sentar-se ao lado da morena.

-Não chore, Nora. –ela falou puxando a morena e fazendo ela colocar a cabeça em seu ombro –Não desperdice suas lágrimas. Nós vamos achar uma saída pra você como nós acharemos para todas nós.

Marizza logo se levantou e também sentou-se do outro lado de Nora.

-Isso. Agora nós seremos sua família. –a loira propôs –E juntas nós vamos ficar fortes e você não vai ter que olhar para trás. E você vai dar um jeito de superar isso.

Nora levantou o rosto e respirou fundo, antes de enxugar as próprias lágrimas.

-Obrigada. –ela falou –Acho que eu realmente precisava desabafar.

-Você quer falar alguma coisa, Olivia? –Paloma perguntou cuidadosa.

Olivia deu de ombros.

-Meus pais são uns cretinos que só tiveram filhos para depois emanciparem eles e se livrarem de todos nós. Nada demais. –ela deu de ombros mais uma vez –Nada que não possa esperar até amanhã.

-Você tem razão -Lily falou olhando para Nora –Foi um dia cheio de novidades, acho que todas nós estamos precisando de uma boa noite de descanso.

-Isso. –Paloma falou se levantando –Pode ir dormir, Marizza. Amanhã a gente começa a correr.

-Mas já amanhã? –a loira perguntou incrédula.

-Eu nunca deixo para amanhã o que eu posso fazer hoje. Acostume-se. –ela falou tranqüila.

-Eu não tenho certeza se quero dormir agora. –Nora falou em meio a um suspiro cansado.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Não seja boba. Chega pra la. –a ruiva falou empurrando Nora para o lado e deitando ao lado dela.

-O que você pensa que esta fazendo? –Nora perguntou escandalizada.

-Essa história de não quero dormir é desculpa pra quem tem medo de fechar os olhos e ficar sozinha. –Lily falou –Se eu ficar aqui você não vai estar sozinha.

-Você mal me conhece, Evans e vai dividir a cama comigo? –Nora perguntou incrédula.

-É o tipo de coisa que eu faria por uma melhor amiga. –Lily falou tranqüila –Acostume-se.

-Que seja... –Nora falou revirando os olhos –Mas caso você não se lembre eu gosto de dormir sem roupa.

Lily bufou.

-Então você dorme por baixo do lençol e eu durmo por cima. –a ruiva resolveu.

-Serve.

-Boa noite, meninas. –Olivia falou –Descansem bem, amanhã nós começamos uma pequena e silenciosa revolução...

XxX

Havia alguma coisa pesando sobre o peito dele. Disso ele tinha certeza. Bastava ele espantar a preguiça e abrir os olhos e ele veria o que era.

James abriu os olhos devagar, tentando se acostumar a claridade, mas deparou-se rapidamente com dois enormes olhos verdes o encarando.

-Ah! -ele assustou-se, mas o felino sobre o peito dele meramente encarou-o –Quem é você?

O gato rajado pareceu pensar por um minuto, então miou baixinho e deu uma lambida áspera na ponta do nariz de James.

O moreno analisou o gato com cuidado. Ele estava deitado num dos sofás da sala comunal e aparentemente o gato havia decidido que apesar de todas as poltronas disponíveis no lugar a opção mais interessante era se deitar sobre ele.

-Eu te conheço de algum lugar... –ele falou alto –Você não é a gata pulguenta da namorada mala do Remus?

Ele pôde jurar que o gato lhe lançou um olhar de desaprovação que deixaria McGonagall orgulhosa.

-É, você deve ser mesmo o gato dela. –James comentou –Qual o seu nome mesmo? –ele pensou alto –Era alguma coisa sem criatividade que lembrava o nome da sua dona... Qual o nome dela mesmo? –a gata enfiou as unhas em James –Ai!

Quando ele olhou para ela mais uma vez ela parecia apenas estar inocentemente arrumando-se para se deitar no peito dele.

-Olha, você não está realmente pensando em ficar ai né? –James falou, severo –Eu tenho aula em alguns minutos e eu odiaria te enxotar daí.

A gata ignorou-o totalmente e deitou-se, fechando os olhos em seguida.

-Ei! –ele protestou –Você não pode me ignorar desse jeito!

-Lilith... –uma voz chamou.

A gata levantou as orelhas e abriu os olhos imediatamente. Num movimento fluído, que na opinião de James pareceu provocação, ela pressionou a barriga dele antes de pular para o chão.

James seguiu o animal com os olhos, até ver ela parar no pé da escada que levava ao dormitório feminino. Logo sua dona apareceu. James sabia que era a namorada de Remus, apesar de ele não ligar muito para a existência dela. Evans, pelo menos ele achava que era esse o nome, era uma pessoa sem graça, na falta de definição melhor e ainda segurava Remus nessa história de ser todo bonzinho e politicamente correto.

-Oi meu anjo. –Lily falou abaixando-se par acariciar o queixo da gata.

-Anjo... Sei. –James resmungou.

Foi então que ele reparou com quem a ruiva estava. Paloma? Desde quando Paloma andava com ela? E desde quando a Evans não andava com aquela loira estranha?

-Vamos, meninas! –Paloma chamou, escada acima.

-Já vai! –veio a resposta.

Logo as outras meninas, inclusive a filha mais nova dos Morgan, que era o único jeito que James se lembrava dela, desceram as escadas.

-Paloma, você quase me matou hoje! –Marizza choramingou –Pare de me apressar!

Paloma riu.

-Larga a mão de reclamar, loira. Vamos logo, eu estou faminta!

James viu o curioso grupo passar e não pôde deixar de lado a sensação de que havia algo de muito estranho prestes a acontecer.

XxX

No fim do dia as cinco novas amigas estavam exaustas para dizer o mínimo. Elas não tinham feito nada demais, além de andarem pela escola juntas, o que por si só já havia sido estranho o bastante. As pessoas não paravam de cochichar e se perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

Elas conversaram muito, Olivia contou a todas sua história e elas começaram a fazer planos: coisas que desejavam obter, pessoas das quais queriam se vingar.

O dia passou estranhamente e confortavelmente rápido. Quando elas viram o dia já se fora e a noite já caíra e elas já estavam de volta ao dormitório.

-Eu estou morta. –Paloma admitiu.

-E o dia ainda não acabou. –Marizza falou com um sorriso carregando uma grande caixa.

-O que é isso? –Olivia perguntou curiosa.

-Bom, já faz um tempo que eu queria fazer uma pequena mudança no uniforme e eu até já li o livro de regras da escola e vi que não há nada contra isso. –a loira admitiu –Eu só não tinha coragem de começar sozinha.

-O que é? –Paloma insistiu curiosa.

-Bom, hoje a hora que você me fez acordar as _seis da manhã_ pra correr... –a loira enfatizou o horário –eu aproveitei e já mandei uma coruja pra minha mãe e ela me mandou um pequeno presente...

-Pedindo coisas pra sua mãe, Marizza? –Olivia falou reprovadora.

-Qual o problema em usufruir do que ela pode me oferecer? –Marizza falou dando de ombros –Eu posso usar o que quiser até o momento de deixar tudo pra la.

-Faz sentido. –Nora analisou.

-Mas o que foi que ela mandou? –Lily perguntou agora muito curiosa.

-Isso.

Marizza abriu a caixa e as meninas depararam-se com minissaias negras, uniformes oficiais de Hogwarts.

-Ah meu deus! –Paloma falou abobalhada.

-Isso é perfeito! –Nora falou pegando uma das saias.

-Bom, eu acho que já que a gente vai revirar a escola, não custa nada começar por esse uniforme insosso que nós temos. –Marizza falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Isso é mais que perfeito! –Paloma falou animada.

-Tem certeza que não vai dar rolo? –Lily quis saber.

-Absoluta. –a loira confirmou –Eu li o manual inteiro de regras da escola e não tem nem uma única palavra contra minissaias no uniforme.

-Ah até que pra uma cabeça loira cheia de glitter você pensa, Marizza. –Nora provocou.

-Obrigada, Nora. –Marizza falou irônica.

-Só falta uma coisa agora. –Olivia falou pensativa.

Ela e Nora trocaram olhares que poderiam dar medo.

-O que? –Lily perguntou insegura.

-Um pacto.

-Pacto? –Marizza perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha –Que tipo de pacto?

-Um pacto de sangue. –Nora falou tranqüila e séria.

-O que? –as outras três perguntaram juntas e em choque.

-É brincadeira, suas lesadas. –Nora falou revirando os olhos.

-Claro que nós estamos falando de um pacto mágico. –Olivia falou como se fosse óbvio.

As outras meninas reviraram os olhos.

-Que tipo de pacto mágico? –Lily quis saber.

-É como um Voto Perpétuo. –Olivia explicou –Mas não radical quanto, apesar de que ele deixa uma marca.

-Que tipo de marca? –Marizza perguntou preocupada.

-Uma marca que seria nosso símbolo. –Nora falou –Algo que sempre nos lembraria quem nós somos e a que nós viemos, sabe?

-Essa marca seria visível? –Lily quis saber.

-Claro que sim. –Nora falou revirando os olhos.

-Ta, mas com uma condição. –Lily falou.

-Qual agora? –Olivia perguntou.

-Tem que ser num lugar onde nós possamos esconder. –a ruiva falou –Uma coisa que nós só mostraremos se quisermos.

Olivia pareceu pensar por um minuto.

-Faz sentido. Eu concordo. –a morena falou.

-Ótimo. Mas o que a gente vai marcar? –Paloma quis saber.

Nora tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso e estendeu para as meninas.

-Isso. –ela falou simplesmente.

Paloma, Lily e Marizza se debruçaram sobre o papel para observar o desenho nele feito. Era um simples G, com uma coroa. Era simples, mas era perfeito.

-Uau... –Paloma comentou –Você quem fez, Nora?

-Foi. –ela deu de ombros –Durante a aula de História da Magia. Acho que tem a ver.

-Eu acho mais. –Marizza falou –Eu acho que é perfeito!

-Então vocês estão prontas? –Olivia perguntou.

-É só você falar o que temos que fazer. –Lily falou.

-Todas peguem suas varinhas. –Olivia falou –Agora coloquem as pontas juntas aqui ao centro.

Elas fizeram uma roda e estenderam suas varinhas, fazendo as cinco pontas ficarem unidas.

-Com a mão livre, toquem o lugar onde vocês querem que a marca fique. –Olivia instruiu em seguida.

Lily colocou a mão sobre seu pulso esquerdo.

-Eu gosto de usar relógio. –ela explicou –Assim fica escondido.

-Ah já que a lógica é essa... –Marizza tocou a própria nuca –Eu não gosto de usar cabelo solto.

Nora colocou a mão sobre a base da sua coluna.

-Eu não uso nada que mostre minha barriga.

Olivia pôs a mão sobre a curva do seio esquerdo.

-Eu não uso decotes.

Paloma pareceu pensar seriamente.

-Bom, não tem nada que eu não vista, ou que eu não tire, se é que vocês me entendem... –ela falou revirando os olhos, fazendo as meninas rirem –Então eu vou optar por aqui mesmo. –ela falou colocando a mão sobre o cós da saia.

-Prontas? –Olivia perguntou, quando todas concordaram com a cabeça ela fechou os olhos –Unidas pelo mesmo desejo, regidas pelas mesmas dez leis e unificadas pelo mesmo símbolo. Nós agora fazemos um voto de estarmos sempre juntas, de sermos sempre unidas e que se algum dia nós fraquejarmos que essa marca na nossa pele nos lembre de quem nós realmente somos. Eu, Olivia Morgan, juro.

-Eu, Nora Carter, juro.

-Eu, Paloma Parker, juro.

-Eu, Lily Evans, juro.

-Eu, Marizza Rogers, juro.

Uma luz vermelha saiu das varinhas das cinco amigas e as envolveu. Quando a luz diminuiu elas viram marcadas nos lugares que haviam escolhido o novo símbolo que deveriam proteger e amar.

Elas sorriram umas para as outras.

-Agora está feito. –Nora falou.

-Agora sim, estamos prontas para Hogwarts. –Olivia falou.

-Muito pelo contrário, Olivia. –Lily falou com um sorriso que chamou a atenção de todas – Hogwarts é que vai ter que estar pronta para nós.

XxX

-Bom dia, Pontas. –Remus falou em meio a um bocejo.

James olhou para cima do seu prato e viu o amigo parado diante dele.

-Oi Aluado. –ele olhou em volta –Cadê aquela sua namoradinha ruiva? –ele perguntou.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Deixa a Lily em paz. Ela deve estar com a Marizza...

-Oi perdedores. –Sirius falou se jogando no banco ao lado de James, Peter se sentando ao lado de Remus –Ué, Aluado, por que você esta aqui e não com a pentelha ruiva?

-Não me encham. –Remus falou bufando.

Da porta do salão principal vinha um burburinho.

-Que inferno. O que esta acontecendo? –Sirius reclamou.

-Aquela não é a sua namorada? –Peter perguntou para Remus.

Remus esticou a cabeça e viu o quinteto que se aproximava. É, tecnicamente aquela era Lily. Mas havia algo de diferente, desde o cabelo que parecia diferente, passando pela leve maquiagem, até a saia curta do uniforme. E com quem ela estava andando? Seriam aquelas mesmo? Morgan? Carter? Paloma? Desde quando?

Elas vinham caminhando numa tranqüilidade e superioridade fora do comum. Uma coisa que não era característica delas. Especialmente de Lily. E o salão inteiro parecia hipnotizado por elas.

Elas se aproximaram e Lily sorriu suavemente para Remus.

-Bom dia. –ela falou suavemente.

-Bom dia, Lily. –ele falou cuidadoso –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-De jeito nenhum. –ela assegurou.

-Ta olhando o que Black? –Nora perguntou impaciente –Perdeu alguma coisa?

-Devo ter perdido. –ele falou sarcástico –Desde quando vocês cinco andam juntas.

-Isso não é da sua conta. –Nora avisou.

-É só como as coisas vão ser a partir de agora. –Olivia informou –Nós mandamos e vocês fazem. É só. –ela deu de ombros.

-Até mais meninos. –Marizza falou piscando para eles e saindo dali com as amigas.

Os quatro marotos observaram a movimentação.

-Eu acho que algo grande está prestes a acontecer. –James falou. Então ele observou Olivia expulsando alguns primeiranistas da mesa para ela e as amigas se sentarem –E alguém vai ter que controlar isso...

E assim nasceu o oitavo pecado...

_A Crueldade..._

**XxX**

**N/A: Próximo capítulo teremos a volta a Hogwarts, aguardem!**

**Vem ai...**

_**Brincando com fogo!**_

**Reviews?**

**B-jão**


	15. Brincando Com Fogo

**N/A: Olá meus queridos seres do mal! Depois de séculos aqui está mais um delicioso capítulo cheio de todo o veneno que eu sei q vcs amam ;]**

**Lady Bella-Chan: Espero que continue gostando ^^**

**1 Lily Evans: Hahaha Desculpa flor, mas se você esta esperando elas sofrerem vai esperar a toa. Meninas minhas nunca se ferram ;]**

**Nicolle Montreny: Obrigada flor ^^**

**Anggie: Quem não baba por elas me? Hehehe**

**Lílian-Castro: Muito obrigada queridinha ^^**

**Nina-osp: Obrigada!**

**Shakinha: Eles ficaram inimigos pq um queria mandar mais q o outro... Não tem um motivo melhor q isso ^^"**

**Gee vitti: Valeu queridinha ^^**

**L Fernii: Muito obrigada flor ^^**

**Lady Allana: Você me conhece, eu adoro surpreender e judiar ;)**

**Prisma-san: Oi xará ^^ Valeu, q bom q você gostou ^^**

**Evee Lupin: Hahaha Muito obrigada queridinha ;]**

**Sem mais delongas...**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 12: Brincando com Fogo**

O céu estava cinzento la fora. E elas ainda não tinham voltado. Isso tudo junto não podia ser um bom sinal. Elas estarem fora de vista nunca era um bom sinal...

-Terra para Pontas... Ta ouvindo, viadinho?

James revirou os olhos e bufou.

-O que você quer Sirius? –ele perguntou entediado.

-Faz uns quinze minutos que você esta ai olhando para essa janela. –Sirius falou se aproximando –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não. –ele negou devagar.

Mas tinha sim acontecido alguma coisa. Tinha acontecido uma ruiva de olhos verdes. Tinha acontecido Lily Evans em sua vida. E infelizmente não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer quanto a isso. A não ser se recusar a aceitar.

Na primeira vez que ele havia visto Lily, todos aqueles anos atrás num primeiro de setembro, ele não lhe dera muita importância. E tinha continuado a não dar até ela começar a namorar Remus.

James e Sirius sempre quiseram fazer de Peter e Remus caras como eles: realistas e frios. Mas Lily estava segurando Remus do outro lado, o lado dos bons moços. Ele só realmente voltou a olhar para ela quando ela entrou naquele Salão Principal totalmente mudada. Como uma Dama.

Ele soube desde o principio que aquela união não seria boa para ninguém em Hogwarts, mas foi ótimo quando Remus e Lily terminaram. Um dia do nada, sem brigas ou lágrimas. Um rompimento limpo, sem sangue ou manchas. E então Remus veio definitivamente para o lado deles. Essa ele devia a Evans.

E foi pouco depois que ele passou a reparar no ar superior que Lily adquirira. E por Merlin, como ela ficava sexy daquele jeito. E foi ai que ela entrou em sua cabeça e não saiu mais. Mas não como a garota pela qual ele se apaixonara, mas sim como a garota que ele não pouparia esforços para destruir...

-Você ainda está bravo por causa do que aconteceu no Natal? –Sirius arriscou.

James bufou incomodado.

-Não é isso, Sirius. –ele falou impaciente –Ta bom que você podia ter ficado bem longe da minha prima, mas...

-A Leona já tem quinze anos, não achei que eu precisava da sua benção. –Sirius interrompeu.

James lançou um olhar assassino ao amigo.

-Se você tivesse ficado de olho na Carter como nós tínhamos combinado talvez ela não tivesse ficado com o idiota do namorado da Lisa, que por acaso largou dela e causou a maior zona na minha família. –James falou por entre os dentes.

-Ah Pontas, desencana. –Sirius falou se esticando de forma preguiçosa –Já tava na hora da Lisa se livrar daquele babaca. Além do mais, sua prima estava encantadora aquela noite. E eu ia ver a Nora quando voltássemos para a escola, então resolvi investir meu tempo em outra pessoa...

-Desde quando a Carter virou Nora pra você, Sirius? –Remus provocou.

-Ah cala boca, Aluado. –Sirius falou mal-humorado –Desde quando você passa a noite dançando com a Rogers?

-Desde que eu resolvo que eu quero. –Remus falou frio.

-Parem vocês dois. –James falou entediado –Brigar por elas não vale a pena.

-E alguma coisa nelas vale a pena? –Sirius perguntou irônico.

James achou melhor não responder. Mas havia mais uma coisa pelo menos em Lily que valia a pena...

XxX

-Bom senhoritas, creio que já podem voltar a seus dormitórios. –Dumbledore falou com um sorriso.

-Obrigada, diretor. –Lily sorriu gentilmente.

-Desculpa ai a invasão. –Paloma falou animada.

-Não foi nada, senhorita Parker. Posso assegurar.

As meninas haviam acabado de chegar a sala do professor vindas de suas férias em Ibiza, via Pó de Flú. A noite já estava a muito caída pelo céu.

-Agora vão, antes que dê a hora de se recolherem. E eu sei que as senhoritas sabem que passagens usarem para chegarem mais rápido a sua torre, então nada de desculpas.

Olivia arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para o diretor.

-Como o senhor sabe que...

-Minha cara, Hogwarts tem mais segredos do que vocês podem imaginar, mas eu conheço todos eles. –ele falou em um tom de aviso.

-Bom pra você, professor. –Marizza falou com tom brincalhão antes de deixar a sala com as amigas.

Elas deixaram a sala do professor em silêncio.

-Esse tio as vezes me assusta. –Marizza falou.

-Ah ignore o Dumbledore, ele é só um velho senil. –Olivia falou dando de ombros.

As meninas riram.

-Sabe de uma coisa? –Nora falou de repente –Eu não estou com um pingo de vontade de passar pela nossa sala comunal e ver aquele monte de manés.

-Eu concordo. –Marizza falou.

-Vamos cortar caminho e ir direto para o nosso quarto. –Lily falou entrando em uma sala.

Elas pegaram uma passagem secreta que as levou a uma sala com um espelho grande de moldura dourada.

-Dormitório feminino, grifinório, sétimo ano. Quarto das Damas. –Nora falou e passou pelo espelho, seguida das amigas.

Quando elas cruzaram o espelho tudo pareceu girar por um minuto, mas logo elas estavam saindo do espelho que havia no próprio quarto.

-Vamos desfazer as malas? –Nora perguntou, mas com óbvio cansaço na voz.

-Deixa pra amanhã. –Lily falou tirando o colchão da cama –Deixa o mundo inteiro para amanhã.

As amigas ajudaram a arrumar tudo no chão, para elas poderem se deitar.

-Férias não eram pra descansar? O que aconteceu com o nosso descanso? –Paloma quis saber.

-Os Marotos tomaram de nós. –Olivia falou como se fosse simples –Mas eles que esperem. Nós vamos tomar muito mais deles.

-Amanhã. –Lily reforçou, deitando-se na cama.

-É, deixemos tudo para amanhã...

XxX

Lily abriu os olhos devagar. Se alguém perguntasse qual era a vontade dela de acordar agora ela diria claramente que era vontade nenhuma. Mas ela mais uma vez tinha acordado daquele jeito chato quando ela sabia que não adiantaria fechar os olhos de novo, porque ela não voltaria a dormir.

Ela se levantou cuidadosamente, soltando sua mão da de Marizza e tomando cuidado para não acordar nenhuma das amigas.

Ela foi se trocar no banheiro e depois deixou o quarto em silêncio. Ela não tinha porque acordar as amigas.

A segunda semana de férias delas tinha sido em Ibiza, incluindo a virada do ano. Elas mal dormiram estando na ilha. Parecia que tudo era uma festa única e contínua e elas não tinham tempo a perder dormindo.

Por um lado foi bom, porque assim ela não precisou pensar em nada enquanto estavam la: em escola, em Marotos, em James Potter...

Mas agora de volta a escola seria difícil. Ah Merlin, ela ainda não entendia nem aceitava o fato de ter beijado James no Natal. E ela não sabia como ele ia usar aquilo contra ela, porque ela tinha certeza de que cedo ou tarde ele iria.

Ela desceu as escadas em direção a sala comunal, que estava vazia. Claro, que pessoa em são consciência iria acordar num domingo as sete e meia da manhã, no primeiro dia depois de férias? Só ela mesmo, mas ai ela também já não era uma pessoa em sã consciência.

Lily sentou-se num dos sofás diante da lareira que brilhava acesa, espalhando luz e calor pela sala comunal. De repente algo subiu em seu colo. Era Lilith.

-Oi meu anjo. –Lily falou sorrindo para a gata –Como foi o seu Natal aqui? Os elfos cuidaram bem de você?

Ela alisou o pêlo da gata, que aceitou de bom grado o carinho.

-Você é manhosa demais... O que é isso? -Lily passou mais uma vez a mão pelo pescoço da gata, onde tinha pensando sentir alguma coisa e foi ai que ela achou.

Lily não tinha visto antes, por causa do pelo da gata, mas ali, em volta do pescoço de Lilith havia uma coleira. Lily estranhou, porque Lilith não usava coleiras.

-Onde você arrumou isso? –ela perguntou surpresa.

Lilith virou-se com a barriga para cima no colo da dona, dando a Lily uma melhor visão de sua coleira. Era uma tira de couro vermelho e tinha um medalhão prata pendurado, com detalhes feitos em alto relevo. Na parte da frente da medalha estava escrito o nome da gata e atrás Lily Evans.

-Lilith de onde veio isso? –Lily perguntou em choque.

Não tinha chance de serem seus pais, eles nunca gastariam numa coisa dessas para um gato e se tivesse sido uma das meninas elas já teriam contado para Lily.

Foi quando o som de passos veio das escadas do dormitório masculino. Lilith levantou-se do colo de Lily rapidamente e pulou no chão correndo na direção das escadas. Lily virou-se bem a tempo de ver James Potter atingindo a base das escadas.

-Ola, Lilith. –ele falou abaixando-se para acariciar o gato. James correu o dedo pela coleira –Ficou perfeita em você. Gostou do presente?

Como resposta Lilith deitou no chão e ofereceu a barriga para o moreno coçar. James riu suavemente.

-Você é uma oferecida. –ele falou coçando a barriga da gata.

-Bom, ela é uma mulher. Nós sabemos o que um homem quer quando nos dá jóias. –Lily falou, fazendo-se notar.

James levantou-se surpreso. Não tinha visto Lily ali.

-Então eu acho que você está me devendo alguma coisa, Evans. –ele provocou.

-Pode cobrar o quanto quiser. –ela deu de ombros –Você já teve mais de mim do que merecia.

-Eu discordo. –James comentou tranqüilamente se aproximando de Lily, com um andar felino –Eu acho que você ainda me deve. Por todo esse tempo, por todas as provocações...

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Continue sonhando, Potter, se você acha que vale a pena. –ela deu de ombros –Você não vai ter mais nada vindo de mim.

James parou a um palmo de distância de Lily.

-Você quer repetir isso olhando nos meus olhos? –ele provocou.

Lily respirou fundo, e levantou o queixo num claro desafio.

-Você não vai...

James a interrompeu beijando-a. Afinal ele não tinha intenção nenhuma de ouvir um absurdo daquele.

Lily colocou as duas mãos no peito de James e tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele não deixou. Ele tirou as mãos dela de si e prendeu-as pelo pulso atrás das costas da ruiva. Lily sabia que agora estava perdida.

O beijo do Natal havia sido suave, cuidadoso. Esse era agressivo e cheio de desejo, só uma pequena amostra do que eles poderiam ser juntos.

James forçou Lily a aceitar o beijo e a deixá-lo aprofundá-lo. Quando ele sentiu o contato da língua quente dela e a boca dela brigar por controle com ele, James soube que aquela era uma batalha vencida e soltou as mãos dela.

As mãos de Lily foram direto para o cabelo de James, agarrando-o com força, enquanto o beijo deles ia ficando cada vez mais descontrolado. A ruiva mal sentiu as mãos fortes dele descendo pelo seu corpo, cintura e quadris, até ele levantá-la do chão. Num reflexo Lily envolveu a cintura de James com as pernas, mas não deixou de beijá-lo nem por um minuto, nem quando sentiu a madeira de uma das mesas de estudo sob suas pernas.

Se James tivesse um pingo de bom senso ele teria parado isso há muito tempo. Mas parecia que seu bom senso sempre desaparecia quando Lily Evans estava por perto. E por Merlin, como ele adorava isso. O gosto dela, o perfume dela. O jeito como apesar de negar tudo ela estava ali agora, puxando-o mais e mais contra si.

E se tinha uma coisa que os dois sabiam era que era bom que alguém os parasse, porque eles sozinhos não iriam fazer isso. De jeito nenhum.

XxX

-Ah Merlin... –Marizza exclamou o mais baixo que pôde, mas não menos chocada.

Ela tinha acordado pouco depois que Lily deixara o quarto e ao ver que a ruiva não estava ali ela decidira descer também. Mas o que ela não esperava era ver a cena que ela estava vendo ali na sala comunal. Lily e James se beijando como se não houvesse amanhã. Ah Merlin, ela tinha que estar sonhando.

O problema era que agora ela não tinha certeza do que fazia. Ela não sabia se interrompia, se deixava rolar ou se ela ficava com inveja, porque os dois estavam trocando um beijo de dar água na boca.

-Ah Merlin... Isso com certeza não vai acabar bem...

-Falando sozinha, Rogers?

Marizza mordeu a própria língua para não gritar pelo susto. E ao virar-se, deu de cara com Remus olhando de forma curiosa.

Quando ela vira a cena entre Lily e James ela tinha se escondido no começo da escadaria dos dormitórios masculinos, de onde ela poderia ver a cena, mas eles não poderiam vê-la. Pensando com calma, agora ela se sentia uma _voyuer_ muito enxerida.

-Lupin! –ela ralhou com ele baixinho –Você tem que parar com essa mania de lobo quietinho, porque eu não curto bancar a chapeuzinho!

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Por que você está falando baixo? –ele perguntou.

-Sh! –ela pediu –Por nada. É melhor você voltar ao seu dormitório.

-O que você está escondendo, Rogers? –ele perguntou desconfiado, tentando olhar na sala.

-Nada. –ela ficou na ponta dos pés e tentou bloquear a vista dele –Já falei pra você sair daqui. –ela levantou as mãos, já que no quesito altura não tinha como ela superar Remus.

-Você não manda em mim. –ele falou segurando as mãos dela e abaixando-as –O que você está aprontando?

Marizza respirou fundo. Lily ia dever a alma para ela depois disso.

Ela deu um passo na direção de Remus e lhe ofereceu um sorriso provocativo.

-Vou precisar desenhar, Lupin? –ela provocou, então passou a língua pelos lábios (dicas de Paloma, sempre funcionava) –Que eu estou querendo um minuto sozinha com você?

Remus olhou desconfiado para Marizza.

-Rogers, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

Marizza quis bufar de frustração. Remus era tão imune a ela quanto sempre havia sido. Ela ia ter que encarar isso uma hora. Mas por enquanto ela tinha que distrair Remus.

-Você realmente ainda não percebeu? –ela falou, olhando fundo nos olhos dele e dando mais um passo para frente.

Corajosamente ela colou seu corpo ao dele e envolveu seu pescoço num abraço. Ao respirar Remus sentiu-se inundando pelo cheiro de morango dela. Os braços dele foram automaticamente parar em volta da cintura dela.

Ok, tudo estava indo bem até ali. Marizza só tinha que se lembrar do que ela estava realmente fazendo ali ao invés de se derreter no abraço de Remus. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e inclinou a cabeça na direção de Remus.

Num minuto Remus a girou e a tirou do caminho, saindo para a sala.

-Lupin, não! –ela chamou indo atrás dele, mas era tarde demais.

-James? Lily? –Remus falou em choque ao ver a cena ali.

James e Lily se separaram rapidamente.

-Ah droga... –Marizza murmurou.

-Você sabia disso? –Remus perguntou em choque para a loira.

-Claro! –ela falou frustrada –Por que outro motivo você acha que eu estaria me jogando nos seus braços daquele jeito? –ela falou furiosa.

-Bom, eu achei que alguém estava matando o James, não... –ele cortou-se.

Marizza não sabia se ele estava sendo irônico ou se ele realmente achava que elas eram capazes de matar James. Ela achou melhor não perguntar.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –Nora perguntou descendo as escadas. Atrás dela Olivia e Paloma pareciam muito confusas também.

-Boa pergunta. –Sirius também vinha, com Peter logo atrás de si.

Lily foi a primeira a se recuperar.

-Meninas, comigo, pra longe daqui, _agora_! –ela falou e deixou a sala sem esperar confirmação das amigas.

As Damas se apressaram em seguir a amiga. Assim que elas saíram todos os Marotos se viraram para James.

-O que aconteceu? –Sirius perguntou de novo, agora meio irritado.

-Aconteceu, Almofadinhas, que eu estou a ponto de domar uma delas. –James respondeu com um enorme sorriso satisfeito.

XxX

-Alguém me explica o que está acontecendo aqui? –Olivia pediu irritada.

-Espera um minuto. –Lily pediu, tentando respirar fundo.

Ela encostou-se na mesa do professor da sala de aula onde elas tinham entrado para terem aquela conversa.

-Lily, pelo amor de deus! –Paloma pediu preocupada –O que aconteceu?

-Eu beijei o Potter. –ela falou simplesmente –Ali na sala comunal, onde qualquer um poderia ver! –ela completou irritada.

-Ok, isso sim é um problema. –Nora falou.

-O Potter vai ficar se achando agora... –Paloma concordou.

-Por que você foi fazer isso, Lily? –Olivia perguntou, tentando esconder a irritação.

-Eu não sei, foi no calor do momento, a gente tava discutindo... –ela explicou rapidamente –Eu sei la. Foi coisa de um minuto.

-Não se preocupe, queridinha acontece. –Paloma deu de ombros –Dizem que o melhor sexo é quando você está com raiva da pessoa que está com você.

-Bom, os dois não estavam muito longe disso... –Marizza falou irônica.

-E como _você_ foi cair na cena? –Olivia quis saber.

-Eu acordei e vi que a Lily não estava no quarto. –Marizza explicou –Eu achei que ela poderia querer companhia. Só que quando eu desci as escadas eu encontrei ela e o Potter la no maior amasso. E ainda de quebra o Lupin apareceu la também.

-Ah droga, o Lupin também viu a cena? –Nora perguntou –Que maravilha...

-Eu até tentei distrair o Lupin, mas aparentemente eu não tenho efeito nenhum sobre ele... –Marizza comentou mal-humorada.

-Xi, Marizza, não está nem dando conta do Lupin? –Nora provocou.

-Nem me zoa, ok? –a loira falou emburrada –Já foi péssimo o mico da situação de eu literalmente me jogar nos braços dele e ele não estar nem ai...

-Ok, ok... Muita calma. –Olivia pediu –Uma coisa de cada vez. Depois nós lidamos com o orgulho ferido da Marizza. Primeiro nós temos que lidar com o Potter e o ego inchado que ele vai estar por causa disso.

-Eu tenho uma sugestão. –Paloma falou, atraindo todas as atenções –Quem disse que ele não fez exatamente o que a Lily queria que ele fizesse?

XxX

-Meu deus do céu... –Remus comentou balançando a cabeça.

-Eu disse que a ruiva era um incêndio. –Sirius falou dando de ombros.

-É, ela com certeza é um incêndio. –James comentou satisfeito –Mas a partir de agora ela vai ser um incêndio só meu.

-James... Cuidado. Você está se apressando demais. –Remus falou –Você sabe que com elas não se pode tirar conclusões tão rápidas. E se tiver sido só um truque da Lily?

-Não, não foi mesmo, Remus. –James assegurou –Por que ela ia querer me fazer pensar que ela cedeu?

-Não sei, mas eu ainda acho que é melhor ir com calma.

-Mas e você Aluado? –Sirius perguntou -Como você e a Rogers caíram na cena?

-Eu encontrei ela no corredor e ela me mandou voltar pro dormitório. –Remus deu de ombros –Ela parecia estar escondendo alguma coisa então eu insisti com ela.

-E o que foi aquilo que ela falou de ter se jogado nos seus braços? –James quis saber.

-Ah. É que quando eu insisti para ela sair do meu caminho ela se insinuou pra mim.

-E você não engoliu! –Sirius comemorou –Ah eu sabia, Lobinho.

-Na verdade não foi bem isso que aconteceu. –Remus cortou –Mas eu juro que mato qualquer um de vocês se alguém algum dia ficar sabendo disso. –os amigos reviraram os olhos, mas concordaram –Eu caí direitinho na dela. –Remus admitiu –Foi só sentir o perfume dela que eu soube que estava perdido.

-Então que aconteceu que você não pegou a Rogers? –Peter perguntou confuso.

-Eu ouvi um gemido vindo da sala. –ele contou –Então eu entendi a jogada. Eu só não esperava ver a cena que eu vi quando eu entrei la. –ele falou jogando um olhar de nojo para James.

-Ei não me olhe assim só porque você não pegou ninguém. –o moreno provocou –Sempre pode haver uma segunda chance...

-Eu não quero segunda chance, James. –Remus falou tranqüilo –Eu já tive mais do que o suficiente dessas garotas. Eu quero distância das cinco agora.

XxX

Nora caminhou pelos corredores a procura de algo para fazer e alguém em quem descontar sua irritação. As coisas definitivamente não estavam como deviam estar. E para completar agora aquela nojenta da Bellatrix Black estaria de volta a escola. Ah mas aquela garota que ficasse fora do seu caminho ou ela era bem capaz de fazer algo do qual ela não se arrependeria nem um pouco depois, mas que certamente a colocaria em sérios problemas.

Ao virar um corredor ela deu de cara com Sirius Black. Como se o dia não pudesse piorar.

-Justamente quem eu estava procurando... –Sirius comentou, um sorriso cafajeste enfeitando seu rosto.

-Justo quem eu estava desejando não ver nunca mais... –Nora falou irônica –Sai da frente, Black. Eu estou sem tempo. E sem paciência. –ela completou em tom de aviso.

Sirius bloqueou seu caminho quando ela tentou passar.

-Isso tudo é porque sua amiguinha tropeçou no orgulho e caiu nos braços do Pontas? –ele provocou.

Nora olhou chocada para Sirius.

-Black, você já falou coisas ridículas, mas essa supera de longe todas as outras. –ela falou impaciente –E eu já falei que não tenho tempo para idiotices.

-Então nós vamos direto ao assunto. –ele falou encurralando-a contra a parede –Sentiu minha falta desde o Natal?

-Tanto quanto eu sinto falta de ter cólica, Black. –ela falou irônica.

-Carter, pare de bancar a difícil... –ele falou revirando os olhos –Você também estava la quando a gente se beijou no Natal. –ele lembrou irônico –Você também sentiu como a gente funciona bem juntos.

-E...? –ela perguntou fingindo tédio.

-Imagina como poderia ser melhor. –ele sugeriu.

-Ha ha. –ela riu irônica –Black eu não vou dormir com você, se é isso que você está sugerindo.

-Carter, que coisa feia. –Sirius falou balançando a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação –Que tipo de homem você acha que eu sou?

-O pior possível. –ela falou, então um sorriso maldoso enfeitou seu rosto –Já entendi Black, você quer um repeteco do Natal? Eu te dou um, mas... –ela falou quando ele já estava se aproximando demais –Com uma condição.

Sirius se afastou minimamente dela e revirou os olhos.

-Espero que não seja um relacionamento estável e fidelidade. –ele falou.

-Não seja ridículo, Black. –Nora riu –Para que cargas d'água eu ia querer um absurdo desses? Não, o que eu quero é outra coisa.

-O que seria? –Sirius perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Bom, agora que já foi o feriado de Natal, sua amada prima vai voltar para a escola.

Sirius pareceu pensar por um momento, antes de olhar confuso para a Nora.

-A Bellatrix já vai voltar? –ele perguntou –Eu nem me lembrava mais...

-Ah que bom. –Nora falou irônica –Assim fica até mais fácil.

-Como assim?

-Se você quer ficar comigo, por mim de boa. Se você quer continuar pegando as outras idiotinhas dessa escola, por mim de boa também, já que você não vai mesmo ter comigo o que elas te dão tão facilmente, agora... Se você quer ficar comigo acho bom você ficar bem longe da sua prima querida. –ela avisou.

-Você não quer que eu saia mais com a Bellatrix? –Sirius perguntou em choque.

-Exatamente. –Nora falou tranqüila –Eu não vou beijar a mesma boca que beija aquela cobra nojenta.

Sirius olhou em choque para Nora.

-Você quer que eu dispense a Bellatrix por sua causa? –ele perguntou em choque.

Nora deu de ombros.

-Se você realmente tiver interesse em ficar comigo... –ela fingiu pensar –É, eu quero. –ela afirmou tranqüila.

Sirius olhou em choque para Nora.

-Até mais, Black. –ela falou passando tranqüilamente por ele.

Isso ia ser muito divertido...

XxX

Paloma estava indo para a biblioteca no fim da tarde. Não que ela pretendesse estudar. Ela odiava estudar. Mas ela queria um lugar para ficar sozinha e em silêncio e a biblioteca pareceu uma boa opção.

A biblioteca de Hogwarts não era um lugar a ser explorado. Você podia achar coisas não muito interessantes la. E isso nem era falado pelo fato de que la havia livros que podiam te morder. Alunos mais sombrios (e não apenas Sonserinos) pesquisavam artes das trevas livremente la, casais davam amassos nas prateleiras mais distantes... Antes dos feitiços detectores de fumaça tinha uma turma que até fumava alguma erva estranha ali. Agora, no entanto eles usavam só coisas que não necessitavam de fogo...

Paloma não tinha muito medo de ficar na biblioteca. A maioria desse pessoal mais "rebelde" era conhecida dela. Da época que ele não era uma Dama e fazia tudo por atenção, até fumar coisas suspeitas na biblioteca. Agora ela não fazia mais isso. Ela nunca gostou de fumar nada e ficava feliz por não precisar mais fazer isso.

Ela sempre fora muito carente e do tipo que pularia de um penhasco se isso a colocasse em um grupo. Bom, agora ela tinha amigas de verdade e não precisava fazer nada que ela não quisesse. Ser uma Dama ainda era um sonho para ela. Apesar de ela não gostar muito de algumas coisas que as amigas faziam ela ainda se divertia quase que o tempo todo com elas.

De repente ela se sentiu puxada e colocada contra uma prateleira.

-Olha só quem eu achei... –Maxuel falou com um sorriso divertido.

-Maxuel! –Paloma exclamou brava –Você quase me matou do coração, seu idiota!

Maxuel riu.

-Eu peço mil perdões, madame. –ele deu um selinho nela –Mas que sorte a minha ter achado você perdida por ai... –ele falou com um sorriso maldoso.

Paloma revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

-O que você está aprontando? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Olha só o que eu trouxe de casa este Natal. –ele levantou uma garrafa para ela ver.

Paloma pegou a garrafa nas mãos e teve que segurar um grito de surpresa.

-Fada verde? –ela perguntou em choque –Maxuel, seu maluco, onde você arranjou isso?

-Meu pai coleciona bebidas. –ele contou –E ele me deu essa de presente. Já provou?

-Nunca. –Paloma admitiu –Mas não é forte demais?

-Só pra quem é fraco demais. –ele falou convencido.

-Eu ouvi falar que os trouxas também bebem...

-É. Só que eles chamam de Absinto e não sabem como beber. –Maxuel falou com desprezo –E ai, topa experimentar?

-Agora? –ela perguntou surpresa.

Maxuel revirou os olhos.

-Claro que agora. O que você acha que eu vim fazer na biblioteca? Estudar? –ele perguntou irônico.

Paloma riu suavemente.

-Você está ferrado se te pegam com isso, você sabia? –ela provocou.

-Olha minha cara de preocupado...

-É sério, Maxuel, eles falaram que iam te expulsar da próxima vez que você aprontasse alguma coisa. –ela falou um pouco mais séria.

-Preocupada comigo, madame? –ele arqueou a sobrancelha –Quanta honra... –ele sorriu pelo canto do lábio, antes de se inclinar na direção dela.

Paloma sorriu quando a boca de Maxuel tocou a sua, mas o momento não durou muito. Eles ouviram passos e se separaram rapidamente, mas por acidente derrubaram a garrafa no chão. Esta se partiu em pedaços, espalhando toda a bebida verde pelo chão.

Agora os passos decididamente estavam vindo para eles.

-Droga! –Maxuel murmurou.

-Sai daqui. –Paloma mandou –Eu dou um jeito nisso!

-Não, espera ai, Paloma...

-Vai logo, Maxuel. –ela empurrou ele para o lado oposto ao do som de passos.

Maxuel ainda hesitou brevemente antes de sair dali correndo. Paloma sacou a varinha. Ela estava a ponto de pronunciar um feitiço quando o professor Potter a encontrou.

-Paloma? O que você está fazendo? –ele perguntou.

Paloma engoliu em seco. Ótimo, a primeira vez que ela e Dimitri se viam depois do Natal e era assim...

Os olhos do professor correram pelos cacos de vidro no chão e pelo liquido espalhado. Ele então respirou fundo e seus olhos se arregalaram.

-Isso é Fada Verde? –ele perguntou em choque –De quem é isso?

-É meu. –Paloma respondeu sem hesitar.

Dimitri olhou em choque para ela.

-Você ficou louca?

-Professor? –eles ouviram a voz de Madame Pince se aproximando –O que houve?

-Droga. –Dimitri murmurou. Ele sacou a própria varinha e apontou para a bebida –_Evanesco_! –ele ordenou, deixando o chão seco. Depois ele transfigurou os cacos de vidro da garrafa em vários cacos disformes.

Um minuto antes de madame Pince aparecer ali.

-Não foi nada, madame Pince. –ele assegurou –A senhorita Parker derrubou um dos recipientes de poção no chão.

-Ah menina... –madame Pince respirou aliviada –Não me assuste mais assim. Essa biblioteca é muito quieta. Qualquer barulhinho já parece o maior estardalhaço...

-Ok... –Paloma falou, sem coragem de encarar Dimitri.

A mulher saiu dali.

-Detenção. Na minha sala, as oito horas. –Dimitri avisou, assustadoramente sério –E não se atreva a não comparecer, ou eu juro que eu vou falar com Dumbledore. –e sem esperar uma resposta ele saiu dali.

Paloma encostou-se na prateleira mais próxima e soltou um suspiro. Ela estava ferrada.

XxX

Quando James voltou para seu dormitório pouco antes do jantar ele encontrou uma cena das mais estranhas. Remus estava deitado em sua cama lendo um livro e ignorando todo o resto do mundo a sua volta (o que era extremamente normal), mas Sirius estava sentado em sua cama, brincando com o pomo de ouro que James tinha roubado há um tempo atrás. Ele deixava a pequena bola dourada voar um pouco, antes de pegá-la de forma agressiva e Peter assistia a cena, extremamente aterrorizado de sua cama.

James segurou a vontade de bufar. O que teria acontecido agora?

-O que foi, Sirius? –ele perguntou se aproximando da cama do amigo.

-A Carter. –Sirius praticamente rosnou.

-O que ela fez? –James quis saber.

-Ela aceitou sair comigo ocasionalmente, por diversão, sem cobranças, sem fidelidade. Na verdade... –Sirius falou irônico –Ela falou que não está nem ai se eu sair com outras, porque ela não vai mesmo pra cama comigo.

-Então qual o problema? –James perguntou sem entender.

-A única condição para toda essa brincadeira... –ele falou, a irritação começando a aparecer em sua voz –É que eu fique longe da Bellatrix. –ele falou furioso, apertando cruelmente o pomo de ouro em sua mão.

Isso capturou a total atenção dos outros três marotos.

-O que? –Remus perguntou em choque.

-E vocês sabem o mais irônico dessa palhaçada toda? –Sirius falou furioso se levantando –É que a Bellatrix já falou a mesma coisa! Falou que era ela ou a Carter!

-Bom, então o resultado é óbvio, Sirius. –Remus deu de ombros –Você não pode ter as duas. Vai ter mesmo que escolher entre elas.

-Eu sei! –Sirius esbravejou –É por isso que eu estou puto da vida!

-Você já sabe o que vai fazer? –James perguntou sentando-se em uma das camas.

-Não faço a mínima idéia. –Sirius admitiu –O que você faria?

-Eu? –James deu de ombros –Ignorava as duas.

-James, é óbvio que o Sirius não vai fazer isso. –Remus falou tranqüilo –Ele precisa de uma mulher louca na vida dele. Por isso ele tinha a Bellatrix, por isso ele se interessou na Nora. Ele tem que ficar com uma das duas, ou ele não vai sossegar.

-Na verdade eu preferia ficar com as duas... –Sirius resmungou –Já que a Carter não vai mesmo transar comigo eu poderia manter a Bellatrix pra isso...

-Sirius, me poupe dos detalhes, ok? –Remus pediu revirando os olhos –E escolha logo. Se você sabe o que é bom pra você. Afinal nós estamos falando da sua prima maluca e da maluca da Carter. É difícil saber ali quem é a mais perigosa e sádica...

Sirius fez apenas um sinal de concordância com a cabeça. Realmente dessa vez ele não sabia o que era pior, mas pelo menos ele tinha a certeza de que uma das duas ele teria de qualquer jeito. Ele nunca abriria mão das duas. Sem chance.

XxX

Dez minutos antes das oito da noite as cinco Damas estavam em seus dormitórios. Paloma estava se vestindo para sua detenção, com a ajuda de Marizza.

-Vai bem discreta e mantenha a calma e a modéstia. Você não quer o professor bonitão irritado. –a loira falou entregando uma calça de moletom preta para a amiga –Seja gentil, mostre todo o seu arrependimento... –ela continuou, passando uma camiseta baby-look vermelha para a amiga –E se tudo isso não der certo flerte com ele discretamente. Ah e use tênis.

Paloma revirou os olhos.

-Você não precisa me falar tudo isso. Eu já sei. –ela lembrou.

-Bom, você devia ter lembrado disso na hora em que ele te pegou no flagrante. –Marizza falou irônica –Ainda não acredito que você pegou uma detenção.

-Bom, em caso de emergência você dança flamenco pra ele, ele te garra de novo e quem sabe dessa vez vocês resolvem isso... –Nora falou maldosa, sem tirar os olhos da revistaue folheava.

-Isso nem merece uma resposta da minha parte. –Paloma falou escovando o cabelo.

-Ei, vocês ouviram a última? –Olivia perguntou –Que Alice Cooper e Frank Longbotton ficaram noivos durante o feriado de Natal?

-Eu não sabia. –Marizza falou surpresa.

-Credo, que horror, ficar noiva com essa idade... –Paloma falou.

-Falou a que já tinha um noivo com cinco anos... –Lily falou irônica.

-Falou bem, meu anjo, _tinha_. Passado muito mais do que perfeito. –a morena reforçou.

-Você já sabia disso, Nora? –Olivia perguntou.

-Sabia. –Nora confirmou.

-E você não tentou dar em cima do Longbotton ainda? –Marizza perguntou em choque –Ta esperando alguma coisa?

-Eu não vou dar em cima do Longbotton. –Nora afirmou tranqüilamente.

As outras meninas olharam para ela em choque.

-Não? –ela perguntaram em coro.

-Não. –Nora reafirmou tranqüila.

-Por que não? –Olivia quis saber.

-Por causa da Cooper. –Nora explicou com simplicidade –Ela é uma das poucas garotas nessa escola que eu realmente respeito.

-Como ela conseguiu esse milagre? –Olivia quis saber.

-Eu não sei se vocês lembram, mas no fim do quinto ano eu fiz o namorado dela chifrar ela.

-Rob Parkins. –Marizza lembrou –Foi um escândalo, eles eram o casalzinho top da escola na época.

-É, o próprio... Bom, o dia que ela pegou nós dois juntos, como eu sempre deixo acontecer depois de um tempo... Ela entrou na sala, viu a gente se beijando e... E não fez praticamente nada. Não chorou, não berrou, não deu escândalo... –Nora deu de ombros –Ela chamou ele de idiota e me olhou de um jeito... Foi a única vez depois que eu virei Dama que alguém conseguiu abalar minha auto-confiança, mesmo que por um segundo. Então ela levantou a cabeça e saiu de la, cheia de dignidade. Ela terminou com ele e não quis mais conversa. Não aceitou desculpas esfarrapadas... Ela seguiu em frente. E dois meses depois ela começou a sair com o Longbotton. –Nora suspirou –Eu acho que no fundo ela só me mostrou a única coisa que eu sempre quis ver na minha vida: alguém que tinha dignidade. Alguém que depois de ser traída da forma mais vulgar possível desse a volta por cima e não se abalasse. Eu queria ver uma mulher que não era fraca...

As outras garotas olhavam para ela quase em choque.

-Então quando ela se acertou com Longbotton, eu decidi não atrapalhar. –Nora deu de ombros –A Cooper é o tipo de garota... Não, não garota. Ela é uma mulher. Ela é o tipo de mulher que eu gostaria que a minha mãe fosse.

As meninas ficaram em silêncio por um minuto.

-Como nós nunca ficamos sabendo disso? –Lily perguntou por fim.

-Eu não quis divulgar. –Nora deu de ombros de novo –Não queria ninguém pensando que eu tinha amolecido.

Elas riram juntas.

-Ninguém ousaria pensar isso. –Lily afirmou sorrindo.

-Ah droga! –Paloma falou –Eu tenho que correr!

-Vai la morena! Mostra quem manda. –Olivia gritou enquanto a amiga saía do quarto.

-Cara, se eu fosse ela eu definitivamente iria para o plano B e agarraria o professor... –Lily falou pensativa.

-Não é só você que iria nessa opção, queridinha... –Olivia falou com um sorriso maldoso.

XxX

Dimitri olhou para o relógio. 8:06. Era isso. Ele não ia esperar. Ela tinha que aprender uma hora. Ele estava saindo dali direto para a sala de Dumbledore.

Ele levantou-se de sua cadeira e se dirigiu para a porta e assim que a abriu deu de cara com um par de olhos azuis.

-Desculpe a demora! –ela disse na hora –Nora estava tendo um dos raros momentos de sentimentalismo dela.

Dimitri suspirou. Nora sentimental? É, isso era definitivamente raro e valia um pequeno atraso.

-Sem problemas, senhorita Parker. É só você ficar extra seis minutos e estará tudo resolvido. –ele falou dando passagem para ela entrar.

Paloma suspirou.

-Sim, professor.

Ela entrou e caminhou até o meio da sala e parou ali, parecendo desconfortável. Ela olhou em volta, como se a sala não fosse totalmente familiar para ela. Então olhou para ele, como se esperando alguma coisa.

-Então... –ela falou, parecendo levemente confusa –A minha detenção...

-Ah sim... –Dimitri passou por ela e foi sentar-se na sua cadeira, em sua mesa –Você vai me ajudar a corrigir essas provas. –ele falou indicando duas grandes pilhas de pergaminhos.

-Corrigir provas? –Paloma perguntou confusa.

-São provas do primeiro e segundo ano. Você é uma das melhores alunas de DCAT, senhorita Parker, eu tenho certeza que você é capaz disso. –ele falou pegando o primeiro pergaminho e já começando a corrigi-lo.

-Mas... Te ajudar? –ela perguntou confusa –Que tipo de detenção é essa?

-Você prefere ir limpar as masmorras, senhorita Parker? –ele perguntou impaciente.

-Não. –Paloma falou.

Dimitri estava estranho, então era melhor não discutir. Ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se próxima a mesa e pegou o primeiro pergaminho e começou a ler.

Depois de meia hora a pilha já tinha praticamente desaparecido. Não havia quase mais nada a ser feito.

-Bom, eu terminei com os primeiranistas. –Paloma avisou colocando o último pergaminho em sua pilha de provas corrigidas.

-Ótimo. –Dimitri colocou também para o lado a prova que ele estava corrigindo –Então eu creio que agora nós podemos conversar.

-Sobre o que? –Paloma perguntou confusa.

-Sobre o que aconteceu na biblioteca hoje. –ele falou sério.

Paloma respirou fundo.

-Professor, a culpa é minha. Fui eu quem...

-Paloma, guarde essa conversa fiada para quem acredita nela. –ele falou revirando os olhos –Eu sei muito bem como você sabe fingir de inocente muito bem quando te é conveniente, mas eu não vou cair nessa porque eu te conheço melhor do que isso.

Paloma soltou um suspiro.

-Professor, eu estou dizendo que foi culpa minha e isso é o máximo que você vai tirar de mim. Se você realmente tem algum problema com isso eu sugiro então que você fale com Dumbledore.

Dimitri bufou frustrado.

-Paloma eu quero te ajudar, mas você se fazendo de difícil assim não ajuda em nada. –ele falou.

-Difícil eu? –ela riu suavemente –Não é o que eu escuto pela escola.

Ótimo, agora ela ia se esconder atrás de sarcasmo.

-Quem você está acobertando? –ele quis saber.

-Ninguém. –ela deu de ombros.

-Mas você não estava sozinha na biblioteca. –ele adivinhou.

-Isso é uma questão particular minha. –ela deu de ombros de novo.

-Era o Klein? –ele quis saber.

-O Thomas? –ela perguntou em choque –Claro que não! Por que ele?

-Sei la. –Dimitri admitiu –Vocês não são namorados ou algo do tipo?

-Eu não namoro ninguém. –ela revirou os olhos –Eu e o Thomas nos pegamos de vez em quando.

-Eu não acho que eu queira saber disso. –ele falou balançando a cabeça.

-Então não pergunte. –ela sugeriu.

Dimitri respirou fundo.

-Você não vai mesmo me falar nada, não é? –ele adivinhou.

-Eu não tenho nada para falar. –ela deu de ombros.

-Então é melhor você voltar para o seu dormitório. –Dimitri falou frustrado.

Paloma levantou-se e virou-se para sair, mas antes que ela desse dois passos em direção a porta ela virou-se de novo e se aproximou dele.

-Qual o problema? Por que você está tão frustrado? –ela quis saber.

-Senhorita Parker! –Dimitri bronqueou –Eu exijo respeito.

-Ah se toca Dimitri, você estava me chamando de Paloma até dois minutos atrás. Não venha bancar o professor todo poderoso pra cima de mim só porque agora _eu_ estou pressionando _você_.

-Paloma, eu estou preocupado com você! –ele falou se levantando e olhando-a fundo nos olhos –Será que você não vê isso?

-Por que? –ela quis saber –Por que toda essa preocupação agora?

-Eu sempre me preocupei com você. –ele disse.

-Não desse jeito. Você nunca me colocaria numa detenção antes, como não colocaria o James e o Sirius. –ela afirmou –O que mudou?

_Tudo!_ Dimitri queria gritar. Será que ela não via, não sentia? Merlin, nunca a vida dele seria a mesma depois daquela noite de Natal. A cena se repetia tantas vezes na cabeça dele: os dois dançando, ele a segurando. Mas na cabeça dele tudo tinha um final diferente. Ele a tinha beijado, ele a tinha só pra ele... Deus, ele ia ficar louco.

-Não mudou nada. –ele afirmou, mas mesmo para ele pareceu fraco e sem sentido o que ele disse.

-Se você vai ficar mentindo para mim, então eu vou embora. –ela falou dando as costas para ele e se preparando para sair.

Dimitri não pôde vê-la partir. Aquela conversa sem sentido, a meia hora que ela ficou tão perto e ele não pôde tocá-la... Ele ainda ia se arrepender disso, ele tinha certeza, mas por hora era algo que ele simplesmente _tinha_ que fazer.

Dimitri pegou Paloma pelo braço e virou-a, puxando-a direto para si no processo. Os lábios dele pressionaram os dela com força. Por longos e torturantes segundos ela pareceu em choque e totalmente sem reação. Mas logo a surpresa inicial passou. Isso ele pôde dizer com certeza, pelo modo que ela lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

Dimitri também não perdeu tempo em abraçar a cintura dela e levantá-la do chão, colocando-a sentada em sua mesa. Quando Paloma envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas ele soube que aquele era um caminho sem volta. Mas era extremamente difícil de pensar em alguma coisa coerente com ela beijando-o daquela forma. Ela era voraz e sedutora, alguém que sabia o que estava fazendo.

Ele puxou-a mais para a beirada da mesa, colando o seu quadril ao dela, o que arrancou um delicioso som dela. Ele desviou os beijos da boca para o pescoço dela, fazendo-a se inclinar um pouco mais na mesa. As mãos dela foram parar no ombro dele, empurrando o casaco dele para baixo.

Isso sim era um caminho sem volta...

Ele puxou o elástico de Paloma, fazendo a cabelo dela cair solto por seus ombros. Ela tinha um perfume de canela que era maravilhoso. A boca dele estava de volta na dela em um minuto. Os lábios se tocando e as línguas dançando era mais do que perfeito para eles.

De repente o barulho de vidro quebrando chamou a atenção dos dois. Um dos tinteiros tinha caído no chão e se quebrado, sujando algumas das folhas espalhadas de preto. Por sorte tinham sido folhas em branco, mas e se tivesse sido uma das provas dos outros alunos?

Dimitri deu dois passos para trás se afastando de Paloma.

-É melhor você ir embora, senhorita Parker. –ele falou respirando fundo.

Paloma olhou em choque para ele.

-O que? –ela perguntou.

-É melhor você ir embora. –ele repetiu mais firmemente dessa vez.

Paloma desceu da mesa.

-Você não pode estar falando sério. –ela falou, claramente irritada.

-Eu estou falando muito sério, senhorita Parker. –ele falou lançando um olhar para ela que deixava claro que ele não tinha gostado do jeito dela de falar –Eu não devia ter feito isso. Eu não _podia_ ter feito isso. –ele murmurou mais para si mesmo.

-Você talvez não pudesse, mas eu posso. –Paloma afirmou indo em direção a ele.

Dimitri parou-a antes que ela o alcançasse.

-Não. –ele balançou a cabeça –Você também não pode.

Ele jurou ter visto os olhos de Paloma incendiarem. E num movimento fluído ela virou-se e saiu da sala como um furacão, batendo com força a porta atrás de si.

Nunca Dimitri se sentiu tão perdido, tão arrependido... Nunca ele se sentiu tão sozinho.

XxX

Remus caminhou em silêncio pelos corredores. Ele sabia que ele não devia estar fora da cama a essas horas, sabia que devia descansar, mas era impossivel para ele. A lua-cheia havia terminado a poucas noites e ele ainda se sentia exausto por isso...

Quando era difícil dormir ele caminhava pelo castelo. Claro que quando havia o Mapa do Maroto era mais seguro fazer isso, mas qual o problema em procurar por um pouco de emoção? Ele sabia que nenhum monitor mais novo se atreveria a dar detenção para ele e se algum monitor Sonserino quisesse bancar o espertinho ele simplesmente lançaria um feitiço no idiota e ponto.

Ele estava sem paciência isso sim. O problema é que ele não entendia a razão por trás disso. Ele não sabia o que tinha colocado seus nervos tão a flor da pele. Mas ele achava... Ele odiava pensar nessa possibilidade, mas era a provavelmente mais certa, que era por causa de Marizza.

Ele ainda não acreditava como ele estivera tão perto de cair na conversa dela, naquela noite. Como o simples perfume de morango que ela tinha havia sido o bastante para distraí-lo totalmente do fato que ela era quem ela era: uma Dama. Alguém em quem não se devia confiar. Não importasse como ela havia sido no passado.

Remus lembrava-se de como Lily e Marizza eram antes, mas nenhuma mudança em Lily tinha chocado tanto quanto a mudança em Marizza. Ela ficara tão absurdamente confiante e esnobe. Ela ficara tão linda. Ele se lembrava dela a principio como uma menina insegura e um tanto inocente...

Com certeza ela não era mais inocente... Ele pensou amargo. Como ela se jogara facilmente e sem hesitar para cima dele, como se ela realmente tivesse algum interesse nele...

Ele bufou incomodado. No fim era tudo culpa dele por ter acreditado, mesmo que por apenas um minuto que isso era verdade.

Foi quando ele passou pela porta que levava a torre de astronomia e percebeu que ela estava levemente aberta. As portas não deviam estar fechadas a essa hora? Foi ai que ele sentiu um suave cheiro de morangos...

Remus não parou nem um minuto para pensar, porque se ele tivesse parado ele provavelmente não teria feito isso. Ele subiu as escadas quase de dois em dois degraus, até chegar a porta da sala. Por baixo da fresta de madeira ele podia ver a luz vacilante de uma vela. Ele abriu a porta.

Marizza virou-se alarmada para a porta, claramente não esperando ser encontrada ali. A torre de astronomia tinha uma janela grande e era onde Marizza estava sentada. Ela vestida um conjunto de moletom azul celeste. Fazia muito tempo que Remus não a via vestida de forma tão... Simples.

-Lupin. –ela falou surpresa –O que raios você está fazendo aqui? –ela perguntou.

-Eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa. –ele falou.

-É, poderia, mas eu perguntei primeiro. –Marizza falou revirando os olhos.

-Eu vim ver quem podia estar aqui em cima a essa hora. –ele falou dando de ombros.

-Eu quis um minuto para ver as estrelas em paz. –ela deu de ombros e então voltou a atenção para o seu colo.

Foi ai que Remus viu o caderno no colo dela. Ela estava escrevendo.

-O que você está escrevendo ai? –ele quis saber.

-Lição de casa. –ela respondeu com simplicidade, sem olhar para ele. Por algum motivo a resposta não convenceu ele.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo que não estava claro para nenhum dos dois. Então Marizza bufou e olhou para ele.

-Posso ajudar, Lupin? –ela perguntou incomodada.

-Você deve estar se achando muito esperta ultimamente não é, Rogers? –ele perguntou debochado.

Marizza piscou confusa.

-Não mais que o normal. –ela falou dando de ombros –Por que cargas d'água você está falando isso?

-Por causa do que aconteceu na sala comunal na noite que nós pegamos a Lily e o James juntos. –ele lembrou.

Marizza teve a decência de corar levemente.

-Não sei do que você está falando. –ela deu de ombros.

-"Eu estou querendo um minuto sozinha com você." –Remus debochou, afinando a voz –Isso te lembra alguma coisa?

Dessa vez quando Marizza corou não foi pouco.

-Eu estava querendo evitar toda aquela cena constrangedora que aconteceu quando você entrou na sala daquele jeito e pegou os dois com a mão literalmente na massa! –ela falou incomodada –Se você tivesse me ouvido e ido embora nada daquilo teria acontecido. –ela protestou se levantando.

-Ah sinto muito por ser uma pessoa cuidadosa o bastante para desconfiar de uma de vocês! –ele rebateu sarcástico.

-Ah me erra Lupin. Problema seu que você não confia na gente. –ela rebateu irritada, apesar de Remus não entender exatamente porque ela estava tão irritada –E eu tenho mais o que fazer além de ficar aqui ouvindo você!

Quando ela passou por Remus ela ainda o ouviu dizer.

-Desculpe ter feito você ter que se sujeitar a uma situação daquela. –o tom dele era extremamente sarcástico e agressivo.

-Do que você está falando agora? –ela virou-se, bufando frustrada.

Remus também virou para encará-la.

-Desculpe ter te obrigado a uma atitude tão drástica como se insinuar para o lobisomem. –ele acusou friamente.

Marizza olhou em choque para Remus.

-O que? –ela perguntou incrédula.

-Você me ouviu. –ele retrucou.

-Infelizmente, eu devo adicionar. –ela falou –Eu não consigo acreditar que isso é o que você sinceramente pensa de mim!

Marizza e Remus já vinham nessa "provocação" sobre a condição dele há algum tempo desde o começo do ano letivo, mas nunca a palavra lobisomem tinha sido realmente pronunciada entre eles. Era mais uma insinuação, uma brincadeira...

-Por mais que eu tenha virado uma vagabunda de sangue frio, por mais que eu tenha tido o prazer de destruir as pessoas por ai, por mais que eu seja uma metida cretina... –ela falou respirando fundo –Eu me recuso a acreditar que você pensa tão pouco de mim assim.

-Eu acho que você mesma já acabou de enumerar motivos mais do que suficientes para eu não pensar nada bem de você. –ele falou calmamente.

Os olhos de Marizza pareceram brilhar em fúria.

-Faz mais de dois anos que eu sei sobre... –ela respirou fundo, a voz saindo como gelo cortante –Sobre o seu problema. –ela concluiu –Mas nunca, nunca, até hoje eu tinha pensado em você como um animal cruel. Obrigada, você acabou de mudar minha opinião. –ela falou antes de dar as costas para ele e sair dali.

Remus não entendera bem o que acontecera, mas se ele não estava enganado... Ele acabara de magoar Marizza e ele não entendia como ele conseguira o feito. Ele olhou para a janela e viu que ela tinha deixado o caderno ali. Era o mesmo caderno, com as inicias dela, que ele tinha encontrado a tanto tempo atrás na sala comunal.

Ele abriu uma das páginas e viu as palavras na caligrafia caprichada de Marizza diante de si:

_Você permanece na minha cabeça_

_Está em minhas fantasias_

_Eu penso em você todo tempo_

_Te vejo nos meus sonhos_

_Nem um dia passa_

_Sem essa agonia_

_Eu penso em você todo tempo_

_Te vejo nos meus sonhos_

Ela não estava fazendo lição de casa. Por que não o surpreendia que ela estivesse mentindo? E por que o deixava tão incomodado o fato de tê-la deixado triste?

XxX

Dimitri revirou-se na sua cama mais uma vez. Ele ainda não acreditava no que tinha acontecido mais cedo em sua sala. E ele sempre se orgulhara de seu auto controle... Mas parecia que ele tinha um certo lapso disso quando se tratava de Paloma por perto. Ele ainda não sabia do que ele se arrependia mais: de tê-la beijado ou de tê-la mandado embora em seguida.

Ela ficara realmente magoada. Ele pôde ver isso nos olhos dela, o jeito com o qual ela bateu a porta quando saiu. E o deixava extremamente triste fazê-la triste.

Foi quando o som de alguém batendo na porta de seu quarto o alarmou. Quem seria a essa hora da noite? Teria acontecido alguma coisa?

Dimitri levantou-se rapidamente da cama e jogou sua camisa por sobre os ombros, mas sequer teve tempo de abotoá-la. Ele abriu a porta.

-Paloma? –ele perguntou em choque ao se deparar com a morena parada ali.

Sem uma palavra sequer ela avançou na direção dele e o beijou. Dimitri recuou alguns passos em choque, mas não separou os lábios dos de Paloma. Ele apenas ajustou a posição de seu rosto melhor, para que ele pudesse ter melhor acesso aos lábios dela. A camisa que mal estava ajustada sobre seus ombros foi a primeira coisa a desaparecer. Os dois foram andando para trás, sem rumo, até que Dimitri sentiu a beirada da cama bater em seus joelhos e caiu sobre o colchão, com Paloma seguindo-o logo em seguida.

Os beijos estavam parecendo fora de controle até que de repente, Paloma parou.

Dimitri olhou para ela em choque.

-Por que você fez isso? –ele perguntou meio sem fôlego.

-Eu fiz porque eu posso, eu posso porque eu quero e eu quero porque você disse que eu não podia. –ela declarou, antes de se levantar, arrumar a própria blusa e deixar o quarto tão rapidamente quanto tinha entrado.

Dimitri ainda olhou em choque para a porta por alguns segundos, antes de soltar um suspiro frustrado. Ele tinha certeza que esse era apenas o começo do castigo dele.

Aquela seria definitivamente uma longa noite...

XxX

Quando Olivia acordou na manhã seguinte ela se surpreendeu ao encontrar Lily e Nora dormindo. Ela raramente acordava antes das duas. Marizza e Paloma não estavam ali, mas obviamente a morena tinha arrastado a loira para uma corrida matinal. Olivia deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. Ela até conseguia ouvir as reclamações de Marizza...

Ela se levantou silenciosamente e vestiu-se. Quando ela saiu do quarto deu de cara com as duas amigas vindo das escadas.

-Ué, já acordada, Olivia... Que milagre. –Paloma comentou animada.

-E vocês, que energia toda é essa logo cedo? –Olivia perguntou.

-Eu estou com pique para uma maldade bem grande e direcionada. –Paloma informou.

-Oba! –Olivia falou com um sorriso maldoso –E quem seria a vítima?

-O nosso querido professor Potter. –Paloma falou com um sorriso satisfeito.

Olivia arqueou a sobrancelha.

-O professor? Posso saber por que?

-Você vai. –Paloma afirmou –Com riqueza de detalhes assim que as meninas acordarem.

-Bom, será que a gente pode ir então? –Marizza reclamou –Eu quero tomar um banho.

Paloma revirou os olhos.

-Já faz um século que a gente ta nessa e você ainda não desistiu de reclamar? –ela perguntou.

-Você não desistiu de me acordar cedo, desistiu? –ela provocou.

Paloma deu risada.

-A gente se vê daqui a pouco. –ela propôs acenando para Olivia.

Olivia acenou para as amigas e desceu as escadas. A sala comunal estava aparentemente deserta. Também quem mais (além das duas malucas obsessivas) iria acordar uma hora antes do que era realmente necessário?

Olivia estava se dirigindo para uma das poltronas quando o som de passos veio da escada dos dormitórios masculinos. Logo Peter Pettigrew estava diante dela. Mas aparentemente ele não tinha a visto ali. O que era facilmente percebido pelo jeito que ele quase pulara de susto ao deparar-se com ela.

Olivia revirou os olhos.

-Você não tem vergonha de ser tão covarde, Pettigrew? –ela perguntou entediada.

-Tenho...? –Peter arriscou, mas soou mais como uma pergunta. Isso só deixou Olivia ainda mais entediada.

Se bem que... Ela tinha algo que precisava fazer.

-Você precisa crescer, Pettigrew. –ela falou fazendo um gesto de descarte com a mão –E se você não consegue isso sozinho, você devia arrumar amigos que te ajudassem nisso.

-Eu tenho amigos. –Peter falou confuso.

-Aqueles três manés? –Olivia falou com desprezo –Pettigrew, eles não assustam ninguém. Veja por nós. Nós somos garotas e não temos medo dos seus amigos.

-Mas eu pensei que vocês não tivessem medo de ninguém. –ele falou confuso.

-Nós não temos. Mas temos respeito por inimigos razoavelmente fortes. O que não é o caso de vocês Marotos. –ela deu de ombros –É fácil ver como nós não estamos nem ai para vocês. Agora, existem pessoas com quem nem nós mexemos.

-Quem? –ele perguntou confuso.

-É claro que _isso _eu não posso dizer. –ela falou com um sorriso misterioso e deixando a sala comunal de volta para o seu quarto.

Ai estava. A semente da discórdia havia sido plantada. Agora, era só esperar pelos frutos...

XxX

Sirius bufou cansado quando ele finalmente saiu da sala de Transfiguração. Eles haviam acabado de ter um período duplo da matéria e embora ela fosse uma das preferidas de Sirius ninguém merecia esse tipo de martírio logo cedo...

Pelo canto dos olhos Sirius viu Nora passando por ele em direção a um garoto que ele não conhecia o nome, mas que pelas roupas era Corvinal. Ela cochichou algo no ouvido dele, que sorriu satisfeito e fez que sim com a cabeça. Nora também pareceu muito satisfeita com a resposta, e saiu dali tranqüilamente.

O que ela estaria tramando? Sirius ainda ia por as mãos naquele pescocinho dela e...

-Venha me encontrar no lugar de sempre no horário vago... –uma voz soprou em seu ouvido.

Sirius não precisava virar para saber quem era. Ele sabia muito bem de quem era aquela voz cheia de veneno.

Bom, enquanto ele não pudesse matar Nora... Ele ia se distrair um pouco com Bellatrix.

XxX

Dimitri suspirou cansado, antes de reunir suas coisas e deixar sua sala. Agora ele tinha um horário vago e seria ótimo ir para o seu quarto ver se ele conseguia pelo menos meia hora de sono, porque como ele previra, ele não dormira nada depois que Paloma saíra de seu dormitório ontem. Também, como ele podia? Dimitri ainda não sabia como não tinha queimado em chamas ali mesmo.

Merlin ele esperava que aquela não fosse a idéia de punição dela. Ele com certeza não iria agüentar mais disso.

Como se seu pensamento tomasse forma Paloma apareceu no fim do corredor. Ah sim, agora ele estava perdido com certeza.

Ela aparentemente não tinha visto o professor vindo em sua direção, já que estava ocupada trançando o próprio cabelo. Aquela menina era linda demais para o bem dele...

Ele já estava a três metros dela quando o som de passos no fim do corredor chamou a atenção dele. Na verdade, parecia o som de alguém que estava correndo. Ele ia se virar na direção dos passos quando duas figuras grandes passaram por ele e continuaram correndo. Em direção a Paloma.

Dimitri mal teve tempo de pensar, ele simplesmente sacou sua varinha. Mesmo que fossem dois alunos, se eles chegassem mais perto de Paloma daquela forma ele iria fazer algo a respeito. E de repente um deles gritou.

-Paloma!

A morena levantou os olhos, surpresa por ter sido chamada, então abriu um enorme sorriso. Bem a tempo de o rapaz que tinha cabelo mais comprido pegá-la e jogá-la por sobre o ombro, como um saco de batata.

-Theodore! –ela deu um gritinho de surpresa, seguido por uma risada.

-Olá, Madame Parker. –Theodore falou animado, dando um tapinha na coxa dela –Como vossa senhoria está?

-Ótima. –ela respondeu irônica –Pelo menos estava antes de ser atacada desse jeito...

-Atacada? –Maxuel falou, fingindo choque, ele rodeou Theodore de modo que pudesse encarar a morena –Nós viemos salvá-la de um dia entediante, minha cara Dama.

-A não ser que você estivesse planejando alguma maldade... –Theodore falou animado.

-Na verdade... –ela levantou os olhos e viu Dimitri parado, vendo a cena em total choque, então ela sorriu maldosa –Eu já fiz o que tinha que fazer. –ela puxou Maxuel pela gravata dando um selinho nele –Vamos?

-Demorou. –Theodore falou ajeitando a morena sobre o ombro e começando a ir para o lado oposto para o qual ela ai.

Antes de seguir os dois, Maxuel virou para o professor e deu um sorriso vitorioso para ele. Como se ele soubesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Mas ele não sabia, Dimitri pensou desolado. E provavelmente Paloma também nunca saberia...

XxX

Sirius entrou numa sala abandonada no terceiro andar do castelo. Houve uma época em que quiseram mudar a sala de Poções para aquele lugar, mas no fim das contas ninguém quis. Nem mesmo os alunos. Restou então uma sala mais ou menos equipada, cheia de pó, onde ele e Bellatrix se encontravam mais comumente, já que ninguém ia ali.

Ele entrou na sala e tirou a capa, deixando-a jogada em um canto qualquer. Ele não sabia porque, mas ele estava se sentindo mal-humorado. E sem um pingo de vontade de ver Bellatrix.

Sirius bufou entediado. A vida dele já tinha sido muito mais simples. Antes de todo o rolo com sua família, antes dessas malditas Damas, antes dessa louca da sua prima...

Remus tinha razão. Ele precisava de uma mulher louca na vida dele. Ele as adorava. Talvez porque elas fizessem frente com ele. Sirius odiava essas meninas fracas que faziam de tudo para agradá-lo, até se passarem por pessoas que elas não eram...

Bellatrix era uma sádica e Nora era uma vagabunda, mas pelo menos elas eram sinceras sobre isso...

-Sentiu minha falta, Black? –a voz venenosa dela falou em seu ouvido.

O perfume dela, que muitas vezes ele descrevera como viciante, hoje parecia enjoativo e a voz dela, que exibia todo o seu veneno agora, já não era mais um canto de sereia o atraindo para o perigo. Ele não a queria nesse momento.

-Na verdade não muito. –ele falou virando-se bruscamente para encará-la.

-Qual o seu problema? –Bellatrix perguntou desconfiada.

-O que te faz pensar que tem um problema? –ele perguntou se dando as costas a ela e se afastando um pouco.

-Você ainda não pulou em mim como você costuma fazer. –ela falou, a voz fria –O que está acontecendo? –ela exigiu de novo.

-Eu não estou interessado. –ele falou dando de ombros –Você passou muito tempo fora, Bellinha... -ele falou irônico –E nesse tempo que você ficou fora eu percebi que você não era nem a melhor nem a única. –ele deu de ombros, como se fosse um assunto simples –Eu não quero perder meu tempo com você. Bom, pelo menos não hoje. Quem sabe um outro dia, se eu estiver a fim.

Ele recolheu sua capa e estava pronto para sair da sala, quando Bellatrix fechou seu caminho.

-Quem você pensa que é, Sirius Black, seu traidor do sangue de uma figa? –ela falou, sua voz uma ameaça fria e clara –Você acha que você pode me colocar a sua disposição e que eu estarei la esperando por você? Me diga quem é a vagabunda com que você anda ficando! –ela exigiu, a voz já quase perdendo a ameaça fria para a fúria fervente.

Sirius suspirou entediado.

-Que diferença faz você saber? –ele perguntou dando de ombros –Você não vai fazer nada contra ela.

Bellatrix estreitou os olhos.

-É a Carter, não é? –ela perguntou –Você se meteu com _aquela_ vagabunda! –não era uma pergunta, mas Sirius também não ligava se fosse.

-Bellatrix, não é da sua conta com quem eu fico. –Sirius lembrou, incomodado –E a Nora não tem nada com isso.

A cor pareceu desaparecer da face de Bellatrix e ela ficou ainda mais furiosa.

-Desde quando você a chama pelo primeiro nome? –ela exigiu enfurecida.

Sirius percebeu tarde demais o próprio engano, mas agora era tarde para recuar. Ele ia ter que bater de frente com Bellatrix, porque ele nunca deixaria ela achar que podia cobrar algo dele.

-Desde que passamos o Natal juntos na casa dos Potter. –ele falou dando de ombros casualmente –Nós nos tornamos um tanto... Íntimos durante as festas, se você me entende.

Isso não era de todo verdade, mas também não fazia diferença.

-Eu te avisei, Sirius... –Bellatrix falou, furiosa como nunca –Que se você encostasse um dedo naquela vagabunda, você nunca mais tocava em mim!

-Engraçado... –ele falou casualmente –Ela disse a mesma coisa.

Aquele pareceu ser o limite para Bellatrix, ela apontou um dedo acusador para Sirius.

-Me escute bem... –a voz dela, que no momento tinha um tom de carícia, de quarto, era na verdade coberta de uma ameaça fria -Se você escolhê-la no meu lugar, você vai descobrir o que é inferno.

Sirius deu uma risada debochada.

-Você dando um escândalo infantil desse já é um inferno para mim, Bellatrix. –a voz dele também abaixou para um tom de ameaça –E não se atreva a me ameaçar, você pode não gostar do resultado.

Ele deu as costas a prima e saiu da sala. Agora ele tinha ido tão longe que não tinha volta. Mas ele sabia que ainda tinha as duas opções para escolher. Bellatrix não iria desistir, nem que fosse apenas para desprezar Nora. E então ele decidiria se ia ficar com alguma das duas...

Até la... Era melhor ele arrumar alguma menina mais fácil para se distrair.

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai esta queridinhas ;]**

**Reviews?**

**Próximo capítulo... Seu Beijo Pode Me Matar!**

**Liguem os ventiladores e tirem as crianças da sala ;]**

**B-jão**


	16. Seu Beijo Pode Me Matar

**N/A: Ola meus anjinhos do mal!**

**Mil perdões pela demora absurda, mas minha vida ta muito corrida. Espero que esse capítulo gigante compense a espera!**

**Prisma-san: Muito obrigada flor ^^**

**Lady Aredhel Anarion: Ah foi mal flor ^^" Minha NC é outra, não a DG ^^"**

**Shakinha: Aguarde muito mais beijos nesse capítulo ;]**

**Lílian-Castro: Hahaha Q bom que ajudou a sonhar com os anjinhos... ;)**

**Nina-osp: Uau, muito obrigada flor ^^**

'**gee vitti: Ah o colar ainda existe flor, não se preocupe ;) E sobre o mapa... Bom, você ainda descobre.**

**Nicolle Montreny: Hahaha Estou postando imediatamente flor ;)**

**V A Rosewood: Muito obrigada flor ^^**

**Psedo Escritora: Hahaha É bom ter medo mesmo flor ;)**

**Naomi Rogers: É só você acrescentar a fic na sua lista de alerta e o site te avisa quando eu atualizar ^^ Muito obrigada ;)**

**Juuh Malfoy: Muito obrigada flor. Espero q você continue gostando ^^**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 13: Seu Beijo Pode Me Matar**

Remus jogou-se em uma das poltronas da sala comunal, o caderno de Marizza seguro em uma de suas mãos. Já fazia três dias desde o encontro deles na Torre de Astronomia. Três dias que ele tinha aquele caderno nas mãos e não o tinha lido ainda. Três dias que Marizza não olhava na direção dele.

Ah por Merlin, ele não tinha feito nada errado. Ele não tinha porque se sentir culpado. Ele duvidava que ela se sentisse culpada por qualquer coisa. Por que ele deveria?

Mas o caderno... O caderno estava sinceramente incomodando. O que tinha sido aquele poema que ele lera? Aquilo era de Marizza ou ela tinha copiado de algum lugar?

Ele suspirou e abriu o caderno mais uma vez. Ele já estava ali mesmo...

_Eu quero conhecer a beleza da vida_

_Eu quero fazer minhas escolhas e brilhar_

_Eu vou voar e tocar meus sonhos_

_Não importa o quanto longe eles pareçam estar_

_Eu vou seguir meu coração sem medo_

_Eu vou escolher minha vida aqui e agora._

Ele fechou o caderno mais uma vez. Isso estava fora de controle! Marizza não era uma pessoa cheia de sonhos e sentimentos. E não seria um caderno que iria convencê-lo do contrário.

XxX

Peter desceu as escadas sozinho e em silêncio. Ele mentiria se dissesse que não estava pensando no que Olivia dissera na noite anterior.

Que, ao contrário de toda a escola, elas não tinham medo dos Marotos isso era óbvio, muito menos respeito... Mas será que existia alguém, algum grupo com o qual elas não mexiam? Ele sinceramente não conseguia pensar em ninguém...

-Pára, Rabastan!

Peter parou na hora. Essa era a voz de Olivia. Mas ela não parecia realmente brava, ela parecia... Divertida?

Ele se aproximou de onde ele imaginou que tinha vindo o som da voz e olhou pela fresta da porta.

-Tá ficando difícil, hein Olivia? –Rabastan provocou, antes de puxar Olivia contra si e beijá-la.

Peter ficou sem fala. Olivia e Rabastan Lestrange? Mas... Mas... Desde quando? E como? Merlin, será que era disso que ela estava falando ontem? Talvez as Damas respeitassem os Sonserinos. Não, não podia ser. Mas Lily se envolvera com um e Paloma andava como dois... Ou será que eram sangue-puros? Será que era isso que elas respeitavam? O sangue? Não, isso também não podia ser, porque Lily e Nora eram nascidas trouxas. Então o que era?

-Eu tenho que ir. –Olivia falou empurrando Rabastan.

-Alguma maldade nova? –ele provocou.

-Algo do gênero. –ela falou dando de ombros –Paloma precisa de um favorzinho.

-Ela pede para aqueles dois gorilas que ela gosta de ficar se pegando. –Rabastan falou dando de ombros e envolvendo a cintura de Olivia num abraço –Você pode ficar aqui.

Olivia revirou os olhos e se afastou dele.

-Não, não posso. –ela falou calmamente –Eu combinei com as minhas amigas. Apesar de que eu duvido que você entenda o conceito de amizade, já que você não tem amigos, só cúmplices.

-Olivia, não se faça de boa e sensível, porque você sabe que você não é isso. –Rabastan falou tranqüilamente –Aquelas garotas não são suas amigas, são só mais pessoas que você manipula.

-Pense o que quiser, Rabastan. –Olivia deu de ombros e saiu da sala, nem olhando na direção de Peter quando passou por ele.

Logo depois, Rabastan também saiu e deu de cara com Peter que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar.

-Ora, veja quem está aqui... –Rabastan comentou arqueando a sobrancelha –Perdeu alguma coisa Pettigrew?

-N-nada. –Peter deu as costas e começou a se afastar.

-Sabe o que impressiona garotas como elas, Pettigrew? –Rabastan falou calmamente.

Peter virou-se, um tanto confuso, sem entender porque Rabastan Lestrange estava falando com ele.

-Hã? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Sabe o que chama a atenção de mulheres como aquelas cinco Damas? –Rabastan insistiu, um sorriso maldoso no canto dos lábios.

Peter balançou a cabeça de forma negativa. O sorriso de Rabastan só aumentou.

-Poder. E a consciência de que você pode fazer o que quiser com esse poder. –ele falou simplesmente –Olivia só está comigo porque ela sabe que eu posso fazer o que eu quiser e ninguém vai fazer nada contra, que meus inimigos me temem...

-Quer dizer... –Peter começou inseguro –Que ela está com você porque você é bom em mágica?

-Não por isso, Pettigrew. –Rabastan revirou os olhos –Porque eu estou do lado mais forte. Eu estou do lado que pode mais.

Sem falar mais nada ele deu as costas a Peter e começou a ir embora.

Rabastan tinha mesmo acabado de dizer o que Peter achava que ele tinha dito? Como se fosse fácil assim? Mas não parecia realmente difícil... Quer dizer, todo mundo _sabia_ que os irmãos Lestrange já estavam envolvidos com as artes das trevas e que eles eram possíveis seguidores de... Bom, Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas daí a falar desse jeito...

Será que era mesmo?

XxX

James estava a um passo de matar Lily. Disso ele tinha certeza. Desde o dia que eles haviam se beijado na sala comunal a ruiva só o estava deixando mais e mais furioso. Cada dia ela aparecia com um garoto novo a tiracolo. E não olhava na direção dele. De jeito nenhum. Era como se ele fosse simplesmente inexistente para ela. E isso o estava deixando furioso e irritado.

Naquela manhã mesmo ela tinha passado por ele de braços dados com um batedor da Corvinal. Um babaca que James não lembrava o nome, mas não estava nem ai por isso. Seja que for com certeza era um idiota. Não era um cara digno de ter Lily Evans tão perto.

Ah Merlin ele estava louco. Era isso. Não tinha outra explicação aceitável. Dois beijos e ela contaminara o sangue dele como um vírus sem cura. E ele não sabia o que fazer disso. Não era para ser assim. Não era para ela estar desse jeito na cabeça dele.

James olhou para o céu la fora, por uma das janelas do corredor. Estava começando a escurecer. Onde estaria Lily? Ele a tinha procurado por toda a escola e não a encontrara de forma alguma. Sem o Mapa do Maroto para ajudar era muito mais difícil encontrar alguém naquela escola enorme, mas ele ainda não havia desistido. E quando ele a encontrasse ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que ia fazer, além de exigir que ela não se aproximasse de nenhum outro homem!

Foi passando por um corredor que ele ouviu o som de choro abafado. Ele olhou em volta e encontrou uma garotinha caída no chão. O joelho esquerdo dela estava sangrando, provavelmente ela havia se ferido ao cair. James não estava muito no clima para caridades ou ser atencioso, mas era uma menina Grifinória no fim das contas. E ela parecia tão perdida e sozinha ali. No fim da contas ele não conseguiu não se aproximar dela.

-Você está bem? –ele perguntou ajoelhando-se ao lado da menina.

A menina, uma loirinha que não devia ter um metro e quarenta de altura, pulou assustado ao ver alguém se dirigindo a ela. Ela pareceu engolir o choro.

-Sim. –ela respondeu de forma nada convincente.

-O que aconteceu? –James perguntou.

-Eu... Caí. –ela respondeu de forma ainda menos convincente.

James olhou desconfiado para ela.

-Foi só isso mesmo? Como você caiu? –ele quis saber.

Ela pareceu hesitar, assustada.

-Alguém te empurrou? –ele adivinhou.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

-De propósito?-ele insistiu.

Ela pareceu um pouco preocupada, olhando em volta, como que para se certificar de que ninguém ia ouvir, então ela fez que sim com a cabeça de novo.

-Quem foi? –ele quis saber.

-Uma menina mais velha. –ela falou baixinha –Uma ruiva...

James sentiu um solavanco no estomago e soube que era de raiva. O que Lily pensava que estava fazendo agora?

-Vem, eu te ajudo a levantar. –ele falou oferecendo a mão para ela.

A pequena aceitou e colocou-se de pé.

-Vá até a Ala Hospitalar. –James sugeriu –Madame Pomfrey pode fechar esse machucado num minuto.

A pequena concordou e então saiu na direção da Ala Hospitalar. James se sentiu furioso. Agora elas estavam machucando primeiranistas? Elas tinham finalmente ficado loucas de vez. Agora ele sabia que precisava de fato encontrar Lily e agora ele sabia exatamente o que ia falar para ela.

Ele marchou irritado para o Salão Principal, mas não precisou ir muito longe. Ele encontrou Lily vindo na direção dele, correndo mais precisamente. A cabeça dela estava baixa. Quando ela passou por James ele a segurou pelo braço e virou-a com tudo em sua direção.

-Evans, o que você pensa que está fazendo... –ele parou de falar de repente ao ver os olhos dela vermelhos.

-Lily? –ele chamou, a fúria totalmente esquecida –Lily, você está chorando? –ele perguntou preocupado.

Lily puxou se braço de volta de forma agressiva.

-Será que só por hoje você não pode esquecer que eu sou uma pessoa sem sentimentos, uma pessoa fria e me deixar em paz? –ela gritou para ele, antes de sair correndo mais uma vez.

James ficou pregado ao chão. Totalmente sem entender o que acabara de acontecer, mas profundamente marcado pelas lágrimas de Lily.

XxX

Marizza estava preocupada com a Lily. Ela tinha desaparecido. Isso não era bom sinal.

Quando McGonagall tinha se aproximado com uma expressão muito séria dizendo que precisava falar com Lily urgentemente Marizza já soube que nada de bom podia sair dali. E agora Lily desaparecera. Isso era ainda pior. Ela tinha a impressão de que a amiga precisava dela e ela odiava não estar la para ajudar.

-Rogers.

Marizza virou-se e deparou-se com Remus olhando para ela. Ótimo, tudo o que ela precisava agora.

Remus tinha um olhar extremamente frio em sua face e chegava a ser arrepiante. Ele caminhou tranqüilamente na direção dela e estendeu um caderno para ela.

-Você esqueceu isso na Torre de Astronomia outro dia. –ele falou simplesmente.

Marizza olhou para o caderno na mão dele e reconheceu como sendo o seu. Ela estava como louca atrás dele.

-Meu caderno. –ela falou pegando-o da mão de Remus –Estava com você o tempo todo?

-Estava. –ele respondeu tranqüilo.

-E por que você não devolveu antes? –ela quis saber.

-Eu o estive lendo. –ele deu de ombros –De onde você copiou tudo isso? –ele quis saber.

-Eu escrevi tudo isso, Lupin. –ela retrucou fria.

-Eu só achei que... –ele começou meio desconcertado.

-Que alguém fútil e estúpida como eu jamais conseguiria fazer uma coisa dessas, né? –ela falou irônica –Sinto desapontar, Lupin. Eu tenho um pouquinho mais de sentimentos do que você me dá crédito. –sem falar mais nada ela deu as costas a ele e saiu dali. Apertando fortemente seu caderno contra o peito.

Ali estavam todas suas fraquezas e medos. Ali estava sua grande e única paixão mais do que declarada. Merlin ajudasse e Remus nunca entendesse o que estava escrito ali.

XxX

James entrou na sala comunal preocupado. Não era só Lily quem tinha desaparecido, todas as Damas haviam seguido a idéia. Elas não apareceram para o jantar.

Assim que ele pôs o pé na sala ele deu de cara com quatro das cinco meninas ali. Olivia e Nora pareciam estar conversando em sussurros urgentes num dos sofás. Paloma estava sentada em uma das poltronas, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e o rosto escondido nas mãos. Marizza estava andando de um lado para o outro, na frente das escadas que levavam ao dormitório feminino.

De repente a loira virou-se e ao ver James ali seu olhar brilhou em fúria.

-Quem você pensa que é? –ela exigiu vindo para cima dele –O que você disse para ela, seu idiota? O que você fez? –ela exigiu empurrando James.

-Eu não fiz nada! –o maroto defendeu-se.

-Disso eu duvido muito! –Olivia retrucou também se aproximando –O que você falou para ela? –a morena exigiu.

-NADA! Eu só encontrei essa garotinha machucada, dizendo que tinha sido empurrada por uma ruiva mais velha...

-E você automaticamente concluiu que fosse a Lily? –Nora falou frustrada e brava –Nós não machucamos crianças! –ela falou exasperada.

-E a Lily não é a única ruiva da escola. –Paloma lembrou –Tem uma corvinal do sétimo ano que adora judiar de nascidos trouxas que também é ruiva.

James se sentiu mal. Ele tinha se esquecido que as Damas não mexiam com meninas Grifinórias. A loirinha do corredor era Grifinória.

-O que aconteceu com ela? –James quis saber.

-O pai dela morreu. –Marizza informou –A professora McGonagall tinha chamado a Lily para falar disso.

-De tudo o que ela falou entre as lágrimas a gente só entendeu que foi um acidente de carro e que ele morreu na hora. –Nora falou –E que você gritou com ela! –ela acusou.

-Eu estava fora de mim, ok? –James explodiu irritado –Eu achei que ela tinha machucado a menina, ela esteve me ignorando a semana inteira, andando com um cara diferente por dia! Eu estava puto da vida com ela! –ele se defendeu.

-Bom, problema seu! –Paloma falou irritada –E agora ela está chorando la em cima e não quer ninguém perto dela.

-Eu vou la. –James falou.

-Não, você não vai! –Marizza rebateu na hora.

-Rogers, eu quero falar com ela! –James exigiu –Eu quero saber como ela está!

-Potter, você só sobe la se for para pedir desculpas. –Olivia informou –Do contrário você não está indo a lugar nenhum.

James respirou fundo. Pedir desculpas? Por que cargas d'água ele iria pedir desculpas a Lily? Ela não precisava, não queria as desculpas dele. E ele também não queria ter que pedir. Mas ele falaria o que fosse para vê-la agora.

-Tudo bem. –ele se rendeu –Eu peço desculpas.

Olivia se aproximou da escadaria que levava ao dormitório feminino e pressionou um dos tijolos.

-Agora você já pode subir. –ela falou –A escada não vai te derrubar. O nosso quarto é a segunda porta a direita.

James pareceu um pouco desconfiado e cuidadosamente começou a subir as escadas. Quando ele viu que realmente ele não ia escorregar ele subiu correndo os últimos degraus.

Ele encontrou facilmente a porta do quarto das meninas, não só porque Olivia tinha dito qual era, mas também porque havia um D pendurado ali.

James entrou sem bater na porta. O quarto estava escuro. Apenas uma vela em um criado-mudo espalhava uma luz vacilante pelo quarto. E na cama, ao lado desse criado mudo havia alguém deitado, chorando silenciosamente.

James se aproximou da cama e se ajoelhou ao lado dela. Lily estava deitada, a cabeça afundada no travesseiro, tremendo, o som do seu choro abafado pelo tecido.

-Lily. –James chamou suavemente.

Lily levantou a cabeça, assustada. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar. Uma imagem que rasgou o coração de James. Lily era uma rainha, uma deusa. Ela não devia ter que passar por essas coisas, ela não devia sofrer ou chorar. Ele preferia que nesse momento ela estivesse olhando para ele com frieza do que com toda aquela dor.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –ela perguntou.

-Eu soube o que aconteceu. –ele falou simplesmente –Eu sinto muito, Lily.

-Você não conhecia ele, Potter. –ela falou, novas lágrimas correndo pelo lindo rosto dela –Como você pode sentir muito?

-Eu sinto muito que isso ter faça tão triste, Lily. –James falou, sem tirar seus olhos dos dela –Eu sinto muito que isso faça uma das meninas mais lindas dessa escola chorar dessa forma. –ele esticou a mão e tocou o rosto dela –Eu sinto muito. –ele repetiu.

Lily ficou olhando em choque para James por um minuto, antes de se deitar na cama mais uma vez e olhar para o teto.

-Ele não merecia isso. Minha mãe não merecia isso. –ela falou baixinho –Eles se amavam tanto... O que vai ser dela agora?

James se aproximou um pouco e debruçou-se para poder olhar nos olhos de Lily.

-Me diz o que você quer. –ele pediu sério –Você quer um diamante? Um casaco de pele? Você quer uma estrela do céu? Você quer minha cabeça numa bandeja de prata? Me diz o que eu tenho que te dar para você sair desse estado Lily, e eu juro que é seu.

Lily olhou em choque para James por um minuto, antes de esticar a mão e tocar o rosto dele, puxando-o para perto, até seus lábios se tocarem.

Esse beijo começou exatamente como o primeiro beijo deles: suave e sem pressa. Era um consolo, uma carícia. Até que se transformou em algo totalmente diferente.

Lily correu a língua por entre os lábios de James, pedindo por mais. O moreno levantou-se do chão e deitou-se sobre ela na cama, seu corpo pressionando deliciosamente o dela. Quando eles voltaram a se beijar o gesto tinha o dobro do desejo e da necessidade.

James tirou seus lábios dos de Lily e desenhou beijos pelo rosto dela: nariz, testa, queixo, ele beijou as lágrimas dela.

Lily puxou James de volta para si, seus lábios atacando os dele de forma faminta. Então ela começou a soltar os botões da camisa dele. E James começou a fazer o mesmo com ela.

Eles estavam sendo desastrados e atrapalhados. Não que eles nunca tivessem feito isso antes, mas nunca nenhum dos dois precisou tanto de alguém. Nunca o desejo de estar com alguém havia sido tão intenso e tão doloroso.

E foi no momento em que eles estavam definitivamente juntos, próximos em corpo e alma que ambos souberam: os dois tinham perdido o jogo. Os dois tinham se apaixonado.

XxX

-O que será que está acontecendo la? –Marizza perguntou olhando em direção as escadas.

-Olha, eu tenho um palpite e nem um pingo de vontade de descobrir se eu estou certa. –Paloma falou analisando as unhas.

-Eu também. –Nora concordou –Eu não subo la até o Potter descer.

-Será que eles vão... –Marizza hesitou –Começar a...

-Você quer dizer se eles vão começar a namorar? -Olivia ajudou –Eu não sei. Duvido.

-Por que? –Paloma quis saber.

-Os dois são orgulhosos demais, nenhum vai querer admitir derrota e, acredite, na cabeça dos dois admitir um relacionamento seria o mesmo que admitir derrota. –Olivia explicou -Eles não vão saber baixar a crista e se resolver. –ela deu de ombros –Eles não vão se resolver.

-Ah que horror, Olivia. –Marizza falou –Bota um pouquinho de fé neles.

-Marizza, eu tenho toda a fé do mundo na _Lily._ –Olivia reforçou –Eu só não confio no Potter, nem na capacidade dele de irritar a Lily ao extremo. Não confio nada.

Paloma e Marizza trocaram um olhar preocupado. A amiga tinha um ponto válido...

XxX

James terminou de abotoar a própria camisa e então olhou para a pessoa deitada ao seu lado na cama. Lily parecia estar dormindo.

Ah Merlin, agora eles realmente tinham ido até o fim. E ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que eles fariam agora. Ele tinha um certo receio em pensar no dia seguinte, quando ela estivesse recuperada, quando ele não fosse mais um consolo necessário.

Ele não iria pensar nisso agora. Pelo menos ela não estava mais chorando e isso já o deixava mais do que satisfeito. Ele odiara vê-la chorando. Ele não queria nunca mais ver os lindos olhos verdes dela molhados por lágrimas. Disso ele tinha certeza.

Ele se curvou sobre a figura adormecida de Lily e depositou um suave beijo nos lábios dela.

-Eu te vejo amanhã. –ele murmurou próximo ao rosto dela.

Então James se levantou e deixou o quarto.

Assim que a porta se fechou Lily abriu os olhos.

-Não, James, você não vai me ver amanhã.

XxX

Na manhã seguinte a notícia da perda de Lily se espalhara pela escola e não demorou nada para os demais alunos darem pela falta da monitora ruiva.

-Onde está a senhorita Evans, senhorita Morgan? –Dimitri quis saber, naquela tarde.

Todos estavam na aula de DCAT e enquanto os demais alunos escreviam algo que o professor pedira Dimitri aproveitou para se aproximar das Damas.

-Ela foi liberada para ir para casa, professor. –Olivia repetiu pelo o que parecia ser a milésima vez naquele dia –Para o enterro do pai. Ela deve voltar em dois dias.

-Entendo... –ele falou calmamente –Se vocês entrarem em contato com ela, mandem meus mais sinceros pesares a ela.

-Nós mandaremos, professor. –Olivia assegurou.

Dimitri ainda lançou um último olhar na direção de Paloma, mas ela o ignorou totalmente, fingindo estar totalmente concentrada em seu dever.

XxX

Era totalmente desnecessário comentar que James estava de extremo mau humor. Os Marotos não sabiam o que realmente causara todo esse stress, mas eles tinham um palpite de que isso tinha a ver com o fato de Lily ter sumido do mapa. Eles só não sabiam exatamente como, já que o moreno não contara aos amigos o que tinha acontecido entre ele e a monitora na noite anterior.

Também era desnecessário dizer que toda a escola estava sofrendo por isso. Ele azarava qualquer um que meramente cruzasse seu caminho.

A situação ficou tão absurda que os próprios Marotos ficaram de saco cheio de James e decidiram deixar o quarto. Peter desapareceu para as cozinhas, Sirius foi se encontrar com alguma garota Corvinal e Remus foi vagar pelo castelo.

Remus seguiu seus pés sem rumo até se perceber diante da porta Torre de Astronomia mais uma vez. E mais uma vez essa porta estava entreaberta e de lá vinha o perfume de morangos...

Remus parou e respirou fundo. De onde vinha essa vontade intensa e repentina de falar com Marizza? De vê-la?

Merlin, ele nunca tinha provado uma menina com sabor de morango, mas ele sabia que se tinha uma que ele gostaria de experimentar essa era Marizza. E essa era a maior vontade dele agora. Subir todos aqueles degraus e...

AH MERLIN! Ele estava ficando louco. Só podia! E Marizza estava _brava_ com ele! Furiosa, ele ousaria dizer. Ele tinha certeza de que se ela aparecesse na frente dela agora ela iria falar coisas nada agradáveis para ele...

La estava de novo... Aquele sentimento ridículo. Ele quase se sentia _culpado_ por ter feito ela brava! O que era de fato ridículo.

-Que se dane. –Remus murmurou antes de subir as escadas em direção a Torre de Astronomia, em direção a Marizza.

XxX

Marizza suspirou e fechou o seu caderno. Ela não ia conseguir escrever nada essa noite. Ela já sabia disso antes mesmo de subir até ali. E mesmo assim ela não pudera evitar, mesmo assim ela estava ali. Estava ali como estivera em tantas outras noites, quando sentia que precisava de um momento só seu.

Ela tinha um segredo que só as Damas sabiam. Ela queria ser uma escritora. Apesar de todos os papos de moda, apesar de todas as frivolidades só tinha uma coisa que ela queria: escrever. Escrever livros que fizessem as pessoas se emocionarem, se apaixonarem, se assustarem... E ela conseguia isso. As pequenas histórias que ela escreviam era divinas, as amigas adoravam ler. Uma delas, as jornadas de uma menina que caíra num mundo diferente, era a preferida de Lily e Olivia. Elas não a deixavam em paz se ela não escrevesse pelo menos um pouco por dia para elas lerem.

Ela sabia que a mãe não gostava muito da idéia de ela ser escritora. Ela achava isso tudo besteira. Mas não tinha problema. Ela não precisava da aprovação da mãe. Ela só queria seguir um caminho só seu.

Ela se mexeu, mas não trocou de posição. A Torre de Astronomia tinha uma janela não muito alta, mas que era larga o bastante para ela se sentar ali com os pés esticados. A posição era ótima, dali ela podia ver claramente a lua-crescente e o lago. O céu estava limpo e as estrelas brilhavam como jóias. Era a noite perfeita. Perfeita e solitária...

Lily estava mal e precisava delas, mas elas não puderam estar com ela. Por mais compreensivo que Dumbledore fosse ele não liberou para elas saírem junto com Lily. Nenhuma delas. E o que teria acontecido com Potter? Ele parecera furioso o dia inteiro. Ela nem queria imaginar o que acontecera entre ele e Lily, apesar de ela ter uma certa idéia...

A porta da Torre abriu-se de repente e Remus entrou por ela. Ele não parecia muito feliz, mas ele também não parecia surpreso de encontrá-la ali.

-Lupin? –ela falou em choque –O que você faz perdido aqui?

-Eu vim falar com você. –ele declarou, e apesar da frieza da voz dele os olhos dele pareciam em chamas.

-Sobre? –ela quis saber.

Remus respirou fundo como se estivesse contemplando seu próximo movimento.

-Esse caderno. –ele falou por fim, indicando o caderno nas mãos dela.

-O que tem?

-Desde quando você escreve?

-Desde o primeiro ano. –ela deu de ombros –Mas foi melhorando com o tempo. –ela admitiu.

-Você parece inspirada. –ele falou se aproximando –De onde vem tanta paixão?

Marizza levantou os olhos e o encarou por um torturante e longo minuto.

-Isso é problema meu. –ela falou desviando os olhos de volta para a janela.

Remus respirou fundo. Ele sentou-se no banco que ficava encostado na parede onde a janela que ela estava sentada ficava. Assim ele ficou mais baixo que ela, mas pelo menos estava perto o bastante para sentir o perfume dela.

-Você lembra quando a gente se conheceu, no primeiro ano? –ele perguntou após um minuto de silêncio.

Ele já estava achando que ela ia ignorá-lo totalmente quando ela soltou um longo suspiro.

-Lembro, por quê?

-Parece que tudo mudou tanto de la para cá... –ele falou, não olhando realmente para ela –Nós somos pessoas diferentes, Hogwarts é uma escola diferente, nossos sentimentos são diferentes...

Marizza bufou irônica.

-Hogwarts vem sendo o mesmo lugar por séculos. Acredite: _nada_ mudou por aqui. Nada, nem os alunos, nem os preconceitos idiotas que os separam. Nós mudamos, mas não foi tanto assim. Você ainda tem os mesmos amigos, Black ainda é um babaca e o Potter ainda se acha a última bolacha do pacote. –ela deu de ombros –Lily ainda é a menina mais esperta do nosso ano, senão de toda a escola. Olivia ainda é fria e calculista, Nora ainda não liga a mínima para o que falam dela. A Paloma ainda adora flertar com os meninos e eu... –ela pareceu pensar antes de falar -Eu ainda sou exatamente a mesma pessoa, só um pouco mais metida. Em relação aos sentimentos... Não foram todos que mudaram... –ela suspirou distante.

-Eu não vou pedir desculpas. –ele avisou.

-Eu não achei que você fosse. –ela deu de ombros –Você se acha superior a essas coisas. Assim como eu.

-Mas... –ele ajudou-a a continuar.

-O fato de eu entender não quer dizer que eu vou perdoar, ou esquecer o que você falou, Lupin. –ela olhou para ele –Eu não gostei nada das suas acusações.

-E se eu pedir desculpas?

-Eu posso pensar no seu caso.

Eles ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez.

-Eu nunca quis que nada disso acontecesse, Marizza. –ele falou, olhando para ela, apesar de ela ter ignorado isso e continuado olhando as estrelas –Quando nós começamos essa rixa com vocês eu não sabia que íamos parar tão longe.

-Eu também não, Lupin. –ela admitiu –Mas isso não importa mais.

-Quem te faz vir de madrugada para a torre de Astronomia ficar escrevendo versos, Marizza? –ele perguntou de repente –Quem te faz escrever aquelas frases cheias de solidão e paixão? Quem é esse cara que faz uma Dama ser mais uma menina apaixonada?

Marizza virou-se para encará-lo mais uma vez. Os olhos dela estavam brilhando de uma emoção que Remus não sabia ler. Ela deu um sorriso triste.

-Se você não percebeu até agora não vou ser que vou te falar... –ela concluiu num suspiro.

E Remus entendeu. Ele não precisou de explicação nenhuma, ele não precisou esperar. Naquele momento o propósito que o trouxera até aquela torre pareceu muito claro. E ele soube sem sombra de dúvida o que ele tinha que fazer.

Remus esticou a mão e envolveu a cintura de Marizza num abraço, puxando-a para baixo. Ela soltou um gritinho assustado, antes de cair no colo dele.

Ela abriu a boca para perguntar o que ele tinha na cabeça, quando ele colocou o dedo indicador contra os lábios dela. Haveria um tempo para conversas, mas certamente esse tempo não era agora.

Ele tocou os lábios de Marizza com os seus e ela pareceu congelada por um segundo, totalmente pega de surpresa. Mas então a carícia da boca de Remus pareceu trazê-la de volta a vida. Ela se arrumou, de modo a ficar no colo dele, seus seios contra o peito de Remus, seus joelhos um de cada lado do quadril dele.

O beijo começou, espantosamente, com calma. Só uma provocação, um beijo quase infantil, onde apenas lábios se tocavam. Remus afundou uma das mãos no cabelo de Marizza, fechando-a em punho, segurando firmemente os fios loiros e trazendo-a para ainda mais perto. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, entreabrindo os lábios, permitindo que finalmente as línguas se tocassem. E a partir daí tudo foi uma explosão de energia.

Remus tomou posse da boca de Marizza. Ele a puxou ainda mais de encontro a si, não deixando espaço nem para ar entre eles. A mão dele que não estava nos cabelos dela estava na cintura dela, não a deixando sair de perto dele. As mãos dela estavam agarradas aos ombros dele, como se precisasse de um suporte para não cair.

Os beijos dele se desviaram da boca de Marizza para o maxilar e então ela derrubou a cabeça para trás, dando ele acesso total a seu pescoço. As duas mãos de Remus ganharam uma nova tarefa: desfazer os botões da camisa de Marizza.

Quando a camisa estava totalmente aberta, expondo não apenas a pele dourada dela, mas também o sutiã de renda branca que ela usava, Remus desceu as mãos pelas pernas dela, segurando-a pelas coxas e num movimentou rápido, inclinou-a para trás, de forma que ela se deitasse no banco e ele ficasse por cima dela.

-Eu sei que é meio tarde para perguntar... –ele falou olhando nos olhos dela –Mas você tem certeza disso?

-Absoluta. –ela respondeu sem hesitar, antes de puxá-lo para um novo beijo.

E a partir desse ponto palavras se fizeram totalmente desnecessárias.

XxX

-Cadê a Marizza? –Paloma quis saber, pouco antes da meia-noite.

Olivia tirou os olhos do seu livro e encarou a outra morena.

-Se ela não chegou até agora eu não tenho certeza se eu quero saber...

As outras duas riram.

-Os hormônios estão tomando conta desse dormitório viu... –Nora comentou.

-Quem sabe você entra no espírito, Nora? –Paloma provocou.

Nora riu sarcástica.

-Não tem chance de nenhum desses meninos medíocres colocarem as mãos em mim, Paloma. –ela falou tranqüila –Eu não preciso de nenhum deles.

XxX

Remus e Marizza andaram em silêncio lado a lado pelos corredores desertos da escola. Era quase seis da manhã.

Eles tinham acabado caindo no sono depois de... Bom, depois de passarem um tempo acordados na Torre de Astronomia. Marizza acordara com Remus chamando-a suavemente e dizendo que era melhor eles voltarem para o dormitório deles.

Eles saíram em silêncio da torre até alcançarem o retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ela olhou para eles de forma desaprovadora, mas concedeu entrada mesmo assim. A sala comunal estava deserta, como já era de se esperar. Era muito cedo para qualquer um estar acordado.

Marizza parou diante da escada que levava até o dormitório feminino e só então percebeu que Remus ainda estava ao seu lado, observando-a em silêncio.

-Até mais. –ela falou baixinho, na intenção de subir as escadas e sair dali logo.

Mas Remus segurou-a pelo pulso.

-Você está tão arrependida assim? –ele quis saber.

-Eu não estou fugindo se é isso que você está insinuando. –ela falou, cansaço evidente em sua voz –Eu só realmente não sei o que fazer agora.

-Fingir que nunca aconteceu está fora de questão. –ele avisou-a de um jeito que fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha dela.

-Bom, então manter segredo também está! –ela falou cruzando os braços de forma desafiadora –Ao contrário do que toda essa escola possa pensar eu não durmo por ai com qualquer um. Então vai ser tudo ou nada, Lupin. Ou nós estamos ou não junto. Sem meio termo. –ela avisou.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você está me dando um ultimato? –ele pareceu checar.

-Exatamente. –ela afirmou sem medo nenhum –Até daqui a pouco, Lupin.

Marizza deu as costas para Remus e correu até seu dormitório. Ela não queria vê-lo por um tempo. Era melhor ela deixá-lo pensar um pouco.

Ela entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama, ao mesmo tempo em que Paloma saía do banheiro, amarrando o cabelo, pronta para sua corrida matinal.

A morena olhou para a loira jogada na cama e deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Eu suponho que você não vai correr comigo agora de manhã.

-Supôs certo. –Marizza respondeu fechando suavemente os olhos.

-Certo, mas eu vou querer os detalhes sórdidos depois. –Paloma provocou.

-Eu te conto tudo passo a passo se você me deixar dormir agora. –Marizza prometeu.

-Bons sonhos... Moranguinho. –Paloma falou rindo antes de deixar o quarto.

Marizza afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e por mais preocupada que ela estivesse o cansaço levou a melhor sobre ela.

XxX

-Vamos logo, Barbie. –Olivia provocou –Ninguém mandou ficar fora tendo uma noitada. Agora não nos atrase.

-Eu já vou. –Marizza bufou, amarrando o cabelo num rabo de cavalo descuidado.

-E ai, quem foi o cara? –Nora quis saber.

-Vocês não vão acreditar... –ela avisou.

-Isso promete ser uma delicia. –Olivia falou com um sorriso maldoso –Diga.

-O Lupin. –Marizza falou sem rodeios.

-Isso É uma delicia! –Paloma começou a rir descontroladamente.

-Meu deus do céu... –Nora falou incrédula –Como isso foi acontecer?

-Você quer mesmo que eu te explique? –Marizza perguntou revirando os olhos.

Paloma riu ainda mais.

-Ah! Você está me devendo os detalhes sórdidos! –ela lembrou.

Marizza estava prestes a retorquir quando uma coruja bicou a janela do quarto delas, chamando a atenção das três.

Paloma foi até a janela e pegou a carta que a coruja oferecia.

-É da Lily. –ela falou.

-O que diz? –Marizza quis saber.

Paloma abriu a carta e começou a ler em voz alta.

-"Olá meninas. Já estou morrendo de saudades de vocês. Minha mãe não está nada bem, parte meu coração o estado que ela está. Petúnia vai ficar aqui por uns tempos, até ela melhorar pelo menos um pouco o estado de espírito dela, mas eu acho difícil que isso aconteça logo. De qualquer jeito eu estou voltando amanhã, então nós poderemos conversar melhor. Amo vocês. Lily"

As meninas ficaram em silêncio por um minuto.

-Qual a justiça que existe no mundo? –Nora falou de repente –O pai da Lily que era um bom homem, ótimo pai e marido, morre desse jeito. E o cretino do meu pai ainda vive e provavelmente vai continuar vivendo mais uns cem anos...

-Essa é a história da vida, querida. –Olivia deu de ombros –Não existe justiça.

Marizza suspirou.

-Vamos descer? –ela pediu –Eu preciso tomar café da manhã.

-Merlin do céu! O Lupin deve ser melhor do que eu pensei se ele te deixou até com fome. –Paloma provocou rindo.

-Cala a boca. –Marizza pediu corando.

Elas desceram a escada rindo, mas as quatro brecaram antes de atingirem o último degrau. Remus Lupin estava encostado de forma displicente contra a parede próxima a escada. Ele pareceu ouvir as quatro chegando porque levantou os olhos e encarou as quatro.

Paloma foi a primeira a sorrir tranqüila e passar por ele.

-Bom dia, Remus. –ela cantarolou animada.

-Bom dia, Lupin. –Olivia e Nora falaram juntas passando por ele.

Remus apenas fez um gesto de reconhecimento com a cabeça, seu olhar totalmente pregado em Marizza. A loira desceu mais alguns degraus, até estar perto dele, mas não desceu o último, ficando um pouco mais no nível dele.

-Bom dia. –ela falou, se sentindo tonta por estar nervosa.

-Bom dia. –ele falou, com a mesma calma de sempre.

-E ai? –ela falou, mordiscando o lábio de forma nervosa.

-Espero que você saiba que lobos são extremamente territoriais. –ele falou, extremamente calmo –Então eu sou extremamente ciumento. Eu não quero nenhum outro homem perto de você. –ele avisou.

Marizza sorriu de canto de lábio.

-Isso quer dizer...? –ela provocou.

-Quer dizer que você é minha agora. Oficialmente. –ele esticou a mão e traçou o lábio dela com o polegar.

-Só se você for meu também. –ela lembrou, mordiscando o dedo dele.

-Considere feito. –ele deu um sorriso de canto de lábio, antes de esticar o braço e soltar o cabelo dela.

-Remus, meu cabelo...

Remus cortou-a puxando-a para um beijo, ao que Marizza apenas sorriu e envolveu o pescoço dele num abraço.

De longe as Damas observavam em silêncio a cena.

-Bom... –Paloma falou quebrando a quietude –Eu disse que ela ia conseguir o Lupin cedo ou tarde. –ela concluiu esticando a mão em direção as amigas.

Nora e Olivia reviraram os olhos, mas depositaram os galeões na mão da morena.

-Cara, isso é muito estranho. –Nora comentou.

-Meu anjo, isso certamente nem começou direito ainda... –Olivia comentou tranqüila –Eu tenho a leve impressão de que daqui em diante a tendência é só piorar...

Nora e Paloma olharam confusas para a amiga, mas acharam melhor não perguntarem mais nada. Já estavam tendo emoção demais para um começo de manhã...

-O que é _isso_? –veio a pergunta chocada da escada do corredor masculino.

As três damas viraram os olhos e viram os outros três Marotos parados, olhando em choque o casal que se beijava.

-Permita-me esclarecer para você, já que aparentemente você não está acostumado com o gesto, Potter. –Olivia falou irônica –"Isso" é beijar.

-Jura, Morgan? –James falou irônico –Não me diga... Eu quero saber por que raios o Aluado ta beijando a Barbie!

-Ah deus, como ele é lerdo... –Nora comentou revirando os olhos –Eles estão namorando, animal.

Os três marotos ficaram literalmente de queixo caídos.

-Desde quando? –Sirius quis saber.

-Desde... –Paloma checou o seu relógio de pulso –Dois minutos atrás.

-Merlin... –Sirius murmurou descrente –Como isso foi acontecer?

-Deve ter alguma coisa a ver com sexo na Torre de Astronomia. –Paloma falou tranqüila.

-O QUE? –os três marotos perguntaram em choque.

-Ah vocês não sabiam? –Nora provocou –Que dó...

-Como _vocês_ sabiam? –Peter quis saber.

-Que tal ela contou para a gente, gênio? –Paloma sugeriu irônica.

-Por que o Aluado não contou para a gente? –Sirius perguntou indignado.

-Bom, daí já não é problema nossa. –Olivia deu de ombros –Ei, Marizza, depois você e o Lupin se devoram mais. Vamos tomar café!

Marizza se separou de Remus, com os lábios inchados pelos beijos.

-Certo. –ela sorriu –Te vejo depois. –ela deu mais uma rápido selinho nele, antes de seguir com as amigas para fora da sala comunal.

Remus suspirou tranqüilo ao ver as garotas saindo, mas sua paz não durou muito, já que ele logo se viu cercado por seus amigos.

-Você não está se esquecendo de nada, Remus? –Sirius exigiu.

-Café da manhã? –ele perguntou com falsa inocência.

-Desde quando você está pegando a Rogers? –James quis saber.

Remus estreitou os olhos.

-Mais respeito, James. Eu não estou pegando ninguém. –ele avisou –A partir de agora a Marizza é minha namorada. Acho bom vocês tratarem ela como tal.

-Desde quando você tem interesse nela, Remus? –Peter perguntou confuso.

-Desde o momento que eu entendi que todo esse tempo ela só pensava em mim. –ele deu de ombros –Deu um certo orgulho no começo, mas depois eu percebi que não era só isso. Era quase um... Alívio sabe? Como se eu estivesse preocupado que ela fosse escolher um outro cara e no fim ela tivesse sempre sido minha.

James arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Que papo estranho é esse?

-Eu nem imagino. –Sirius deu de ombros –Mas no geral... Eu acho que acabaram de encoleirar nosso lobo de estimação.

XxX

-Eu ainda não acredito que depois de todo esse tempo... –Olivia comentou quando elas se sentaram a mesa.

-Você acha que eu acredito? –Marizza perguntou com um enorme sorriso –Depois de todo esse tempo eu podia jurar que ele não estava nem ai para mim. Eu já tinha até me acostumado com a idéia...

-Pois é, meu amor, nunca se subestime. –Paloma falou sorrindo –Nada como o poder sedutor de uma pele bronzeada. –ela falou cumprimentando Marizza.

Nora e Olivia reviraram os olhos.

-Se você ta com esse poder todo, morenaça... –Nora falou irônica –Por que o professor agüentou firme? –ela provocou.

Paloma bufou incomodada.

-Porque o Dimitri é um idiota que dá valor a moral. –ela falou irritada –Mas eu te garanto que ele vai comer o pão que o diabo amassou por causa disso!

-Ele já deve estar comendo, meu anjo. –Olivia falou tranqüila –Você tem desfilado pela escola inteira sempre acompanhada. Se ele não está com ciúme ele está no mínimo com orgulho ferido.

-E acredite: isso para um Potter é morte. –Paloma comentou com um sorriso satisfeito.

-E você vai continuar a fazer isso quanto tempo? –Marizza quis saber.

-Até que ele caía de joelho e implore. –Paloma falou por entre os dentes.

-Ah que saudade desse veneno todo! –Nora falou animada, abraçando Paloma.

-Isso me lembra uma cena extremamente interessante do Natal...

As meninas viraram-se para ver Sirius logo atrás delas, olhando as duas com um sorriso maldoso.

-Querendo ver um replay, Black? –Nora provocou –Pois eu adoraria ver um beijinho entre você e o Potter. Quer trocar? –ela propôs arqueando a sobrancelha.

Sirius riu tranqüilo.

-Eu não estou mais bêbado a esse ponto, Carter, mas se você quiser... –ele sorriu maldoso –Eu substituo a Parker e o beijo fica entre nós.

Nora revirou os olhos.

-Vai sonhando, Black...

-Ei Black! –Thomas chamou se aproximando –Treino hoje?

-Com certeza. –Sirius confirmou.

-Madames. –Thomas fez uma curvatura exagerada para as meninas.

-Viu, Black? O Thomas sabe se portar. –Nora provocou.

-Se eu ganhasse a recompensa que ele recebe cada vez que ele é todo educadinho assim com vocês eu pensaria no caso... –Sirius retrucou irônico.

Thomas ignorou os dois.

-Madame Parker. –ele chamou –Que tal eu e você nos perdermos por esses corredores mágicos? –ele sugeriu.

Paloma riu e se levantou.

-Se vocês me dão licença... –ela falou para as amigas antes de sair dali de braços dados com Thomas e rindo.

-A Paloma tem sorte de ter um estepe desse... –Olivia comentou.

-Do que você está falando, Morgan? –Sirius provocou –Não é você que tem um Sonserino de estimação?

Olivia lançou um olhar perigoso para Sirius.

-Como você sabe? –ela exigiu.

-O Mapa que sua amiguinha roubou da gente e vocês devem estar usando. –Sirius falou como se fosse óbvio –A gente já tinha visto vocês dois juntos uma ou várias vezes...

-Minha vida não é da sua conta, Black. –Olivia avisou –Se eu fosse você eu ficava de fora dela.

-Então nós ainda estamos em guerra? –ele provocou –Eu achei que tínhamos ficados todos amiguinhos depois do Natal... –ele falou sarcástico.

-Black, não tem amizade. –Nora avisou –É cada um por si e que ganhe quem seja mais forte. Essa é nossa política. Se você fica no caminho a correnteza te arrasta.

-E nós somos a correnteza. –Marizza falou com um sorriso satisfeito.

-Ah é? E seu novo namorado? –Sirius quis saber.

-Ele já foi levado pela correnteza. –Olivia declarou com um sorriso vitorioso.

Sirius bufou cansado e saiu dali sem falar mais nada.

-O Black precisava arrumar alguma terapia ocupacional melhor do que encher o nosso saco. -Nora falou entediada.

-Se ele não encher o saco ele não é o Black. –Marizza falou –Mas... Ele ta insistindo mesmo nessa história de ficar com você né?

-Pois é... Tem uma história até de que a priminha foi rejeitada por ele e ficou toda furiosa. –Olivia falou –Rabastan disse que a Sonserina tava um inferno naquele dia.

-É o que a cretina merece. –Nora comentou dando de ombros –Mas não é o bastante, porque se eu bem conheço o Black, e eu _conheço_, ele vai deixar nós duas na reserva até achar um jeito de ficar com as duas.

-E como você vai fazer ele por ela de lado? –Olivia quis saber.

-Isso, minha cara, você vai descobrir logo logo... –Nora prometeu com um sorriso maldoso.

XxX

Thomas deu um beijo apressado em Paloma. Ela riu.

-Pode parar, Thomas. –ela falou rindo –Sem beijos, ou vamos ficar os dois atrasados.

-Ainda faltam uns minutos para dar o sinal... –ele argumentou.

-É, eu sei, mas eu também sei que se eu te der um minuto a mais nós vamos acabar ficando por aqui uns dez minutos a mais e, portanto vamos nos atrasar.

Thomas riu.

-Certo, certo. –ele cedeu –Eu saio primeiro?

-Sim. –Paloma falou –Assim dá tempo de arrumar meu cabelo.

Thomas riu.

-Te vejo depois. –ele falou piscando para ela.

Paloma acenou. Depois que Thomas saiu ela ainda tirou um tempo para calmamente passar os dedos pelos fios de cabelo negros e fazer uma trança graciosamente relaxada.

Isso não era mais divertido. Ficar por ficar, transar por transar... Não tinha mais graça. Não era mais prazeroso. E ela nem queria pensar no que isso poderia querer dizer. Ela não queria pensar na possibilidade de isso significar que... Que nada. O melhor era deixar para la.

Ela saiu da sala e mal deu dois passos antes de trombar com alguém.

-Paloma.

Ela levantou os olhos e se deparou com Dimitri encarando-a. Ele não tinha se afastado um passo sequer dela depois da colisão, deixando os dois extremamente próximos.

-Oi professor. –ela falou com falsa doçura –Um dia adorável, você não acha?

-Paloma, nem começa com isso. –Dimitri pediu.

-Começar com o que? –ela perguntou, fingindo inocência ainda maior.

-A me tratar como você trata todos os outros professores, porque eu com certeza sou diferente!

-O que te faz pensar que você é diferente? –Paloma desafiou.

-Por que eu duvido que você faça visitas noturnas a todos os professores. –ele falou –Eu duvido que Slughorn já tenha tido o prazer. –ele falou irônico.

-Quem disse que não? –ela provocou –Como você acha que eu entrei na aula dele esse ano?

Dimitri pareceu muito irritado pela provocação.

-Você está fazendo de propósito, não está? –ele acusou –Está me provocando, me irritando, porque eu te mandei embora aquela noite, não é?

-E se for? –ela perguntou irritada –O que você vai fazer? Contar para o diretor? –ela sugeriu irônica.

-Eu acho bom você parar com esses joguinhos, Paloma! –Dimitri avisou por entre os dentes.

-Ah é? –ela desafiou –Por que?

As mãos de Dimitri agarraram os ombros de Paloma com firmeza.

-Porque você não está brincando com um garoto, mas com um homem. –ele falou por entre os dentes.

Paloma se inclinou na direção dele, deixando apenas um suspiro de distancia entre seus lábios.

-Até agora você só agiu como um garoto assustado. –ela falou baixinho, a voz uma carícia –Comece a agir como um homem e eu encerro a brincadeira.

Dimitri fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Uma vez só. Um beijo só. Não podia fazer mal algum...

O sinal tocando, despertando Dimitri de seus devaneios. Ele se afastou de Paloma num salto, como se o contato com a pele dela o queimasse.

Vários alunos começaram a caminhar pelo corredor, passando por eles como se eles sequer estivessem ali. Teria alguém visto?

Paloma deu um sorriso de canto de lábio, antes de deslizar os dedos pelo contorno dos próprios lábios e então mandar um beijo para o professor.

-Até mais, _professor_. Tenha um bom dia. –ela falou irônica, dando as costas para ela.

Dimitri viu a figura de Paloma se afastar e soltou um suspiro sofrido. O dia não seria nada bom depois disso. E provavelmente ele teria outra noite terrível...

XxX

Marizza se jogou na cama com um sorriso bobo enfeitando o rosto.

-Hoje foi um dia perfeito.

Nora revirou os olhos.

-Dá pra você parar com isso? Eu vou ter um ataque diabético se você não parar com todo esse açúcar.

Paloma riu.

-Deixa a loira em paz, Nora. Ela conseguiu o infeliz dos sonhos dela, deixa ela curtir a vitória.

-E por quanto tempo isso vai durar? –Olivia quis saber.

-Nem imagino. –Marizza admitiu –Eu sou a primeira a admitir que meus namoros vem com prazo de validade, mas eu não quero começar essa relação pensando em quando ela vai acabar. Então o dia que chegar o fim chegou e ponto. Por enquanto eu vou curtir todos os _inúmeros_ dotes do meu lobinho... –ela completou com um sorriso maldoso.

Olivia revirou os olhos.

-Bom, imagino que você esteja certa. –a morena deu de ombros –A questão é aproveitar enquanto dá, porque cedo ou tarde tudo termina...

Nora lançou um olhar preocupado à amiga.

-Rabastan? –ela chutou.

Olivia suspirou.

-Não dá mais. –ela falou, sem olhar para as amigas –Ele ta afundando demais nessa lama de Comensais. Se é isso que ele vai apoiar não tem mais como eu ficar com ele, nem por diversão.

-Também acho uma boa você se livrar dele, Olivia. –Paloma falou séria –Você vai acabar se pondo em risco.

-Eu sei. Eu vou terminar tudo. –Olivia falou firme -Eu só tenho que fazer uma coisa antes...

-O que? –Paloma perguntou curiosa.

-Oi, meninas.

As quatro Damas viraram-se imediatamente para o som da voz, deparando-se com Lily parada diante delas, vinda da passagem mágica do espelho.

-Lily!

As quatro abraçaram a ruiva de forma firme, sem hesitação.

-Nós achamos que você só voltava amanhã. –Nora falou se afastando um pouco, apenas o suficiente para encarar a ruiva.

-Eu ia. –Lily confirmou num suspiro –Mas eu não agüentava mais, eu tinha que voltar.

Finalmente as quatro tiraram seu tempo para analisarem a ruiva. Ela não parecia nada bem. Seu cabelo parecia opaco e sem brilho, seus olhos pareciam distantes e ela estava pálida, com olheiras.

-Estava um inferno em casa. Minha mãe parece uma casca vazia. É como se ela fizesse tudo por reflexo, sem realmente estar atenta aos seus movimentos. –ela falou, enquanto as amigas a ajudavam a se sentar em sua cama –Ela ficou muito arrasada com a perda do meu pai. Isso é óbvio.

-Então porque você voltou, Lily? –Marizza quis saber –Ta na cara que você queria ter ficado.

-Porque nem numa situação dessa minha irmã me dá uma folga! –Lily falou entre lágrimas –Ela não parava de implicar e me provocar e nossa mãe estava tão sem energia que ela já nem pedia para a gente parar, mas dava para ver que ela estava muito mal. Então no fim eu resolvi vir embora. Não pela Petúnia, mas pela minha mãe. Ela não merecia ter que agüentar mais essa.

-Você acha que ela vai se recuperar logo? –Nora quis saber.

-Eu realmente não sei. –Lily admitiu triste –Mas eu espero que sim, ela é muito nova e cheia de vida para morrer desse jeito. Ela tem que superar.

-Ela vai superar. –Olivia afirmou com firmeza.

-Obrigada, meninas. –Lily falou sincera –Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês.

-Você ainda seria uma menina certinha que namora um cara mais ou menos certinho. –Paloma falou com um sorriso divertido.

-Por falar nisso... –Olivia abriu um sorriso –Nós ainda temos alguns babados quentes para te contar...

XxX

McGonagall tinha sido uma alma generosa o bastante para dispensar Lily das aulas da manhã e ela fez bom uso disso ficando em seu dormitório para se recuperar emocionalmente o melhor que ela pudesse. As meninas tinham prometido não contar a ninguém que ela tinha voltado, pelo que ela era extremamente grata.

Ela tinha que admitir que as notícias sobre Marizza e Remus tinham sido surpreendentes, mas ela já devia estar esperando por isso. Depois de todos esses anos uma hora Marizza tinha que finalmente conseguir o Lobinho dela. Ela nunca duvidou que a loira fosse ter êxito.

Ela ficou bem surpresa com a história de que Olivia pretendia largar de Rabastan. Isso sim era algo que ela nunca tinha esperado. Mas ela ficava feliz pelo fato de que ia acontecer. Olivia não precisava daquele garoto na vida dela.

Paloma continuava a torturar Dimitri e Nora ainda estava jogando com Sirius.

Tanta coisa acontecendo e a cabeça dela foi parar exatamente no mesmo lugar onde ela estivera pelos últimos dias: em James Potter.

Ela nunca tinha tido a intenção de chorar na frente dele, de beijá-lo, muito menos de transar com ele. Era apenas que... Na hora tudo pareceu absurdamente natural. Como... Como algo destinado a acontecer. Mas agora parecia um erro gigantesco.

As meninas haviam dito como ele estivera furioso nos últimos dias por causa do seu sumiço. Ela imaginava que agora ele estaria se achando o dono do mundo e o dono dela também.

Mas ele estava muito enganado se achava que sexo mudava alguma coisa. Sexo nunca fez nenhum dos outros alguém especial e certamente não faria dele também.

Não importava que ela só tivesse pensando nele nesses dias. Não importava que os únicos momentos de paz que ela tinha tido na casa de sua mãe havia sido lembrando dele sussurrando o nome dela ao seu ouvido. Não, nada disso importava.

Ela não sabia o que ela ia fazer, mas ela sabia o que ela não tinha a mínima vontade de fazer nesse momento: encontrar James. Ela sabia que isso só ia complicar as coisas e Lily não tinha estoque emocional para isso no momento. Ela já estava cansada, exausta para ser mais precisa. Emocionalmente falando. Ela não precisava de mais dessa tralha no momento.

Por isso e só por isso ela ia ficar ali no quarto. Só mais um pouco...

XxX

-Quando a Lily volta? –Remus perguntou a Marizza.

Os dois estavam sentados próximos ao lago, ela tinha as costas contra o peito dele, a cabeça encostada no ombro dele.

-Hoje. A qualquer momento. –ela deu de ombros –Eu não tenho certeza.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes até Remus resolver falar de novo.

-Você sabe o que houve entre eles...

-No nosso dormitório? –Marizza completou por ele –Claro que sim.

-E o que ela disse sobre isso?

Marizza revirou os olhos.

-Remus, mesmo você sendo meu namorado assunto de Dama é assunto de Dama. –ela lembrou –Você não me contarias as conversas de dormitório de vocês, contaria?

Remus suspirou.

-Não. –ele cedeu.

-É a mesma coisa.

-Eu entendo. –ele admitiu no fim –É só que... Eu não sei, parece que deixou de ser um jogo para ele sabe? Parece que tem alguma coisa a mais no meio. Qualquer coisa.

-Eu sei. –Marizza suspirou –Seria tão mais fácil se todos eles se beijassem e resolvessem os problemas, você não acha?

Remus deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Como nós fizemos? –ele sugeriu dando um beijo no pescoço de Marizza.

Ela soltou um som baixo de apreciação e inclinou a cabeça para trás dando melhor ângulo para os lábios de Remus.

-Com certeza. –ela murmurou em meio a outro som de prazer –Nós somos exemplos a serem seguidos.

Remus deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço de Marizza e entreabriu-os levemente, deixando sua língua tocar o pulso daquele lugar.

Marizza pareceu puxar ar com urgência.

-Remus, acho bom você parar por ai... –ela falou, um tanto sem ar –Ou nós vamos acabar com uma detenção...

-Eu vou pegar uma detenção por beijar minha namorada? –ele perguntou com falsa inocência.

Marizza adorava ouvir ele repetindo sem parar que ela era a namorada _dele._

-Não por me beijar, mas certamente se eu resolver retrucar nós vamos acabar numa situação muito constrangedora no meio do jardim. –ela falou de forma divertida, enquanto ele continuava com os beijos.

Marizza soltou um gritinho de surpresa, quando num movimento rápido demais para ela entender Remus tinha conseguido deitá-la no chão e ficar em cima dela.

-Remus! Meu cabelo vai ficar cheio de grama. –ela bronqueou.

-Eu te ajudo a tirar depois. –ele falou com um sorriso maroto –Eu adoro o seu cabelo.

-Pois é, eu já percebi. –ela falou rindo –Seria esse cheirinho de morango?

-Isso também. –ele admitiu –Me faz pensar que você deve ficar uma delicia com creme de leite...

Marizza riu.

-Eu conheço isso de algum lugar. Você finalmente aceitou minha sugestão de cantada Lupin? –ela falou fingindo surpresa.

-Vamos apenas dizer que desde a noite que você falou isso essa virou uma das minhas maiores fantasias. –ele falou com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

-Uma das maiores? –Marizza perguntou confusa –Qual seria a maior?

-Te ver de novo naquele modelito que eu te vi uma vez na sala comunal.

-Qual? –Marizza perguntou parecendo se concentrar.

-Aquela vez que a McGonagall foi me buscar na sala para me levar para o Salgueiro.

-Ah. –realização caiu sobre a expressão de Marizza –Aquela vez que você disse que eu estava sexy...

-E você estava. –ele falou enrolando uma das mechas de cabelo dela em seu dedo –Me deu um trabalhão te tirar da cabeça depois daquilo.

-Bom, se você quiser eu posso vestir aquela roupa especialmente para você de novo. –ela falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Bom, com tanto que depois você possa tirar ela especialmente para mim também...

Marizza riu e puxou o namorado para um beijo. A vida não podia ser mais perfeita que isso nesse momento.

XxX

Na hora do almoço Lily decidiu que não tinha mais como ou porque ficar trancada no quarto. Mesmo porque ia fazer parecer que ela estava se escondendo e isso ela nunca faria.

Ela se vestiu com cuidado no uniforme da escola e se maquiou com esmero. Essa escola nunca tinha visto ela menos do que perfeita e não ia ser agora que eles iam começar a ver.

Ela ajeitou sua gravata diante do espelho, então abriu a porta e desceu as escadas em direção a sala comunal que estava deserta por acaso. Ela soltou um suspiro de alivio. Então se dirigiu para a saída e passou pelo retrato. Porém, assim que ela pôs o pé no corredor a paz dela terminou totalmente.

-Lily?

Ela respirou fundo, colocando o melhor olhar de indiferença que ela conseguiu em seu rosto e se virar para a pessoa que falara com ela.

-Posso ajudar, Potter?

James cruzou os braços diante do peito, num gesto claro de desafio, mas sua expressão não denunciava emoção nenhuma.

-Eu não sabia que você tinha voltado. –ele falou num tom impessoal.

Lily colocou as mãos na cintura.

-Eu não lembrava que devia satisfações a você. –ela retrucou irônica.

-Porque você saiu da escola? –ele exigiu.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Caso você não se lembre meu pai morreu há dois dias atrás, Potter. –a voz dela era cortante de tão fria.

James suspirou.

-Eu sei disso, Lily. –ele falou, a voz bem mais suave agora –Eu quero saber porque você sumiu sem falar nada.

-Potter! –ela falou, escondendo todo o nervosismo que sentia com irritação –Eu não te devo satisfações! Eu fui porque eu tinha que ir. Eu não avisei porque eu não tinha que te avisar! Eu e você não temos nada. _Nada!_

-Nada? –James repetiu indignado –Você sempre transa com caras com quem não tem nada, Lily?

-Só se eles forem fáceis demais como você foi. –ela falou fria.

James sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa. E naquele momento ele realmente preferia que tivesse levado.

A crueldade de Lily não era uma novidade para ela. Ele estudara com ela a vida toda. Ele sabia muito bem como ela podia ser má se quisesse, sabia a facilidade com que ela dizia palavras que podiam destruir as pessoas. E sabia como ela não sentia remorso por isso.

Mas ele não esperava que depois de tudo, depois do que eles haviam compartilhado, de que ela ainda podia ser assim. Esse era um choque para o qual ele não estava preparado.

-Então isso é o que você tem a dizer? –ele perguntou, sua voz fria não traindo nem por um minuto todos os sentimentos confusos que ele tinha dentro de si.

Lily tinha se arrependido de cada uma das palavras que ela havia falado. Mas ela não era garota de pedir desculpas, nem de admitir um erro. E ali naquela situação o erro óbvio era falar que James não tinha significado nada.

Mas ela estava pensando não só em agora. Ela também pensava no futuro. E ela sabia que não importava agora. Ela e James nunca dariam certo. Isso seria um erro enorme. Então era melhor acabar com qualquer possibilidade agora. Essa era a coisa lógica a se fazer. E ela gostava de ser lógica. Era como ela era...

-É, Potter. Isso é o que eu tenho a dizer. –e sem dizer mais nada ela deu as costas para James.

Respirando fundo Lily tentou dizer que acabara de fazer a coisa certa. Que ela nunca ia se arrepender de ter dito que não a James Potter.

XxX

Sirius tinha certeza de que tinha ouvido algo sobre Lily ter voltado para a escola. E lógico que a primeira coisa que ele tinha feito era ir contar para James. E não muito surpreendentemente a primeira coisa que James fez foi correr para a sala comunal da Grifinória atrás da ruiva.

Sirius sinceramente esperava que o amigo tivesse ido la dizer umas boas verdades para ela. Aquela ruiva nojenta merecia.

Quanto a ele... Ele tinha ido dar uma volta pela escola. Desde que essa história com Nora e Bellatrix tinha começado ele não tinha um minuto sequer de paz. Seus amigos faziam questão de garantir isso. Remus principalmente parecia estar se divertindo horrores com a situação, mesmo que ele não falasse. Afinal Remus era esperto o bastante para não abrir a boca sobre o assunto, a menos que ele quisesse apanhar.

A questão era que tinha um tempinho Sirius não via Nora. E ele não sabia o que ela estava fazendo, mas com certeza alguém ia estar mal no fim do dia. E ele tinha certeza de uma coisa: se ela estivesse querendo irritar a ele, aquela morena pequena ia se dar muito mal, porque ele estava de péssimo humor hoje. Mas de acordo com Peter o mau humor dele não era novidade.

Sirius virou o corredor só para se deparar com a cena que definitivamente estragaria seu dia. Nora. Acompanhada. Do cara Corvinal com quem ele a vira conversar alguns dias antes. Aos beijos, para ser mais especifico.

Sirius viu vermelho. Disso ele teve certeza. Como ela ousava? Ela exigia que ele ficasse longe de Bellatrix para ficar aos beijos com outros? Quem ela pensava que era?

Ele nem pensou antes de marchar na direção do casal e puxar o garoto pela camisa, afastando-o de Nora. Sirius usou tanta força que o menino caiu para trás. Nora sequer pareceu surpresa.

-Suma. –Sirius falou por entre os dentes para o garoto que sequer questionou o tom ameaçador. Levantou-se correndo e saiu dali.

Sirius virou queimando de raiva para Nora. A morena apenas encostou-se tranqüilamente na parede e analisou calmamente as unhas.

-Algum motivo em especial para você me interromper, Black, ou você só estava entediado mesmo? –ela perguntou extremamente calma.

Sirius teve vontade de enforcá-la.

-Posso saber o que você pensa que estava fazendo, Carter? –ele perguntou, claramente irritado.

Nora olhou ele com cara de falsa pena.

-Pobrezinho de você, Black... Faz tanto tempo que você não pega alguém que até se esqueceu o que é um beijo? –ela falou com uma voz infantil que só o deixou ainda mais irritado.

-Carter, você não brinque comigo a menos que você consiga agüentar as conseqüências. –ele avisou –Por que você estava beijando aquele idiota?

-Eu achei que era óbvio. –ela falou tranqüila e irônica –Porque eu quis.

Ele já tinha mencionado que queria enforcá-la?

-E se eu dissesse que estou indo beijar a Bellatrix porque eu estou com vontade? –ele sugeriu, tentando se acalmar.

Nora deu de ombros, extremamente calma.

-Não é problema meu se você quiser beijar sua prima. Só vale lembrar que se você beijar aquela coisa você não vai me beijar. Mas a escolha é sua.

-Onde está a justiça nisso? –ele perguntou furioso –Você pode beijar quem você quiser, mas eu não posso beijar a Bellatrix?

-Black... –ela falou irritantemente calma –Eu achei que você já soubesse que o mundo não é justo. –ela provocou –Além do mais você não disse nada sobre eu ficar com outros caras. E eu disse que você podia ficar com quem quisesse, menos com a sua prima, não que você não podia beijar ninguém. –ela lembrou.

-E daí você também pode beijar quem você quiser? –ele perguntou em choque.

-Bom, isso certamente não é, nem vai ser um acordo unilateral. Eu não te pedi exclusividade, mas também não te prometi isso. A brincadeira aqui, Black, vai para os dois lados. Só não me peça o que você não está disposto a oferecer. –ela concluiu.

-Então é isso? –ele repetiu incrédulo –Você beija quem quiser e eu também?

-Menos a Black. –Nora cantarolou.

-Você está louca?

-Hum... –ela fingiu pensar –Não que eu saiba. Black... –ela suspirou –Você não é obrigado a nada. –ela lembrou –Só que comigo ou é assim, ou não é. Você decide.

E de repente Sirius se viu irritado. E de saco cheio, para ser mais sincero. Ela estava pedindo tanto e ele nem sabia se valia tanto assim. Ele só a beijara uma vez. E ele precisava mais do que isso para se decidir.

Então num movimento forte ele empurrou Nora totalmente contra a parede.

E ela riu.

-Você sabe não é? –ela provocou –Você sabe que não me resiste...

Ele não ouviu mais. E não a deixou falar mais. Ele a calou com um beijo.

Ela era tudo o que ele lembrava e muito mais. Tão agressiva quanto Bellatrix, mas muito mais quente. Provocante, feminina... Em certos aspectos ela lembrava muito Bellatrix, mas por algum motivo ela era muito melhor. Por algum motivo beijar Nora fazia mais sentido do que beijar Bellatrix.

Os lábios de Sirius esmagaram os de Nora, num beijo violento e sem um minuto sequer de hesitação. Logo as línguas já se enroscavam numa briga furiosa por controle. Nora deixou Sirius ter o controle, só dessa vez...

O corpo de Sirius pressionou o de Nora com firmeza contra a parede de pedras frias. As mãos fortes de jogador de quadribol dele desceram pelo lado do corpo dela, até ele puxá-la para cima, numa tentativa de amenizar os mais de vinte centímetros de diferença entre eles.

Sirius sentiu Nora sorrir contra sua boca, enquanto ela abraçava a cintura dele com as pernas. As mãos dele mergulharam nos cabelos dele e agarraram os fios com força. Ela mordiscou com força o lábio inferior dele. Isso era uma coisa que ela fazia que Sirius já estava começando a adorar.

Eles se separaram, ambos ofegantes, mas permaneceram com as testas coladas. Nora deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Decisão feita, Black? –ela provocou.

Sirius bufou.

-Você sabe como cortar um clima, hein Carter? –ele falou incomodado.

Nora riu.

-Sem uma decisão, sem acordo, Black. –ela falou com voz falsamente doce –Ou melhor, sem beijos. –ela avisou desenroscando as pernas da cintura dele e pisando tranqüilamente no chão.

Ela se afastou, ajeitou o uniforme e deu um sorriso vitorioso.

-Até mais, Black. Pensa bastante em mim. –ela falou com um sorriso maroto, antes de beijar a ponta do próprio indicador e tocar os lábios de Sirius com ele.

Sirius viu a pequena morena se afastando tranqüilamente pelo corredor. Ele sentia que seus hormônios estavam todos caminhando para uma resposta, mas ele ainda não ia dar nada a Nora. Ele tinha seu orgulho para preservar e ele não queria dar um a vitória a ela. Ele iria arrumar uma saída. Era só questão de tempo.

XxX

James sabia muito bem que se havia um momento no mundo em que ele tinha todo o direito de odiar Lily Evans esse momento era agora. E mesmo assim ele não conseguia se fazer odiá-la. E ele estava começando a _se odiar_ por isso.

Ela era uma vagabunda de sangue frio, pelo amor de Merlin! Ela falara as coisas mais cruéis para ele sem nem piscar ou hesitar! Ela não devia ter sentimentos.

Não importava o que Remus dizia. Não importava o quanto seus pais a tivessem adorado.

Ele não entendia o que tinha acontecido. Ele estava no pleno controle de si mesmo antes. Ele sabia o que fazia e o que queria. E então Lily Evans entrou na sua vida. Bom, não exatamente entrou em sua vida. Mais como "começou a fazer parte dela". Ele já conhecia Lily Evans, de certa forma. Mas de algum jeito ela entrou de forma tão intensa em sua vida de uma hora para a outra que ele não teve como se preparar para enfrentar as conseqüências.

Ele tinha certeza de que sua cabeça estava no lugar exato no começo desse ano. Ele sabia o que queria. Afinal não eram grandes ambições: ele apenas queria vencer o torneio de quadribol entre as Casas, se formar de boa, conquistar quantas meninas fosse possível e colocar as Damas no lugar delas.

Como ele fora tolo. Ele sabia agora que seu maior erro tinha sido beijar Lily. Nada no mundo nunca o faria esquecer o gosto da boca dela, a maciez dos lábios da ruiva. Ele podia não saber antes o que ele sentia por ela. Infelizmente agora ele não tinha mais essa sorte.

Ele não podia dizer que amava Lily Evans agora. Isso seria extremamente ridículo. Ele não acreditava que uma relação como a deles pudesse virar amor. Claro que a relação dos pais dele começou com brigas, mas eram coisas totalmente diferentes. Sua mãe nunca fora uma pessoa fria e seu pai por mais arrogante que fosse nunca tinha sido tão cheio de si mesmo como ele era, isso ele tinha que admitir.

Ele e Lily eram um caso extremo demais. Eles se odiavam. E se não se odiavam mais com certeza não se amavam. Ele desejava Lily. Muito. Até demais. E ele de certa forma a respeitava pela força que ela tinha. Mas era só. Querer protegê-la? Todo cara quer proteger uma garota que chora. Ele ajudou a primeiranista que tinha caído e nem por isso ele estava apaixonado por ela. E nem o desejo era prova de alguma coisa, já que qualquer homem com sangue nas veias adora uma garota bonita que usa saias curtas.

Mas de algum jeito ele a queria para mais do que curtição. De algum jeito, ele sabia dentro de si que, se não a amava, ele poderia pelo menos se apaixonar por ela. Por que não? Talvez eles pudessem ficar juntos, por um tempo. O suficiente para ele curar essa estranha obsessão que Lily Evans era para ele.

Mas agora ele já não tinha certeza de mais nada. A frieza que ela mostrara pouco tempo atrás destruíra toda a vontade que ele tinha de ter qualquer coisa com ela. E mesmo assim, nesse momento, por mais que destruísse o orgulho dele ter que admitir isso de algum jeito (mesmo que apenas para si), ele não conseguia odiá-la, não conseguia sequer se sentir irritado com ela. Ele estava frustrado, isso era fato, mas ele não estava realmente bravo. A única vontade que ele tinha no momento era ir atrás dela e... Sabe Merlin fazer o que! Qualquer coisa! Sacudi-la, gritar com ela, beijá-la... Mas convencê-la de alguma forma de que eles deviam ficar juntos mesmo que temporariamente.

E era isso. Apenas temporariamente. Ele tinha que se convencer disso.

XxX

-Eu devo perguntar ou apenas ser uma amiga que dá apoio calada?

Lily tirou a mão de cima dos olhos e deparou-se com Marizza olhando-a de forma curiosa.

A ruiva estava deitada na própria cama, a barriga para cima e os braços jogados sobre os olhos. Ela estivera pensando. E muito.

Lily suspirou.

-Apenas me dê um pouco de apoio moral. –ela respondeu –Eu não quero ter que repetir tudo quando as outras meninas chegarem.

Marizza fez um sinal de concordância antes de jogar-se sem cerimônia ao lado da amiga na cama.

-E como foi o seu dia? –Lily perguntou –Pensando bem, eu já sei, deixa pra la.

-Como você já sabe? –Marizza perguntou confusa.

-Bom, essa marca de chupão no seu pescoço já fala por si só... –a ruiva falou com um sorriso maldoso.

Marizza levou imediatamente a mão ao pescoço.

-Ah meu deus! Ta marcado mesmo?

-Ta sim. –Lily falou rindo –Mas tem um feitiço fácil que tira isso logo daí.

-Ah pode me ensinar então, porque namorando ou não, andar pela escola com marca de chupão é fim de carreira!

As duas amigas caíram na risada.

XxX

Dimitri bufou, fechando os olhos em seguida. Ele encostou a cabeça contra o espaldar da cadeira e tentou relaxar por um minuto. Mas ultimamente era impossivel para ele relaxar.

A qualquer momento do dia se ele fechasse os olhos Paloma iria vir assombrar sua cabeça. Merlin, se ela estava querendo enlouquecê-lo, parabéns, ela já tinha conseguido.

Dimitri nunca soube como ou porquê Paloma entrara na sua cabeça do jeito que tinha entrado. Um dia ela era uma menina bonitinha que gostava de sorvete de morango e no outro ela era a mulher mais linda que ele já tinha visto.

Só Merlin sabia o quanto culpado ele se sentira por desejá-la. Afinal ele era dez anos mais velho que ela. Ele tentou se convencer de que isso era doentio, pervertido, vulgar, mas não conseguira. Não era desse jeito que ele via Paloma, por mais bonita que ela fosse.

Ele podia falar com segurança que conhecia Paloma desde que ela nascera. Ele chegou a ver a mãe dela grávida e até foi com os pais visitar o novo bebê Parker. Ele lembrava de sua mãe dizendo que era um belo bebê, mas para ele aquela coisinha envolta em um monte de pano mais parecia um joelho com olhos enormes e azuis.

Mas ela foi crescendo, e por Merlin, a cada ano ela ficava ainda mais bonita. Ele nunca se esqueceu do Natal em que ela tinha quatro anos e declarou que ia se casar com ele. E assim passaram-se muitos anos. Ele concluiu os estudos para ser professor, para desespero do pai que não via utilidade na profissão, e alguns anos depois foi trabalhar em Hogwarts.

Quando ele entrou em Hogwarts para ser o professor de DCAT o primo e os amigos estavam no quinto ano. E Paloma também. Foi um choque para ele vê-la no ambiente escolar. Ela era sempre tão contida nos lugares onde ele a via, sempre tentando agradar os pais, vestindo-se com recato.

Mas não em Hogwarts, porque a escola era o reinado delas. Elas não tinham que se esconder ali. Paloma andava pela escola como se fosse dona do mundo, tão cheia de charme e de carisma que era impossivel não vê-la.

Ele só começou a realmente entender o que sentia pela aluna no ano seguinte. Até ali ele tinha se enganado, dizendo que era afeto, carinho. Mas ele sentiu uma pontada tão forte de ciúme ao vê-la aos beijos com um garoto qualquer que ele foi obrigado a reconhecer. Paloma não era só mais uma aluna para ele.

E a culpa que veio com a descoberta foi enorme. Ele se sentia um pervertido por causa disso, então fez questão de nunca deixar que ninguém soubesse o que ele sentia, mas pelo jeito ele tinha falhado em algum momento.

Ele tinha entrado nesse novo ano com um pressentimento estranho sobre Hogwarts. E tudo só foi se confirmando conforme os meses passavam. Os Marotos não parava de falar das Damas, Nora vinha lhe pedir ajuda... Merlin, ele dançara com Paloma na casa de Andrew e quase a beijara na frente de todos que quisessem ver! Claro que nada disso se comparava com o fato de que ele a tinha beijado, na sua própria sala! Enquanto devia estar dando uma detenção a ela!

Ele estava tão confuso que sabia que se não fosse pelo fato de ser o meio do ano escolar ele pediria demissão imediatamente. Mas ele não podia deixar Dumbledore na mão desse jeito. Ele era o primeiro professor de DCAT em anos que durava mais que um ano letivo na escola. E se demitir no ano seguinte não ia adiantar nada, afinal seu maior problema na escola já não estaria mais ali...

Dimitri suspirou mais uma vez, encarando os papéis que tinha diante de si. Já fazia pelo menos duas horas que ele estava ali e não corrigira nem metade dos trabalhos que tinha para corrigir. Paloma estava ocupando sua cabeça. Mas até agora ele não entendia o que ela queria.

Era orgulho ferido por ele a ter recusado? Era o desafio de fazer o professor cair aos seus pés?

Fosse o que fosse ele precisava entender logo, porque ele dificilmente agüentaria muito mais dessa tortura de Paloma...

XxX

-Diga-nos o que aflige esse coraçãozinho do mal, meu anjo. –Nora pediu, jogando-se na cama ao lado de Lily.

A ruiva apenas revirou os olhos.

As outras amigas tinham finalmente chego ao quarto e agora elas estavam todas um tanto espremidas, um tanto esparramadas na cama da ruiva.

-É o Potter. –a ruiva explicou num suspiro.

-O que aconteceu dessa vez? –Olivia perguntou com cuidado.

-Ele veio falar comigo. –Lily começou, em meio a outro suspiro.

As amigas trocaram olhares preocupados.

-E...? –Paloma encorajou.

Lily contou as amigas em detalhes o que acontecera, não deixando de fora nenhuma de suas palavras cobertas de veneno, além de contar suas razões e temores que a levaram a isso. Quando ela terminou o conto as amigas carregavam todas expressões diferentes: Nora parecia satisfeita, Olivia pensativa, Marizza mordia o lábio inferior de forma preocupada e Paloma se limitou a arquear a sobrancelha.

-Se eu falar que eu acho que você fez uma besteira enorme você vai ficar brava comigo? –Marizza perguntou após alguns segundos no mais completo silêncio.

-Não se você me der uma boa razão para achar isso. –Lily falou por fim.

-Eu acho que você só está dando desculpas sem fundamento, Lily. Você não é obrigada a casar com o Potter, nem ao menos é obrigada a fazer esse relacionamento durar mais que um mês. –Marizza lembrou a amiga -Ninguém espera que você case com seu próximo namorado, muito menos com o Potter. Você só está fugindo do confronto usando uma desculpa muito fraca.

-Ah e daí? –Nora cortou –O Potter merecia. Você não queria acabar com ele? Bingo, você conseguiu queridinha. Isso deve ter sido um golpe e tanto para o ego dele.

-Nisso a Nora tem razão. –Olivia falou de forma razoável –Ele deve estar possesso no momento. E te odiando. –ela completou.

-Eu não sei não... –Paloma falou com cuidado –Não é a cara do Potter sequer vir numa menina que tão claramente desprezou ele, quem dirá vir quase cobrando um relacionamento... E se ele realmente sentir alguma coisa por você, Lily?

-Ah não seja ridícula, Paloma. –Nora falou revirando os olhos –Tipo, até parece que o Potter ia se apaixonar pela Lily.

-Eu não falei de amor, nem de paixão, Nora. –Paloma lembrou a amiga –Eu estou falando que ele pode sentir _alguma coisa_ pela Lily. Qualquer coisa. Desejo, respeito, um senso de proteção... Sei la, ele pode sentir várias coisas.

-A Paloma tem um ponto, sabe. –Marizza apoiou –Eu não acho que o Potter viria até você só por vir, Lily. Talvez ele realmente... Sei la, queira algo. Você não devia ter dado as costas. Você devia ter ficado e conversado com ele. Sem se esconder atrás de uma cortina de veneno.

Lily suspirou.

-Eu não sei o que fazer. –a ruiva admitiu, sentindo-se estupidamente derrotado –Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo. Não pode.

-Isso o que? –Olivia perguntou curiosa.

-Culpa! Eu me sinto culpada por ter falado o que falei para ele. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu me sinto sinceramente arrependida. –ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos –E mesmo que eu não esteja a ponto de me desculpar nem nada, eu só... Queria poder voltar no tempo.

-Mas você não pode, anjo. –Olivia lembrou.

-Eu sei. E também não vou me desculpar. –Lily afirmou sem hesitar.

-Você não tem que se desculpar. –Nora falou como se fosse óbvio –Você falou o que sentia no momento. Ele que passe uma borracha nisso e tente de novo, já que ele está tão interessado assim. –ela deu de ombros.

Paloma revirou os olhos.

-Quem dera fosse fácil assim... –ela comentou irônica.

-Mas é. –Nora insistiu –A Lily não tem que ceder. O Potter não veio todo cheio de amor pra dar? Então, ele que mantenha a oferta, se ele não quiser, certamente tem quem queira.

Marizza balançou a cabeça e ignorou a amiga morena.

-O que você vai fazer? –ela perguntou diretamente a Lily.

-Eu não sei. –a ruiva admitiu cansada –É contra as regras sofrer por um homem. –ela lembrou.

-É, mas também é contra as regras mentir para si mesma. –Paloma lembrou.

-Ou ter medo. –Olivia completou.

-E o que vocês sugerem então? –Lily perguntou, já um tanto impaciente.

-Meu lema pessoal, meu amor. –Paloma falou com um sorriso malicioso –Relaxa e goza. Afinal... Você disse que tinha sido bom... –ela completou, com um sorriso ainda mais maldoso.

Marizza caiu na risada.

-É, Lily, quem sabe você também ganha uma marquinha para exibir por ai...

-Como assim? –Nora perguntou confusa.

-Nada. –Lily falou, fazendo um gesto de descarte com a mão –Só a Marizza que tem andado por ai com uma marca de chupão no pescoço.

-Marizza! –Paloma falou –Até pra quem ta namorando isso é muito fim de carreira.

Marizza revirou os olhos.

-Eu sei. –a loira falou –Mas o que eu posso fazer? –ela falou com um sorriso maldoso –Eu tenho um lobo faminto para cuidar.

As cinco amigas caíram na risada.

-E ai, Lily? –Nora perguntou depois que elas pararam de rir –O que você vai fazer?

Lily suspirou, pelo o que pareceu ser a milésima vez aquela noite.

-Ver o que rola. –ela falou dando de ombros –Se eu encontrar com ele amanhã eu falo com ele. Se não... Bom, se não eu vejo o que acontece.

-Boa sorte. –Olivia falou irônica.

Lily não respondeu. Ela sabia que na verdade ela ia precisar de toda a sorte possível.

XxX

Olivia desceu a sala comunal procurando por uma pessoa. E não se decepcionou, Peter Pettigrew estava realmente ali.

Ela não se sentia culpada pelo o que estava tentando fazer. O mundo, por mais "civilizado" que fosse, ainda era uma selva. E ela acreditava fielmente na lei dessa selva: sobrevive o mais forte. Se o negócio era devorar ou ser devorado ela que não ia dar chance a ninguém chegar perto o suficiente para _tentar_ dar um bote.

Ela passou por ele como se não o tivesse visto, antes de olhar em volta da sala e fingir vê-lo ali pela primeira vez.

-Pettigrew! –ela chamou.

Peter se encolheu instintivamente, como se esperasse que ela fosse acertá-lo.

-O que? –ele perguntou com cuidado.

-Você estava la fora? –ela perguntou, com aquele jeito frio e cheio de autoridade que ela tinha.

Peter apenas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

-Você viu o Rabastan? –ela quis saber.

-Não. –Peter respondeu.

-Ok, que seja. –ela falou já se preparando para sair da sala.

Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um e...

-Ei, Morgan! –Peter chamou de forma hesitante.

Olivia se permitiu um sorriso vitorioso, mas quando virou-se para encarar Peter sua expressão era a de eterna frieza.

-O que foi, Pettigrew? –ela perguntou, quase ameaçadora.

Peter engoliu em seco.

-Você... Você fica com o... O Lestrange porque...

-Porque ele é mais homem do que toda a população masculina dessa escola junta. –Olivia falou como se fosse óbvio –Ele tem coragem, tem as ambições dele e sabe o que fazer para chegar la.

-Ser um Comensal? –Peter quis saber.

-Eu não devia estar te contando isso, Pettigrew. –Olivia falou, então ela olhou em volta, checando se havia alguém ali que os pudesse ouvir –Mas é isso mesmo. Assim que ele sair da escola Rabastan vai se unir ao Lorde das Trevas.

-Mas ele vai ser um servo só. –Peter lembrou.

-Na verdade não. –Olivia falou dando de ombros –É como uma parceria. Se Rabastan ajudar Voldemort, Voldemort vai ajudá-lo. Fácil assim.

-Você não tem... Medo dele? –Peter perguntou desconfortável.

-Do Rabastan? –Olivia perguntou com desprezo –Por favor, Pettigrew. É preciso mais do que isso para assustar uma pessoa como eu, apesar de ser o bastante para me impressionar. Ser um Comensal vai igualar Rabastan a mim, mas ele nunca será capaz de me ultrapassar.

Sem esperar uma resposta ela deu as costas a ele e saiu dali. Esse era o segredo, sempre deixar eles querendo mais. Eles sempre voltavam para uma segunda rodada e com sorte Peter Pettigrew voltaria para se tornar um Comensal da Morte...

XxX

Lily parou no corredor pela quarta vez e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Merlin, ela estava patética.

Desde que Lily deixara a sala comunal da Grifinória ela já tinha parado quatro vezes para respirar fundo e recuperar a coragem, antes de continuar andando em direção ao seu destino.

Os vestiários da Grifinória, perto do campo de quadribol. O lugar onde James estava no momento. Informação que ela tinha graças ao Mapa dos Marotos. O Mapa que ela tomara de James.

Depois de toda aquela conversa com as amigas ela decidira que iria conversar com James. Na manhã seguinte, logicamente. O que, ela não tinha a mínima idéia, mas ela esperava que a inspiração viesse tão logo ela precisasse.

Ela cruzou os campos de Hogwarts e apertou mais o casaco em volta do corpo. Merlin, estava _frio_! E eram sete da manhã. Quem em nome de Merlin acordava as sete da manhã, com o frio que estava fazendo para ir ao campo de quadribol? Bom, com a exceção clara de Paloma, que para variar tinha deixado o dormitório bem cedo arrastando Marizza.

De qualquer jeito...

Merlin ela esperava que ele não estivesse bravo. Aquele garoto irritado era um perigo...

Ela chegou a porta do vestiário e respirou fundo uma última vez. Sem bater, sem cuidado e com toda a confiança que ela conseguiu concentrar naquele momento, Lily abriu a porta e entrou de uma só vez no vestiário.

A principio ela não encontrou ninguém ali. O vestiário estava totalmente vazio e silencioso. Será que James tinha ido embora? Ela realmente levara um longo tempo para chegar até ali, talvez ele já tivesse saído...

Sons chamaram a atenção dela e Lily virou a cabeça bem a tempo de ver James vindo da direção dos chuveiros. Ah Merlin, ela estava perdida.

Ele estava com os cabelos molhados, obviamente vindo de um banho. Ele tinha os óculos no rosto e estava usando a calça do uniforme da escola, mas estava descalço. Ele também estava usando a camisa branca, mas essa estava totalmente aberta, expondo os contornos bem definidos da barriga dele, bem como aqueles dois ossinhos mais pronunciados do quadril dele. Lily adorava isso num homem...

James pareceu finalmente perceber que não estava sozinho. Ele levantou os olhos e deparou-se com Lily e sua expressão não foi das mais felizes.

-Evans. –ele falou por entre os dentes, quase num rosnado.

-Eu vim falar com você, Potter. –Lily falou, sua voz totalmente firme.

-A que devo a honra? –ele perguntou irônico, ignorando-a e indo em direção ao seu armário.

Ainda bem que Lily não estivera esperando ele toda entusiasmado em vê-la.

-É sobre nossa conversa de antes e... Tudo antes disso. –ela falou.

James nem virou-se para olhá-la, enquanto abotoava os botões de sua camisa.

-Você chama aquilo de conversa? –ele perguntou sarcástico.

-Sim, eu chamo. E dá pra você ter um pingo de educação e olhar para mim quando eu falo com você? –ela rebateu impaciente.

James virou-se para ela claramente enfurecido.

-Um pingo de educação? –ele repetiu, fúria encharcando suas palavras –Você quer que eu seja educado com você, Evans? Depois de tudo o que você me disse ontem? Depois do quanto fria e volúvel você foi?

Lily quase se encolheu diante do ataque. Mas ela era uma Dama. Ele não tinha como assustá-la. Ele que viesse com toda a fúria que tinha porque ela não ia deixar por menos.

-Sim, eu quero Potter. E se você for maduro o bastante para ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer você pode gritar o quanto quiser depois. –ela falou, tão firme quanto antes.

James avançou perigosamente na direção dela, seu olhar ameaçador. Lily recuou instintivamente só para encontrar-se com a parede logo atrás de si, e sem rota alguma de fuga.

James venceu os passos que os separavam e colocou um braço de cada lado do corpo dela prendendo-a contra a parede.

-Vamos la, Evans. Agora você tem toda minha atenção e educação. –ele falou irônico –O que você queria me dizer?

Lily lutou muito para manter sua expressão limpa e venceu.

-Um pouco de espaço pessoal ajudaria, Potter. –ela falou por entre os dentes.

James fingiu pensar.

-Acho que você via ter que se virar com o que tem, Evans. -ele falou por fim.

Lily bufou, parecendo impaciente.

-Você sempre tem que ser o infantil né, Potter? –ela falou, extremamente fria.

-Se eu sou tão infantil assim para sua magnânima pessoa, Evans, por que você veio perder seu tempo falando comigo? –ele falou se inclinando para mais perto dela.

-Porque eu sou uma idiota. –Lily falou de repente –Só pode ser por isso que eu venho aqui perder o meu tempo com você. Mas não se preocupe! –ela anunciou tentando afastá-lo de si –Eu pretendo corrigir esse erro indo embora agora mesmo.

Não muito surpreendentemente James não se mexeu nem um centímetro quando ela o empurrou. Ele apenas deu mais um passo para frente, ficando ainda mais perto dela, seu corpo roçando contra o dela, fazendo com que ele tivesse que olhar para baixo para conseguir encará-la.

-Não, Evans. Agora você fica aqui. –ele falou, sua voz quase uma ameaça –Você entrou tão decidida por aquela porta, querendo me falar alguma coisa. Agora eu quero saber o que era.

Lily respirou fundo. Agora mais do que nunca ela entendia como ela tinha sido uma idiota por ter ido até ali querendo falar com ele. Ela nunca tomava decisões tão equivocadas. Ela era mais cuidadosa! Ela pensava antes de fazer as coisas. Aparentemente não quando James Potter estava envolvido.

E pro inferno com essa coisa de ser forte. Por Merlin, ela só era humana no fim das contas! Só tem um tanto que uma pessoa pode suportar e la já tinha atravessado isso ao perder o pai. Ela não tinha mais força emocional para nada!

-Quer saber? Pra mim já chega! –ela falou furiosa de repente –Eu cansei de jogos, cansei de provocações e mentiras! Eu cansei de _você_, James Potter! Mudar de idéia a cada cinco minutos é direito feminino! Você não tem direito a mudar nada! –ela falou, totalmente consciente de o que ela falava não fazia o menor sentido –Você nunca soube o que queria! Eu te perguntei desde o começo se você queria me ter ou me destruir e até agora você não conseguiu se resolver. E sabe o que eu acho? Que nem _você_ sabe o que você quer! E eu... –ela parou para respirar fundo. Ah droga, os olhos dela estavam queimando –Eu já não agüento mais... Não era para ser assim...

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sem chance, elas não ia chorar. Ela não chorava por homens! Ela certamente não choraria por James. Mas a verdade era que ela queria chorar e não era por James. Ele não tinha nada a ver com isso. Ela queria chorar e a única culpada era ela mesma.

Ela e as amigas tinham andando na beira do precipício tantas vezes esse ano que ela já nem sabia mais como era caminhar sem ter que se preocupar se você ia tropeçar e desabar a qualquer momento. Ela estava cansada. Era só isso. Ela estava drenada emocionalmente. Ela não tinha mais força para brigar. Ela só queria... Sumir.

Ela respirou fundo e sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrer pelo seu rosto. Ah perfeito. Agora ela ia chorar na frente dele.

-Lily?

A voz de James soou tão preocupada que Lily se obrigou a olhar para ele na mesma hora. Lembrava muito o tom que ele usara com ela quando os dois haviam caído na casa dele. Ele parecia realmente preocupado com ela...

-O que? –ela perguntou, tentando soar irritada, mas falhando miseravelmente.

-O que você veio fazer aqui? –James perguntou de forma firme.

-Eu estou cansada, James! –ela falou, a voz alta, mostrando a irritação –Eu não agüento mais essa montanha-russa de emoções. Merlin, meu pai morreu faz poucos dias e ao invés de estar sofrendo e chorando tudo o que eu deveria e tinha o direito eu estou me fazendo de vagabunda fria para a escola inteira, como se eu não me importasse com o fato de que a pessoa mais importante da minha vida se foi para sempre! –outra lagrima teimosa escorreu dos olhos dela –E você... Merlin, você só me complica mais! Eu não sei mais o que pensar, ou o que sentir. Eu só consegui pensar em você todos esses dias, onde eu devia estar chorando a perda do meu pai. E então eu chego aqui e você vem me cobrar, brigar comigo. O que você queria que eu fizesse? Eu só fiz o que era reflexo. Eu...

James capturou o rosto de Lily entre suas mãos.

-Então pare de falar, pare de pensar. –ele pediu, olhando fundo nos olhos dela –Deixa que eu ajo agora. E daí você pode me culpar por tudo mais tarde. –e sem falar mais nada ele a beijou.

Lily não teve um minuto para reagir. Mas ela teve todo o tempo do mundo para sentir. Ela fechou os olhos, totalmente rendida a calma daquele beijo. Lembrava muito o primeiro beijo deles. Cuidadoso. Era como se James estivesse querendo consolá-la. Acalmá-la propriamente. Mas de repente ela não queria que ele a acalmasse.

-Pára! –ela murmurou e o empurrou –Me beijar agora não resolve nada, James.

James bufou cansado e se afastou dela, claramente incomodado.

-Então me explica o que resolve as coisas, Evans, porque eu claramente não sei de mais nada! –ele falou irritado.

-Eu não sei o que resolve as coisas! –ela falou –Se eu soubesse você pode ter certeza de que eu não estaria aqui tendo praticamente um ataque histérico! Eu estaria tomando uma atitude. Qualquer uma.

James suspirou, agora também se sentindo cansado.

-E o que você quer que eu faça?

-Eu quero que você se decida, Potter! Eu quero que você me diga o que você quer, para que eu decida o que eu quero!

James olhou para Lily, pensativo por um minuto. O que ele queria? Se ele também soubesse o que queria eles certamente não estariam passando por tantos problemas como estavam agora.

Mas então ele se lembrou de sua última decisão. Ele não sabia se ele poderia ou se ele queria ter Lily para sempre. Mas ele tinha certeza de que ele a queria agora. E não é isso que dizem que importa? Viver o presente? Então era isso. Ele a queria. Mais do que queria viver e respirar.

-Eu quero você. –ele declarou –Eu quero você como minha. Eu quero você só comigo. Eu quero essa escola inteira vendo você do meu lado. –ele se aproximou dela, mais uma vez decidido –Eu quero que você seja minha, Lily Evans, pelo tempo que tiver que ser.

Lily olhou para ele, sua face totalmente limpa de qualquer emoção.

-Você não está me prometendo um "felizes para sempre". –não era uma pergunta, e sim uma constatação.

-Não. –James respondeu sincero.

Lily suspirou, quase aliviada.

-Era só isso o que eu queria ouvir. –ela falou antes de puxá-lo pela nuca e beijá-lo de novo.

Dessa vez eles não tiveram tempo para calma, para cuidado. Em segundos eles já estavam totalmente perdidos num beijo profundo e descontrolado. Lily mal sentiu quando James a pegou no colo, mas sentiu em suas costas a madeira dos bancos do vestiário quando ele a deitou ali.

Ela não teve problemas em abrir os poucos botões da camisa que James tinha fechado. Ele separou-se dela só o bastante para tirar totalmente a peça. Mas antes de voltar a beijá-la ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela.

-Você não vai mais desaparecer. –parecia um aviso, quase uma ameaça.

-Eu não estou indo a lugar algum. –Lily afirmou.

James deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Disso você pode ter certeza...

XxX

Na hora do almoço, as Damas, menos Lily, estavam sentadas na mesa da Grifinória, conversando calmamente.

-A Lily desapareceu mesmo... –Paloma falou pensativa –Aliás, ela e o Potter. O que a gente faz?

-Bom... –Olivia começou tranqüila -Se eles não aparecerem logo a gente vai ter que: ou ajudar a Lily a esconder o corpo do Potter, ou procurar o corpo da Lily no qual o Potter deu um sumiço ou... Bom, ou nós vamos ter um novo casal na turma.

-Elas estão ali!

As quatro damas viraram a cabeça para ver Sirius vindo furioso em direção a elas, com Remus e Peter logo atrás.

-Onde ele está? –ele exigiu assim que chegou perto o bastante.

Nora arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Surtou de vez, Black?

Remus ignorou o amigo e sentou-se no banco ao lado de Marizza e a beijou de forma lânguida.

-Ei vocês dois, menos ai. –Paloma pediu revirando os olhos –Depois que alguém explicar o que está acontecendo vocês dois podem voltar a se engolir, mas antes eu quero saber do que o Black está acusando a gente.

-O James sumiu. –Remus falou dando de ombros –Ele falou que ia no campo de quadribol essa manhã, mas não voltou até agora.

-E eu fui atrás dele e não o encontrei. –Sirius cortou –Então só resta a pergunta do que vocês fizeram com ele!

Olivia revirou os olhos, impaciente.

-Ah nem vem, Black. Se a gente tivesse matado o Potter nós teríamos deixado o corpo para exposição. Então desencana.

Sirius respirou fundo.

-Então onde está o James? –ele exigiu.

-Serve aquele la entrando de mão dadas com a Evans? –Peter perguntou, apontando para a entrada do Salão.

Todos viraram a cabeça imediatamente para a entrada do Salão Principal. E de fato la vinham James e Lily, juntos, de mãos dadas. Logo mais pessoas começaram a perceber a entrada do casal, e quanto mais pessoas viam, mais pessoas começavam a olhar e logo o burburinho pele salão estava incontrolável.

E mesmo assim os dois pareiam totalmente inabaláveis. As expressões de ambos eram completamente brancas.

Eles se aproximaram de onde os amigos estavam e pararam ali sem falar mais nada.

-O que raios...

-Já era hora, Lily. –Paloma falou, cortando Sirius –A gente já tava achando que ia ter que sair procurando você. Ta bom que eu falei para você seguir minha filosofia de vida, mas não precisava levar tão a sério assim.

Marizza começou a rir e logo foi acompanhada por Nora. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Quietas.

-Ah nem vem, meu amor. Eu vou querer todos os detalhes sórdidos depois. –Paloma falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-O que te faz ter tanta certeza de que tem algum detalhe sórdido para ser contado? –James falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-O tanto que as camisas de vocês dois estão amassadas. –Paloma respondeu sem hesitar.

Com isso as quatro Damas explodiram em risadas.

Lily revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

-Eu vou falar com as minhas amigas. –ela falou para James –A gente se vê depois.

-Certo.

Lily simplesmente virou-se e começou a sair do salão. As outras Damas se levantaram rapidamente e a seguiram.

Quando Marizza alcançou Lily ela jogou um braço em volta dos ombros da amiga.

-E ai? –ela quis saber.

Lily deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Mais um levado pela correnteza. –foi a resposta dela.

**XxX**

**N/A: REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE!!!!**

**B-jão**


	17. Sofra Por Mim

**NA: Ola a todos!**

**Antes de mais nada, esse é sim o mesmo capítulo de antes, mas dessa vez com um bonus: ELE ESTÁ TERMINADO! Finalmente eu voltei a escrever a DG e agora estamos nos encaminhando para o final! **

**Muito obrigada a todos que esperaram, pela paciência, pelo apoio. Eu ficarei muito feliz se vocês acharem que valeu a pena esperar. Espero que vocês não se decepcionem comigo.**

**Mais uma vez obrigada por tudo!**

**Aproveitem!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 14: Sofra Por Mim**

A chegada triunfal de Lily e James no Salão Principal causou uma surpresa geral na escola. Ninguém conseguia acreditar. Mas mais do que os demais alunos, os Marotos também estavam surpresos.

-Você se incomoda de me explicar o que aconteceu, James? –Sirius pediu irritado enquanto eles andavam no corredor –Por que eu não entendi direito até agora.

-Eu e a Lily estamos juntos agora. –James respondeu tranqüilamente dando de ombros.

-Desde quando? –Peter perguntou confuso.

-Desde hoje de manhã.

-Fácil assim? –Sirius perguntou descrente.

-Claro que não. –James respondeu como se fosse óbvio –Teve uma briga, várias ofensas, muitos beijos, muita coisa além disso... –ele deu de ombros –Até que ela concordou em namorar. Mas tem que ser muito de boa. Ela não me quer interferindo na vida dela e vice-versa... Ela continua sendo a vagabunda fria da escola e eu continuo sendo um babaca arrogante. É assim.

-Meu Merlin, esse mundo está perdido... –Sirius falou revirando os olhos –Primeiro o Aluado e agora você. Só falta o Peter começar a pegar uma delas.

-Ué, e você e a Carter, Sirius? –James sugeriu maldoso –Desistiu?

-Ainda não. –Sirius falou –Mas também não vou ficar dando tanta importância assim a ela. Eu estou me distraindo por ai, por enquanto. Se eu achar que compensa eu fico com ela. Caso contrário...

-Caso contrário você vai correr atrás da Bellatrix de novo, como todos nós já sabemos. –Remus cortou entediado –Eu vou te falar uma coisa com sinceridade, Sirius. Você fala e fala que está contra toda a sua família, mas volta e meia vai atrás da Bellatrix. Você pode falar o que quiser, que é por diversão, que é provocação mesmo, mas no fim você não consegue largar dela. Você não fica longe, você ainda tem essa ligação com a sua família. Mas no fim quem está sendo o idiota não é o noivo dela, não é ela. É você, porque você é o outro. Você é o estepe da Bellatrix. Ela não precisa de você e um dia ela vai falar isso na sua cara e desaparecer e você vai ficar sem nada.

Sirius se virou tão rapidamente na direção de Remus que o monitor mal teve tempo de desviar antes do punho do amigo tentar atingi-lo.

-Cala a boca! –Sirius falou furioso –Você não sabe de nada. Cala essa boca.

-Calma, Sirius. –Peter pediu desconcertado.

-Deixa eles, Rabicho. –James falou tranqüilo –Sirius e Remus já estão há um tempo nessa. Eles precisam se desestressar.

-Se esmurrando? –Peter perguntou em choque.

-Se for o que eles acham que é melhor... –James deu de ombros, tranqüilo.

-Eu não sei de nada, Sirius? –Remus falou debochado –Eu te conheço há anos. Eu te conheço perfeitamente.

-E mesmo assim você fala uma coisa ridícula dessas! –Sirius retrucou furioso –Eu estou falando sério, Remus, sai da minha frente agora, antes que eu resolva te arrebentar.

-Eu não tenho medo de você, Sirius. –Remus lembrou –Eu não sou como aqueles molequinhos fracos dessa escola que tremem só com o som do seu nome. Eu sou seu amigo, Sirius. Eu sei da sua força, mas eu também sei das suas fraquezas e dos seus medos.

-Eu não tenho medo de nada. –Sirius falou por entre os dentes.

-Todo mundo tem medo de alguma coisa, Sirius. –Remus falou tranqüilo –Ter coragem não significa ausência de medo. Significa que você sabe lidar com esse medo.

-Falou o grande pensador. –Sirius retrucou irônico –Por que, você tem medo de alguma coisa, Lupin?

-Eu tenho. –Remus respondeu sem medo –Tenho medo de um dia perder o controle e machucar um de vocês durante a lua cheia. Tenho medo de que vocês se cansem de serem minhas babás e sumam, me deixando sozinho. E agora eu tenho medo que a Marizza perceba a besteira que está fazendo ao se envolver comigo e vá embora também.

Os outros três Marotos ficaram em total silêncio diante da confissão.

-Deixa pra la, Sirius. –James falou depois de um tempo –Nós somos amigos. Nós não brigamos. Vamos logo, ou nós vamos chegar atrasados demais para a aula de Runas.

Sem falar mais nada o moreno deu as costas aos amigos e saiu dali. Peter ainda lançou um olhar preocupado aos outros dois Marotos antes de seguir James.

Sirius e Remus trocaram olhares desconfortáveis.

-Vamos logo. –Sirius falou sem olhar para Remus –Eu não quero tomar xingo daquele professor ridículo.

Remus deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. Ele sabia que tudo estava bem. Por enquanto. Provavelmente ele teria que brigar com Sirius de novo mais tarde. Só para realmente esclarecer as coisas...

XxX

Paloma levantou os olhos do seu pergaminho para olhar para Dimitri.

Merlin, essa era de longe uma das piores aulas de DCAT que ela já tinha encarado. Não só pelo fato de quem ela não estava entendendo nada da matéria, mas também pelo fato de que Dimitri a estava ignorando totalmente.

Bom, na verdade o segundo problema é que estava levando-a ao primeiro. Dimitri a estava ignorando, mas ele estava delicioso aquela tarde. Ela não sabia o que ele tinha feito, mas ela esperava que ele fizesse mais vezes. Normalmente o cabelo dele estava mais arrumado e bem comportado, mas hoje ele tinha algumas ondas e estava bagunçado como o de James costumava ser. Charme de Potter, provavelmente.

Ele estava usando jeans escuros que, Merlin ajudasse a população feminina de Hogwarts, acentuava ainda mais as pernas maravilhosas que ele tinha. E ele estava usando uma camiseta comum, de mangas longas e brancas. Merlin, o homem nem estava tentando, mas ele estava uma coisa de louco. E ela estava a ponto de ficar louca. Aliás, ela ia ficar mais do que louca se as Corvinais atiradinhas na primeira fileira não parecessem de flertar tanto com ele.

Foi ai que a idéia a atingiu. Dimitri estava fazendo de propósito! Ele queria provocá-la e irritá-la só porque ela vinha fazendo o mesmo com ele! Só podia ser isso! Ah mas ele estava muito enganado se ele achava que isso ia dar certo. Porque ela era uma Dama Grifinória e ela não era provocada.

Dimitri queria brincar?

Então eles iriam brincar. Do jeito dela.

XxX

Dimitri estava cansado. Isso era mais do que óbvio. Aquele tinha sido um longo dia.

Aliás a noite anterior também tinha sido longa. Ele passara grande parte dela acordado, pensando em Paloma. Para variar. Como resultado disso ele perdera a hora de acordar e tivera que se arrumar as pressas e tomar um banho a jato. O que acabou rendendo um visual muito pouco profissional na opinião dele. Além de vários comentários nada inocentes por parte de várias alunas.

A única coisa boa que tinha saído disso tudo é que Paloma tinha parecido irritada com as meninas. Quem sabe agora, sabendo como ele se sentia quando ela estava cercada de meninos, ela pararia de provocá-lo. Bom, não custava nada sonhar, pelo menos...

Ele também ficara sabendo pela rede infalível de fofocas de Hogwarts que James e Lily estavam juntos. Ele ainda não tinha muita certeza de quanto verídica a história era, mas ele daria um jeito de descobrir. Talvez ele pedisse para James ir até a sala dele para os dois conversarem depois...

Mas ele estava feliz pelo primo. Quem sabe assim eles paravam com aquela "guerra" estúpida deles. Já estava na hora de eles fazerem algo mais maduro. Além do mais, Remus também parecia muito bem com Marizza. Podia ser que eles realmente estivessem a um passo de ficarem todos juntos... Por que não, certo?

Alguém bateu na porta da sala dele.

-Entre.

A porta se abriu lentamente e Paloma entrou por ela. Dimitri engoliu em seco. Isso não podia ser nada de bom.

Aparentemente ela estava normal. O uniforme estava perfeitamente alinhado, mesmo com sua saia mais curta, mas isso já era normal delas. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e ela parecia calma. Ele deveria entrar em pânico agora ou esperar até ver se ela ia chegar mais perto?

-Oi professor. –ela falou simplesmente, parando a vários passos de distancia dele.

-Ola, Paloma. –ele falou tranqüilamente –No que eu posso ajudá-la?

-Você ficou sabendo da última fofoca? –ela perguntou com um sorriso maldoso –James e Lily juntos?

-Eu ouvi falar. –Dimitri concordou –Mas não sabia quanto sério era.

-Bem sério. –Paloma falou séria –Parece que só faltou o pacto ante-nupcial para ficar mais sério que isso...

Dimitri riu.

-Bom, acho que Hogwarts encontrou seu casal mais bizarro finalmente...

-Mais bizarro que o Remus e a Marizza querendo se devorar o tempo todo? –Paloma provocou rindo –Duvido muito.

Dimitri riu mais uma vez.

-Os dois estão bem?

-Mais que bem. A Marizza nem reclama mais de ter que correr a noite. –Paloma informou sorrindo feliz.

Eles ficaram se encarando em silêncio por um minuto.

-Me diz a verdade, Paloma. –Dimitri pediu soltando um suspiro cansado –O que você veio fazer aqui?

Paloma arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu não posso vir aqui para falar com você? –ela perguntou com falsa inocência.

-Paloma... –Dimitri bufou, já totalmente cansado –Eu sei que nada do que vocês fazem é sem um bom motivo por trás. Então sem brincadeiras. O que você veio fazer aqui?

Paloma riu baixinho.

-Direto ao assunto, hein Dimitri. –ela desafiou cruzando os braços.

-Paloma, eu exijo mais respeito. –Dimitri avisou –No fim das contas nós ainda estamos dentro da escola e eu ainda sou seu professor.

Paloma revirou os olhos.

-Como você quiser. –ela fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão –Você até pode ser meu professor Dimitri, mas hoje eu vim te ensinar uma coisinha...

Dimitri engoliu em seco.

-Paloma... –o tom dele era de aviso, mas Paloma ignorou-o totalmente.

-Você precisa aprender, Dimitri... –ela falou calmamente andando na direção dele –Que quem brinca com fogo... –ela parou quando pouco mais de um palmo de distância os separava –Pode acabar se queimando. Muito.

Dimitri abriu a boca para responder alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas Paloma não deu a ele a oportunidade. A morena jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço do professor e pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, antes de deixar sua boca encontrar a dele.

Dimitri não perdeu um segundo sequer. Abraçando-a pela cintura e levantando-a do chão e colocando-a sentada em sua mesa. Isso trazia uma incrível sensação de deja vu. Eles se beijando, ela naquela mesa...

Dimitri livrou Paloma da veste por cima da camisa branca do uniforme dela. Ele soltou o cabelo dela, adorando a sensação dos fios negros perdidos entre seus dedos. As mãos dela foram parar na cintura dele, entrando lentamente na camisa dele e arranhando suavemente os músculos definidos de sua barriga.

O professor tirou as mãos de Paloma de seu corpo e prendeu-as atrás das costas da morena. Depois, juntando uma grande quantia de força de vontade, ele separou sua boca da dela.

-O que? –Paloma perguntou confusa.

-Me diz por que você está fazendo tudo isso? –Dimitri exigiu –Por que?

-Co... Como assim? –Paloma perguntou confusa.

-Por que você está provocando tanto? Por que você não deixa pra la? Foi só por que eu te rejeitei aquele dia? É por que eu sou um professor e um desafio? É por que você realmente gosta de mim de algum jeito? –ele exigiu, então soltou as mãos dela –Por que?

Paloma parou, congelada. Ela olhou para ele e então piscou. Então abriu a boca, mas som nenhum saiu. Merlin o que ela estava fazendo? Ou melhor, _por que_ ela estava fazendo isso?

-Eu... –Paloma parou, e respirou fundo –Eu não sei. –ela confessou.

-Então é melhor você ir embora, Paloma. –Dimitri falou se afastando dela –É melhor você ir logo.

Paloma não discutiu, não dessa vez. Ela se levantou de um pulo da mesa, agarrou sua veste e saiu rapidamente dali. O que ela queria com Dimitri afinal?

XxX

Dois dias depois a escola já estava um pouco mais acostumada com o relacionamento de Lily e James. Apesar de os dois serem um casal discreto na frente de todos, já corriam várias apostas de quero os dois iam realmente durar. Os mais otimistas apostavam até o final do ano.

As outras Damas não se sentiam muito confortáveis com o relacionamento. Nora, Paloma e Olivia já não sabiam mais como se comportar exatamente. Afinal, não tinha chance de elas se sentarem na mesma mesa que os Marotos durante o almoço e conversar como velhos amigos. Uma vez nessa situação, durante o Natal, já havia sido mais que suficiente.

Entre elas a que estava se comportando de forma mais estranha era Paloma. Ela tinha parado totalmente com tudo: provocações, flertes e pegas com outros meninos. Ela parecia estranhamente silenciosa e preocupada.

As outras meninas sabiam melhor do que incomodar Paloma perguntando o que ela tinha. Pelo tempo que estavam juntas elas sabiam que Paloma preferia pensar sozinha antes de pedir ajuda a alguém. Assim que ela estivesse pronta ela iria conversar com as meninas. Elas simplesmente sabiam disso...

XxX

-Senhorita Carter!

Nora parou de caminhar e virou-se, encarando Dimitri que vinha em sua direção.

-Fala professor. –ela falou sorrindo maldosa –No que minha humilde pessoa do Mal pode ajudá-lo?

-Você podia começar parando de se referir a si mesma como se fosse uma má pessoa. –ele falou revirando os olhos –Você tem um minuto livre? –ele quis saber.

-Claro. –ela falou, mas ela já tinha um olhar desconfiado no rosto.

Dimitri não a culpava. No lugar dela ele também desconfiaria de tudo e todos.

-Você pode conversar comigo por um minuto? –ele perguntou, então olhou em volta e viu que alguns alunos estavam passando pelo corredor –Na minha sala. –ele completou então.

Nora arqueou a sobrancelha, um sorriso agora totalmente malicioso dominando seu rosto.

-Professor, professor... –ela falou, balançando a cabeça com falsa reprovação –Considerando seu histórico com meninas mais novas e a sua sala eu não sei se isso é uma boa idéia.

Dimitri olhou em choque para Nora, antes de parecer bravo.

-Nora... –ele falou, sua voz em tom de aviso.

-Ok, ok... –ela falou levantando a mão em sinal de rendição –Mas só porque você é meu professor preferido.

Dimitri apenas revirou os olhos, mas não falou nada.

Os dois andaram em silêncio até a sala dele. O professor fechou a porta e olhou para Nora, como que esperando alguma coisa.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou confusa.

Dimitri suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Eu só queria saber como você está na verdade. –ele admitiu –Tem um tempo eu não converso com você. E parece que você não recebeu nem mandou nenhuma carta para casa recentemente.

-Eu saí de casa durante as férias de Natal. –ela falou, como se não fosse importante.

-Saiu? –Dimitri perguntou em choque.

Nora podia se fazer de indiferente o quanto quisesse, Dimitri sabia que não devia estar sendo assim tão fácil para ela.

O professor descobrira por acidente os problemas domésticos que Nora tinha. Na volta do Natal deles, no quinto ano das meninas, Dimitri estava andando pela escola, fazendo rondas.

Foi quando ele viu a luz saindo de uma das salas. Ele era um professor novo naquela época e mais de uma vez ele tivera receio que os alunos não respeitassem sua autoridade ali dentro. Ele felizmente nunca tivera muitos problemas em salas de aula, mas os alunos que vagavam sem permissão pela escola já eram um outro caso. Esses costumavam não respeitá-lo de forma nenhuma. Bem, na verdade esses alunos costumavam não respeitar ninguém.

Ele parou diante da porta para olhar ali, para ver quem era o aluno e o que estava fazendo, antes de decidir como proceder.

Para a total surpresa de Dimitri ele encontrou Nora Carter ali, sentada no chão, perto da janela.

Ele rapidamente buscou dentro de sua cabeça o que ele sabia sobre a morena Grifinória. Ela era popular, mas nada simpática. Vários alunos tinham medo dela. E muito medo. Fora isso... Ah ela também era amiga de Paloma. Mas mais do que isso ele não sabia.

Ele olhou para dentro da sala mais uma vez, tentando entender o que ela estava fazendo. O rosto dela estava virado na direção da parede, dificultando para ele ver a expressão dela, mas a garota trazia um pedaço de papel nas mãos, provavelmente uma carta.

Foi quando ela virou um pouco mais o rosto que Dimitri percebeu algo que realmente o chocou. Ela estava furiosa, isso era meio claro, mas ela estava contendo lágrimas. Elas estavam tão a beira, inundando os olhos dela, mas Nora não deixava uma sequer cair. Ela estava se impedindo de desabafar aquilo.

-Senhorita Carter? –ele chamou entrando na sala.

Nora levantou-se em um salto. Ela obviamente não estava esperando ser interrompida.

-O que você quer? –ela perguntou agressiva.

-Calma ai, senhorita Carter. Quem está fora da cama é você. –ele lembrou –Acho que você poderia começar me falando o que você está fazendo aqui.

-Não é da sua conta. –ela rebateu irritada.

-Pode não ser da minha, mas nós veremos se é da conta do diretor. –ele falou tranqüilamente –Podemos perguntar o que ele acha do fato de a senhorita estar aqui a essa hora.

-Não, espera! –Nora pediu, ela bufou irritada –Eu não estava fazendo nada errado. Eu só queria um lugar para ler minha carta em paz. –ela falou, por fim, mostrando a carta que trazia nas mãos.

-Algum problema em casa, senhorita Carter?

Ela riu sarcástica.

-Quando eu _não_ tenho problemas em casa? –ela retrucou virando as costas para ele.

Dimitri olhou para ela, confuso por um minuto.

-Alguma coisa sobre a qual você gostaria de conversar? –ele quis saber.

-Não com você. –ela respondeu de forma mal-educada, as costas ainda viradas para ele.

-Senhorita... –Dimitri avançou alguns passos e tocou o ombro de Nora.

No mesmo instante que a mão de Dimitri entrou em contato com seu ombro, Nora deu um gemido de dor e se afastou.

-O que houve com o seu ombro? –ele quis saber.

-Nada! –Nora respondeu rapidamente. Rápido demais.

Sem mais uma palavra sequer Dimitri avançou na direção de Nora e tirou a carta das mãos dela.

-Ei! –Nora protestou tentando tirar a carta da mão dele.

Dimitri era maior e mais forte, então foi sem sucesso que Nora tentou impedi-lo de ler a carta.

Os olhos do professor se arregalaram em surpresa ao ler a mensagem que a mãe da garota tinha escrito. Em resumo ela dizia que sabia que o marido tinha exagerado no tanto que tinha batido na filha _dessa vez_, mas a culpa era só de Nora por provocá-lo.

Dimitri olhou em choque para Nora.

-Isso é sério? –ele perguntou, ainda incapaz de acreditar no que acabara de ler.

-É. –ela respondeu arrancando a carta da mão dele –Claro que a idéia dele de provocação é não passar o recado que a amante vagabunda deixou quando ligou em casa. –ela falou com ódio claro na voz.

-Nora... –Dimitri chamou, chocando-a pelo uso do seu primeiro nome –Me conta qual o problema. –ele pediu.

E o mais surpreendente de tudo foi que ela contou. Ele esperava que ela negasse, que ela dissesse que no fim tudo estava bem, mas ela não fez isso.

Talvez ela realmente precisasse desabafar com alguém. Talvez fosse o fato que ele era um professor, uma pessoa mais velha e com mais experiência. Talvez ela tenha se sentido mais segura. Dimitri nunca realmente perguntou a ela porque ela tinha escolhido confiar a ele aquele segredo, mas ele não o traiu nem por um segundo, mesmo quando ele achava que devia.

E a partir desse dia, vendo ela ali tão frágil e sozinha, um grande carinho por Nora nasceu nele. Ela se tornou quase uma irmã para ele. E alguém de quem ele tinha muito orgulho.

-As meninas... As meninas não me deixaram voltar para casa. Eu já sou maior de idade, então não tem nada que eles possam fazer... Eu to morando com a Olivia. –ela falou como se não importasse, mas Dimitri sabia que importava sim, e muito.

-E sua mãe? –ele perguntou com cuidado.

Nora bufou, então olhou em volta. Então mexeu-se desconfortável e cruzou os braços.

-Eu não posso fazer nada por ela Dimitri. –ela falou por fim –Ela está nessa vida porque quer. Ela não tem o direito de me arrastar nisso também.

-É o que eu venho te dizendo há muito tempo, Nora. –ele lembrou-a.

-Eu sei. –ela suspirou –Era só isso? Posso ir embora?

-Espera... –Dimitri pediu.

Nora olhou para ele e arqueou a sobrancelha. Ele abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Merlin, que idéia idiota! Ele não podia perguntar sobre Paloma para Nora.

Nora ficou confusa ao ver a expressão perdida de Dimitri, mas logo uma expressão de realização iluminou o rosto dela, logo seguida por um sorriso malicioso.

-A Paloma está bem, professor. Um pouquinho estranha, mas isso é normal né? Ela continua com aquela energia irritante, correndo todas as manhãs... –ela falou fingindo analisar as unhas –Se bem que ela deve estar correndo o dobro, já que ela não pega mais ninguém, ela tem que gastar toda aquela energia de algum jeito né?

Isso capturou a atenção de Dimitri.

-Como assim? –ele perguntou, antes de conseguir se conter.

-É professor, eu não sei o que você fez com nossa morena, mas ela não tá mais pegando os meninos a torto e a direito não... –Nora falou com um sorriso conspirador –Aliás desde a última vez que vocês se agarram na sua mesa, ela ta toda amuadinha... O que foi que rolou hein?

-Nora! –Dimitri bronqueou, escandalizado –Eu não te dei toda essa intimidade.

-Ah claro. –ela falou irônica, revirando os olhos –Pra falar dos _meus_ problemas tudo bem, né? Agora quando ferra pro seu lado...

Dimitri suspirou.

-Eu só não sei o que fazer, Nora. –ele admitiu –E você fazendo piadas não ajuda em nada.

Nora suspirou.

-Menos sentimentalismo ai, Dimitri. –ela falou entediada –Você sabe que se você quiser tramar contra alguém, falar mal de alguém ou roubar a namorada de alguém você pode contar com meu total apoio, mas não me venha falar de sentimentos, ou eu passo mal. –Dimitri bufou –E com todo respeito, não tem chance de eu falar alguma coisa que te ajude a domar a Paloma. Já me bastam a Lily e a Marizza nessa.

-Nora, eu não quero "domar" ninguém, como você tão eloqüentemente colocou. –ele revirou os olhos –Eu gosto da Paloma, nada mais.

Nora ergueu a sobrancelha, em desafio.

-Gosta quanto? –ela quis saber.

-Muito. –foi a resposta de Dimitri.

-O bastante para não querer que ela deixe de ser uma Dama? –ela pressionou.

-O bastante para ter mentido para os pais dela mais de uma vez, dizendo que ela se comporta em Hogwarts.

Nora deu um sorriso satisfeito.

-Ela tá fugindo, Dimitri. Ela nunca sentiu isso antes e ela nem sabe o que seria "isso" exatamente. Seja paciente. –ela recomendou –Mas eu creio que ela seja sua.

Sem falar mais nada Nora virou as costas e começou a sair da sala.

-Nora! –Dimitri chamou –Por que você confiou seus segredos a mim? –ele perguntou, quando ela virou-se para olhá-lo.

-Você sabia que eu tenho um irmão mais velho não é? –Dimitri fez que sim com a cabeça –Por alguns motivos você me lembra ele. A cor dos olhos, do cabelo e pelo porte. –Nora suspirou –Meu irmão nunca fez nada para me ajudar, ou defender. Depois que ele saiu de casa e deixou de apanhar ele nunca fez nada por mim. E você, que nem me conhecia veio e me deu um ombro pra chorar, mesmo quando eu achava que não queria um. –ela deu uma pausa –Você é como eu queria que meu irmão fosse. –ela admitiu –Por isso eu escolhi confiar em você.

Dimitri sorriu para Nora.

-Eu te considero uma irmã também Nora. Nunca tenha medo de pedir ajuda para mim se você precisar. –ele falou sério.

Nora deu um sorriso debochado.

-Obrigada professor, mas chega de sentimentalismo ou as pessoas vão achar que eu virei um ser humano e você sabe que eu tenho uma reputação a zelar. –ela dá uma piscadela para ele –Até depois.

Dimitri sorriu vendo ela partir. Aquela menina não tinha jeito mesmo...

XxX

Marizza olhou pensativa para os livros que tinha na prateleira diante de si. Ela odiava Herbologia, com todas as suas forças. Aquelas luvas de dragão eram terríveis para a pele da mão dela, mas a terra era ainda pior. Ela odiava aquelas plantas nojentas e mal-cheirosas, tanto quanto não suportava a relaxada professora. Em suma... Ela odiava Herbologia.

-Quanta concentração, Madame Marizza. –uma voz levemente provocadora falou logo trás dela –Quem vê pode pensar que você está resolvendo um problema de vida ou morte, tipo a próxima bolsa que você vai comprar.

Marizza virou-se surpresa e deparou-se com Phillipe olhando para ela, um sorriso gentil no rosto.

-Phillipe! –ela disse sorrindo feliz –Merlin parece que faz séculos que nós não nos falamos!

-De fato, Madame. –ele falou, fazendo uma cortesia debochada –Como a senhorita e seu simpático sapatinho andam?

-Sapato? –ela perguntou confusa, então pareceu entender –Ah _aquele_ sapato... Já saiu de moda faz tempo, queridinho. –ela falou, fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão –Mas se você quiser pode salvar meu novo sapato. –ela falou mostrando o sapato que trazia no pé.

Na opinião de Phillipe os dois sapatos eram idênticos, mas quem era ele para dizer alguma coisa?

-Como você tem andado, Marizza? Eu vi que você está namorando agora o inimigo número 1 das Damas... –ele provocou.

Marizza rolou os olhos.

-Remus não é o inimigo número um. Talvez o número três. Potter e Black certamente são os primeiros.

-Tudo certo então com o malvadão?

Marizza riu.

-Sim. Tudo ótimo.

-Então será que nós podemos voltar a conversar? –Phillipe perguntou cheio de expectativa.

Marizza olhou para Phillipe, totalmente pega de surpresa. Essa era a última coisa que ela esperava que Phillipe fosse querer dela.

Da última vez que eles tinham se visto Marizza tinha humilhado Phillipe publicamente, de forma cruel. Claro que tudo tinha sido só um ato por parte de ambos. Ela estava preocupada que os Marotos pudessem fazer algo contra ele já que naquela época a guerra deles estava a todo vapor. Sequer parecia que havia sido apenas uns poucos meses atrás. Parecia que havia acontecido há séculos.

Marizza sentiu-se sinceramente chocada com a vontade que Phillipe tinha de voltar a ser amigo dela. Se alguém tivesse feito a ela o que ela fez a ele, mesmo com ótimas razões, como ela tinha na época, ela nunca mais teria olhado na cara da pessoa. Nunca mais.

E mesmo assim, la estava ele. Com aquele sorriso de criança feliz e aqueles olhos azuis tão inocentes, olhando para ela, esperando que ela dissesse que sim. Que eles podiam voltar a ser amigos.

-Phillipe, você tem certeza que...

-Marizza. –a voz fria de Remus entrou em cena.

Ah Merlin, que maravilha. Tudo o que ela queria agora...

-Oi Remus. –ela falou, sorrindo para o namorado que se aproximava.

Remus parou ao lado de Marizza e jogou o braço em volta do ombro dela, de maneira possessiva. Ele lançou um olhar congelante para Phillipe, que pareceu não se importar e apenas ficou ali sorrindo educadamente.

Marizza queria bater a cabeça contra a prateleira. Isso era ridículo.

-Remus, esse é Phillipe Trinian. Phillipe, esse é meu namorado, Remus Lupin. –ela apresentou os dois.

-Prazer. –Phillipe falou, oferecendo a mão para um cumprimento que Remus ignorou totalmente.

-Você não era aquele cara que ela mandou ficar longe? –Remus perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Remus! –Marizza falou, inconformada.

-Sou eu sim. –Phillipe sorriu tranqüilo.

-Então por que você não faz um favor e some? –Remus perguntou.

-Remus! –Marizza agora estava realmente irritada –Você não se atreva a falar assim com um amigo meu! –ela falou séria, agora não mais a namorada de Remus, mas uma Dama. Uma Dama defendendo alguém que estava do seu lado –Eu não vou permitir que você trate ele dessa forma.

Dizer que Remus estava chocado era aliviar a situação. Ele parecia totalmente estupefato e próximo a ficar irritado.

-Marizza. –Phillipe chamou preocupado, claramente desconfortável –Não precisa brigar com ele...

-Precisa sim, Phillipe! –ela respirou fundo e então olhou para ele –A gente pode se falar mais tarde? Nós temos muita conversa pra por em dia.

Phillipe olhou entre ela e Remus por um minuto, então sorriu suavemente para a loira.

-Claro. Te vejo depois. –e com isso ele deixou os dois ali.

No momento que Phillipe saiu da linha de visão Remus travou os dentes tentando controlar a irritação.

-O que você estava fazendo conversando com ele, Marizza? –ele perguntou, a raiva mal contida.

-Desculpe, Remus, mas eu não te devo satisfações de com quem eu converso ou deixo de conversar. –ela falou sarcástica –Eu estava conversando com ele porque o Phillipe é meu amigo.

-Me refresque a memória então, porque se eu não estou enganado você humilhou publicamente dito "amigo" há menos de três meses atrás. –Remus retorquiu irritado.

-O que eu só fiz para protegê-lo de vocês! –ela falou também irritada.

-Protegê-lo de nós? –Remus repetiu em choque –O que isso quer dizer?

-Quer dizer que nós estávamos num tempo em que não perdíamos sequer uma chance de apunhalar o outro pelas costas, vocês estavam atacando todos os nossos informantes, pelo amor de Merlin! –ela falou exasperada –Eu só fiz o que eu fiz para tirar ele da mira de vocês! E foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida se você quer saber!

Remus olhou em choque para ela.

-Bom, se foi assim tão difícil assim para você por que você não corre la com ele? –ele perguntou furioso.

Marizza foi claramente pega de surpresa por essa, mas depois foi como se ela tivesse percebido uma coisa óbvia.

-Você está com ciúmes. –não era uma pergunta e Remus sabia disso.

-Não! –ele respondeu mesmo assim.

-É isso sim! –Marizza falou –Ah meu deus! –ela soltou uma risada sem-humor –Você está com ciúme dele! Você mesmo falou que era ciumento.

-Eu não tenho que ter ciúme de um moleque da Lufa-Lufa! –Remus protestou.

-Não mesmo! –Marizza afirmou –E mesmo assim você está!

Remus respirou fundo.

-Ah vamos ser sérios aqui, Marizza. –ele falou totalmente frustrado –Ele é de longe uma opção melhor para você do que eu sou! Ele é um menino tranqüilo, ele te idolatra aparentemente, ele...

-Ele tem uma namorada que ele pretende pedir em casamento tão logo ele termine Hogwarts. –Marizza cortou –Por Merlin, Remus, você está ouvindo o que você mesmo está falando? Quanta besteira? O que é isso agora?

Remus ficou calado. Marizza respirou fundo.

-Remus, me fala o que está acontecendo. –ela praticamente implorou –Por que essa conversa estranha agora? Pra que esse ciúme? Merlin, você tem idéia de quanto tempo eu esperei para estar com você? Você acha mesmo que eu vou te deixar assim fácil?

-Eu sou um lobisomem, Marizza. –Remus falou de repente –Você merece coisa melhor.

Marizza cruzou o espaço entre eles, ela então segurou o rosto de Remus entre suas mãos de forma firme, mas gentil ao mesmo tempo.

-Remus, se isso importasse você acha que eu teria vindo tão longe? –ela perguntou –Então esse é o seu problema? Você é lobisomem, o Phillipe não? Não importa. –ela falou de forma firme –Eu escolhi você, com todos os seus defeitos e qualidades. Eu quero você. Ninguém mais.

Os olhos de Remus pareceram arder em chamas com essa afirmação.

-Você tem idéia do que isso quer dizer? –ele perguntou.

-Com certeza. –ela afirmou –Você é o homem da minha vida, Remus Lupin, e sinto muito se você não estava pronto pra ouvir algo desse...

Remus cortou Marizza puxando-a para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

-Droga. –Remus murmurou separando os lábios minimamente dos dela –Nós temos que sair, antes que eu arrume uma detenção para nós dois por atividade inapropriada na biblioteca.

Marizza riu, em deleite.

-Torre de Astronomia. –ela disse. -Agora mesmo, Lobinho...

XxX

Dois dias depois de ter conversado com Nora, Dimitri ainda não tinha certeza do que ele devia fazer. Ele queria falar com Paloma, mas ela parecia estar fugindo dele. E o mais estranho: fugindo dele para ficar sozinha. Nora não estava brincando, ela tinha parado completamente de sair com outros garotos. Ele sabia que não devia se sentir satisfeito por isso. Mas se sentia mesmo assim.

Ele tinha planejado dar uma desculpa qualquer e fazer Paloma ficar depois da aula para poder falar com ela, mas o mundo estava conspirando contra ele. Sirius tinha resolvido que era divertido recordar e resolveu voltar a ser um segundanista e atirar bolinhas de papel na cabeça dos alunos da Sonserina.

-Sem brincadeira, Sirius. –Dimitri falou revirando os olhos –Bolas de papel? Quantos anos você tem?

Sirius deu de ombros, com um sorriso relaxado no rosto.

Dimitri tinha feito Sirius ficar depois da aula para pelo menos fingir que ia dar uma bronca no moreno. Os outros Marotos tinham ido para o almoço, mas Sirius não estava realmente com pressa. As vezes era bom falar com Dimitri.

-Eu estava entediado. –ele falou, como se isso justificasse –Francamente, Dimitri, você ja deu aulas melhores.

Dimitri arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Pra você é Professor Potter, Black. –ele bufou.

Sirius olhou para ele com curiosidade.

-Você está estranho, Dimitri. –ele falou por fim –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada que seja da sua conta. –o professor falou de forma defensiva, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Sirius parecia tentado dizer algo, até que ele achou melhor deixar para la. Por fim o moreno apenas deu de ombros.

-E ai? Qual o castigo pelos papéis? –ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

Dimitri nem respondeu. Ele arremessou uma bola de papel que acertou Sirius em cheio.

-Vê se cresce, Black. –ele falou por fim.

Sirius deu risada.

-Eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer. Até mais, Dimitri.

Sirius deixou a sala de Dimitri e caminhou em direção ao Salão Principal. Ele estava curioso ao que podia estar deixando Dimitri fora do eixo. Desconfiava que era Paloma. Sempre tivera alguma coisa estranha entre aqueles dois. Antes ele achava que era viagem da parte dele, mas ultimamente Dimitri não tirava os olhos da morena. E vice-versa.

-Black.

Sirius odiava o sobrenome dele as vezes. Nesse momento, ouvindo o maldito nome vindo da boca do infeliz que o estava falando ele odiava ainda mais.

-Se você não quer confusão... –ele falou se virando lentamente para encarar o idiota –Saí da minha frente agora, Lestrange.

Rodolphus deu um sorriso de pura tranquilidade.

-Não sejamos rudes, Black. –ele falou com elegância –Eu tenho algo a dizer que certamente vai te interessar.

-Nada do que você tenha a dizer pode me interessar, Lestrange. –Sirius falou, travando o maxilar em fúria.

-Eu acho que você vai descobrir o contrário. –ele deu um sorriso frio –Algo sobre sua adorada Nora Carter.

Sirius riu. De verdade.

-Nora? –ele repetiu incrédulo, ainda rindo –Ela não é minha adorada e eu não poderia ligar menos para o que ela faz.

Rodolphus deu um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábio. Aquele que dizia "eu sei algo que você não sabe".

-Nem mesmo quando envolve você tão diretamente? –ele perguntou com tranquilidade.

Isso fez Sirius parar. Ele não queria dar crédito a Rodolphus, mas soubera o tempo todo que Nora estava planejando algo. E se o envolvia ele queria sim saber. Mas não sabia se compensava ouvir isso da boca do diabo.

-A pergunta, Lestrange, é: por que eu deveria confiar em _você_?

Rodolphus parecia totalmente confiante em si e tranquilo com a situação, o que era de certa forma preocupante. Se ele estava assim tão tranquilo provavelmente ele tinha algum trunfo grande. E Sirius odiava ser o último a saber das coisas.

-Você não precisa confiar ou acreditar em mim. –Rodolphus falou, como se a mera idéia fosse estúpida –Eu posso simplesmente te falar e você pode ir conversar com a Carter.

-Por que você resolveu compartilhar informação, hein Lestrange? –Sirius quis saber.

-Aquelas cinco se acham as donas da escola, mas são todas vagabundas quaisquer. A Carter é ainda pior, porque é uma vagabunda de sangue-sujo. Alguém tem que ensinar a ela o lugar dela.

-E você está me contando porque quer que eu resolva o problema, assim você não precisa sujar suas mãos. –Sirius concluiu revirando os olhos –Só que eu não sou o seu capacho, Lestrange. Arruma outro.

-Elas fizeram uma lista de inimigos no começo do ano. –Rodolphus falou de repente –Pessoas com as quais elas queriam acabar.

-E eu e os meninos estávamos na lista. –Sirius conclui com tom entediado –Me conta uma coisa que eu não sei.

-Ela não está dando em cima de você pra acabar com você, Black. Você é só um meio para um fim. –o sorriso dele era nojento –Ela só está com você para irritar a Bellatrix. Nunca foi seu charme que conquistou a Carter. –completou irônica –Ela só quis fazer o cachorrinho da Bella virar o cachorrinho dela.

Por um minuto Sirius não quis acreditar. Claro que nunca pensara que Nora resolvera sair se pegando com ele porque gostava dele, mas nunca pensara que... Merlin, ele estava ficando muito irritado. De repente tudo fazia muito sentido. Porque agora, porque Bella era a única com quem não podia sair se quisesse Nora. Ela tinha jogado com ele o tempo todo.

Quando Rodolphus viu Sirius travar a mandíbula soube que tinha vencido. O maroto ia querer tomar satisfações com Nora. Era orgulhoso demais para não fazer isso. E aquela vagabunda ia se arrepender por ter desafiado ele.

Sirius começou a sair dali, mas então virou-se para Rodolphus.

-Obrigado, Lestrange.

Então, sem que Rodolphus esperasse, deu um gancho de direita no sonserino, que caiu no chão. E dai sim, Sirius saiu dali. E quando encontrasse Nora ia fazer aquela cretina se arrepender.

XxX

Nora estava com uma cólica desgraçada. O tipo de cólica que doía tanto que a fazia querer matar alguém e rosnar para qualquer pessoa que parecesse feliz. Por isso mesmo Marizza tinha lançado um olhar a ela e sumido dali. A loira era esperta, porque a cara de feliz dela estava seriamente irritando Nora. E ninguem gostava de Nora irritada. Não era saudável.

Ela estava tentando respirar fundo e superar isso. Lily já tinha corrido para o laboratório de Poções para preparar a poção que Giulia tinha ensinado a ela. Nora só queria que a ruiva voltasse logo.

Nora sabia que ela era insuportável quando tinha cólicas e odiava forçar as amigas a suporta-la nesse estado, mas as outras damas não pareciam se importar. Não de verdade. Claro, Olivia iria revirar os olhos e Paloma ia ignorar suas queixas e sorrir, Lily iria querer ajudar e Marizza continuava a falar, apesar de fazer isso com a voz mais suave, mas elas estavam apenas fazendo isso para parecerem duronas. Porque Nora sabia que no fundo elas se preocupavam muito com ela, e só queriam que ficasse melhor logo.

Nora nunca imaginou que teria tanta sorte na vida, tendo essas amigas, pessoas que realmente se importavam. Ela sempre achou que teria que passar a vida se escondendo ou tendo ataques de raiva escondida do resto do mundo. Mas agora ela não precisava mais ficar sozinha. No fim do dia havia alguém ali para segurar a mão dela, para dar um abraço, para dar apoio. Ela não precisava de mais que isso.

Algo pulou na barriga de Nora e a morena levantou os olhos, deparando-se com as orbes incrivelmente amarelas de Satine, a gata de Paloma.

A morena revirou os olhos.

-O que você quer agora, Satine? –ela perguntou impaciente –O Shadow não está aqui. Ele deve ter arrumado uma outra namorada.

A gata bocejou e balançou o rabo de forma desdenhosa.

Nora deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Ai está uma mulher que sabe como tratar um homem. –ela passou o indicador no queixo da gata –Mas eu estou com cólica, então eu certamente não quero você na minha barriga. Deita aqui do lado.

A gata pareceu considera-la por um momento antes de descer da barriga de Nora e se deitar ao lado dela na cama.

Nora não sabia porque, mas Satine certamente gostava dela. Paloma costumava brincar que bichanos se reconheciam, mas Nora ignorava a outra morena.

Ela achava que o que Satine realmente gostava era da cama dela. Nora tinha, por algum motivo desconhecido, um colchão diferente dos das outras meninas, mais macio. Ela achava que era isso que Satine gostava. E também tinha o fato de que o sol da tarde batia ali. Era a única explicação lógica.

-A vida dá voltas, né, Satine? –Nora comentou, coçando a cabeça da gata –Quem diria que um dia nós estariámos onde nós estamos hoje? Lily com o Potter, Marizza se pegando com o Lupin... E eu me pegando com o Black. –ela deu uma risada -Sinceramente? Não é mais só pra me vingar da Black. Claro que não é amor, eu nem sei seu gosto dele, mas eu gosto de como ele pensa, como ele me beija e a gente tem umas ideias parecidas... Eu posso não ama-lo loucamente, mas até que ele não é o pior tipo de homem que tem por ai.

Satine ronronou uma concordância.

-O pior tipo é o meu pai. –ela continuou, mais para si mesma –O pai da Olivia também não é la essas coisas. E o pai da Paloma também podia ser melhor... Marizza e Lily têm sorte. Os pais delas são incríveis. Não é a toa que ela ainda acreditam em amor. Pobrezinhas.

Satine soltou um miado baixo e Nora decidiu que aquilo também era concordância. Ela se perguntava porque pessoas tinham cachorros. Gatos eram tão mais interessantes. E com características bem mais humanos. Afinal, um gato só vem pra você se quiser alguma coisa. Animais interesseiros. Praticamente humanos.

Foi ai que a porta do quarto dela se abriu com um estrondo.

-O que é isso? –ela perguntou se sentando.

E deparando-se com um Sirius Black totalmente furioso.

Não que ele estivesse gritando, ou vermelho, ou bufando. Não, era mais aterrorizante do que isso. Ele parecia completamente no controle. A não ser pela mandíbula travada e pelos olhos dele, que pareciam estar faiscando.

E toda aquela fúria estava direcionada a ela.

Mas Nora ia jogar com calma. Se Sirius achava que podia intimida-la ele estava redondamente engando. Se achava que podia ver até o quarto dela e tentar assusta-la ele ia ter uma surpresa desagradavel.

-O que você quer, Black? –ela perguntou revirando os olhos, então num gesto pra mostrar que ele não a assustava, voltou a deitar e fechou os olhos –Eu não estou me sentindo bem, então acho melhor você ir embora.

Ela ouviu os passos se aproximando, mas antes que tivesse tempo de abrir os olhos Sirius tinha agarrado o seu braço e a estava puxando para cima.

-Chega de show, Nora. Eu e você vamos conversar. –o tom dele era de finalidade –_Agora_.

Nora sabia que ja o tinha empurrado o suficiente. Ela não era idiota. Não ia colocar a sua segurança em risco só pra mostrar que era mais corajosa que ele.

-O que você quer, Black? –ela repetiu, puxando seu braço, para que ele o soltasse, e então se levantando –E como você entrou aqui?

-Olivia ensinou o caminho pro James uma vez e ele compartilhou. –ele falou, seu tom falsamente gentil –Agora o que eu quero? Me dá uma razão, só uma, Carter, pra eu não acabar com a sua raça agora.

Pânico travou a garganta de Nora. Homens irritados eram perigosos. Homens irritados batiam em pessoas. Sem se importar se eles eram maiores, mais fortes ou se a pessoa realmente merecia a agressão. Homens eram perigosos.

Ela ainda conseguiu respirar fundo e se controlar. Lily devia estar a ponto de voltar, eles estavam dentro da escola, pelo amor de Merlin! Sirius não ousaria bater nela.

-Qual é o seu problema, Black? –ela perguntou –E como eu posso me defender se eu não sei a acusação?

-A acusação é de ser uma vagabunda.

-Me conta uma coisa que eu não sei, Sirius? –ela revirou os olhos.

-Você estava mesmo me usando para atingir a Bellatrix? –ele perguntou, o tom dele deixando claro que não iria tolerar mais brincadeiras.

-Estava. –ela falou com calma –Mas sejamos francos aqui, Sirius: você sabia muito bem que eu não tinha começado a te dar bola porque eu tinha repentinamente me apaixonado.

-Essa não é a questão! –ele exclamou irritado –Uma coisa é você estar comigo pra me acertar, mas ser usado como arma contra outra pessoa...

Nora até que entendia a irritação dele. Se alguém tivesse a ousadia de usa-la pra acertar outra pessoa, esse alguém estaria ferrado.

-Eu não acredito na sua cara de pau! –Sirius bradou irritado.

-Ah Black, até parece que eu sou um anjo! –ela ficou impaciente –Você me conhecia muito bem. Bem o bastante para saber que se eu estava em cima de você de repente é porque tinha alguma coisa no meio.

-Você acha que eu ligo pros seus esquemas, Carter? Por mim se você quiser matar a Bellatrix e jogar o corpo dela no lago, que se foda! Mas você não me meta nas suas guerrinhas de mulher, porque eu não vou aceitar!

-Ah é? –ela na resistiu provocar –Quando foi mesmo a última vez que você ficou com a prima querida?

Os olhos de Sirius estreitaram e ele estava a um passo de dizer mais alguma coisa quando ele ouviu um sibilo ameaçador. O olhar dele caiu na cama de Nora, onde um gato, ele supunha que fosse o gato de Nora, estava mostrando os dentes de forma ameaçadora.

-O que a sua bola de pelos quer? –ele perguntou revirando os olhos.

-Essa é a gata da Paloma, seu idiota. –Nora retrucou –E se eu fosse você eu tomava cuidado. Ela adora arranhar.

Algo na frase de Nora o fez olhar de novo para a gata. Era a mesma gata que entrara no dormitório deles há algumas semanas. Ela tinha pulado na cama de Peter e assustado o maroto. E ela realmente tinha uma cara maldosa, ele se lembrava. Os olhos verdes dela tinham um brilho inteligente, pelo o que ele se lembrava.

Mas olhando agora a tal gata não tinha olhos verdes. Os olhos dela eram amarelos. Mas Sirius tinha certeza absoluta! A gata tinha olhos verdes. Não esmeraldas como Lily, mas verde-musgo, como...

O olhar de Sirius se virou para Nora, com fúria renovada. Olhos exatamente da mesma cor dos de Nora!

E de repente muita coisa fez sentido! Como as Damas sabiam sobre o mapa, as inúmeras vezes que a tal gata tinha ido parar no quarto deles! Como Nora se escondera o dia que Remus a encurralara na sala!

O tempo todo estivera bem ali, diante dos olhos deles e nunca se tocaram! Porque eles achavam que eram os únicos adolescentes em Hogwarts espertos o bastante para serem animagos ilegais!

-Então era assim que vocês nos espionavam, Carter? –Sirius falou, a fúria muito pouco controlada dessa vez –Sendo animaga?

Nora não era de se intimidar, mas isso certamente fez um arrepio percorrer o corpo dela. Porque se Sirius havia se tocado de que ela era uma animaga obviamente também perceberia quantas vezes a tática fora usada contra ele e os amigos.

E de fato ele parecia furioso agora. Mais do que antes, se isso era possível.

-Eu não acredito em você! –ele bradou furioso, avançando em direção a ela.

E dai a coisa mais estranha do mundo aconteceu. Sirius queria gritar com Nora, chacoalha-la e se possível faze-la pedir, não, _implorar_ por perdão. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ele deu dois passos na direção dela e a morena desmanchou.

Ela deu um passo cambaleante para trás, antes de cair no chão e cobrir a cabeça com as mãos. Como se ela estivesse esperando por um golpe, como se ela achasse que ele fosse bater nela.

-Não, por favor! –ela gritou, de forma abafada –Não me bata, por favor! –isso sim, era implorado. Nora estava implorando.

Só esse fato já teria sido o bastante para fazer Sirius parar, mas não era só isso que o incomodara. Nora achara que ele ia bater nela! E enquanto ele podia não ser o melhor tipo de homem por ai, se tinha uma coisa que ele nunca faria era isso! Não se batia em mulheres. Se havia algo de decente que seu pai lhe ensinara essa era a única coisa. Ele nunca levantara a mão para um mulher e nunca iria. Ele podia perder a cabeça e gritar, aliás isso acontecia com mais frequência do que gostaria de admitir, mas nunca, nunca, em toda a sua vida batera em uma mulher. E por mais que Nora o deixasse louco não tinha intenção alguma de começar com ela.

Mas um segundo olhar provou outra coisa. Não era que Nora tinha medo de que ele fosse bater nela. Aquilo tinha sido uma ação reflexiva, porque já tinha acontecido. Alguém já tinha batido nela. E pelo tremor que percorria o corpo dela, o medo em sua voz, não haviam sido poucas as vezes.

Uma memória que parecia terrivelmente distante veio a tona. No Natal. Ela tinha chegado na casa dos Potter cansada, usando óculos escuros e ela tinha uma manhca roxa enorme nas costas. De fato alguém tinha batido nela. Várias vezes.

E de repente uma raiva ainda maior tomou conta de Sirius. Mas dessa vez não era contra Nora. Era contra quem quer que fosse o cretino que tinha a ousadia de bater nela. Nora não era só uma mulher, ela era pequena, delicada, obviamente frágil. Um homem que tinha a coragem de levantar a mão contra ela não merecia ser chamado de homem.

Sirius respirou fundo e tentou se controlar. Ele sabia que tinha sido sua raiva que tinha despertado o medo nela.

-Quem foi, Nora? –ele perguntou, sua voz rouca –Quem foi?

Nora ainda parecia querer ficar escondida, ou se fundir a parede e sumir. Ela não respondeu.

Sirius se agachou perto da morena e tocou a ponta de seus dedos em uma das mãos dela. Nora tremeu com ainda mais força.

-Me diz quem foi, Nora. –ele insistiu –Quem foi o monstro que pôs esse medo todo em você?

Nora pareceu hesitar, antes de tirar as mãos de frente de seus olhos. Quando os olhos verdes dela, marejados por lágrimas, encontraram os dele foi como se ela tivesse acabado de se dar conta de quem estava com ela ali no quarto.

-Sirius? –ela chamou confusa.

Sirius sentiu sua garganta travar. Se ele pudesse mataria agora mesmo o desgraçado que fizera isso a Nora. Ela era uma mulher forte, uma lutadora. Certo, ela também era uma vagabunda que só ligava para si mesmo, mas ela podia. Ninguem tinha o direito de machuca-la desse jeito. Ninguem!

Sirius segurou o rosto de Nora entre suas mãos, de forma gentil. Ela ainda parecia muito assustada.

-Sim, sou eu Madame. –ele disse –Você precisa de alguma coisa?

Os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas mais uma vez e do nada, a morena se jogou nos braços de Sirius. E o que ele podia fazer senão abraça-la de volta? Afinal, não se recusa o pedido de uma Dama.

E foi assim que, alguns minutos depois, Lily encontrou os dois. Sentados no chão, abraçados. Com Nora choranda e Sirius prometendo que ia acabar com o pai dela.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews, por favor!**

**Próximo capítulo também será o penúltimo!**

**B-jão**


	18. Me Chama

**N/A: Antes de mais nada... Eu acho melhor pedir desculpas né... Pelo tanto ridículo de demora que envolveu esse capítulo e a DG em geral. Eu queria agradecer todos vocês que foram pacientes e acreditaram que eu não tinha abandonado a fic! Foi a insistência de vocês que me fez continua-la!**

**Segundo... MUITO IMPORTANTE. Caso vocês não tenham visto os avisos que eu deixei, tem um trecho inédito no capítulo anterior, uma cena entre a Nora e o Sirius! Se vocês não viram aquilo, voltem no capítulo 14 e leiam la no final, porque se não você vão ter perdido algo relevante!**

**Mais uma vez obrigada pelo apoio e paciência. Vocês são os melhores leitores do mundo!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 15: Me Chama**

Dimitri estava em sua sala, preparando-se para as aulas do dia seguinte, quando ele ouviu a porta abrir. Ao levantar o rosto o moreno deu de cara com Nora.

A morena tinha os braços cruzados e o olhar de uma mulher com uma missão. Ele se perguntava se devia ficar preocupado já ou esperar um pouco mais. Estar no foco de uma pessoa com a mente manipuladora de Nora nunca era bom.

-Nora. –ele sorriu –No que posso ajuda-la?

Nora estreitou os olhos e pareceu considera-lo seriamente.

-Você... –ela começou –Está me decepcionando. De verdade.

Dimitri arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu sinto muito se não correspondo as suas expectativas. –ele falou irônico.

-Então faça alguma coisa a respeito! –ela falou impaciente.

-Nora, se você começasse a fazer sentido agora seria adorável. –ele falou, com uma doçura falsa e exagerada.

-Quando você pretende fazer da Paloma uma mulher honesta? –Nora perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

-Senhorita Ca...

-Nem comece! –Nora avisou. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou na direção dele –Você só me chama de senhorita quando você sabe que eu estou totalmente certa e não quer admitir. O que é sempre.

Dimitri revirou os olhos.

-Nora, o que você quer que eu faça? –ele perguntou num suspiro.

-A Paloma está me enchendo. –ela declarou com simplicidade –Toda cheia de suspiros e olhares apaixonados e pensativos. Ela está envergonhando o nome das Damas, sabia?

Dimitri olhou para Nora como se ela estivesse louca. Bom, talvez ela estivesse mesmo.

-Nora, posso te lembrar que a Paloma é minha aluna? –ele falou levemente irônico, mas também havia uma certa vontade de lembrar a si mesmo disso.

Nora bufou.

-Quem liga pro fato de ela ser sua aluna? –ela perguntou –Nós dois sabemos muito bem que você não a vê só como uma aluna, assim com ela não te vê só como um professor. –ela respirou fundo –Isso vai deixar uma marca na minha reputação, mas tudo bem... Eu acho que ela é completamente apaixonada por você. Eu acho que ela... –uma careta –Te ama.

Dimitri teria rido do desespero de Nora para falar as palavras, se não fosse exatamente por elas. Se Nora achava que Paloma... Não, ele não ia pensar nisso. As coisas entre eles estavam fora do controle. Ela era uma aluna, por Merlin. Vários anos mais nova que ele. Isso não estava certo.

-Nora, isso não é uma boa ideia. Por tantos motivos que eu até ja perdi a conta. –ele declarou num suspiro.

Nora também suspirou, mas o dela era mais de tédio.

-Se tem tantos motivos assim pra vocês não ficarem juntos me responde só uma coisa. –ela pediu e então continuou antes de ele poder falar –O que você sente por ela é assim tão superficial que nem vale a pena tentar?

Dimitri olhou para Nora no mais completo choque.

-Superficial? Você acha que tem alguma coisa de superficial no jeito que eu gosto, aliás, que eu amo aquela menina? Se tivesse eu nem estaria aqui tendo essa conversa ridícula com você, Nora! Se fosse superficial, se não importasse, eu já teria feito alguma coisa a respeito. Mas é justamente porque importa, porque eu não consigo parar de pensar nela, que eu também não sei o que fazer! –ele sabia que tinha falado mais do que devia, mas fazia sentir-se bem ter finalmente desabafado.

E quando ele olhou para cima e se deparou com a expressão de gato com o rato de Nora ele soube que tinha falado demais. E falado exatamente o que ela queria que ele falasse.

-Nora...

-Vira homem, Dimitri! –ela falou sorrindo –Quebra algumas regras, provavelmente algumas leis, mas pega a garota. Ela é sua. –ela fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão –Se você me fizer ter outra conversa piegas dessa com você eu vou ter que te colocar na minha lista negra. E acredite, você não quer estar la!

Dimitri riu.

-Toma jeito, Nora.

-Só se for com whisky! –ela respondeu por cima do ombro, saindo da sala dele.

Mas se tinha algo que Dimitri tinha que admitir era que dessa vez Nora tinha razão. Chega de hesitar. Era hora de ter o que ele queria. Quem ele queria.

XxX

-Você já teve uma sensação de que alguma coisa muito séria está a ponto de acontecer? –Paloma perguntou a Marizza na manhã seguinte.

As duas tinham acabado de correr e a loira estava suada e mal-humorada. Paloma teria rido se não soubesse que isso só ia irritar Marizza. As duas corriam juntas desde o quarto ano e até hoje a loira não tinha se acostumado com aquilo. Provavelmente nunca iria, mas era a única opção em Hogwarts fora quadribol, então ela tinha aceitado.

Marizza tomou um gole de água, quase que em desespero.

-Eu te odeio, sabia? –ela declarou –Eu estou toda vermelha, suada e você está ai linda e morena como sempre! Você mal sua.

Paloma revirou os olhos.

-Não é culpa minha que meu corpo foi abençoado com todas as maravilhas possíveis. –ela falou revirando os olhos. Então abriu um sorriso malicioso –Eu sou praticamente um parque de diversões ambulante.

Marizza soltou uma risada irônica.

-E ja, eu ja tive um pressentimento desses. –a loira falou, voltando a pergunta anterior de Paloma –Aliás, a mais recente foi antes de me pegar com o Remus na torre de Astrologia., daquela primeira vez.

-Será que isso quer dizer que eu vou ganhar um pouco de diversão, então? –Paloma provocou, movendo as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

Marizza riu.

-Como se todas nós não soubéssemos que a única pessoa com a qual você quer se divertir é o Dimitri. –ela retrucou.

Paloma murchou visivelmente.

-Foi mal. –Marizza falou.

-Deixa pra la. –Paloma deu de ombros –Eu só odeio me sentir dessa forma. Como uma primeiranista apaixonada por um cara mais velho. Eu nunca tive razões para duvidar de mim como mulher, até o Dimitri.

-Ele te perguntou o que você sentia, Paloma. –Marizza lembrou –Foi você que não soube responder.

-Eu fiquei chocada na hora. –ela falou, embora a frase tivesse soado fraca até para as próprias orelhas –Eu fiquei...

-Assustada. -Marizza completou por ela, porque era óbvio que a morena não queria admitir –Acontece, com todas nós. Merlin, lembra a Lily quando todo aquele rolo com o James começou? –revirou os olhos –Eu achei que ela ia acabar se escondendo embaixo da cama e nós teriámos que arrasta-la de la.

Paloma riu, porque aquilo era exagero da parte de Marizza, mas ela estava feliz porque a amiga estava tentando anima-la.

Paloma sempre tivera um certo... Receio. Receio de ser a penetra das Damas. Lily e Marizza já eram amigas antes do grupo se juntar e Nora e Olivia também eram mais ou menos isso. Ela era a única que não tinha amiga nenhuma e tinha desabado no grupo, praticamente se infiltrado. Por vários meses ela tinha se mantido meio a distância, até que Olivia deu uma chamada nela e esclareceu alguns pontos. Elas eram todas amigas, ponto final.

Mas no fundo ainda havia uma certa insegurança. Isso era normal, ela imaginava. Todo adolescente era inseguro. Mas esses momentos de amizade e cumplicidade que ela dividia com Marizza quando elas corriam juntas, ou quando estudava com Lily, ou quando se arrumava com Nora e até quando discutia com Olivia eram provas de que ela não era uma intrusa. Ela era uma Dama.

-O que você vai fazer em relação ao Dimitri? –Marizza quis saber.

-Eu não sei. –Paloma admitiu –Eu adoraria bater na porta dele e dizer que eu sou idiota e estou loucamente apaixonada por ele, mas eu não tenho essa coragem toda.

Marizza arregalou os olhos de repente.

-Bom, talvez você devesse reunir coragem rápido. –ela falou, olhando na direção do castelo –Tipo já.

-Por que? –Paloma perguntou confusa.

-Porque o seu professor preferido está vindo pra ca. E cara, ele parece muito decidido.

Paloma virou a cabeça tão rapidamente que seu pescoço estralou. E de fato Dimitri estava vindo na direção delas, com um olhar que fez um arrepio percorrer o corpo dela. Ah Merlin...

XxX

Dimitri sabia muito bem onde Marizza e Paloma estariam aquela hora da manhã, mesmo que não fosse tecnicamente permitido. Não havia nenhum regulamento em Hogwarts que proibísse alunos de se exercitarem tão cedo na manhã, mas de forma geral os alunos não deviam estar circulando pela escola até o começo do café da manhã. Ou seja, embora não oficialmente as duas estavam quebrando as regras da escola.

Claro que Dimitri não tinha ido até ali para brigar com as duas. Ele tinha ido até ali porque precisava desesperadamente ver Paloma e tentar de uma vez por todas falar de todos os sentimentos que ele não devia sentir, mas sentia mesmo assim. Porque pela primeira vez desde que se vira apaixonado por ela juntara a coragem necessária para mandar as regras pro espaço e tentar.

Só esperava que ela não pisoteasse seu coração com um daqueles saltos agulha que ela adorava tanto...

-Meninas. –ele cumprimentou ao se aproximar.

Paloma parecia a um passo de desmaiar, mas Marizza tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Professor, bom dia! –ela falou animada –Como você está nessa manhã gloriosa?

Dimitri estreitou os olhos.

-Muito bem, e você?

-Maravilhosamente bem. –ela falou tranquila –Mas como você pode ver eu estou cansada e suada, então eu preciso ir tomar um banho, fazer chapinha, maquiagem, as coisas de praxe...

E com isso declarado a loira simplesmente se virou e saiu dali, deixando Paloma sozinha com ele.

-Bom dia, Dimitri. –ela falou por fim, sorrindo levemente.

-Bom dia, Paloma. Como você tem estado?

A morena limpou a garganta.

-Muito bem, professor. De verdade.

Um silêncio carregado caiu entre eles.

Dimitri não podia fazer isso. Estava se sentindo um covarde, mas não conseguia dizer mais nada. Porque tinha medo. Medo de ser dispensado, medo de ela se cansar dele rápido, medo de magoa-la. Eram tantos medos que começava a se achar um idiota por ter achado que isso podia dar certo.

Paloma merecia muito mais do que ele. E dai que ele vinha de uma boa família? Ainda era apenas um professor, mais velho que ela. Claro que nem era tanta diferença assim, mas mesmo assim. Já era mais do que o suficiente.

Faltava coragem para muita coisa. E dizer que amava Paloma infelizmente era uma delas. Ele era um idiota e no momento estava se odiando.

-Paloma...

-Eu acho que te amo!

Foi como se o mundo tivesse prendido a respiração. Como se a terra tivesse parado de girar.

-O que? –ele perguntou incrédulo.

Paloma ficou vermelha. Ele nunca tinha visto a morena corar, mas certamente havia uma certa vergonha no olhar dela agora.

-Isso não saiu do jeito que eu queria. –ela falou com uma risada forçada.

-Quer dizer que você não quis dizer isso? –ele perguntou com cuidado.

-Não, eu quis! Na verdade, não... –ela parou e balançou a cabeça –Isso está tudo saindo errado.

Dimitri levantou a mão e tocou o ombro dela.

-Respira fundo e começa de novo. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo. –ele ofereceu.

Ela provavelmente sabia tão bem quanto ele que eles não tinham todo o tempo do mundo. Assim que a escola começasse a acordar o momento estaria perdido. Então era agora ou nunca.

-Eu... Nunca pensei que seria assim. –ela falou, olhando para o lago, não para ele –Que um dia eu ia olhar para trás e me achar idiota por ter pulado de menino pra menino, sem me importar com nada. Nunca achei que eu ia me achar menos digna de coisa alguma por causa disso. –ela respirou fundo –Mas você... Você bagunçou minha vida, Dimitri. Muito mais do que eu gostarioa de admitir. E eu tenho medo. Medo de ficar com você, medo de ficar sem você. Medo de que você não goste de mim no fim das contas.

A mão de Dimitri que estava no ombro da morena subiu e tocou-a no rosto.

-Eu também tenho medo. –ele admitiu –Medo que você me ache velho e sem graça em um mês. Medo que seus pais me matem, medo que suas amigas não aprovem. Eu tenho medo que não dê certo. Mas você sabe o que dizem sobre o medo e a coragem. –ele sorriu.

-Que medo é coisa de gente fraca? –ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Não. –o sorriso aumentou –Que ter coragem é ter medo, mas ir e arriscar mesmo assim. E eu quero assiscar, Paloma. Porque se tem uma coisa que valhe a pena aqui é você. Só você.

Paloma sentiu sua garganta travar diante da confissão. E Merlin, ela não ia chorar!

-Isso quer dizer...

-Que eu te amo. –ele falou com um sorriso enorme –Eu te amo e eu quero você comigo.

-Só pra constar... –ela falou, embora seu sorriso também estivesse cada vez maior –Eu não vou ficar mais comportada por causa disso.

Dimitri estreitou os olhos.

–Com tanto que você pare de beijar os outros por ai, eu não dou a miníma pra sua conduta. –ele declarou.

Paloma riu, mas antes que esse riso fosse muito longe, Dimitri a beijou. E ela o beijou de volta, porque era disso que sonhos eram feitos: do gosto da boca dele.

Então ela não ligou muito quando ele a prensou contra a árvore, apenas deslizou os braços, envolvendo o pescoço dele, afundando uma das mãos em seu cabelo, enquanto as mãos dele vagavam sem rumo definido pelo corpo dela. Nunca tinha sido tão bom estar com alguem, tão certo.

Quando os dentes dele se fecharam suavemente sobre o pescoço dela Paloma soube que tinha encontrado o Paraíso nos braços da pessoa menos provável, mas que de certa forma sempre fora dela. Sempre. Pra sempre. Com sorte.

XxX

-Não se atreva a começar nenhum relacionamento de longa duração!

Nora abaixou o jornal que estava lendo e ergueu uma sobrancelha para Olivia.

-Você andou bebendo chá dos elfos de novo, Olivia? –a morena perguntou irônica.

Olivia revirou os olhos e se jogou na poltrona ao lado da amiga. Era fim do dia e várias pessoas estavam ali em volta da sala comunal, relaxando e se preparando para descer para o jantar.

-Eu não aguento mais esse clima de romance entre as meninas –Olivia comentou desgostosa –Já não me basta a Lily e a Marizza, agora a Paloma resolveu virar uma mulher direita. –ela bufou –Você é minha última esperança.

Nora riu.

-Não se preocupe, querida. Eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de fazer uma idiotice dessas. Nunca.

-Não diga nunca, querida. –Olivia comentou, fechando os olhos –Um dia você pode acabar achando um homem burro e rico com o qual valha a pena casar. Com comunhão total de bens, é claro.

-É claro. –Nora falou irônica –Que nunca seja dito que você não tem uma mente para negócios, Olivia.

-O que? Vai me dizer que você pretendia casar por amor? –ela falou como se a simples idéia fosse detestável.

-Eu não pretendo me casar. Ponto final. –Nora explicou –Casamento não serve para nada. Talvez eu faça apenas um bem para a humanidade e tenha um filho, mas essa vai ser minha única contribuição para um mundo melhor.

Olivia riu.

-Generoso da sua parte. –ela cedeu.

-Com licença.

As duas jogaram olhares congelantes ao primeiranista que as interrompera. O menino se encolheu e engoliu em seco.

-O senhor Lestrange pediu para entregar isso para a senhorita Morgan. –ele declarou pálido, esticando um papel para Olivia.

A morena tirou o papel da mãe dele.

-Está entregue. Agora suma. –ela falou por entre os dentes.

O menino ficou pálido e saiu dali rapidinho.

-Pelo menos ele foi bem adestrado... –Nora comentou com um sorriso –O que a cobra junior quer dessa vez?

-Não sei. –Olivia declarou, atirando o bilhete na lareira. Sem ler.

Nora olhou surpresa para a amiga.

-Desde quando você ignora ele assim tão facilmente?

-Eu to de saco cheio do Rabastan. –Olivia declarou com simplicidade –Saco cheio de quão importante ele se considera. Eu só preciso fazer mais uma coisa e dai eu vou me livrar definitivamente dele.

-Se você precisar de ajuda para se livrar do corpo é só me avisar com antecedência. –Nora avisou séria –Eu vou precisar dar uma limpada na minha agenda antes, mas tudo pode ser resolvido.

Olivia riu.

-Eu não pretendo me livrar dele desse jeito. –ela falou –Eu só vou empurrar algum otário pro grupinho dele.

-O Pettigrew?

-O próprio. Ele já está meio caminho andado. Um empurrãozinho extra e ele tá nas mãos dos futuros Comensais...

-Você não se sente mal por estar fazendo isso com ele? –Nora perguntou, mas não com recriminação, apenas curiosidade.

-Antes ele do que eu. –foi a resposta de Olivia.

XxX

Nora sempre se considerara uma pessoa razoável. Ela podia não ser uma menina doce ou agradável, mas não era também totalmente irracional ou desprovida de emoções.

Para a maioria das pessoas podia não fazer sentido a morena ter amigas, mas para ela fazia.

Nenhuma pessoa era uma ilha. Isso não existia. Todo mundo precisa de pelo menos uma pessoa no mundo que lhe entenda. Nora tinha muita sorte de ter quatro dessas pessoas.

Por mais assombroso que pudesse parecer Nora realmente gostava das amigas. Não era uma relação de interesses, mesmo que tivesse começado assim. Quando elas decidiram se juntar no quarto ano Nora nunca esperara sinceramente se dar bem com Lily e Paloma e muito menos Marizza. Seria a primeira a admitir que as vezes tinha vontade de afogar a loira, mas isso era só porque de forma geral elas eram diferentes. No fim do dia ainda gostava tanto de Marizza quanto gostava das outras.

E para ser justa as quatro tinham feito muita diferença na vida dela nos últimos anos. Uma vez ela lera em algum lugar que o verdadeiro amigo é aquele que te vê como algo melhor do que você realmente é. Esse certamente era o caso dela.

Nora tinha medo das pessoas, por mais que odiasse admitir. Porque na experiência de vida dela, por mais curta que fosse, pessoas mentiam, traíam e machucavam umas as outras. Todas as pessoas que deviam te-la protegido como criança a machucaram de alguma forma. O pai com sua violência, a mãe com seu silêncio e o irmão com seu abandono. Pelo tempo que tinha entrado para Hogwarts Nora já estava mais do que convencida de que todas as pessoas do mundo seriam assim.

Como poderia ser diferente? Se seus familiares próximos, que deviam ser os maiores exemplos de amor, a machucavam, porque completos estranhos teriam qualquer obrigação com ela?

Mas então veio Olivia. No começo as duas só se falavam por causa de um projeto de Poções que foram forçadas a fazerem juntas. Então, quase que por nada, começaram a conversar. E dai Olivia descobriu por acaso o que Nora vivia dentro de casa e os momentos da mais completa raiva que a engoliam. E mesmo assim Olivia não se afastou.

Na verdade foi naquela hora que Olivia e Nora sentaram e a primeira contou a "tradição" familiar de emancipar os filhos que seus pais seguiam. E juntas as duas começaram a planejar o que fazer para conseguirem tirar o máximo da situação. Elas tinham doze anos.

Elas se tornaram meio que cúmplices, ainda não exatamente amigas. Mas certamente um passo mais próximo disso. Então vieram as outras, mais Damas. Agora amigas, quase irmãs.

Nora agradecia todos os dias a sorte que tivera. Porque no fundo sabia que não merecia tudo isso.

A última super aventura da amizade acontecera há quase uma semana atrás, quando Sirius descobrira o que ela já tinha sofrido em casa. **(1)**

Lily tinha ido buscar uma poção para a cólica de Nora e voltara para o quarto encontrando Nora chorando nos braços de Sirius. Fora a situação mais ridícula para qual a morena ja passara. Tinha vergonha de si mesma só de lembrar.

Lily de alguma forma conseguira se livrar de Sirius e depois ficara ali conversando com Nora, esperando a poção fazer efeito. Então a morena respirou fundo e disse que era melhor chamarem as outras. Quando elas apareceram Nora contou tudo o que tinha acontecido. Olivia explodiu em risadas e a morena foi obrigada a atirar um sapato na outra.

As maravilhas da amizade...

O único problema que sobrara daquele dia era...

-Ainda bem que eu finalmente te achei, Carter.

É, a ironia do tom dele não estava sendo desperdiçada em Nora.

A morena bufou.

-O que você quer agora, Black?

Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Se você acha mesmo que pode fazer aquele espetáculo, confessar todas as cachorradas que vocês já fizeram com a gente e me usar como lenço e depois fingir que nada aconteceu você é mais insana do que eu pensava. –ele falou.

Nora lançou um olhar assassino para ele.

-Que bom que você percebeu finalmente. –ela falou irônica –Agora se você me dá licença eu tenho uma consulta no St Mungus.

Ela foi passar por ele, mas Sirius segurou o braço dela impedindo-a de deixa-lo ali.

-Eu e você vamos conversar, Carter. Você querendo ou não. –ele declarou com firmeza.

Nora revirou os olhos. Ela tinha que tratar as coisas com cuidado. A vantagem de todo aquele show no dormitório dela era que Sirius tinha tido tempo para se acalmar depois de descobrir que ela era animaga e que agora o maroto tinha amolecido em relação a ela.

Talvez ele nem percebesse, mas estava sendo bem menos hostil com ela agora. Um erro da parte dele, obviamente. Só porque agora ele sabia o segredinho dela e a tinha visto chorando não queria dizer que seriam amiguinhos ou que Nora iria desperdiçar qualquer oportunidade de esmaga-lo.

Homens. Ela chegava a ter pena deles.

Na verdade... Não chegava, não.

-Sobre o que você quer conversar, Black? Porque eu ando sem tempo pra acompanhar as novelas, então se você quer discutir isso com alguem talvez fosse melhor procurar o Potter. –ela ofereceu com falsa doçura.

Sirius bufou e soltou o braço dela.

-Eu estou tentando ser paciente com você, Carter, mas eu juro por Merlin que se você continuar com essa ironia irritante sua eu vou te chacoalhar, até que você resolva falar alguma coisa que preste. –ele avisou.

Nora lançou a ele um olhar que deixava claro que ela não achava que ele era capaz.

-Ok, Black. –ela falou, com uma bufada exagerada –Eu vou fazer minha bondade do dia e fingir que estou interessada em falar com você.

Sirius resolveu ignorar isso.

-Então que tal você me contar como você estava me usando para atingir a Bellatrix? –ele perguntou irônico.

-Eu não sei porque eu preciso te contar alguma coisa. –ela falou –Você aparentemente já sabe de tudo.

Sirius lançou um olhar a ela.

-Ok, ok. –ela lançou as mãos para cima –É isso mesmo. Eu dei em cima de você só pra irritar a Bellatrix, satisfeito? Por isso eu falei que se você me quisesse você não podia ficar mais com ela. Aliás, como você ficou sabendo disso?

-Rodolphos. –ele informou.

-O corno? –ela perguntou meio chocada –Devia ter pensado nisso...

-Como assim?

-Ele veio falar comigo um tempo atrás... Queria que eu ajudasse ele a manter a cadela da noiva dele longe de você... Eu disse que não tavaa afim.

-Isso explica porque ele sentiu a necessidade de te dedurar... –Sirius cedeu.

-Ele é só um molequinho que brinca com coisas que não conhece e se acha o máximo por isso. –ela falou com desprezo –Um dia ele vai se machucar e eu vou chorar de rir.

-Você não vai ser a única... E sobre a animagia? –ele estreitou os olhos.

-Ah da um tempo, Black. –ela revirou os olhos –Quer dizer que só você e seus amiguinhos podem ser animagos ilegais?

-Como é que você sabia disso? –ele exigiu.

-Bom, na verdade começou a fazer sentido quando descobrimos que o Remus era lobisomem...

-COMO É QUE VOCÊ SABE DISSO? –ele perguntou agora irritado de novo.

-Abaixa esse tom de voz comigo, Black, porque eu não sou uma das suas vagabundas pra você usar esse tom comigo. –ela avisou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Como vocês sabem do Remus? –ele exigiu por entre os dentes.

-Lily e Olivia perceberam os sinais no quinto ano. –ela deu de ombros –A curiosidade nos levou a tentar entender o que vocês tinham a ver com isso, ja que vocês também sumiam durante a lua cheia. Das duas uma: ou Remus tinha tido o mau gosto de morder todos vocês e vocês iam todos juntos uivar para a lua, ou vocês três tinham arrumado um jeito de acompanhar ele de alguma outra forma. Não foi la tão dificil descobrir como, uma vez que nós começamos a pesquisar. E claro que os apelidos ridículos e as piadas de duplo sentido de vocês ajudaram. –ela falou como se eles fosse idiotas.

-E você? –Sirius quis saber –Por que você resolveu virar animaga?

-Quando nós descobrimos que vocês conseguiam nós resolvemos tentar. A Paloma e a Lily não quiseram nem tentar. Marizza nunca conseguiu virar animaga. A Olivia consegue, ela vira um corvo, mas quem disse que alguem convence ela a sair voando por ai? –Nora revirou os olhos –Ela disse que só queria provar que conseguia, mas dificilmente vira um passarinho e sai voando por ai.

Sirius duvidava que Olivia ia deixar uma habilidade dessa passar em branco, mas achou melhor não comentar nisso.

-Bom, é isso. Fim. E todos viveram infelizes para sempre, até o divórcio. –ela falou irônica –Mais alguma coisa? –ela perguntou, embora era óbvio que não estava sinceramente oferecendo informação.

-A oferta ainda está de pé? –ele perguntou, mesmo assim.

-Que oferta? –ela perguntou impaciente e confusa.

-Você. No lugar da Bellatrix.

Nora lançou um olhar descrente para ele.

-Você está falando sério? –ela perguntou chocada –Depois de eu ter confessado que a maior parte do tempo eu só estava com você pra irritar a louca-mor, você ainda quer ficar comigo?

-Você acabou de dizer a maior parte do tempo, ou seja, não era o tempo todo. –foi a única coisa que ele disse.

Nora pareceu pensativa por um minuto.

-Mesma regra aplica. –ela avisou –Eu não ligo se você ficar com a escola inteira, contanto que você não fique com ela.

-Eu vou pensar no seu caso. –ele falou com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

Nora estreitou os olhos.

-Eu é que estou pensando no seu, pulguento.

-Falou a bichana.

-Pra que perder tempo? Você nem beija tão bem assim! –ela declarou jogando as mãos pra cima.

-Quer apostar? –ele provocou.

-Eu te vejo mais tarde, Black. –ela declarou se afastando –Depois que eu tiver pensado no seu caso.

-Você sabe que você quer, Nora!

Nora não respondeu a provocação, mas um sorriso apareceu no canto de seu lábio. Black tinha definitivamente amolecido. E agora ele também fora levado pela correnteza.

As delícias de ser uma Dama...

XxX

-Para você.

Lily levantou os olhos do seu dever de casa, passou pela caixa de veludo que havia sido colocada diante de si e então finalmente olhou nos olhos de James. Seu namorado.

-Quanta delicadeza, querido. –ela falou irônica.

James revirou os olhos e sentou-se sobre a mesa onde Lily tinha seus livros abertos.

-Pra você. –ele simplesmente repetiu, empurrando a caixinha na direção dela.

Lily abaixou sua caneta e pegou a caixa. Não podia negar que estava curiosa. O pacote era razoavelmente alto e grande, mas o veludo denunciava que tinha que ser uma jóia. Uma fita vermelha envolvia o presente.

-O que é?

-Que tal você abrir primeiro? –James provocou.

Nesse momento Lilith pulou na mesa e então se acomodou no colo de James.

-Ela é uma traidora. –Lily acusou.

-Ela tem bom gosto. –James rebateu, coçando a gata atrás das orelhas –Se entregou ao meu charme bem antes de você.

Lily achou melhor ignora-lo e puxou o laço, fazendo-o se soltar, então abriu o presente. E perdeu o folego.

-Ah Merlin, James... Isso é simplesmente lindo...

-Quem bom que você gostou. –ele falou, embora seu sorriso fosse totalmente arrogante, como se já soubesse com certeza que ela iria gostar.

-Bom, é um relógio e é de ouro. –Lily provocou –Não tem o que não gostar.

James riu.

Ele sabia que Lily tinha uma paixão por relógios de pulso, então não poupara esforços para achar um perfeito para ela. O relógio era de fato de ouro, com mostrador redondo cercado por pequenas pedras de brilhante, que faziam a peça mais refinada, sem deixa-la exagerada. O presente perfeito para Lily.

O maroto tirou Lilith do seu colo e colocou a gata na mesa, fazendo a felina lhe lançar um olhar de desagrado.

-Não seja ciumenta. –ele coçou o queixo da gata, antes de deslizar para perto de Lily -Posso? –ele indicou o relógio.

Lily deu a caixa para ele e James soltou o relógio e puxou o braço de Lily.

-Onde você conseguiu isso? –ela quis saber, enquanto assistia encantada James colocar a peça em seu pulso.

-Eu encomendei algum tempo atrás. –ele falou –Logo depois que você finalmente cedeu aos meus encantos. –ele provocou –Chegou em casa ontem e minha mãe mandou para mim. Ela ficou extremamente feliz ao saber quem era e por que você estava ganhando um presente. Ela te adora.

-Sua mãe é esperta. –Lily falou, então colocou o relógio diante de seus olhos e admirou a beleza da peça –Ah James, é simplesmente lindo, perfeito. Você vai me deixar mimada e mal acostumada até o fim do ano.

James deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Espera só o que eu vou fazer até o fim das nossas vidas. –ele falou com simplicidade.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Isso soa terrivelmente permanente. –ela falou sarcástica.

-E é. Você é minha. –ele declarou com finalidade.

-Eu não me lembro de ter assinado nenhum contrato vitálicio com você. –ela provocou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

-Meu amor... –James murmurou com carinho, se inclinando na direção dela –Quem disse que você tem escolha?

Lily soltou uma risada.

-James, querido, eu tenho todas as escolhas do mundo. –ela declarou com finalidade –A sua sorte é que você acaba de comprar meu amor momentâneo com esse relógio. –ela declarou passando a dita peça diante do olhos dele.

James segurou a mão da ruiva e puxou-a, fazendo-a se levantar.

-E você tem minha devoção eterna. Não seria justo você me dar o mesmo? –ele perguntou abraçando-a.

-James, meu amor, nunca te disseram? O mundo não é justo. –ela falou de forma doce.

James não pôde evitar de rir e beijar a ruiva. Ela ainda ia deixa-lo louco e provavelmente ele passaria o resto dos seus dias tentando entende-la e conquista-la totalmente, mas devia ser masoquista, porque mal podia esperar por esses dias.

XxX

-Ei Morgan...

Ele tinha demorado menos do que ela prevera inicialmente para vir falar com ela. Olivia tinha que dar um pouco de crédito a Peter Pettigrew por isso. Mas não muito.

Peter era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que ela não suportava: o que vivia para seguir. Que ninguém a entendesse mal, essas pessoas eram extremamente úteis. Afinal, todo líder precisava de seguidores. Mas Olivia odiava pessoas fracas, por toda a utilidade delas. Pessoas sem opinião, pessoas medrosas, pessoas que serviam. Ela não tinha nascido para ser uma dessas pessoas e talvez por isso ela nunca fosse entende-las.

Por isso ela não gostava de Peter.

Ele sempre estaria seguindo alguém. Os Marotos, os futuros Comensais. Sempre seguindo. Ela duvidava que ele teria a capacidade de escolher o que comer se alguém não estivesse dando a ele algum tipo de indicação.

Não que isso fosse um problema para ela no momento. Ela precisava de Peter vulneravel, mesmo porque, tudo estava indo de acordo com o que ela queria e logo ele seria o passaporte de saída dela daquele grupo infernal com o qual ela se metera, sabe Merlin porque.

-O que você quer, Pettigrew? –ela perguntou de forma impaciente.

Ele recuou um passo, intimidado, inseguro, mas tinha que ser assim. Ele tinha que ter um pouco de medo e apreensão em volta dela, de outra forma não cairia no plano. Ele tinha que acreditar que havia algo maravilhoso além da porta negra e que ela estava relutante em dividir com alguem como ele. Ele tinha que acreditar que era possível ser algo que certamente nunca seria: alguém poderoso.

-Bom, eu... –engoliu em seco –É só que eu... Andei pensando...

-Acho difícil de acreditar. –ela falou seca, cortando-o.

Ele respirou fundo e tentou de novo.

-Sobre o que você disse sobre o Lestrange e os amigos dele que... –ele parecia levemente mais confiante, mas ainda sim assustado –São...

-Comensais? –ela sugeriu impaciente.

-É. –ele estava claramente desconfortável com a conversa, o que era de se esperar.

-O que tem eles? –ela pressionou.

-O que é... Necessário para se tornar um? –ele perguntou por fim.

Olivia fingiu pensar.

-Sangue puro. –ela deu de ombros –Mente aberta, ambição, o desejo de ser mais. E, logicamente, alguem que te indique.

Isso pareceu deixa-lo um pouco decepcionado.

-Oh...

-O que foi?

-Eu não conheço ninguem que...

-Você quer se unir a eles? –ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, como se a ideia fosse ridícula.

Peter se endireitou, no primeiro show de bravura que ela já tinha visto vindo dele. Fez até com que ela o admirasse um pouco. Bem pouco.

-E se eu quiser? –ele perguntou, levantando o queixo.

Ela o encarou de volta e isso o fez recuar um pouco. Ela pareceu pensativa por um minuto.

-Eu posso te apresentar a eles. –ela falou por fim –Mas não tenho certeza se eu devo.

-Por que? –ele quis saber.

-Vários motivos. –ela deu de ombros –O primeiro sendo que você tem aqueles seus amigos irritantes que se acham melhor que o mundo e com certeza devem achar besteira se unir aos Comensais.

-Isso não tem nada a ver com os outros! –ele protestou –Eu quero me unir porque... Porque...

-Esse é outro problema. –ela falou com um suspiro entediado –Você nem sabe porque você quer se unir a eles.

-Eu sei! –ele protestou –Eu quero ser forte, eu quero ser mais! Você mesma disse que era tudo o que era necessário.

-É, mas eu não vou arriscar minha reputação apresentando você pra eles se você vai acabar se acovardando no final e mudando de ideia. –ela falou séria.

-Eu não vou mudar de idéia. –ele assegurou.

-Você sabe que no fim isso se traduz a servir ao Lorde das Trevas ao sair daqui, né? –ela lembrou –Que você vai estar ao lado dele, no ideais dele, querendo livrar o mundo bruxo dos nascidos trouxas.

Peter enoliu em seco. Ela podia ver a batalha sendo travada na cabeça dele. Por um minuto ela sentiu pena dele. Peter estava sendo jogado como um peão por ela, e logo também seria pelos Comensais junior. Mas entre ajudar Peter e ajudar a si mesma... Bom, nem havia escolha.

-E então? –ela pressionou.

-Você pode me apresentar para eles? –ele perguntou por fim.

Olivia quase suspirou de alivio.

-Me encontre na sala comunal a uma da manhã, Pettigrew. –ela falou por fim –E não se atrase, ou eu não vou te dar uma segunda chance.

XxX

-Nora!

-Ninguem me chama de Nora sem permissão, Black. Pra todo mundo é Carter e pra você é senhorita Carter. –Nora declarou colocando as mãos na cintura.

Sirius revirou os olhos e se aproximou dela.

-Eu não vou te chamar de Carter enquanto eu te beijar. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio –Seria broxante.

-Olha a minha cara de preocupada, Black. –ela falou irônica.

Sirius resolveu ignorar todas as ironias delas, era praticamente impossível de se conversar com ela as vezes, e agir um pouco.

Ele deu um passo para frente, passando os braços pela cintura dela e trazendo-a para perto.

-Ai está outro problema. –suspirou –Que tal você começar a me chamar de Sirius? Juro que eu não conto pra ninguem. –falou com seriedade fingida.

-Você está ficando folgado, _Sirius_. –Nora falou irônica, embora sem afasta-lo –Por que você está todo cheio de amor para dar?

-Eu achei que era meio óbvio, _Nora_. –o nome foi claramente uma provocação –Porque nós estamos... Qual a palavra pra isso? "Juntos" seria ridículo, "apaixonados" um delírio, "ficando" parece mais...

-Ah cala boca, Sirius, antes que você gaste seu limitado vocabulário procurando definição pra uma coisa que não tem definição. –Nora cortou impaciente –E quem disse que a gente tem alguma coisa? Eu disse que ia pensar no seu caso. –ela lembrou.

-Você não tem o que pensar. –ele declarou, puxando-a para mais perto –Você tinha uma condição pra topar ficar comigo e eu já aceitei. Você não pode mais pular fora nem mudar de ideia. Agora já era.

Nora olhou para Sirius como se tivesse pena dele.

-Sirius, eu sempre tenho escolhas. –suspirou –Mas já que você está tão desesperado pra ficar comigo, pode ser. –ela deu de ombros.

Sirius lançou a ela um olhar que declarava claramente que aquilo não era engraçado.

-Eu só não vou comentar isso porque eu sei que você quer tanto quanto eu.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Quem disse?

Sirius achou melhor mostrar para ela e beijou-a.

Ele e Nora haviam se beijado pouquíssimas vezes na verdade, mas todas elas tinham tido o mesmo efeito nele. Era intoxicante, como estar alto, como estar bebâdo. Era como beijar alguem esperando que a pessoa enfiasse uma faca nas suas costas.

Bom, talvez isso acabasse acontecendo...

Nora não era tão inocente quanto a maioria das pessoas acreditavam. Ela tinha uma carinha de menininha, de boazinha, era pequena, delicada. Se a morena fosse como Olivia provavelmente usaria isso mais para sua vantagem, mas não fazia isso. Nora preferia agir sem discrição e deixar claro que não era uma tonta, do que ficar se fazendo de frágil e dar as pessoas a chance de menospreza-la.

E Sirius conseguia entender e respeitar isso. Era um mundo cruel la fora, ou alguma baboseira nesse sentido. Era comer ou ser comido, matar ou morrer e toda aquela filosofia fatalista. Nora fazia o que tinha para ser a mais forte, e sabendo um pouco mais do passado dela até que fazia sentido. Sirius ainda não tinha decidido como ia matar o pai de Nora por ter se atrevido a machuca-la, mas chegaria la.

Nora se separou brevemente de Sirius, respirando com dificuldade, os lábios inchados pelos beijos dele se abrindo num sorriso maldoso.

-Nada de Bellatrix? –ela quis saber.

-Entre uma vagabunda fria e uma vagabunda grifinória, é meio óbvio o que eu prefiro. –ele declarou com calma.

Nora estreitou os olhos.

-Se você não quiser se meter em problemas...

-Eu vou te beijar mais agora. –ele completou e fez exatamente isso.

XxX

Peter desceu as escadas do seu dormitório as 12:49. Ele não queria se atrasar de forma alguma, porque sabia muito bem que Olivia iria sim desistir de apresenta-lo aos amigos dela se ele cometesse o menor deslize.

Peter não tinha muita certeza do porque estava fazendo aquilo, mas parecia uma boa ideia. Parecia ser o jeito mais fácil e seguro de se ganhar poder. Ia dar certo, ele tinha certeza disso.

-Você está adiantado. –uma voz declarou das poltronas.

Peter pulou de susto.

-Ancioso? –Olivia perguntou, como se não tivesse percebido o susto que ele levara.

-Eu não queria te deixar esperando. –foi a resposta dele.

Olivia balançou a cabeça, claramente apreciando a resposta.

-Vamos então. –ela declarou se levantando.

Peter seguiu a morena em silêncio pelos corredores do castelo. Ele perdera a conta do número de corredores que cruzaram e escadas que desceram até ela parar diante de uma porta.

A morena bateu duas vezes de forma firme e a porta se abriu.

-Olivia. –Rabastan, que abrira a porta, falou com óbvio prazer –Pettigrew. –bem mais seco.

-Eu trouxe um novo amiguinho pra você brincar, Rabastan. –Olivia declarou –Por que você não o convida para entrar?

Rabastan virou seu olhar para Peter.

-Você jura na sua vida que tudo o que for dito e testemunhado nessa sala jamais sairá daqui? –ele perguntou.

Peter engoliu em seco.

-Sim. –soou mais fraco do que ele queria, mas pelo menos não gaguejara.

Rabastan deu lugar para ele passar pela porta.

-Bem vindo. –o outro declarou.

Peter cruzou a porta, entrando na sala onde mais alunos do que ele esperava se encontravam. E não apenas sonserinos, como temera, mas lufos, corvinais e até grifinórios. Todos ali juntos, todos iguais. E agora ele era parte deles.

XxX

-Bom trabalho, Olivia. –Rabastan falou, estendendo a mão para tocar o rosto de Olivia.

Ela deu um tapa na mão dele e um passo para trás.

-Eu fiz o que nós combinamos. –ela falou por entre os dentes –Agora esqueça que eu existo.

Olivia deu as costas a Rabastan e aos chamados dele. E dentro dela a dama esperava sinceramente nunca se arrepender dessa noite mais do que ja se arrependia.

XxX

-Senhorita Parker, eu preciso ter uma palavrinha com você.

Paloma soltou um grande suspiro de tédio e sofrimento. Um bem falso.

-Sim, professor. –ela respondeu, totalmente educada.

Marizza deu um sorriso maldoso, enquanto Nora revirou os olhos.

-A gente se vê no almoço, Paloma. –Olivia declarou.

-Ou não. –Marizza completou com mais um sorriso.

Paloma ignorou as amigas e os outros alunos que saíam da sala cochichando sobre o que ela teria feito para ser chamada para ficar na sala para falar com o professor.

Quando o último saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si Paloma abriu um sorriso inocente.

-Eu fiz alguma coisa errada, professor? –ela perguntou com um falso olhar doce.

Dimitri revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

-Pode parar com essa conversa fiada, Paloma. –ele falou, embora um sorriso curvasse sua boca.

-Ué, não foi pra isso que você fez eu ficar aqui? –ela falou, sua voz ainda totalmente inocente –Pra brincar de professor malvado e aluna levada? Eu até to vestida a cárater. –ela comentou, dando uma voltinha, como se não usasse aquele mesmo uniforme todos os dias.

Dimitri riu.

-Você é terrível. –ele sorriu.

-E isso é uma das minhas melhores acusações, as piores tendem a fazer senhoras corarem! –ela falou com um ar dramático.

Dimitri riu de novo.

-Vem aqui. –ele falou fazendo um gesto para ela se aproximar.

-Ah então a gente vai mesmo brincar de professor bravo e aluna levada... –ela provocou, caminhando em direção a ele.

-Não. –ele declarou, envolvendo-a pela cintura e puxando-a contra si –Nós vamos ser simplesmente o que nós sempre somos.

Paloma pareceu pensativa.

-Essa eu não sei. –ela falou por fim –O que é?

-Dimitri e Paloma, apaixonados um pelo outro.

Um lindo sorriso apareceu no rosto de Paloma, tornando-a ainda mais bonita na opinião de Dimitri.

Era difícil acreditar que ele a tinha agora, e ainda mais, que a tinha dentro da escola, onde não devia sequer pensar nela como nada além de aluna. Era errado em tantos niveis que chegava a ser vergonhoso. Mas a triste verdade é que Dimitri a queria tanto para a si que a teria como pudesse, mesmo que fosse totalmente contra as regras da escola.

-Eu gosto dessa. –Paloma declarou num sorriso –E vou gostar mais quando você estiver me beijando.

Ele se inclinou e atendeu ao pedido dela. Porque uma coisa era certa: ninguem sabia o quanto isso ia durar. Algum professor podia descobri-los, algum aluno poderia dedura-los, Paloma podia se cansar dele.

Era triste, mas era verdade. Dimitri sabia muito bem o quanto a queria, mas nunca saberia com certeza o quanto ela o queria. Por isso tinha que aproveitar cada minuto com ela, porque embora quisesse que aquilo durasse para sempre... Bom, nada era para sempre, não é?

Então abraçou-a mais contra si e beijou-a porque era disso que as tardes eram feitas. Beijos de saudade e momentos roubados.

Quando os dois se separaram ela sorriu mais uma vez.

-Eu passo o dia pensando nisso. –admitiu num suspiro –Em te ver de novo. E eu vou te falar que eu vou matar a próxima meninhinha assanhada que ficar secando a sua bunda.

-Paloma!

-É verdade! Elas secam mesmo! Bando de sem vergonhas, isso sim. Na idade delas elas deviam ainda estar brincando de boneca, não querendo brincar de médico.

Dimitri revirou os olhos.

-Alguem está muito saidinha hoje. –ele comentou.

-Se fosse só hoje estaria bom. –ela falou com outro sorriso.

Dimitri ficou sério então.

-Eu vi você discutindo com o Klein mais cedo. –falou por fim.

Paloma perdeu o sorriso na hora, então recuou um passo, se afastando dele.

-É, estava. –ela falou, sua voz baixa.

-O que aconteceu? –Dimitri perguntou, esticando a mão e tocando o rosto dela.

-Eu vinha evitando todos os meninos desde que nós nos acertamos. –ela suspirou –Alguns nem ligaram, como o Max e o Theo. A gente sempre zuou muito juntos, mas na verdade nós também erámos meio que amigos. Eu achava que era assim também com o Thomas, Merlin sabe que ele nunca teve um ataque de ciúmes antes.

Dimitri se forçou a ficar em silêncio. A franqueza de Paloma estava cortando-o como uma faca. Claro que sabia que a morena já tinha saído, e saía, com vários rapazes da escola, mas ouvi-la falando disso com ele como se não fosse nada era realmente incômodo.

-Hoje de manhã ele veio falar comigo. –ela continuou, sem perceber a reação de Dimitri –Ele ja chegou tentando me beijar. Eu desviei e dei risada, brinquei com ele, mas também fui firme e disse que não queria mais nada, além de ser amiga dele.

-Foi ai que ele brigou com você?

-Foi. Ele começou a perguntar porque eu não queria mais ficar com ele. Se eu estava a sério com alguém, com quem eu estava. –outro suspirou –O Thomas já tinha me pedido em namoro, ano passado, mas eu tinha dito para ele que não namorava. Que não queria nada a sério com ninguem e ele entendeu. Acho que agora ele sente como...

-Se não tivesse sido bom o bastante? –Dimitri sugeriu.

-É, por ai. –ela suspirou de novo –Sabe... Eu odeio ter brigado com o Thomas, mas se ele não pode entender... Bom, então tem que ser assim. –ela o encarou –Eu só quero você agora. Nenhum dos outros chega nem perto.

Dimitri olhou para ela meio em choque. A honestidade de Paloma era desarmante as vezes.

-Eu sei que é difícil. –Dimitri falou por fim, mais uma vez trazendo-a para perto –Mas são escolhas que nós fazemos e com as quais nós temos que viver. Eu escolhi você, você me escolheu e por causa disso pessoas ficaram de fora. É assim em todo relacionamento. É impossível fazer todo mundo feliz.

Ela pareceu pensativa por um minuto.

-Sabe de uma coisa? –ela sorriu de novo –Eu acabei de decidir que nós devíamos nos casar.

O coração de Dimitri pulou uma batida.

-O que? –ele perguntou em choque.

-Eu acho que faz muito sentido. –ela falou de forma razoável –Assim que eu me formar, é claro, mas eu duvido que meus pais não vão aprovar. Nós devíamos nos casar.

-E de onde veio essa insipiração repentina? –Dimitri perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Bom, eu te amo, você me ama e eu to cansada de brincar. –ela falou com sinceridade.

-Você só tem dezoito. –ele lembrou.

-Praticamente dezenove. –ela retrucou –E eu não vou ter essa idade pra sempre. Se você faz questão a gente espera mais.

-Paloma, isso é loucura. –ele falou por fim.

-Eu sei. –ela sorriu ainda mais –Por isso mesmo é uma boa ideia.

E ele não pôde resistir. Um sorriso enorme se abriu no rosto dele e Dimitri a beijou.

Se ela ainda estaria pensando assim daqui dois meses não era importante. O que valhia era que agora, nesse momento, ela queria passar o resto da vida com ele. E nada vale mais do que o presente. Nada.

XxX

-Remus Lupin!

Rremus levantou a cabeça, tirando os olhos de seus livros e viu sua namorada vindo em sua direção, com um olhar muito determinado.

Isso ia ser interessante.

-Deixa eu adivinhar. –ele falou, encarando-a em perfeita calma -Alguma liquidação de sapatos num raio de mil quilometros está acontecendo?

Marizza revirou os olhos.

-Como se eu precisasse esperar por uma liquidação para comprar quilos de sapatos. –ela falou –Na verdade eu tenho algo muito sério para discutir com você.

"Algo muito sério" nunca queria dizer nada bom.

-Ok. –Remus falou muito sério, já que ela estava muito séria –O que foi?

-Antes de mais nada... Em duas semanas nós vamos ter que almoçar com meus pais e meus irmãos em Hogsmeade. –ela avisou, embora não parecesse nada feliz com a ideia –E antes que você reclame e diga que eu nem pedi sua opinião, fique sabendo que ninguem pediu a minha. E se eu não tenho direito a escolha, você com certeza não vai ter também.

Remus estava dividido entre divertimento pela expressão dela, ou irritação por ela ter assumido que ele faria o que ela queria.

-Seus pais querem me conhecer? –ele chutou.

-Na verdade eles ainda não sabem que nós estamos juntos. –ela falou, se sentando ao lado dele –Mas eu quero remediar isso logo.

-Ah é? –ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Com certeza. –ela falou tranquila –Mesmo porque, e isso remete ao segundo motivo pelo qual eu vim falar com você, se você me aguentar até lá, nós vamos estar juntos na formatura e eles vão te conhecer de qualquer jeito.

-A formatura é daqui cinco meses... –ele falou com cuidado.

-Isso quer dizer que você não vai me aguentar até la? –ela provocou com um sorriso.

Remus sorriu de volta.

-É claro que sim. Eu ja te falei que você é minha e sem chance de escapar. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

-O que me leva de volta a formatura. –ela falou de forma vitoriosa –Viu? Por que você tem que complicar tudo?

Remus revirou os olhos. Ele não entendia a lógica dela, mas aparentemente não era realmente necessário.

-Sobre a formatura... –ela continuou –Você ja decidiu o que vai vestir?

Dessa vez ela realmente conseguiu choca-lo.

-Marizza, a formatura é daqui cinco meses. –ele falou com calma, como se achasse que ela não fosse entender.

-Eu sei, Remus.-ela revirou os olhos impaciente –Isso quer dizer que você não pensou no que vai vestir?

-Eu gosto de deixar essas coisas pra última hora. –ele falou irônico –Sabe, fica mais emocionante desse jeito.

-Não preocupe essa cabecinha linda, meu amor. –ela falou, dando um selinho nele e se levantando –Eu vou cuidar de tudo.

-Tudo o que? –ele perguntou com cuidado.

-Tudo. –ela falou mais uma vez.

-Marizza...

-Não tema, querido, tudo está sob controle.

-Tudo o que? –Remus perguntou de novo, ja meio que perdendo a paciência.

-A formatura, é claro. –ela falou como se ele fosse lerdo –Agora eu tenho que ir, as meninas estão me esperando.

Com isso ela deu mais um beijo nele e saiu da biblioteca. E encontrou as amigas esperando por ela no corredor.

-O que foi agora, Barbie? –Nora quis saber.

-Nós temos planos a fazer. –ela declarou.

-Quem nós vamos matar? –Lily quis saber.

-Ninguem. –a loira informou –Mas nós temos que nos preparar para a formatura.

-Isso não é só daqui cinco meses? –Olivia perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Por favor. –Marizza falou impaciente –Como se nós fossemos aceitar uma formartura mediocre.

-Ela tem razão. –Paloma cedeu –Se nós não intervirmos a formatura será do jeito que sempre é: um tédio.

-Exato, por isso mesmo nós temos que trabalhar nela. –Marizza falou satisfeita.

-Você está atrasada, Barbie. –Olivia falou com um sorriso satisfeito –Eu ja achei a banda e o fotógrafo certos. Só falta convencer Dumbledore.

-Brincadeira de criança com o nosso charme. –Paloma falou com um sorriso.

-Então está na hora de discutir o importante: vestidos! –Marizza declarou –Eu ouvi falar que estampas animais vão estar na moda pro verão.

-As chances de eu usar um vestido de onça são nulas. –Nora avisou.

-Mesmo porque, gato por gato, você fica com seu próprio pelo, né Nora? –Paloma provocou.

A outra morena revirou os olhos e deu o braço pra Paloma, que deu o braço para Olivia, que se uniu a Lily que agarrou a mão de Marizza.

-Hora de planejar, Damas.

**XxX**

**N/A: (1) Se você não entendeu isso, vide capítulo 14!**

**Próximo capítulo é o último! Que tristeeeee!**

**Reviews, please!**

**B-jão**


	19. Infinito Enquanto Dure

**Ola meus amores!**

**Sim, chorem muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito pq hj será o fim da DG. Nem acredito... Depois de todo esse tempo, daquela baita ausencia... Acabou. Triste, mas necessário, ja que tudo enventualmente chega ao fim, né?**  
**Muito obrigada por toda a atenção, paciencia e apoio de vocês. Vocês são os melhores leitores que uma megalomaniaca com tendencias pscicopatas e multiplas personalidades como eu poderia ter... T.T Acho q estou ficando EMOcionada... huauhauhuha**

**Sem delongas, vamos com o show...**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 16: Infinito Enquanto Dure**

_Cinco meses depois..._

-Lily, fecha o zíper para mim, por favor. –Marizza pediu.

-Claro.

A ruiva se colocou atrás de Marizza e fechou o zíper delicado do vestido.

-Como a Barbie vai se formar de azul? –Nora provocou –Isso deve ser contra as leis da natureza.

-Ha ha ha. –Marizza falou irônica –Eu _queria_ um vestido rosa, mas eu também queria estar combinando com o Remus e ele disse que se negava a usar qualquer coisa cor de rosa.

Olivia arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Pelo amor de Merlin, não me diga que ele vai estar usando um terno azul. –a outra pediu.

-Claro que não. –Marizza falou como se a idéia fosse ridícula –Eu arrumei uma gravata para ele da mesma cor do meus vestido.

Nora fez uma careta.

-Vocês dois são nojentos. –ela declarou.

-Olha quem fala, do mal. –Marizza provocou –Você e o Sirius estão on ou off essa semana?

Nora arremessou uma almofada na amiga.

-O Remus sabe que se vestido é transparente? –a outra contra atacou.

-Não é transparente. –foi tudo o que a loira respondeu.

O vestido pelo menos parecia transparente, mas Marizza garantia que não era. Pelo menos nada indecente estava óbvio. O vestido era azul turquesa, com um decote v e belos bordados em prata e parecia extremamente leve.

-Por que vocês não vão encher o saco da Paloma? –Marizza reclamou –Ela ta parecendo uma destruidora de lares.

A morena em questão, que estava no processo de por um colar, olhou para elas.

-Eu nem imagino do que vocês estejam falando. –ela declarou.

-Pra uma moça compromissada você está se vestido como uma devassa. –Lily provocou.

O vestido da morena era todo de renda vermelha, de mangas 3/4 e por baixo dele havia um tomara que caia preto.

Paloma revirou os olhos.

-Caso vocês ja tenham se esquecido, eu _sou_ uma devassa. –ela falou –Estar namorando não muda isso.

-Eu achei que era noiva. –Olivia comentou.

A única resposta de Paloma foi levantar a mão direita e mostrar a aliança de brilhante.

-Vai assumir assim é? –Marizza perguntou.

-Na verdade não. O Dimitri achou que era melhor deixar a escolha sem rolo. Por mim ja não precisava mais dessa frescura toda, mas como ele ainda quer dar aula aqui eu to fazendo por ele. –ela deu de ombros.

-Muito caridoso da sua parte. –Nora falou irônica.

-Fica na sua, senhora Almofadinhas. –Paloma provocou.

-Eu não estou com o Sirius. –a outra declarou.

As outras quatro soltaram suspiros entediados.

-Semana off bem na formatura? –Lily perguntou –Vocês não vão brigar em público nem nada, né?

-Eu tenho cara de quem briga em público? –Nora perguntou apontando para si mesma.

As meninas acharam melhor não comentar que, desde que ela começara a ficar com Sirius, ela vivia fazendo exatamente isso.

As Damas haviam apelidado o caso de Nora e Sirius de on e off, porque eles laragavam e voltavam com uma frequência impressionante desde que supostamente se acertaram, cinco meses atrás. Essa semana pelo jeito, eles tinham brigado de novo.

-Me ajuda a prender essa faixa, Olivia. –ela faloi por fim, vendo que não adiantava ter essa conversa com as amigas.

-Eu gostei muito do seu vestido. –Olivia comentou, prendendo a faixa vinho na cintura da amiga.

Nora estava usando um vestido tomara que caia grafite, com a faixa.

-Obrigada. Eu também gostei do seu. Apesar de você estar parecendo uma boneca com ele. –ela provocou.

-Essa é a ideia. –Olivia falou, dando uma voltinha e mostrando mais de seu vestido.

O vestido era preto, mas tinha um detalhe branco no decote e se prendia em volta do pescoço dela.

-E você, senhora Potter? –Marizza provocou –Qual a jóia da semana?

Lily revirou os olhos.

-James não me dá presentes toda semana. Infelizmente. –ela revirou os olhos –Só quando ele está se sentindo amoroso. E essa semana definitivamente não é uma dessas.

-Por que? –Paloma perguntou –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-O Pettigrew. –a ruiva respondeu –Ele está meio estranho e os meninos estão preocupados com ele.

-Deve ter a ver com aquele grupinho de Comensal com o qual ele se encontra. –Nora sugeriu irônica.

-O problema é que os outros não querer admitir que o Peter está andando com eles. –Marizza falou –Eles acham que é fase.

-Olha minha cara de preocupação com as "fases" do Pettigrew. –Nora falou com descaso –Ele que faça o que quiser.

-Exatamente o que eu falo para o James, mas quem disse que ele me escuta? –Lily revirou os olhos, terminando de por seus sapatos.

O vestido da ruiva era preto e tomara que caio, coberto de pequenas pedras negras que cintilavam.

-Todas prontas para o começo do resto das nossas vidas? –ela perguntou com um enorme sorriso.

-Sempre pronta para festa, meu amor. –Paloma respondeu –E é isso que importa.

-Vamos, então. Essa escola não funciona sem a gente. –Olivia declarou saindo do quarto.

Lily pegou um livro que tinha sobre a cama, antes de seguir as amigas.

-O que é isso? –Marizza perguntou curiosa.

-Um presente para alguem. –a ruiva respondeu.

Elas chegaram a sala comunal, que estava praticamente deserta.

-Onde estão seus namorados? –Olivia quis saber.

-Nos esperando na frente do salão. –Marizza falou –Então nós podemos ir.

Lily olhou em volta da sala comunal, buscando alguem. E quando encontrou a pessoa, esperando por ela exatamente onde dissera que estaria, Lily abriu um sorriso.

-Esperem um minuto.

Ela caminhou até a menina que estava sentada diante da lareira.

-Boa noite, Maya. –ela sorriu.

-Senhorita Evans! –a menina olhou para ela e sorriu –Você está linda.

-Muito obrigada. E obrigada por esperar.

-O que você queria falar comigo? –a menina perguntou curiosa.

-Na verdade eu queria te dar uma coisa. –a ruiva falou oferecendo o livro a ela.

-O que é isso? –Maya perguntou encantada, abrindo o livro –O Livro das Damas?

-É. Nós fizemos isso quando decidimos nos tornar Damas. –ela explicou –Nossas regras, descobertas, truques estão todos registrados ai.

-Por que você está me dando uma coisa tão incrivel? –a menina perguntou surpresa.

-Porque eu quero que você seja a próxima Dama Grifinória. –ela falou com simplicidade.

-Você quer que eu seja como você? –ela perguntou em claro prazer.

-Não, querida. Eu quero que você seja melhor. –Lily declarou –Eu quero que você pense mais, seja mais forte, mais esperta. Eu quero que você faça tudo que nós não fizemos e mais. Eu quero que você escreva a história de Hogwarts melhor do que nós escrevemos.

-Eu... –ela mordiscou o lábio –Eu não sei se posso. –ela falou insegura.

-Você pode. –Lily falou com certeza –Porque você é Grifinória.

Maya olhou para Lily como se ela fosse uma deusa. E talvez, aos olhos de uma menina de onze anos, a ruiva fosse exatamente isso mesmo.

-Boa noite, Maya.

-Boa noite, Lily.

A ruiva voltou para perto das amigas com um sorriso no rosto.

-Adotou? –Nora perguntou irônica.

Lily fez que não com a cabeça.

-Eu armei.

As Damas trocaram sorrisos maldosos entre si.

-Vamos, logo! –Marizza falou impaciente –O DJ não vai começar a tocar sem a gente.

-E tem a torre de taças que precisa ser enchida de champagne. –Paloma comentou.

-E todos aqueles fotográfos estão morrendo para nos ver. –Nora falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-E nós não podemos perder a cara da Minerva quando os artistas de circo entrarem no salão. –Lily falou.

-Ainda bem que Hogwarts tem a gente para fazer as coisas interessantes. –Olivia falou com um sorriso.

-Foi bom enquanto durou?

-Foi perfeito.

E para elas seria eterno.

**FIM!**

**XxX**

**Acabooooooooooooooou! T.T**

**Vou chorar ali e ja volto...**

**Pessoas, muito obrigada por estarem comigo a cada passo dessa nossa longa jornada, pela paciência, pela audiência e por todo o amor que vcs tiveram pelas meninas mais malvadas de Hogwarts! hahahah Eu não teria vindo tão longe sem voces!**

**Obrigada mesmo. As Damas são tão parte de mim quanto vcs!**

**Adoro todas!**

**B-jão**


End file.
